The Three Saotomes
by ContraBardus
Summary: Ranma Saotome, and his younger brother Genryu deal with life with the Tendos, and their own shady past.
1. Default Chapter Title

First of all, I'd like to state that this has absolutely nothing to do with 'The Three Magic Knights'. Secondly, I'd like to say, that this is indeed a self insertion story, but it is a parody of a particular style of SI that I've been seeing a lot of lately. You'll pick it out pretty quickly as you read, and please keep in mind that this will not be a normal SI as can be attested by my numerous other works. All of which received excellent reviews and most of which were at least nominated on 'The Best of Ranma Fanfic Awards.' Now that I'm done bragging here's my story.  
  
  
  
The Three Saotomes.  
  
Part 1  
  
Here's Genryu.  
  
  
Carrot walked down the beach watching the sunset in the distance with a pleasant smile on his face. It had been a wonderful day for him on his vacation and he simply strolled alone down the now vacant shores of the small tropical island in the Florida Keys. He was currently on vacation from his job in Jacksonville and was simply relaxed.  
He was twenty-one years old and relatively tall, not muscular though. His hair was an unruly mop of short brown hair with long bangs that almost touched his eyes. He sighed contentedly and stared out into the now crimson waters of the ocean breathing deeply. Until...  
  
"Ow! Son of a..." He hopped on one foot and jumped up and down holding his stubbed toe cursing loudly ruining the beautiful effect of the scene for any casual passer by. With a resigned grunt he seated himself on the sand and glared at the offending object.   
  
It was partially buried in the sand, the corner of a small brown chest of some kind, long rusted from years in the sea poked from the ground. He lifted the object up in his hands and dusted it off casually. "What the hell is this?" Without thinking he pulled at the lid, surprisingly, it opened easily revealing an empty interior. "Useless." He tossed it over his shoulder back onto the beach and tried to calm down as the sun vanished behind the waves.  
  
"Ow! What the hell did you throw me for?" said a feminine voice behind him.  
  
Carrot turned slowly around and stared in awe at the sight before him. A beautiful young woman no more than a year younger than him stood staring at him angrily. She was dressed in a simple white robe that seemed to flow around her barely covering her body in the most important places. She had long dark hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and a dark exotic skin color. "Who the?"  
  
It was as far as he got before a mallet slammed into his head. He slumped down into the sand with his vision fading away and tears forming in his eyes as he struggled to stay awake. The physics of getting hit with a wooden mallet are a bit different in reality than anime. After several moments of rolling in the dirt waiting for the intense pain in his head to subside enough for him to speak he struggled back to his knees.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"You've got two choices mister. You freed me from my prison, and now I can return to the fairie realm. On two conditions, one that I give you a wish, and two being that I marry you. You can have one or the other. If you don't pick the wish I guarantee that your head will hurt a lot more," snapped the girl sharply.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you just say that!?" he retorted. "I could have been killed!"  
  
"Well, I guess that makes your choice pretty clear doesn't it?" snapped the girl with an evil looking smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, why don't you just call me 'Ranma' you mallet happy uncute tomboy," grumbled Carrot under his breath. He didn't like the look the woman got on her face when he said this.  
  
She got a huge grin on her lips and pointed at him dramatically. "Granted!"  
  
"Oh shit." It was all he could think to say before his world went black.  
  
  
  
Genma looked down in his wife's arms at his son and beamed proudly. "It's a boy!"  
  
"Yes dear, you can stop saying that now," said Nodoka with a withered and tired look on her face. She was also blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"But...it's a boy!" repeated Genma.  
  
"What shall we name him?" said the woman as she attempted to change the subject.  
  
Her husband blinked and looked down at his son's face. "We'll call him...Ranma!"  
  
"Such a manly name!" agreed Nodoka with an approving nod.  
  
Carrot looked up at the huge face that stared down at him. "Did you hear that? You're name is Ranma."  
  
He, of course, could only think of one thing; despite the fact that he could not say it. "Oh, shit."  
  
  
Eighteen years later...  
  
  
  
Soun lay on the ground passed out as a young redhead looked at the ground in embarrassment in the doorway of his home. A large giant panda stood behind her watching the scene with what appeared to be amusement. The girl played with her pigtail with her fingers and blushed deeply. "Uh, I'm Genryu Saotome, sorry about this."  
  
"Oh my, you mean...you're not Ranma?" said Kasumi with a relieved look on her face. Strangely enough the other two girls looked somewhat disappointed.   
  
"Uh, no," said the girl sheepishly. "Ranma's my older brother, he'll be along soon."  
  
The three girls looked at her in silence and said nothing for a long moment. Finally Nabiki spoke up. "Is he cute?"  
  
  
  
A short time later Soun sat across from Genma in a small room inside the home alone. "I had forgotten you had another child Saotome."  
  
"Yes, my son Ranma should be along anytime now. He's old enough to train on his own now, so he goes on trips from time to time," said the larger man with a deep frown.   
  
"I see, it is indeed tragic that you are cursed my old friend," said Soun sagely.  
  
"Tragic indeed." With that said the two men merely sat across from each other in silence.  
  
  
  
In the dojo Akane stared wide-eyed at the girl standing before her. She stood cheerfully in a relaxed position and smiled at her. "What the?" She charged forward again only to have Genryu duck under her blow and stick her arm out catching her lightly in the gut. At least that's what she thought had happened, she never really saw the strike.  
  
Genryu stepped forward casually and Akane retreated with her arms up in a defensive position. She saw the redhead's arms blur for a moment and staggered back as she avoided the blows. "Not bad," commented the redhead.  
  
"Y-you're amazing," stammered Akane in shock. "I'm just glad you're not a boy."  
  
The cheerful look faded from the girl's face and she turned away. "You really shouldn't say things like that..."  
  
Akane stepped back and looked at her for a moment with a uncomprehending look about her. The girl walked by silently and was met by Kasumi at the entrance to the dojo.  
  
"Let me show you to your room," said the older girl sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
Ranma walked down the street with an umbrella over his head and sighed. He was an eighteen-year-old boy with a well-toned body and short cut black hair with bangs that almost met his deep blue eyes. He was dressed in an off white dogi with a black belt tied around his waist. "That old fool should have the poor kid engaged by now." He looked at his watch and sighed again. "Shoot where the heck is this place?" He hadn't realized Nerima was quite as large as it was. "Man, I'm starting to feel like that Hibiki kid."  
  
He plodded on for several more minutes when a scream caught his attention. He spun around on his heels and blinked as he realized it came from one of the homes. He jumped over the wall an into a yard crossing over to the yard directly behind it by jumping yet another wall. What he saw was a familiar scene. Akane Tendo was standing in the yard holding a cement lawn ornament over her head. She spun around and rushed into the house stopping only to speak with her sisters for a moment.  
  
"Hmm, right on time," he said as he charged forward.  
  
Akane rushed up to the boy that was walking down the hallway of her home with an embarrassed look on his face. He glanced up and got a strange look in his eyes as she charged forward.   
  
Nabiki was about to speak up when something odd happened. The block over Akane's head crumbled to dust causing her to freeze in place and slowly turn to see a tall boy of about eighteen years in age with his fist extended over her head between her hands.  
  
"I hope you weren't trying to use that on my little brother little girl," said the boy sternly. He had a traveling pack slung over his shoulder casually and an odd smirk on his face. "He might have hurt you."  
  
"Who the heck are you two?" said Nabiki in shock, Akane was taking a defensive posture. Even Kasumi looked a little frightened.  
  
"Umm, I'm Genryu Saotome," said the younger of the two. "Sorry about this."  
  
All three girls just stared at him.  
  
  
  
Moments later both families sat around a table opposite one another with Soun at the head. "Girls, this is my old friend..."  
  
"Genma Saotome," finished the older man. "And these are my sons..."  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Genryu," Finished the boys respectively.  
  
"So you're really her, that girl we saw?" said Kasumi as she looked at the younger sibling.  
  
"I am," said Genryu with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Akane glared at him angrily and he returned the gaze with a sorrowful stare.  
  
"Perhaps we should start with this," said Genma. Ranma grabbed him by the back of his dogi and tossed him into the koi before he could grab the younger of the two brothers. In an instant a large panda appeared in the waters brandishing a sign. "Ingrate! Respect your elders!"  
  
"Why should I you poor excuse for a man!" snapped the boy with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"How did?" said Akane with a look of shock that matched her sister's.  
  
"The shorthand? We went to a place called Jusenkyo. If you fall into the cursed springs there you turn into the last thing that drowned there. Cold water changes us, hot water turns us back."  
  
Nabiki looked at him carefully and said nothing. "Us?" she thought to herself.  
  
Soun poured a kettle of hot water over the panda's head and Genma screamed in pain as the transformation took place. "Ouch! It needn't be quite that hot Tendo."  
  
"That's not so bad Saotome!" said the man cheerfully. "Now to the task at hand." He turned towards the children and smiled. "My eldest daughter Kasumi, nineteen, My middle daughter Nabiki, seventeen, and my eldest daughter Akane, she's sixteen. Pick any one you want, and she'll be your new fiancee."  
  
Ranma paused and waited for his little brother to respond before he slowly turned his head and saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Wait a minute..."  
  
Akane was glaring at him angrily, Nabiki had only a slight interest in the whole affair, and Kasumi just looked cheerful. "Ok brain, this situation looks pretty normal so far, but why hasn't anyone said anything yet?" The gears turned and found the answer he already knew. "What, me?"  
  
"Foolish boy! Of course you!" cried Genma as he punched his son in the back of the head.  
  
Ranma paled and looked over at Genryu. "What about him? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Hey, you ain't pushin this off on me!" snapped the younger boy angrily.  
  
"Oh my son, shirking your responsibility so! I'm so ashamed!" cried Genma.  
  
"Responsibility? Who the hell are you to talk old man!?" snapped Ranma with a frown.  
  
"Show some respect to your father boy!" snapped the eldest Saotome.  
  
"Why would I start now? I never have before," retorted Ranma almost playfully.  
  
"Stop stalling and pick! As the eldest it's your duty to carry on the school!" said Genma sagely.   
  
The shorthaired boy looked at the girls nervously. He didn't like the way Nabiki or Akane was looking at him. One had a casual smirk and the other an angry scowl. Kasumi looked like she wasn't quite sure what was going on. That sort of creeped him out a bit also. "What the hell am I going to do?" screamed his mind.  
  
"Oh, I think he want's Akane," said Kasumi cheerfully. He seemed like a nice boy, but he was still a little younger than she was. She wanted an older, more stable man for herself.   
  
Nabiki also assessed the situation. Poor martial artist, inherit dojo...which happens to be practically falling apart at the seams. "Definitely, he want's Akane."  
  
"No, he doesn't," snarled the youngest sibling as she glared at her sisters causing them to back away and stop shoving her forward. "Right?" She looked directly at him as she said this.  
  
"It's agreed then," said Soun. Ranma cut him off though.  
  
"I believe you gave me the choice Mr. Tendo," this caused everyone at the table to become silent.  
  
"No way am I marrying into this perverted family!" cried Akane angrily as she stood up from the table.  
  
"Sit," commanded Ranma softly the girl whirled around and glared at him again. "Don't worry your pretty little head. You're far to hot tempered for my taste." This relaxed the girl but she still didn't look happy. He looked at the three girls and smirked. "Nabiki Tendo, I choose you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled lightly, it was not a friendly smile; it was more like a warning that he had just screwed up. He returned her gaze and smirked to himself, already there was a plan to get out of this mess forming in his head.   
  
Genryu realized that his older brother was up to something and said nothing. He merely sat back and waited while the two adults pulled out a bottle of Sake to celebrate. He had seen that look on Ranma's face before, and nothing good had ever come from it. "Oh man." He looked around the table and sighed slightly in relief, at least the girls weren't looking at him that way. He had mostly been forgotten in the moment. He paused though as something registered in his brain.  
  
"Wait a minute! What do you mean perverted family?!"  
  
"Just what I said! You looked at my body you lecher!"  
  
"Hey! You walked in on me! Besides, it's no big deal for me to see a naked girl; I've seen myself plenty of times!"  
  
"It's different when a girl looks at a boy!" retorted Akane.  
  
"No it isn't, that's just an excuse for your own mistake," said Ranma calmly.  
  
Akane blushed and looked away with the anger on her face worsening. "You stay out of this!"  
  
"You took a pretty good look too! I'm better built anyway!" snapped Genryu as he stood up from his seat.  
  
Akane picked up the table and brought it down on top of the boy's head. To her surprise though he merely caught it with his hands and quickly jerked it from her grip. "Cut it out! Are you trying to brain me or somethin?"  
  
"Yes you jerk!" snapped the girl.  
  
He promptly responded by returning the favor, crushing her under the table.  
  
"Now see here!" said Soun as he stood up protectively.  
  
Both boys glared at him and he backed down slightly with an uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"Tendo, she did have that coming," offered Genma in an attempt to pacify him.  
  
"You overdid it a bit brother," commented Ranma casually as he sipped at the tea Kasumi had gotten for them. He removed it from the table just prior to her lifting it up.   
  
"Sorry," muttered Genryu.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
As you can guess this is a parody of the "Ranma has a brother fic," you know, Genma adopts some kid who makes his personality become better for some reason. This Ranma has done some changing to Genryu as you can plainly tell, but not all of them are for the best. Next time is Ranma's secret! Find out what he's planning, this isn't a "Nabiki falls in love and suddenly becomes really girly and reforms for no good reason" fic. I figure it would be best if I went the direct rout. Ranma's been busy so expect quite a few changes from cannon Ranma. I am trying to keep everyone in character in this fic, as much a s possible considering the changes I've done. I think it will come out well though.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes.

Part 2

Ranma vs. Kuno.

Akane Tendo woke up slowly and groaned as her head throbbed in response. She grit her teeth and grunted as she forced herself to sit up. "Ohh, what hit me?"

"I did, you really shouldn't attack people that way," said an unfamiliar voice. The girl slowly turned her head to find a boy around her own age sitting next to her with a small frown on his face.

"Jerk." She slumped back down on her mat and closed her eyes again as she recognized him. "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"Would you have given him the same courtesy?" said another voice. Ranma smirked as he said this and entered the room sitting between Kasumi and her younger sister. He took the wet towel the girl was going to place on Akane's head and placed it gently across her forehead. "Don't bother answering, it was rhetorical," continued the boy as he placed a hand over her mouth preventing her from responding.

"Oh my," said Kasumi unsure of what to say. The two stranger's attitudes had changed significantly over the past ten minutes. They were visibly more relaxed.

Nabiki sat scowling in the corner of the living room while the two elder men drank Sake at the table in order to 'celebrate the union'. The night had gotten completely out of hand so far; it was beyond her control really. That was something she didn't particularly care for. Her solitude was short lived though. Ranma walked out of her sister's room and walked over to her. 

"We need to talk."

A few moments later they sat in the dojo together and stared each other down in an almost challenging way. "This had better be good."

"Oh it is," commented Ranma lazily. He sat back and put his hands behind his head smirking proudly. "Fiancee."

"Don't call me that," snapped the girl as she started to stand up and walk out of the room.

"Sit down, you don't really think I'm going through with this do you? I've got enough problems."

Nabiki slowly turned back and sat a good distance across from him on the floor again. "And just how are you going to do that? What's wrong with marrying me anyway? Am I not good enough?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," commented the boy lazily. He leaned forward and sighed. "It isn't you. You're pretty enough, and I'm sure you're smarter than most girls; it's this place."

"What about it?" said the girl with a slight interest growing in her voice as she leaned forward.

"Look around you. What do you see?"

"A run down old dojo with no students. I've got no future here," said the girl with a shrug.

"It's worse for me, I see a prison; and a place where my enemies can find me easily," said Ranma with a slight tension in his voice.

"Enemies?" said the girl cautiously.

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out. If you think that this place looks run down now; just wait until they start showing up. Me and Genryu both have our share of rivals, enemies, and assorted weirdos following just behind us."

The girl smiled slightly at this, but kept silent.

"Out of the three girls, you seem to be the smartest, that's why I chose you. Akane's too hot-tempered. She would get in my way later on. You're smart enough to stay out of the way. Kasumi just doesn't have what it takes either. She's not smart enough, or cold enough to go against her father's wishes. She's far too traditional."

Nabiki growled slightly, that had sounded suspiciously like an insult. "You sound like you know an awful lot about us."

Ranma smirked again and leveled his gaze on her. "It's simple enough for someone who's observant. You're in shape, but not athletic. That means no martial arts. You also appear to have a somewhat calculating personality; you only spoke when you thought it might benefit you; the rest of the time you were listening."

The girl was impressed again. She frowned and moved back into a more defensive posture. "So, what are you planning on doing about this?"

The boy sighed. "I'm not sure just yet. That's why I picked you. I knew you didn't want it, and you seem smart enough to help me."

"What if I don't want to help you?" retorted the girl almost reflexively. "You think I'm going to do this for free?"

"You can either help me, or risk getting married to me. It's up to you."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and scowled openly. "So that's what you're up to is it?"

"That's right. I'm not giving you much of a choice here, help me or you're stuck with me." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up walking out of the room. "We've got plenty of time to work this out. I've got a few ideas if things get desperate, but don't worry too much, it shouldn't come to that if we play our cards right."

Nabiki sat in silence for a long moment. She didn't like the way that sounded.

"So what do you think brother?" said Ranma as he stepped out of the dojo to find Genryu waiting patiently with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I don't care what you do here," replied the boy simply.

"You cared enough to keep watch for me didn't you?"

"We take care of each other, you know that," said the younger boy with a lopsided grin.

"I should, I'm the one who taught you that."

He two boys sat across from their father he next morning and stared at their father with frowns on their faces. "School?" they said in unison.

"That's right, we are going to be staying a while," replied Genma with a smile.

"We'd better get going then," said Ranma calmly.

"I don't want to go to school," snapped Genryu indignantly.

"Come on, don't be a wuss," replied the elder boy with his grin returning.

"Jerk," muttered Genryu as he punched lazily at his older sibling.

"You'll be going to the same school as Akane and me," said Nabiki with a grin as she appeared in the hallway. "I'll see you there."

Ranma raised his eyebrow slightly and stood up. "That's great, but we have no idea were this school is."

"Akane can take you," said the girl as she turned on her heels.

"He's your stupid fiancee," snapped the younger girl as she turned the corner dressed for school. She gave both boys an evil looking stare and turned away towards the door.

Nabiki glared at her for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, you can come with me this one time."

"You don't know the depths of my gratitude," deadpanned Ranma with a small snort.

"You owe me," said the girl with a snide smile.

"I owe you nothing, you can't stop me from following you," said the boy in reply.

The trip was made in relative silence. Ranma and Genryu walked lazily behind Akane and her sister. Genryu was dressed in Chinese style clothing. A red silk shirt and jet black pants. Ranma looked a bit more normal. A white button up shirt and dark blue pants. The elder boy preferred Japanese clothes even though the Chinese wardrobe of his younger brother allowed for more comfort and movement.

"How far away is this stupid school anyway?" asked the pigtailed boy from his perch on the fence.

Ranma walked just below him on the sidewalk. "Stop complaining, we walked across China didn't we. This can't possibly be a difficult trip for you."

"Har, har," said the younger boy as he rolled his eyes. "Pop is still following us you know."

"Let him. I don't know what he expects me to do. Sweep her into my arms and declare my undying love? I just met the girl."

"Don't get any ideas," said Akane angrily as she turned to face them.

"Like you could stop me if I decided too."

Nabiki pointedly ignored the conversation and moved ahead of the group.

"I'm not so bad at martial arts myself you know," said the girl with a dark look in her eyes.

"Don't bet on it, I heard about what my brother did to you in the dojo."

Akane flashed a quick look at Genryu and frowned.

"Don't blame him, our fathers were spying on you. It was your old man that told me," said Ranma curtly. "He was impressed with my old man for training him so well."

"Maybe you should try me sometime," said the girl with a familiar anger in her voice.

"If you challenge my brother he will, and he's better than I am," said Genryu as he passed by over her head.

Akane paused for a moment and stared at the elder boy as he continued to walk by silently. She was the best martial artist in Nerima as far as she was concerned. Unfortunately she would need more than a moments notice before challenging someone like him. She had to be ready first. She started walking again, a little work out before class would help her prepare. She steeled herself and gripped the handle on her bag tighter.

The school came into view a short time later and Akane broke away from them into a run. Genryu paused and watched in confusion as she charged towards a large group of boys standing at the gates.

"Akane I'm doing this for you! I love you!" cried a few of the boys as the whole group charged forward and swarmed on her like ants. Akane moved through them easily, students fell in her wake as she relentlessly pummeled the mob into submission.

Genryu sat up on the wall watching the scene in shock, while Ranma merely leaned against the gate with a smirk on his face.

"So, this is how she got so sloppy."

"Huh?" said the younger boy as he turned his attention towards his brother.

"Watch her, she's forming a pattern already. Fighting a mob like this all the time doesn't build your skills; it wears them down. I'd say this has been going on for a while now."

Genryu nodded as his brother's words sunk in. Akane was doing very well, but some of her kicks and punches were a little less than graceful. Her attention was on several targets at once, and she had to rush some of the moves to keep up with them. Many of the boys were limited in their methods of attack as well. He could see where the same moves were used to defeat them on an almost daily basis. "She's getting too comfortable. If someone surprises her with something new she's going to slip up and take a few hits."

By this time the girl was finished up with her crowd. Nabiki had already passed by the scene and was watching from the second floor window of the building. 

Genryu jumped down next to the girl and smirked. "Boy, you're sure popular."

"Stand back or you'll get hurt," she warned him.

"Somehow I doubt that," commented Ranma from his place at the gate.

Akane snapped her hand up in the air as a strangely familiar object sailed through the air and narrowly missed her head. She paused and looked at the rose for a moment before letting out a resigned sigh. "Upperclassman Kuno, good morning."

"Ah what fools these mortals be. It is obvious they seek the honor of your company." An older boy stepped from behind a large tree in the courtyard and smiled at her. "On the eve that they defeat you."

"I'm not in the mood Kuno," warned the girl as she stepped back into a defensive stance.

"Ah, she be but little, but she be fierce," said the boy with an arrogant smile. He was dressed in a kendo uniform and held a bokuten in his hands. "Might you spar with me?"

"Hey Akane, who's this guy?" said Genryu as he stood between them and pointed at the newcomer.

"Who are you to speak to Akane Tendo in such a familiar manner?" snapped the older boy as he took notice of him.

"Huh? I'm..."

"Is it not the custom to give one's own name first!? Fine then mine I shall give!" snapped the boy rudely as he interrupted. 

"If that's the way you want it," said the younger boy with a shrug.

"I am the rising new star of the high school fencing world! The sound of my voice sends fear into the hearts of my peers. They call me The Blue Thunder Of Furinkan High! Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen."

Genryu started to answer, but his brother spoke up instead. "My brother can speak to his future sister in law anyway he feels like. Who are you to say differently?" 

Kuno narrowed his eyes at the other upstart who stood before him. "And who might you be?"

"Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts, age eighteen; and Nabiki Tendo's fiancee." The boy had a strange smile on his face as he said this. He could almost hear the girl's eyes go wide from where he stood.

Nabiki was on her hands and knees coughing up the drink she had been consuming moments before. The students around her stared at her in shock with their mouths hanging open. 

"Um, Nabiki? Is that true?" said one of her lackeys nearby.

"I'm...hack...going to kill him!" wheezed the girl.

"Nabiki Tendo? I suppose I must allow this transgression this one time. No one may speak to her in such a way in my presence." 

"We don't need your permission little boy," replied Ranma coolly.

"You dare call someone of my prowess a boy?" snapped Kuno as he glared at the upstart.

"This is a family affair and none of your concern," warned Genryu as he stepped back by Akane warily.

"Hey! You two stay out of this! This is my fight!" snapped the girl angrily.

"I'm not doing it for you. No one speaks to my family that way. He has insulted my family's honor by speaking as if we were lowborn peasants. As the eldest Saotome present, it is my duty to defend my family's honor," said Ranma firmly. "Besides, as near as I can tell he has no claim on you."

Akane nodded at that, but the look of anger on her face didn't fade.

"You dare!" snapped the kendoist.

"Of course. Only a coward would use lackeys to wear someone down before he fought them. You're obviously too weak to beat her on your own."

Kuno screamed in rage and charged forward holding his weapon in the air over his head. He closed in on Ranma and stopped cold before reeling back on the heels of his feet. He struggled with his balance and shook his head. It felt like he had run into a wall, a small tickle ran down his upper lip and he reached slowly up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He pulled his hand slowly away and looked at it. A long smear of blood met his gaze and he growled.

Ranma was standing with a deadly calm look on his face with his arm still extended in the punch the boy had not even seen. "If you're going to challenge me, I can't guarantee your safety."

"What the hell is he doing?" snapped Akane in shock.

"Egging him on," replied Genryu with a disappointed look on his face.

"He doesn't know what he's dealing with! Kuno is a very skilled opponent!" said the girl in shock.

"You worry too much," snorted Genryu crudely. "That jerk, I wanted to fight him."

"What?" said the girl in surprise. She turned towards the pair again and frowned.

Ranma jumped into the air as Kuno charged him. The kendoist slashed at him with the wooden blade and he twisted in the air around the strike sending his foot into the boy's chest. Kuno staggered back again with an angry looking snarl on his face.

"You're going to get hurt. You're skilled, but not enough to beat me."

"Silence cur!" snarled the boy as he charged forward again.

"Calm down, it won't be any fun to beat you easily. If you get worked up like this you'll lose for sure!"

The kendoist ignored him and continued his attack. He slashed wildly at the air missing the boy by inches. Ranma ducked and weaved around the blows easily. Kuno was sent back by another punch to his face. Another small trickle of blood started to form from the corner of his mouth.

Ranma stepped back for a moment facing his opponent. Kuno froze and watched with even more rage building in his eyes. The older boy beckoned him with his outstretched hand and waited.

"This foolishness ends!" roared the kendoist as he rushed forward in a flurry of strikes that seemed like a hundred bokutens at once.

Ranma merely stepped back and spun around in a spinning kick that took the boy in the side of his head reaching around the strikes as the came close to him. He paused as Kuno fell to the ground and looked at his shirt. Several tears appeared in the cloth. "He's not bad. I wasn't expecting him to be quite so skilled."

"You were expecting this?" gasped Akane in shock.

"He is the regional champion after all. I was planning on just challenging him. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this one when it came, " replied the older boy with a smile.

The kendoist groaned slightly and opened his eyes. "Cur..."

"Stop posing you idiot, you lost," snorted the younger of the two boys standing over him.

"Impossible," muttered the fallen warrior.

"There's no such thing," replied Ranma as he started walking towards the school. "Come on brother, its going to rain in a minute."

"Gah!" exclaimed the younger boy as he rushed to follow. "That's the last thing you and I need."

"It would be inconvenient wouldn't it?" said the elder boy with a smirk.

"You and I?" muttered Akane as she followed. A light drizzle started to fall around her. "Is Ranma cursed too?"

TBC...

Next time: School Daze.

C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com

In case you still haven't figured it out. Genryu is cannon Ranma. His name is a reverse play on the Genma [Dark horse] Ranma [Wild horse] names. Genryu [Dark dragon] and Genma [Dark horse.].

I skipped Tofu in this on purpose. In the Mana/Anime 'Ranma' got splashed by the old lady because his father threw him in front of her. Genma didn't attack in this version, Genryu hadn't done anything to get attacked really. Plus he's not the one engaged. Plus Ranma was behaving himself pretty well at the time.

Don't worry, you'll still see your favorite Kasumi suitor later on.

I also added a bit more violence to the personality of both boys. Genryu's a little bit smarter and not sexist. There actually is a reason for this, you'll find out soon. I didn't just do it on a whim, and Ranma didn't 'teach' this behavior to him. Not directly anyway.

Ranma is not god either. Both boys still have weaknesses. Genryu's ego is also a little more reserved. Having an older brother can do that to people; he also knows he's not as good as his brother, but he also knows he can surpass him. Genryu isn't that much better than his younger sibling, Ranma just has a few more years of training in pretty much the same way under his belt.

Contrary to popular belief. Ranma didn't surpass his father until late in the Manga. There's an actual story that revolves around this later on. I think it's just before the Ryuu Kumo story. I don't remember exactly what volume it was in.


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes.  
  
Part three.  
  
School Daze.  
  
  
Ranma Saotome stood in the hall with Nabiki Tendo at his side. She did not seem particularly pleased with him at the moment as she had her hands planted firmly around his neck.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you tell everyone in the whole school about our engagement?"  
  
"I didn't, I only told Kuno," said the boy as he easily brushed her hands away. "It wasn't my fault everyone else could hear it."  
  
"Like hell it wasn't! You did that on purpose!" snarled the girl angrily.  
  
"Don't lose your cool, I saved us both some trouble. How long did you think we'd keep something like that a secret anyway?" replied the boy with his eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Forever!" snapped the girl.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" asked Ranma with a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"No, not really," said the girl as she averted her eyes.   
  
"Someone would have found out sooner or later and tried to use it against you. I promise you that," said the boy with a shrug.   
  
"How would you know anything about that?" said the girl as she suddenly became calm.  
  
"You do run the racketeering and most of the gambling here don't you?"  
  
"Who the hell are you? How do you get off accusing me of things like that?" snapped the girl with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"Stop feigning innocence. I saw money changing hands at that fight, all of it was delivered to you," replied the boy calmly. "I just put two and two together."  
  
"So what if I am?" replied the girl angrily. She would have to have a talk with her subordinates later about being more discreet.   
  
"Relax will you, it doesn't seem like you to get this worked up over anything. You and I can make a lot of money here if we play our cards right." Ranma winked at her and smiled again.  
  
"I'll make money regardless," replied the girl simply.  
  
"True, but I can give you the inside track on anyone new who decides to show up. If you play it smart, you'll make a mint. I promise you Akane isn't going to stay the center of attention around here much longer."  
  
"What do you mean?" said the girl with a frown.  
  
"What would you say if I told you Akane will lose her morning battle on Monday?"  
  
"I'd say you're crazy." Nabiki didn't like the way this was going.  
  
"Heh, we'll see," said Ranma with an evil looking grin.  
  
"What are you going to do? You'd better keep your hands off my sister!"   
  
"I'm not going to touch her, you'll see."  
  
The door opened and the teacher put his head outside the door for a moment. "You can come inside now, I hope you've learned your lesson."  
  
"Of course sensei," replied Ranma with a cheerful smile as he entered the room.  
  
Nabiki just growled slightly  
  
  
  
Down the hall, Genryu sat patiently at his desk and looked outside while the teacher droned on about history or something. It wasn't really all that important to him. "Damn him, how dare he! That was my fight!" He clenched his fist in frustration and sat back in his chair.  
  
The teacher noticed this and frowned. "Is something wrong Mr. Saotome? You look upset."  
  
Genryu reacted without thinking. "Yeah, my stupid brother beat up Kuno before I could, the jerk."  
  
Everyone in the room became silent and stared at him. He shrank back in his chair and looked up at the man with his mouth open. "Uhh, oops?"  
  
The teacher merely pointed towards the door silently. The boy hung his head and grabbed a pair of buckets from the supply closet.  
  
  
  
Lunch was a fairly uneventful affair at Furinkan High. Akane sat with her circle of friends in the shade. Today the courtyard was surprisingly devoid of boys though.   
  
"I don't like this," muttered Akane as she glanced around nervously.  
  
"Me either," agreed Sayuri.  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke sat nearby and leaned in on the conversation. "You haven't heard yet? Ranma and Genryu called a meeting of Akane's fan club. The word is attendance is mandatory."  
  
"Then why aren't you two idiots there?" snapped Yuka.  
  
"Hey, I like Akane fine, I also like not getting beat up. I don't participate in that stupid mob every morning," said Hiroshi as he put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Daisuke.  
  
"At least some of the morons have some sense," grumbled Akane under her breath.  
  
  
  
Genryu stood with his arms folded just below the podium in the auditorium. Ranma stared out at the crowd and smirked. The mere threat of bodily harm had attracted ninety percent of the fools. It struck him as odd for a group who got pounded almost every morning.   
  
"Hello," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
The crowd murmured amongst itself. "What's he up too? I bet he's going to make us stop! That cad! We have to beat Akane to prove ourselves!"  
  
Ranma raised his hand and the crowd quieted down. "So you want to beat Akane Tendo? Well, I'm going to show you how to do it."  
  
Everyone in the room stopped in shock. One of the boys stood up in the back and glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? What makes you think you could beat her? You only beat Kuno!"  
  
"You're right, but my little brother has already defeated Akane Tendo, and I'm even better than him."   
  
"Hey!" shouted Genryu.  
  
"Later bro, we've got business."  
  
"What have you got against Akane?" whispered the younger boy.  
  
"Nothing, this is to benefit her. You'll understand soon enough," replied the older boy with a small wink.  
  
Ranma turned his attention back to the crowd. "Akane has weaknesses that you're not exploiting. You are also disorganized, not a single one of you is strong enough to defeat her on your own. This has to be a team effort."  
  
"That defeats the whole purpose of this! The one who beats her goes out with her!" shouted a boy from the back.  
  
"True, but a team effort would mean you defeated her together. That means any one of you has the right to ask her out," said Ranma calmly.  
  
The crowd fell silent. Somehow, it made sense.  
  
"But we still have to beat her!" said one of the boys with a slight wavering in his voice.  
  
"And what about Kuno?" said another from the back.  
  
"Akane beats him every day, if you can beat her...what makes you think you won't defeat him in the same way?"  
  
Once again the room fell silent. Ranma smiled at the looks of hope that met him on the podium. "Excellent," he thought to himself with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Uh oh," muttered Genryu. The look his brother had at the moment disturbed him. He had seen it many times before, and nothing good had ever come of it.  
  
  
  
"Akane," Nabiki knocked on her sister's door and waited for a moment before pushing it open.   
  
"What's up Nabiki?" said the younger girl as she turned and took notice of her elder sister.  
  
"We need to talk, Ranma is up to something, I don't like it," said the older girl with a frown appearing on her face. "I haven't gotten much information on it, Ranma and Genryu are keeping security tight around the gym. None of my usual informants have been allowed in. I've paid off a few boys and found a little bit out, it doesn't seem like much more than a pep rally for the morning crew."  
  
"That's weird, I'm not particularly worried thought. It's kind of nice that they have friends," said Akane with a shrug.  
  
"You're not taking this serious enough Akane, those two are dangerous," growled Nabiki angrily.  
  
"What can they do? Those idiot boys aren't ever going to beat me, I could take on Ranma or Genryu if I really wanted too." The younger girl got a disgusted frown on her face as she said this.  
  
"True, but they are planning something big. I'm not sure what it is, both of them promised me they wouldn't be taking part in the crowd on Monday though."  
  
"Like it would matter if they did," snorted the girl impatiently.  
  
"Not even you could take them both Akane, I'm pretty sure just one of them could beat you. That's what scares me the most." Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment and the realized what she had just said.  
  
"How dare you!" snapped the younger girl as she stood up from her bed. "I'm the best martial artist in Nerima! I could take those clods with one arm!"  
  
Nabiki glared directly into her sister's eyes and frowned. The implied threat meant nothing to her. "You're starting to sound like Kuno."  
  
Akane stepped back in shock and turned away with a look of pain and rage on her face. "Just get out!"  
  
"Fine, don't expect me to help you then. Just keep living in your fantasy world Akane, you'll only get hurt."  
  
  
  
Genryu gave his older brother a dark smile and leaned back against the wall in the dojo. Both boys were covered in sweat from a recent sparing match. "That little info pack you let slip to Nabiki was a nice touch."  
  
"Thanks, it'll keep her from digging too deep. I had a feeling she might try to bribe some of the boys into talking, or worse. I'm not sure what she has on some of these guys, but it must be pretty bad the way they fear her." Ranma wiped his forehead off with a towel and sat down next to his younger brother.  
  
"Any plans on the engagement?" Genryu raised his eyebrow slightly and smirked.  
  
"Naw, I figure we can cool our heels here for a little while at least, she can't be that far behind us though."  
  
"We're in real trouble if she catches us you know," said Genryu with a nod. "The rest of our old friends won't be far behind her. What makes you so sure she'll show up first?"  
  
"Call it a hunch. She always was the most tenacious of my rivals," said the elder boy.  
  
"Unfortunately I doubt this little place will last long after she shows up, that girl is dangerous," Genryu gave a small shudder.   
  
"She always was a little bit of a psycho, even when we were little. I'm just glad pop had the good sense not to engage me to her."   
  
  
  
Monday morning...  
  
Akane Tendo jogged towards the school at her usual pace. Nabiki had gone ahead of her with a worried look on her face just before she left the home. Ranma and Genryu had left early that morning, before anyone else was awake. That the pair had missed breakfast alone was enough to worry Akane. She furrowed her brow as the school came within sight. "Get ready..."  
  
The gates were empty, with the single exception of Genryu. The boy was standing with his arms crossed over his chest Kuno lay face first on the ground. He simply smiled at her without a word as she cautiously walked by.   
  
"What's going on here?" she asked calmly as she stopped just beside him.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," said the boy emotionlessly. He didn't seem particularly cheerful at the moment despite the forced smile on his face.  
  
"Akane Tendo, do not go..." muttered Kuno as he struggled to reach for her.   
  
She glanced down at him with a hint of worry on her face and was about to speak when Genryu kicked the boy in the ribs before lifting him over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm taking him to the nurses station. Watch yourself this morning Tendo," he turned away from her and walked towards the building.  
  
"What's going on here?" Akane felt panic setting in as she struggled with the situation. Every bone in her body was screaming that this was a trap of some sort.   
  
She tentatively stepped forward and steeled herself before breaking into a full run into the gates of Furinkan. She stopped cold at what she found. Ranma was standing on the steps waiting for her with a huge grin on his face, before him in the courtyard ranks of boys stood waiting. The Karate and Soccer teams stood waiting for her in almost military fashion. Ranma raised his arm into the air and screamed as he let it drop.   
  
The boys in front of her jumped to life with a massive war cry. She stepped back into a defensive stance and met their charge in a flurry of punches and kicks. Their attacks were drastically different today though. They moved in groups of two or three closing in around her and attacking in unison. She managed to dodge this of course, but it was infinitely more difficult than usual.  
  
"Left and right flank!" cried Ranma as Akane started to take down the teams in front of her with more efficiency. The Kendo club and the Basketball team were the next to attack. They came from the side hidden in the bushes around the courtyard. They dashed forward in pairs and dart in and out of the battle taking shots at Akane as she struggled with the remains of the Soccer team and the Karate club.  
  
Akane screamed in rage charging through the battle as her aura flared. She punched and kicked faster and faster trying to keep up with the relentless assault. Here eyes went wide when something different happened. She felt pain in her leg.   
  
Staggering forward she managed to keep to her feet as a member of the Kendo club dashed by clipping her shin. To her credit she did not falter and continued to press her attack. Unfortunately that is when Ranma released the final blow.  
  
"Rear!" called his voice clearly over the shouts of battle. The remaining sports teams moved in from the street through the gates of Furinkan. The Sumo club and hockey team with a few of the baseball team mixed in charged from behind closing the hole. Not even Akane could take the full assault. She fell to the ground as another blow cracked across her shin. Desperately she rolled and regained her balance just in time to avoid yet another flurry of strikes from all around her. She could feel her strength waning and growled in frustration as she unleashed another flurry of spin kicks into the crowd of boys around her. One of the baseball team dove for her and she gasped as she realized what they were doing. "My legs!"  
  
It was too late, Akane fell to the ground. She hit hard and tried to right herself. Unfortunately a rain of blows fell on her from all around. She screamed in rage and pain before a booming voice halted the assault.   
  
"That's enough! You have won!" Ranma walked through the center of the crowd and looked down at Akane with a burning gaze that she could not place. It wasn't anger, and it wasn't a smug celebration of his victory. "Do you know why I did this?"  
  
She shook her head and glared at him in anger. "I hate you."  
  
"Good, maybe that way you'll learn something. All the best lessons I've learned have been from my enemies."  
  
She looked at him in shock and glanced around at the celebrating crowd of boys around her. Almost three fourths of them were lying on the ground in pain or unconscious. Those that remained jumped for joy.  
  
"This is great! Now Akane has to go out with us!" exclaimed one boy.  
  
"Uh, all of us?" said another boy in confusion.  
  
"I don't mind sharing, not after everything that we went through!" said another boy.  
  
"Like hell!" snapped another boy in anger.  
  
"That's enough!" roared Ranma.  
  
The crowd turned to face him with looks of shock on their features.  
  
"The agreement was that you could earn the right to 'ask' Akane Tendo on a date. It was never stated that she had to accept. If she chooses to refuse you that is her own choice; you can ask, but somehow I doubt if she'll agree after you just humiliated her this way."  
  
Akane felt the tears well up in her eyes as she staggered to her feet and rushed into the building. Ranma smirked to himself as the bell rang. He turned and looked over to find Genryu standing in the window with a neutral look on his face. The young boy nodded to his brother and Ranma returned the gesture.  
  
As Ranma walked into the school he was surprised to find a very angry looking Nabiki Tendo glaring at him. She slapped him hard across his face and growled.  
  
The boy simply brought his hand up and wiped his mouth slowly. "Now what was that for I wonder? You must have made a mint on this one fiancee."  
  
"How dare you! My father will call off that engagement now... Oh my god." Everything seemed to fall into place for her and she stepped back with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Something wrong Tendo? I don't see what the problem is, Akane has learned an important lesson in humility while at the same time, I showed her where her weaknesses in battle were, ended the morning fights, and managed to break our unwanted engagement. You must be proud."  
  
"You bastard!" snarled the girl with a hate growing in her eyes. "I'll get you for this."  
  
"Please, you have no idea how often I've heard that one, calm down Tendo. I'm going to have a talk with Akane later. She isn't going to like what I have to say, but she's going to listen to me because I just shoved the truth down her throat. She's nowhere near as good as she thinks she is."  
  
"And you are?" snapped the girl bitterly.  
  
"I know my own limits, your sister doesn't appear to have that. If she did she would have tried to retreat back instead of holding her ground. She is foolish and arrogant, something that can get a promising martial artist hurt in the wrong situation."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know," said Nabiki with a dark look appearing in her eyes.  
  
"You're probably right, but I've paid for those mistakes more than once." He turned away and started walking towards the class.  
  
  
  
  
Genryu met Akane in the clinic and sat down next to her on a stool. "You should really thank him, he tried to warn you."  
  
"Why would I thank that jerk!?" snapped Akane.  
  
"I was talking about Kuno, he saw what was happening and tried to stop us, I had to keep him from depleting the ranks so to speak." He turned on the chair and looked at her with a genuine smile.   
  
"I'll just bet he did, that idiot." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Let me ask you one thing. Did you learn anything from this?"  
  
"Like what?" snapped the girl with a hint of anger appearing in her face. Genryu simply poked her in the nose sending her back into the pillow before she could even cock her arm back.  
  
"Like how badly your skills are degrading with this silly battle every day? Or perhaps that you have a serious balance problem?"   
  
Akane said nothing and looked away. The boy could feel the heat from her anger.  
  
"Don't hate us for pointing out your flaws, you would have gone on ignoring them until they became a real problem if we didn't. It was the only way a stubborn girl like you would have listened to us." He stood up and walked towards the door pausing just before he exited. "Think about it, sometimes a little humility can save you a lot of pain."  
  
Akane curled up ignoring the pain it caused as tears flowed down her face. "Jerk!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Will Ranma's plan really work?!!  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
URL: Http://www.geocities.com/misatira/  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 4  
  
Ranma's curse.  
  
  
  
Akane frowned as she slowly ate her lunch. Every part of her body was sore and she growled angrily as another bunch of flowers was added to the growing pile beside her.   
  
"Uh hi. I'm Sairo..." started the boy who handed them to her.   
  
"Go away," she growled.   
  
The boy ignored her and continued, he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I was wondering if you were free Saturday night, maybe we could go out or something..."  
  
"No," snapped the girl angrily as she glared at him.  
  
"I can see you're not feeling well. I'll come back later," said the boy with a shrug. He wandered off and Akane looked around and saw several other boys lying in wait. Each of them was waiting for just the right moment to ask her out. Some of them lingered around the water fountains, while others merely waited in secluded areas of the schoolyard. Every area that was even remotely considered romantic was packed with male students.  
  
"Well, at least it's gotten better," offered Yuka with a small uncertain smile.  
  
"How so?" snorted Akane distastefully.  
  
"Come on Akane, at least you don't have to beat them all up every day anymore," offered Sayuri.  
  
"Hi!" yet another boy popped his head around the corner with the same stupid grin as all of the others.  
  
"I'm starting to think I might enjoy it," said the girl with another angry look covering her face. Her eye twitched as the male stood in front of her with a box of candy. Somehow she didn't think she was going to make it past lunch period.  
  
  
  
  
A few moments later she snapped her chopsticks in half as a familiar voice roared across the schoolyard.   
  
"So! You all believe this falsehood that you defeated Akane Tendo! Curs! It was my mighty intellect that has slain the mighty warrior woman! I claim the sole right to her hand! Akane Tendo, weep with joy at last, for I, the mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan High shall allow you to date with me at last!"  
  
"Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" screamed one of a growing group of boys that crowded around the Kendoist.  
  
"Silence dog! You dare oppose the mighty Tatewaki Kuno?!"  
  
"Like Ranma said, he can't beat all of us!" cried one of the boys from inside the crowd. More boys joined the mob with each moment. "We can take him if we do it all at once!" agreed another boy.  
  
Akane almost jumped out of her skin when another unwelcome voice disrupted her day.  
  
"Well, this is certainly going to be interesting." Ranma stood over her with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the scene in amusement from next to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Yuka in confusion.  
  
"Those fools actually think they can win against him," said the boy with a small wink at her.  
  
Akane almost choked.   
  
"I heard that you told them they could," said Sayuri with a frown appearing on her face.  
  
"I would never say that. I simply asked them if they thought they could. After all, if it worked on Akane, why wouldn't it work on him?" His eyes went back to the mob and he smiled.  
  
"That's right! Kuno's going to get what he deserves!" snapped Akane angrily.  
  
"The reason it wouldn't work on Kuno is simple; because he's better than you are."  
  
All three girls looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Akane jumped to her feet and started to open her mouth to protest when he simply put his hand over her mouth before she could react.  
  
"Just watch, if it isn't true I'll be proven wrong in a minute won't I?" he smiled darkly and once again returned his attention to the growing tension in the center of the yard.  
  
  
  
"Get him!" screamed one of the mob. The boys swarmed like ants towards the Kendoist. Kuno smiled and chuckled to himself as he spread his feet apart and readied himself. "Fools."  
  
Screams of pain and the thud of wood hitting flesh was all that could be heard for almost a full minute. When it was all over Kuno stood alone in the center of the fallen mob.  
  
"Thus I have shown you the error of your ways, for it is the way of the samurai to lead the sheep towards the path or righteousness. He posed proudly and smirked to himself. "For only an intellect as keen as my own could possibly tame the tigress known as Akane Tendo."  
  
"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
The boy whirled around and snorted in disgust at the figure that was slowly walking towards him. Behind Ranma the oak that towered over the grounds shook suddenly as Akane took out her momentary shock and rage out on the tree.  
  
"It was my plan that defeated Akane Tendo after all," he stood relaxed and stared the boy down hard.  
  
"How can you claim such a victory knave? It was I who issued the challenge against her!"  
  
"You traitor!" muttered one of the still conscious boys from the ground. "You said we could beat him!"  
  
Ranma looked at him and raised his eyebrow slightly. "No, I asked you if you thought you could. After all, Akane beats him every day doesn't she? Obviously it was you who was mistaken." He turned his attention back on the Kendoist and smiled coolly. "The same tactics don't work every time you know. That stunt I showed you earlier probably won't work on Akane again."  
  
"I see that Nabiki Tendo was indeed a good match for you Saotome. Tell me, what is your intent here?"  
  
"Simple. My plan defeated Akane Tendo, therefore I get to decide on her fate. I say she can date whomever she chooses too. If one of these boys asks her out and she accepts, then you will not interfere."  
  
"You dare speak in such a way to a superior class!?" snapped the boy as he charged forward swinging the wooden sword over his head.  
  
Ranma stepped back and narrowly avoided the strike. He released a quick controlled kick into the boy's gut and Kuno fell over clutching his stomach. "You think you're the only fool here with samurai blood in his veins? Get over it fool. The samurai died out a long time ago, your foolish daydreaming will not bring them back. You're no better than any man here."  
  
"S...silence fool," coughed the boy as he struggled to his knees with a look of pain on his face.  
  
  
  
  
At the base of the tree where Akane sat with her friends. Genryu appeared with a meat bread roll in his mouth. He raised his eyebrow slightly and snorted. "That Kuno's better than I thought. He took that blow without loosing his lunch. That takes a lot of control."  
  
"Eww gross!" cried Yuka.  
  
"That's what that kick was designed to do. It's a nerve center in the stomach," said the boy with a shrug.  
  
"A kick that makes you throw up?" said Sayuri in disgust.  
  
"He would have been better off if he had, he'll have a nasty stomach ache for the rest of the day now. Right Akane?" Genryu turned his head and looked at the girl in question. He paused for a moment and backed away as she pulled her arm out of the tree. It was stuck into the trunk all the way up to her elbow.   
  
"RRRAAANNNMMAAAA!"  
  
Everyone within ten feet immediately vacated the area, Genryu included.  
  
  
  
  
"Pathetic," snorted Ranma as he sidestepped a clumsy strike. Kuno was still attacking despite the burning pain in his belly. The boy was hunched over and swinging almost blindly.  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view. Kuno never saw the blow coming. Ranma jumped into the air in shocked surprise as a park bench slammed into the Kendoist from behind him. Whoever was swinging it was obviously aiming for him. "What the?"  
  
"I don't need your help you stupid jerk! Stay out of my life!" screamed Akane as she hefted the seat over her head again and charged forward.  
  
"Who said I was doing this for you?" retorted the boy with a grin on his face. "You're nothing but a spoiled little princess anyway."  
  
"How dare you! You jerk!" screamed the girl as she swung the bench around like it was a mace.  
  
"At least I know I'm a jerk. You just get offended when people tell you how you really act tomboy!" quipped the older boy as he dodged fluidly around her strikes. The maddening smile appeared on his lips yet again.  
  
"I'll kill you!" screamed Akane in a rage. She charged forward with the bench held high over her head.  
  
Ranma stopped cold. He spun around to face her with a cold hard look on his face. "Bad choice of words."Akane swung down and he simply caught the offending object in his hands snatching it away from her.  
  
That didn't stop Akane though, she looked at her empty palms for a moment and made fists before charging forward again. Ranma didn't even bother to dodge. He stood in place and blocked every strike she sent at him without much effort.  
  
Finally she thrust forward and charged forward in a punch that carried all of her strength. Ranma did not dodge this one. Her arm passed under his and he grabbed her chest while slipping her leg behind her, with a gentle shove he knocked her to the ground.  
  
Akane was dazed for a split second and it was all the boy needed. She jerked her head up and stopped cold as a fist brushed against her throat. "Pervert," she gasped as a small lingering pain formed in her breast where he had grabbed her.  
  
"You just died," said the boy simply. He gazed directly into her eyes with an eerie calm and smirked slightly. All he saw staring back at him was complete fear. "You have to learn to control your anger. It's going to get you killed someday. Understand?"  
  
Akane nodded numbly not even realizing what she was doing. He stepped back away from her and turned towards the school. She glanced around at paused at what she saw. Everyone was looking at her in silenced awe mixed with fear.  
  
"Akane! Are you all right?" cried Yuka as she rushed up to her with Sayuri following closely behind.  
  
The girl didn't even look at them. She merely stood up and turned away. "No I'm not." With that said she walked towards her home and left the grounds.  
  
  
  
  
Genryu frowned as he walked beside his brother as they moved back towards class. "That was a bit much don't you think?"  
  
"No. You know what's coming. I don't need a hot headed girl like that running around trying to prove herself and be a hero."  
  
Genryu nodded and looked back over his shoulder. "Right, I guess... We have to get out of here."  
  
"You're not kidding. We can't just run off and leave Pop behind though," said Ranma.  
  
"Yeah, if he's here we might as well be. Who knows what they might do?"  
  
"Probably kill him, I can't believe he's dumb enough to stay in one place this long."  
  
"Two words, Cat Fist," snorted Genryu distastefully.  
  
Ranma managed a snort of amusement. "Crouch of the Wild Tiger."  
  
"I guess that answers that," commented Genryu with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, you never had to deal with 'Hells Cradle'," said Ranma with a sour frown.  
  
"What's that?" asked the younger boy in confusion.  
  
"Pray you never find out," said his brother as he turned into his classroom.  
  
  
  
"Just wait here!" snapped Genryu in his female form as he walked into the building. There was a slight rain outside and he had been caught in it while walking home.  
  
Dr. Onno Tofu blinked in surprise as the girl's voice reached his office. He stood up and looked into the waiting room at the young redhead who stood glancing around.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" He smiled at her as he stepped out.  
  
"Uh yeah, I need to borrow some hot water. Do you mind?" asked the girl nervously.  
  
"Whatever for?" said the man in confusion.  
  
"Never mind," muttered Genryu as she turned towards the door.  
  
"I don't mind, just wait here a moment will you?"  
  
Genryu nodded her head and looked about nervously. "Why don't you go ahead and change into those spare clothes you have in your bag. You might catch a cold if you're not careful," said the doctor cheerfully as he pointed towards a privacy curtain.  
  
"That's ok. They got wet too," said the girl with a nervous laugh. She quickly stuffed the sleeve that was hanging out of her bag back inside and clasped it shut.  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki Tendo walked towards her home with a huge frown on her face. It turned out she was right about her new fiancee all along. He was dangerous, and a complete psycho. "At least daddy will kick them out after today." Somehow it wasn't much consolation. "Oh well, at least the rain stopped."  
  
She continued on her way and paused as she neared Dr. Tofu's clinic. Something wasn't quite right there. She quickly ducked behind a trashcan as Genryu emerged from the clinic and walked up to a large animal that was just standing in front of the building. She sucked in a quick breath as the beast turned its head giving her a clear view of its profile. "That's a..." The words died in her mouth at what she saw next. "Ranma?"  
  
  
  
  
Ranma sat across from Soun Tendo with a shocked look on his face. He simply could not believe the words that were coming from his mouth.  
  
"Yes son, I said thank you. My daughters training has been lax, I simply cannot find the ability to properly train Akane in the ways of Anything Goes. I knew of these morning attacks, but simply could not bring myself to stop them."  
  
His jaw dropped and almost hit the tabletop as he simply stared at the man in disbelief. "B...but..." He almost didn't notice Nabiki fall face first onto the table. The smug grin she had vanished in an instant.  
  
"For showing such 'hard love' to my youngest daughter I am now certain that you will be able to carry on the Anything Goes school in ways I never hoped to dream of. Ranma, my son, you have made me very proud."  
  
"Quite so son," agreed Genma from beside his friend.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!" said Nabiki coldly as she regained her composure suddenly. "He almost got Akane killed."  
  
"Actually he did stop the boys before they beat her too badly," commented Genryu casually from his seat beside his brother.  
  
Ranma promptly smacked him on the back of his head while Nabiki just glared at him.  
  
"I any case, I am now more confident than ever that you were the right choice," continued Soun with prideful tears forming in his eyes. "I would greatly appreciate it if you helped my daughter continue her training."  
  
Ranma growled with an angry glare as he tried to burn holes through the surface of the table. He slowly nodded his head and quickly shifted his gaze away from the two idiot men. "Great, I should have known something like this would happen."   
  
Genryu snickered to himself as he heard his brother's mutterings. The older boy stood up and walked away towards the dojo.  
  
"Daddy, there is no way in hell I'm going to marry a barn animal!" snapped Nabiki angrily.  
  
Everyone at the table turned to look at her in surprise.   
  
  
  
Akane was in her room brooding, she was sprawled out on her belly on the bed and was hugging her pillow. Today had been the worst day of her entire life. Ranma had made it very clear that she had a long way to go before she could even think about facing him. Besides, he was a complete and total jerk. That's what made it even worse. "At least his little brother isn't so bad." She didn't care much for him either, but at least he pretty much left her alone for the most part. Ranma seemed to take pleasure in tormenting her though. What worried her more was the times she had seen him conversing with his younger brother when they thought they were alone. They seemed nervous and edgy at times, like they were afraid of something. Whatever could scare those two so badly was not something she wanted to meet anytime soon.  
  
She sighed and rolled onto her feet moving off the bed. A light rain started outside and she went over to the window to close it. She paused and blinked at what she saw outside. After closing the window she turned around and walked out of her room. "Daddy, why is there a horse in our front yard?"  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Next time: Genryu's challenger.  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
URL: Http://www.geocities.com/misatira/  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 5  
  
Genryu's Challenger!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sat in front of the Tendos with his legs crossed and frowned at them. "Because I didn't think you needed to know."  
  
"Son, you are engaged to my daughter, I feel you should have said something about this," insisted Soun.  
  
Nabiki and Akane just sat off to the side silently while the adults conversed. Finally after a long silence Kasumi spoke up.  
  
"You never did explain how this happened to you. All we know is that you went to a place called Jusenkyo."  
  
Genryu frowned at this and remained silent for a long moment. "It's not something we like to talk about..."  
  
"Wai Mei Kai," said Ranma calmly.  
  
Genma froze and paled at the words.  
  
"What?" said Akane with a sudden interest in the conversation.  
  
"We were forced into the springs by something called Wai Mei Kai," said Ranma flatly. Genryu shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at his brother as he said this.  
  
"What the heck is a Wai Mei Kai?" said Nabiki with a suspicious look in her eyes.  
  
"Pray that you never find out," retorted the boy, he turned back to Soun and sighed. "We were moving across China while training and Pop was looking for the place anyway. We stumbled across it while we were running from it. Pop figured we could stop and put in a bit of training."  
  
"You still haven't told us what..." started Nabiki. She was cut off as all three Saotomes gave her a dark glare before Ranma continued his story.  
  
"It's a fairly simple looking training ground. Bamboo shoots are stuck into the various springs that cover the valley floor. It's basic balance practice really." He shrugged his shoulders in a somewhat unimpressed gesture and smiled. "The danger from the valley doesn't come from falling though, it's the springs that are the real trouble. When you fall into one you fall into the last thing that drowned there. When we started sparing I moved a short distance from Pop and my brother into the springs and let them get in a few rounds before I joined in."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Hey bro! You gonna watch or fight!" snapped Genryu as he vaulted over one of his father's kicks and landed on a bamboo shoot across from the man.  
  
"I'll join you soon enough," replied the boy calmly as he sat back and looked down at the water below. "Just watch yourself."  
  
Genryu turned his head slightly and saw his father was jumping towards him with his leg extended. The boy smirked and kicked off the older man's back sending him into one of the springs. "Ha! Thought I wasn't paying attention huh Pop?"  
  
"You weren't," commented Ranma from beside him. Genryu jumped in surprise at his brother's appearance and almost fell. He regained his balance and frowned. Ranma didn't appear too interested in the whole affair and jumped towards the edge of the spring. "We've got more important things to do than fool around here. Come on!"  
  
Genryu paused and looked down at the spring below him. "Hey! Pop hasn't come up yet!"  
  
Almost in answer the spring exploded with a large furry mass of black and white bounding out from the water. Genryu stood in shock staring at the thing before him. "What the hell is that!"  
  
Ranma paused on top of a pole at the edge of the springs. "Looks like a panda."  
  
Genryu was about to retort when the animal punched him into one of the springs.   
  
Ranma smirked as a redheaded girl emerged from the water and jumped down from the pole laughing to himself. "Looks like I managed to get out of that one." He didn't even see the black and white mass land behind him, grab the back of his gi, and throw him into one of the springs over its shoulder.  
  
Genryu and Genma both paused at the sight of a large jet-black stallion that emerged from the water where the boy had landed. It snorted angrily and stared at the panda. Both of the now changed individuals paused and looked down at themselves.  
  
Genryu and Ranma both screamed at the same time. Ranma simply stood shaking with anger at the stupidity of his father. "That idiot got us all cursed because he was too stupid to notice that he'd changed?!" He shook his head and looked up the valley, there was a small hut there with smoke rising from the chimney. A small portly man dressed in Chinese clothes rushed out of the home and gasped. "Oh no! I is too late!"  
  
The three of them looked at the man and simply stood there.  
  
"Why you come to Jusenkyo without guide!? Now all is cursed!" exclaimed the man with a weary sigh as he pulled out a pipe and sat down on the ground in front of them. "You come with me sirs, I tell about curse."  
  
The trio looked at each other and shrugged before following the man back to the hut.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"...and that's how we got cursed," finished Ranma.  
  
"That's..." Kasumi couldn't think of anything to say. She sat for a moment before looking at the trio again. "Oh my."  
  
"Yeah, well I've had worse," snorted the elder boy as he stood up. "Come on Genryu, we've got school tomorrow."  
  
Akane and Nabiki both looked up at the clock. "It is getting late I suppose," commented Akane as she followed the pair towards the bedrooms.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ranma and Genryu lay on their futons and looked up at the ceiling. Genryu shifted to his side and watched his brother lay in silence for a moment.  
  
"Ranma, do you think he followed us?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope not, we haven't seen him in a while," said the boy quietly. "I'm more worried about her showing up though at the moment."  
  
"Do you have to fight her? I mean..." Ranma looked uncomfortable for a moment as Genryu almost pleaded with him.  
  
"If I don't fight, I'll be killed," it was a simple reply, but one he wasn't entirely comfortable with himself. "I'd rather we just kept moving, but Pop is determined to get everyone here killed with us. He won't go with us."  
  
"We could..." started the younger boy.  
  
His brother cut him off quickly. "No we can't. Trust me on this, if he wants to get away badly enough, even we can't hold him long."  
  
Genryu lay back flat on his back again and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder if she's all right? I mean, you know..."  
  
Ranma smiled at he words and remained silent. His thoughts remained focused though. "I've got to think of something though. If I run away, he'll just drag me back whining about honor and how unmanly I am. There has to be a way out of this though." Slowly he drifted off to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Soun sat down across from the table with a bottle of Sake between himself and his old friend. "Tell me what the boy was talking about Saotome."  
  
The man turned and looked at him quietly. "Some things are best left unsaid. All I'll say is this; there are things in this world more evil than even Happosai."  
  
"Saotome! Don't say that..." started Soun in a fluster.  
  
"I have no fear of him Tendo. Believe me, there are fates much worse than his revival."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
On a mountain overlooking Tokyo a shadowy figure stood watching the city lights. She was slender and young, with loose fitting clothing. A dark smile crossed her lips as she looked out over the city. She turned her head slightly and spoke into the shadows.  
  
"Are you sure this is it this time?"   
  
A low short growl was the only answer.  
  
"Well, at least you finally led me here," commented the girl in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "You deal with your end, and stay the hell out of my way."  
  
The bushes rustled as something moved away into the darkness. The woman turned her attention back to the city again and her smile faded. "Ranma Saotome. You will pay for your crimes with your life! I swear it!" A low, pink glow surrounded the gold metal armbands on her wrists for a moment before fading away.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Genryu stepped walked across the Furinkan schoolyard lazily with a meat bread hanging out if his mouth. Life had been fairly peaceful for him ever since he moved in with the Tendos. It wasn't exactly a normal existence, but he wasn't complaining at the moment. Of course, as with the tradition of the Saotome name, all that was about to be shattered.  
  
"Genryu Saotome! Prepare to die!" screamed a voice from above.  
  
The pigtailed boy shifted his weight and stepped back as someone slammed into the ground in front of him. The boy was wearing a worn and dirty looking yellow shirt and had a bamboo umbrella in his hands that he used to aid the first strike. He left a crater where he landed and slowly stood up.  
  
"So, you're still good at running away Saotome," commented the boy with a small frown as he stared the boy down.  
  
Genryu did not speak. He merely rushed forward and slammed a punch into the boy's gut forcing him back. The boy reacted slowly and staggered for a moment pulling the umbrella up in a defensive position. The pigtailed boy did not let up his attack though and performed a spinning kick that slammed into the boy's temple sending him to the ground several feet away.   
  
The boy staggered to his knees and shook his head. "What the?" He glanced up and saw the boy rushing towards him with his hands tucked at his sides with a neutral expression on his face. Genryu charged forward at full force and slammed his knee into the boy's chin sending him back on the ground on his back.   
  
The boy shifted as if to jump back onto his feet and froze as his opponent slid to the ground and managed to put his arm under his neck as he passed by him and quickly applied a choke hold. Genryu squeezed tightly and forced him down face first into the dirt.  
  
"Explain yourself."  
  
The boy sputtered into the ground in shock and rage as he struggled. His air supply was quickly running out and he gasped desperately as the world slowly began to fade away around him. "Damn you...Saotom..."  
  
Genryu remained as he was for a moment as the boy's body relaxed and slowly released him. He stood up and dusted himself off with a cool glance toward the boy's prone form. "He looks familiar..." he commented under his breath as he stepped back a short way. After a moment he realized that a small crowd had gathered around him.  
  
"What have you done?" Akane rushed up and moved towards the boy with a look of shock on her face. Genryu moved quickly and shoved her back away from him.  
  
"Stay back!" he snarled angrily.  
  
The girl paused and looked at him in disgust. "He could be hurt!"  
  
"He's fine," said Ranma as he walked up and eyed the scene calmly. "Strike hard and fast. You did well little brother."  
  
Genryu nodded at he praise and looked back at his fallen opponent. "He looks familiar."  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki I think. Haven't seen him in a while. I'm surprised he found you." Ranma walked over to the boy and kicked him over so that he was facing up. "Yup, that's him all right."  
  
Akane paused and looked at the pair. "You know this guy?"  
  
"I certainly hope so. Random strangers don't just show up screaming they want to kill you around here do they?" said Ranma with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Let's get him inside and find out what he wants."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga woke up and groaned in pain. His head felt like it had been split open. He shifted uncomfortably and woke up with a start as memories flooded back to him. "Genryu!" His shout died down when he saw four people standing in front of him at the foot of a bed.  
  
Genryu smiled at him and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. "Hello Ryoga, are you going to tell me what you want?"  
  
The boy turned and glared at him angrily before noting the other three people in the room. His enemies elder brother and two strange girls stood nearby watching the scene carefully. One of the girls had short cut hair and a sort of impassive stare, and the other had long hair tied back with a ribbon at the middle of her back. Ranma had that familiar smirk he always seemed to have, but was relatively quiet.  
  
"Damn you Saotome! I have seen hell because of you!" screamed the boy in rage as he attempted to jump from the bed only to stop halfway. He jerked back in surprise and looked down to see his arms were chained to the bed.  
  
"You're going to have to elaborate a bit more than that I'm afraid Hibiki. We've got enough people out to kill us as it is," said Ranma. The two girls looked at him and turned their attention back to Ryoga again.  
  
The boy simply growled and turned his head away.   
  
"If you want to be that way fine. You can just stay there until you feel like talking," said Genryu as he stood up and turned away.  
  
Ryoga didn't look back at him, but spoke anyway. "Just tell me one thing Saotome. Why did you run out on our fight?"  
  
"Run out? I waited three days for you to show up!" retorted Genryu angrily.  
  
"Three days?" commented Nabiki lazily.  
  
"And when I showed up on the fourth day you had already run away!" snarled the boy bitterly.  
  
"And who's fault was that?" asked Ranma.  
  
"You think I was out on a casual stroll for four days? I suffered to meet up with you!" snapped Ryoga.  
  
"So what? You're the one who didn't show up. Your suffering is irrelevant."   
  
Genryu and Ryoga looked at him for a moment and then turned back to each other. "He's right you know. I acted honorably."  
  
Ryoga growled and turned away with a heavy blush on his face. "I..."  
  
"There's no excuse Ryoga. You forfeit the match when you were late for your own challenge," said Genryu in retort. "Besides, I think we already settled things outside don't you?"  
  
"The hell we have!" screamed the boy in a rage as he attempted to jump up again. "You don't know the depths of suffering I've had to endure! This is far from over Saotome!"  
  
"Well, this isn't going as well as I'd hoped," commented Ranma.  
  
"You stay out of this!" snapped Ryoga.  
  
"He's right Ranma, this is between me and him," said Genryu.  
  
"Suit yourself," said the boy as he walked out of the room followed by both girls.  
  
"Now, what the hell is this about Ryoga?"  
  
"Because of you I've seen hell!" repeated the boy angrily.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that I'm afraid."  
  
"Release me and fight like a man damn it!" snarled the boy.  
  
"Not till you tell me exactly what's going on," replied Genryu calmly.  
  
"Are you afraid of me? Is that it?" taunted Ryoga.  
  
"No, but if I don't like your explanation you might not leave here alive. Start talking."  
  
That got Ryoga's attention. "What?"  
  
"Me and my brother have enough problems following us around. You'd better have a really good reason for following me here and attacking me. I'm not going to repeat myself again."  
  
Ryoga's eyes darkened at this and he looked away. "In order to finish our duel, I followed you."  
  
Genryu paused and raised his eyebrow slightly. "Pardon?"  
  
"All the way to China."  
  
The boy sat back in his chair and sighed. "Well that clears things up a little. Where exactly did you follow us to?"  
  
"Are you mocking me Saotome?" snarled the boy.  
  
"No," replied the boy simply.  
  
"Jusenkyo," said Ryoga quietly.  
  
"Oh boy," Genryu didn't like the way this conversation was going.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"So who was that guy?" asked Nabiki as she walked with Ranma back to their class.  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki. Top class martial artist, and old rival to my brother. Don't put a lot of money on him beating Genryu though."  
  
"You know what his story is?" pried the girl.  
  
"If Genryu wants to tell you he will," said the boy as he opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
The girl grit her teeth as she took her seat. Kuno glanced up at them as the entered and frowned. The teacher didn't appear to acknowledge them and continued the lesson.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo kneeled before her great grandmother and looked up at her. "Yes, I'm sure of what I saw."  
  
"This is most unsettling," said the old woman more to herself than to her granddaughter. "Are you certain child?"  
  
"I must go...I am already involved. Staying here is out of the question."  
  
"The kiss has been revoked, you need not be involved," said the old woman with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"I cannot turn my back. I am going," said the girl firmly. "As I said before, I am already involved."  
  
"The girl need not concern us any longer."  
  
"I cannot. The honor of Joketsuko would be damaged by such an act."  
  
Cologne hung her head in a resigned sigh. "Very well. I give you my leave child. Once your task is completed you will return here. I will see you off tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? But..."  
  
"I will see you off tomorrow. There is something I want you to take with you," repeated the elder firmly.  
  
"Yes Great Grandmother," said the girl finally.  
  
After the girl left Cologne sat alone. "The child is foolish. There is no way he could know that art." She hopped towards a window and looked outside at the storm that loomed over the horizon. She could see lightening flashing in the distance. "Still, if there is even the slightest possibility..."  
  
A young girl dressed in battle armor entered the room and bowed to her from the doorway. "Elder, the counsel awaits your presence. It is time for the meeting to begin."  
  
She turned and looked at her for a moment in silence. "Tell them I'll be along shortly. My granddaughter is leaving tomorrow to fulfill the kiss of death she gave that outsider."  
  
The woman looked up at her in surprise. "Yes elder." She quickly shuffled away.  
  
"Things of mere legend," said the old woman in quiet comfort to herself.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked up at the teacher as she gave the lesson and yawned. Despite the earlier excitement things had calmed down considerably since Ryoga's arrival. He knew Genryu could handle himself if it came down to it. Ryoga could easily free himself of those chains if he wished and they both knew it. He glanced down at his textbook and tried to keep his eyes open as the lesson lagged on.  
  
The serene calmness of the room was ended in an instant as an explosion sounded from outside the building. Everyone reacted instantly, most of the students jumped beneath their desks. Ranma and Kuno both jumped up and looked around excitedly. The teacher seemed frozen in place, stopped midway in writing an equation on the board.   
  
"What the hell was that?" said Ranma as he turned towards Kuno.  
  
"It warrants investigation," commented Kuno as he started towards the window. Ranma jumped across the room beside him.   
  
The pair watched the yard and saw nothing but grass and pavement. "I was sure it came from outside," muttered Ranma as he looked for the source of the disturbance. That's when it hit him. "Genryu!" He turned and rushed out of the room.  
  
He rushed down the hallways moving towards the nursing station and burst into the doors. Genryu and Ryoga were both standing in the middle of the room looking around in confusion.  
  
"What was that noise?" asked the younger Saotome.  
  
"I thought it was you two again," said Ranma as he noticed the room was undamaged. The room seemed to shake as another explosion ripped through the air from outside. This time the wall cracked sending pieces of plaster scattering across the ground. The three martial artist turned towards the damaged wall and froze. Finally it exploded inward revealing a shadowy figure standing in the dust behind the debris.  
  
"Ranma Saotome! For the murder of my brother you die!" screamed a feminine voice.  
  
The two brother's eyes went wide and Ranma backed away from the figure. "Damn! She's found us!"  
  
Next time: Threat from China!  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
Url: Http://www.geocities.com/misatira/  
  
Things are not quite as they seem. You'll just have to read the next ch. to find out what I mean!  



	6. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 6  
  
Ranma's Enemy.  
  
  
Ranma Saotome stood in the dust filled room and growled as the figure stood in the hole that was now gaping in the wall of the school infirmary. A feminine figure stood where the wall had once been. She did not move, but simply stared at him angrily. The two wristbands on her arms glowed with a dangerous looking pink light as she saw her quarry staring at her.  
  
"So, I find you at last Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ryoga had managed to break the chains holding him to the bed at this point and stood with Genryu, Akane, and Nabiki near the door. He was in a ready position and let his guard relax as he recognized the figure before him. "You ... "  
  
"Die!" screamed the woman as she charged towards Ranma.  
  
"No! Brother!" cried Genryu in alarm as his brother sidestepped the strike and jumped out the hole in the wall into the courtyard of the school grounds.   
  
"Come back here!" snarled the woman angrily.  
  
Genryu blocked her path with his fists in front of him. "Xianghua! What are you doing here?"  
  
The woman paused and glared at the younger boy angrily. She was a pretty young woman in her early twenties, with short cut blonde hair. Here clothes were similar to the Chinese style that Genryu wore, accept for the fact that they were different shades of light green that matched her light green eyes. "Out of my way whelp!" she snarled at the younger boy.  
  
"No! Why did you follow us?" demanded the Genryu.  
  
"You know why," snapped the woman as she put her arms up in preparation to attack.  
  
Genryu growled and crouched low to brace for the coming onslaught. A voice carried over to the pair from outside.   
  
"Stand down! This is my fight!" Ranma was waiting just outside the hole with an angry looking glare straining his features.  
  
Genryu reluctantly stood down and allowed the woman to pass him. She calmly walked by with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kuno appeared in the doorway at this point and stared at the scene in shock. "What is going on here? Who is this woman?"  
  
"Back off Kuno, this doesn't concern you," warned Genryu as he blocked the boy's passage with his arm.  
  
Nabiki looked at the younger Saotome with undisguised fear. "Murder?"  
  
The boy looked at her and shook his head. "He didn't kill anyone."  
  
"That woman seems to think otherwise," commented Akane with an uncomfortable glare at the hole in the wall.  
  
"Come on, just stay out of the way or you won't live to talk about this," said the younger boy as he followed the pair outside.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Outside they found Ranma staring down Xianghua, neither of them had moved. Ranma had his hands in front of him in a meditative pose similar to that of a monk, while Xianghua was in what looked almost like a karate stance.  
  
Ranma spoke up. "It's been a while Little Mountain Girl." His face was completely serious as he said this.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!" snarled the woman in retort.  
  
"He wishes to fight a woman? The coward!" scoffed Kuno.  
  
"Who are you to talk?" snorted Akane.  
  
"That's different. Kuno would never really hurt you," commented Genryu.  
  
Nabiki and Akane looked at him in shock. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Just watch," said the boy somberly.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
There was no warning as the battle began. Ranma rushed forward with a loud battle cry and Xianghua charged silently. The pair collided midway and the group of spectators winced, halfway expecting an explosion or a crash from the impact.  
  
The two fighters simply locked their arms together, simultaneously striking and blocking each other's strikes. They pushed at each other hoping to overpower one another, both growled and put their faces together almost touching.   
  
Xianghua broke off first, by kicking her leg up in an attempt to catch Ranma's chin.  
  
The boy jumped back and the strike missed, both combatants landed in crouching stances and glared at each other for a moment before charging forward again.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
On the sidelines, Kuno, Nabiki, and Akane watched in awe at the sheer speed at which the pair was moving.   
  
"It's so fast!" exclaimed Akane.  
  
"He runs from her strikes like a coward," commented Kuno. Genryu flashed him an angry glare and turned his attention back to the battle.  
  
"This isn't a sparing match. They are trying to kill each other," said the boy finally.  
  
"What?" said the three other spectators in shock.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ranma reeled back as a kick slammed into his face. He caught his balance and staggered for a moment cursing to himself and bringing his arms up to guard his face and body. It was too late though as the woman took advantage of his position and viciously punched and kicked at him.   
  
The blows were hard and fast, sweat and blood flew from the boy's face as he was struck. Finally she slowed slightly and he managed to regain his balance. He shot forward like a bullet and landed a strong blow in her belly sending the girl back a few feet. He pressed his advantage and continued to pummel her mercilessly. She blocked many of the strikes, but a few got through and she jumped back away from him.  
  
"For my brother!" she cried as she landed and charged forward again. Ranma raised his hands in defense.  
  
"I didn't kill your brother! He was my friend!" snarled the boy angrily.  
  
"Liar! Betrayer!" screamed the woman in anger as she attacked again. Ranma was forced on the defensive and backed away from her.  
  
"I don't want to fight you! Your brother died trying to help me damn it!" snapped the boy. He ducked under a kick and punched upward catching her in the crotch. "Stop this!"  
  
The woman clutched herself with one hand and staggered back away from him with a dark rage in her eyes. "I will have your life Saotome!"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes as she brought her wrist up in front of her chest and crossed them. The pink glow from the bracers on her arms flared for a moment and he jumped back into a defensive position. "Damn you! Don't make me kill you!" cried the boy.  
  
"Die!" screamed the woman as she thrust both hands forward. A pink ball of energy flew from her hands and struck the boy dead in his chest. Ranma screamed as he was thrown back, he managed to get his arms up and took most of the blast on his forearms, but some of it got through.  
  
He staggered to his feet and glared towards her. His vision was blurring as his eye began to swell shut, but he could make out the woman charging up another blast vaguely. "Damn!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"What the hell was that?" cried Akane as she rushed forward. Genryu stopped her with his arm and shoved her back roughly without taking his eyes away from the fight.  
  
"Ranma, no ... " muttered the boy.  
  
Kuno and Nabiki were in too much shock to speak.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Xianghua smirked as the boy knelt on the ground and struggled to rise to his feet. The pain from her injuries was burning through her face and body, but she ignored the sensation as she felt her victory come within her grasp.  
  
"Now Saotome! You die!" She let loose another blast at the boy. Her eyes went wide with shock as he jumped over the ball of energy and tackled her to the ground holding her wrist apart.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he screamed as he forced her down. He lifted his torso off the ground and snarled viciously.  
  
"You can't hold me forever Saotome!" snapped the woman angrily as she struggled.  
  
"You're right," said the boy with a strange glazed over look crossing his face. Her eyes went wide as he lifted his torso off of her chest and reared back his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane and Nabiki jumped in shock as Ranma headbutt the woman on the ground repeatedly. They clutched each other protectively as the sound of bone clashing resounded through the schoolyard. Genryu stood calmly and said nothing as the boy repeated his relentless attack over and over. Kuno merely stood with his mouth open and watched in horror.  
  
Finally, Ranma released the woman's arms and slowly staggered too his feet. He stumbled towards the group and finally stopped leaning against his brother with a look of pain on his face. "She always did have a hard head."  
  
Genryu smiled at this and supported him. "What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"Leave her for now, when she recovers she'll be in no condition to attack me again for a while," said the boy calmly.   
  
Akane pushed Nabiki off of her and walked slowly over to the prone form on the ground. She kneeled down next to her and tried not to avert her eyes. The woman's face was covered in blood, and the rest of her wasn't that much better. The exposed area of her arms and chest was covered in bruises.  
  
Nabiki moved up tentatively from behind her. "Is she?"  
  
"She's alive," confirmed Akane. "She's badly beaten, but I don't really see anything permanent. Her nose isn't even broken. Possibly a few cracked ribs, maybe a few fractures ... "  
  
Genryu looked up at his brother, he didn't look much better. He smiled slightly at Akane's assessment. "Going soft brother?"  
  
"Shut up and get me home," grumbled the boy angrily.  
  
"You can't just leave her here!" cried Akane in shock as the pair staggered away.  
  
"Why not? Tokyo is relatively safe. She'll be able to move around on her own once she wakes up," said Ranma coolly.  
  
"How could you?" cried Nabiki as she jumped up and rushed towards the boys.  
  
"Are you blind? She was trying to kill him!" retorted Genryu. He turned away and started walking again.  
  
Both girls looked at each other and then back towards the beaten form of the woman. Akane reached under her arm and motioned for Nabiki to help lift her. The middle Tendo was about to when Kuno seemed to shake himself out of his shocked stupor.  
  
"Akane Tendo, I shall assist you."  
  
Nabiki paused and stared at him. The boy had not said two words since the end of the fight up till then. She shook it off and followed the pair as they carried the woman off the school grounds. She blinked in surprise and then realized that they were taking her to Dr. Tofu's office. She paused again and looked around as she seemed to remember something. "Where is that other guy? Ryoga or whatever?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga found himself walking through the woods near Furinkan a few minutes after the fight had ended. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he thought back to the bloody battle between the pair. He had briefly considered staying with the group, but ended up watching from a small distance away. The fight itself was none of his business, but the way the two boys had handled their enemies bothered him slightly. "Somehow I think I got off easy," he told himself. He looked back the way he had come from and shook his head. Genryu was completely different from what he remembered, growing more like his brother used to be. The boy he remembered would have never handled his enemies this coldly and viciously. Then again, it had been a life and death struggle. Genryu had given him little more than a bit of humiliation and a headache for his trouble.  
  
His thoughts focused again towards the younger Saotome boy. "What could have done something like that to a boy his age?" He smiled to himself and shook his head again. "Perhaps he's seen a bit of hell himself?" The thought was not entirely unpleasant to him. As far as he was concerned the boy deserved it.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Tofu Ono gasped in shock at the woman who the three students had brought him. "This is the most brutal thing I've ever seen! Who could have done such a thing?"  
  
"Ranma," said Nabiki with a small look of pity towards the fallen woman.  
  
"Your fiancee?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, he's not in much better condition," commented Akane as she helped him place her on the examination table with Kuno.  
  
"The boy is indeed ruthless," agreed Kuno with a frown forming on his face.  
  
"I've heard rumors about him. He's been causing quite a stir lately," commented Tofu with a disapproving frown.  
  
"All of it true," said Nabiki flatly.   
  
"She was trying to kill him. She said he murdered her brother." Akane stepped away from the still unconscious Xianghua.  
  
"Murder? That's a serious accusation, we'd better find out all we can before jumping to conclusions," said the doctor calmly as he looked over her wounds.  
  
"Two of her ribs are cracked, she's got quite a few bruises and cuts. Hmm, interesting."  
  
"What is it?" said Kuno as he walked up beside the man.  
  
"She shouldn't be out too much longer. It looks to me like when he hit her head, he deliberately avoided a death blow."  
  
This came as a shock to everyone in the room.  
  
"How long till she wakes up? We need to find out about Ranma and his brother! If what she says is true ... " Nabiki looked towards her with an almost calculating stare.  
  
"Indeed, this could be very serious. The Saotome brothers could very well be fugitives from the law," agreed Kuno. The idea was not entirely unpleasant to him, it would be an excellent way to rid him of his new rival.  
  
"She'll probably be conscious within a few hours, but she'll need rest. Why don't you two go home tonight and come back to speak with her tomorrow. I'll try to find out what I can tonight. I can make a few calls to some friends of mine in the police department," said Tofu with a sigh as he started to clean some of the wounds on the woman's body.  
  
"An excellent suggestion Doctor," agreed Kuno as he turned towards the door.  
  
"We should avoid talking to Ranma about this, if he is a fugitive and he finds out we're on to him ... " Nabiki left the rest unsaid and turned towards the door of the office.  
  
Akane nodded grimly and looked back at Xianghua one last time before following her sister out of the clinic.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma sat against a wall about halfway between the Tendo home and the high school. His brother stood with him with his arms crossed watching the street carefully.  
  
"We're leaving Nerima," said the elder boy finally after he finished wrapping his ankle with a small roll of bandage tape.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing," agreed the younger boy. "Ryoga might show up again, he wandered off after the fight."  
  
"So what? I don't think he's after our blood, probably never really was," commented the older boy as he struggled to his feet again. "What worries me is the fact that she followed us all the way here."  
  
Genryu nodded in agreement. "If she followed us this far ... "  
  
"Right, I've no doubt that others will as well. She was always a pain, but hardly as relentless as some of the others, especially him."  
  
"Do you think ... ?" started Genryu with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I know, the others will ignore the Tendos if they stay out of the way. He'll kill anyone that so much as stands between him and us. It's too dangerous for us to remain here." Ranma began to limp down the sidewalk again.  
  
Genryu stood for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face before following. "Sorry Xia-chan."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can stop pretending to be out now, the girls have gone," said Tofu as he looked at his patient.  
  
"You're not as incompetent as you look Doctor," said the woman with a small smile appearing on her face. It quickly vanished as pain raced through her body again from her injuries.  
  
"Thanks, I think," muttered the man.  
  
She snorted in halfway-amused laughter and stopped as the pain coursed through her yet again.  
  
"Hold still if it hurts that much," commented the man as he pulled out a bottle of disinfectant cream. "This is going to sting."  
  
"Couldn't possibly hurt more than it does now," commented the woman as she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"You have a grudge with Ranma Saotome?" asked the man calmly.  
  
"I don't think he's ever met anyone who doesn't have one now," snorted the woman angrily. She grit her teeth as he applied the cream onto some of her wounds. "I guess I was wrong about the pain."  
  
"I did warn you," said the man cheerfully.  
  
"Don't bother," said the woman as she suddenly changed her demeanor.   
  
"Pardon?" said the doctor as he glanced up in confusion.  
  
"You won't find anything out from your friends in the police department. My brother was Chinese, and he died there, in the wilderness."  
  
"I see," Tofu's expression became neutral. "You think that Ranma killed him."  
  
Xianghua sat upright and fell back in pain onto the table again. "I know he did! My brother told me right before he died!" She spoke through the pain and relaxed again.  
  
"Calm down please, you must understand that I'm only trying to help," said the man firmly as he began to apply more of the cream.  
  
"I don't need your help!" snapped the woman as she turned her head away.  
  
"Don't misunderstand me. I usually respect my patient's privacy much more than this. However, I'm not only interested in helping you."   
  
"What do you mean?" said the woman as she faced him again.  
  
"One of those girls is engaged to marry Ranma, if he is as dangerous as you say ... " Tofu raised his eyebrow at the look that crossed her features. It was one of pain, but not physical pain.  
  
"I ... see. I pity her then," she turned her gaze away from him again.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that her father doesn't know about this, it was an arranged marriage you see. The more I know, the more I can help her. I hope you understand."  
  
Xianghua sighed and nodded her head. "I'll tell you what I can later, right now ... " she sat up again and grabbed him by his throat. "That really hurts!"  
  
"I guess the cream can wait a little while, until you rest, but I don't want it to get infected."  
  
"Right, you can do the medicine crap later."  
  
"I'll let you rest now," Tofu walked out of the room and left her alone.  
  
Xianghua closed her eyes for a moment and tears began to fall down her face. "Oh Ranma ... why?"  
  
TBC ...  
  
Next time: Tides of the heart.  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
URL: Http://www.geocities.com/misatira/   
  
A quick side note. Xianghua's name is pronounced 'Shan fa'.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes.  
  
Part 7  
  
Regret.  
  
  
  
Thunder roared outside the Tendo home and Ranma sat in the living room watching the rain fall outside. He had a blanket draped over his shoulders and a cup of steaming tea in his hands. Soun and Genma did not speak to him despite the condition his brother had brought him home in. Genryu simply went up to his room and tried to get some sleep. Both boys had agreed that it would be best to leave the Tendo residence, but not until Ranma had healed somewhat from his battle with Xianghua.  
  
The door slid open and Ranma raised his head slightly towards the sound. "So, they've returned home."  
  
Genma looked at his son and finally spoke up. "Boy, are you going to tell me about what happened to you or not?"  
  
Ranma's voice was very quiet when he spoke. It had an eerie calm in it as he continued to gaze out at the rain. "Perhaps later, after the rain is gone." He had a haunted look about him as the lightning flashed outside again. He took a sip of his tea and placed the cup back on the table. Genma frowned as he noticed the cup was shaking slightly in the boy's grasp, but once again, he said nothing.  
  
"We're home," said Akane as she tentatively walked into the room with Nabiki following behind her.  
  
Ranma spoke up again before anyone else could say anything. He noticed right away that the two girls were more uncomfortable than they should have been. "So, Xianghua told you that I killed her brother?"  
  
Both girls froze and looked at him with horrified masks of terror. Lightning flashed in the sky again and Ranma noticeably winced, sparing a glance out into the storm again. Soun and Genma also looked at the boy in surprise.  
  
"So, it's true then," said Akane as she stepped back away from him.  
  
"I never said it was," replied the boy as he continued to sip at his tea. His vacant stare more than unnerved them a little.  
  
"So what is the story then?" said Nabiki as she regained her courage a little.  
  
"That is a story for another time," replied the boy coolly.  
  
"Why not now?" she pressed.  
  
"Because you would not believe it," replied the boy with a shrug. "I will tell you of it when I think that you will."  
  
"And how long will that be?" said Soun.  
  
"If everything goes well Tendo, never," said Genma finally.  
  
"Dinner is ready," called Kasumi as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Everyone sat around the table quietly for the meal. Nabiki simply stared at her fiancee. There was something odd about him at the moment. She watched as he placed his teacup down again as another bolt of lightning struck in the distance. A smile formed on her lips and she turned her attention back to her meal.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ranma stood on the sidelines as Genma and Genryu sparred the next morning, his injuries would probably keep him out of the matches for about a week. He sighed and looked on as both of them landed in the koi pond.   
  
"Stupid old man!" cried Genryu as she wrung out her shirt into the lawn.  
  
Ranma waited patiently and sat down at the table while the pair took their morning bath. Kasumi put out breakfast and everyone ate in relative silence. Nabiki turned her head towards Ranma and smiled.   
  
"Ranma, be a dear and turn on the television. I'd like to catch the financial report."  
  
"Do it yourself, I'm not a remote control," replied the boy snidely.  
  
She frowned slightly and stood up grabbing her bag. "That's all right, we're running late anyway."  
  
He paused and watched her and Akane walk out the door with Genryu. "What's she up to?"  
  
"Boy? What are you doing here? Get to..."  
  
"I'm not going to school today," replied Ranma simply. "The three of us are going to have a little talk. I have a feeling it's going to take a while."  
  
Both men blinked and looked at each other.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ranma doesn't like lightning," said Nabiki out of the blue as she and her sister walked through Nerima. They weren't heading for school, but the office of Doctor Tofu. Genryu had simply snorted and waved them off when they told him this, and he continued towards the school.  
  
"What?" Akane blinked and looked at her sister stopping the lazy stroll they had been using to get to their destination.  
  
"You saw him last night, he was petrified with fear," said the girl with a smirk growing on her face.  
  
"So what? What good does that do us?" said Akane. "So he's afraid of lightning, big deal. A lot of people are, and I doubt if embarrassing him with that is going to get rid of him."  
  
"It's more than that sister, I don't think it's just lightning."  
  
Akane blinked in confusion and waited for her sister to finish. Nabiki remained silent and smiled to herself. "So, what is it?"  
  
"I've never seen him so much as flip a light switch since he's been here. He doesn't like electricity much."  
  
"So now what? We shock him till he leaves?" grumbled Akane.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," muttered Nabiki with an oddly satisfied look on her face. "I doubt if we could really do it though."  
  
"He's too careful Nabiki, I can't even sneak up on him when he's sleeping. He almost killed me when I found him sleeping in the living room the other day." Akane was referring to an incident the week before; she had found him passed out at the table and decided it might be funny to wake him up with a bucket of water. Ranma had snapped awake and put his foot about a half-centimeter in front of her nose before she could react. She had stomped away wet and angry, but left the boy alone after that for the rest of the day.   
  
"The question is, how do we use this?"  
  
"You don't," said a new voice.  
  
Both girls whirled around and saw the woman they had carried to the doctor's office standing against a telephone pole with Kuno at her side. "You're awake!" exclaimed Akane.  
  
"So it would seem. You must be Nabiki and Akane."  
  
The pair nodded and glanced at each other nervously. The look she was giving them was not very friendly.  
  
"I thank you for the assistance the other day, the doctor told me you were coming. When Kuno showed up, I figured it would be faster just to come out and meet you."  
  
"And why wouldn't we use this weakness against Ranma?" said Kuno with a small frown.  
  
"Because it isn't a weakness. Don't mess with things you don't understand you'll get burned. Just like I did." The woman raised her shirt slightly revealing a long ugly scar that ran across her belly almost covering it completely.  
  
"What is that?" gasped Akane in shock.  
  
"Something you're better off not knowing about. I suggest you leave Ranma Saotome alone for the moment, he's injured and cornered. That makes him dangerous. He'll probably try to put some distance between himself and me, especially if there's a chance some of the others will show."  
  
"Others?" said Nabiki with a sudden interest in the conversation.  
  
"Heh, you've met Hibiki already. There's Kuonji, Hakama, and of course let's not forget Kumon, and then there's that guy who never told me his name; quite rude that one..." She smirked at them and placed her hands on her hips. "Perhaps even the Prince of the Musk will make an appearance? I doubt it though, he's mostly forgotten about them from what I've heard."  
  
"Prince?" Nabiki raised her eyebrow slightly at this. "He's even pissed off royalty? Quite a guy."  
  
"So, what's your story? Why do you hate Ranma so much? Did he really kill your brother?"  
  
"To the point are you? I'll tell you then, since it may help you get rid of him. My name is Xianghua, I come from a small fishing village on the coast of China." She looked up at the sky and frowned. "We'll continue this at the doctor's place."  
  
Nabiki paused and looked towards Kuno. She had almost forgotten he was there. He simply stared forward with a scowl on his face and watched Akane. Not that it was unusual, but his gaze was different than normal. He actually looked worried. He spared her a glance as well and sighed as he turned she felt her blood run cold as she realized that the sword on his side was not a bokkan.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ranma looked at his father and scowled. "We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"What are you talking about boy?" snorted Genma.  
  
"Do you value the lives of your family Tendo?" said Ranma as he ignored his father.  
  
Soun became very cautious. "Of course."  
  
"Good, then you'll talk my father into leaving. There is something coming here after us Tendo. We had hoped that it would stay behind in China, but now I'm sure it's coming here."  
  
"What are you talking about boy?" repeated Genma.  
  
"Xianghua followed us here old man."  
  
Genma nodded. "So what?"  
  
"So what?! So What?! Are you out of your mind? Wai Mei Kai is coming here you old fool. We can't protect the Tendo's from that!"  
  
"Don't be foolish boy!" retorted the older man angrily.  
  
"You're being the fool! Are you going to let your friend and his family die because of your own stupid mistake?"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" roared Tendo as he jumped between the pair. "Saotome, you had better explain how this compromises the safety of my daughters!"  
  
"It's nothing Tendo! The boy is just jumping at shadows! He's trying to escape his responsibility!"  
  
"That nothing chased us across China for a month, and killed anyone who so much as stood between it and us."  
  
"Saotome, explain this."  
  
Genma hung his head and sat down. "As you wish Tendo. It started just over a year ago. Ranma went on to China on his own about ten months before me or my youngest boy ever set foot in the country..."  
  
"I'll take this part pop. You aren't going to like some of what you hear Tendo, but if you value your family you will pay attention." Ranma sighed and looked at both men. "None of what I'm about to tell you leaves this room Tendo."  
  
The man looked at his friend and Genma nodded. "Very well. You have my word of honor."  
  
"Let's begin shall we?" Ranma smiled a bit as he sat down. It was a cold and humorless smirk. "It all started when I found a remote village on the coast of China after about a week in the country..."  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: A Chinese Tale. Ranma and Xianghua recount their tales of China to the Nerimites.  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 8  
  
Two Tales from China; part one.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ranma sat across from Soun and Genma and sighed. "It all started when I entered a small fishing village on the northern coast of China. It was called Xianshin.  
  
Genma frowned; he remembered the village well. "Son, I don't think..."  
  
"Shut up old man, he needs to know this," replied the boy firmly.   
  
Genma paused when the boy's hair started to rise slightly. He had been about to scold him on respecting his elders and start a fight in order to distract him. His skin went white at the boy's reaction and he shut up immediately.  
  
"Please, continue," prodded Soun.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Where the heck am I?" said Ranma as he stood outside the small village. He had heard rumors of an unusual style of kung fu that was famous in the region. He wandered into the street along a small but crowded market and glanced around a bit. After a moment he stopped one of the villagers and spoke to him. "You speak Japanese?"  
  
The older man paled at the phrase and backed away in terror screaming something the boy didn't recognize. He paused after a moment and realized that everyone was looking at him with mixed emotions of fear and anger.   
  
After several moments of backing away nervously he started to edge his way back out of the village. "Uh oh."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want here?" said a young voice from behind him. He slowly turned and faced a pair of teens around his own age. A girl who looked slightly older than him with blond hair and a green silk kung fu uniform was standing next to a black haired boy dressed in brown pants with a bare chest.  
  
"Uh, look I don't want any trouble. I'm kind of lost, I'm Ranma Saotome, and I'm told there is a village near here that practices a rare form of kung fu. I was hoping for directions."  
  
Both teens relaxed slightly and stared at him a little less hatefully. "Well, you've found it. Now leave," said the girl.  
  
"Huh? But I..."  
  
"Look pal, we don't take too kindly to your kind around here. Now get out," said the boy with a smirk appearing on his face.   
  
"I came an awful long way, is there someone else I can talk too?" said Ranma with a small frown on his face.  
  
"No," was the unanimous reply.  
  
"All right, fine," Ranma turned away from the pair and started his way out of the village. There were a few farms outside of town. Perhaps he could find someone to teach him there? He wasn't in the mood for a confrontation.  
  
"Coward," muttered the boy as he watched he foreigner leave.  
  
"Come now brother, he is a foreigner, but I doubt if he was a coward. The village must be protected from their kind, but I doubt if he was as bad as our visitors a few generations back." The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and snorted.  
  
"You're going soft," commented the boy snidely. "Come on, let's go home. Grandfather is waiting."  
  
"I'll show you soft!" replied the girl as she followed behind him.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Please leave this place. Go to the west if you must seek out training. There are many schools of kung fu in China," said the old man.  
  
Ranma had found him training on the side of the road on top of a large rock. He was a tough looking old man, muscular and dressed in a rather expensive looking purple robe. "But why? I've come such a long way!"  
  
"Just to learn our style?" the man had a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Well, no," admitted the boy. "But I've heard a lot about this region since I came to China."  
  
"Boy, this land is under a curse, no one of your land will ever be welcome here," said the old man finally.  
  
"Curse?" Ranma was interested in this development. He had met with some hostility in China due to his native land, but had yet to come across it on this scale. He knew something was up.  
  
"Yes, there is an old legend in this village concerning a Japanese man. You will not find a hospitable home for many miles. I'm sorry, but you must leave."  
  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of," replied Ranma simply. "If you'll tell me where I can find someone else who can teach me away from here, I'll be glad to go there instead."  
  
"There is no one," said the man simply.  
  
"Then there's only one way for me to learn, isn't there?" Ranma raised his fists up and smirked at the old man. "Old man, I challenge you!"  
  
"Amusing," replied the man as he stroked his long white beard and jumped down to the road.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The blonde haired girl walked along side her brother with a pack full of supplies from the village. "So, Fei Wu, who is going soft now?"  
  
The boy grumbled to himself and hung his head. He had a large shiner on his right eye. "Shut up Xianghua! You know grandpa would kill me if I hurt you!"  
  
"Yeah right, a lame excuse," replied the girl with a distasteful snort.  
  
The boy paused and shifted the weight of his own pack. "Hey, you hear something?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like fighting!" said the girl as she instantly became alert.  
  
The pair looked at each other and frowned. "Grandpa!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Not bad old man!" said Ranma with a smirk as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand.  
  
The man was silent as he stared the boy down and clutched his side. "That was one of my own techniques! This boy is more than he seems!" he thought in amazement. "How could he have learned it so fast? I only used it against him once!"  
  
A fierce war cry cut the air around them. Ranma reacted instantly as a shadow formed over his head.  
  
"Fierce Phoenix Claws From The Sky!"  
  
The Japanese boy spun around and sent his fist forward while leaning back on his back leg super extending his front appendage as he raised fist above his head. "Dragon Defends From Mountain!"  
  
Fei Wu's attack was from the air. He had his legs spread wide and his arm pointed downward with his hand in the shape of a claw. His attack missed completely as Ranma's counter slammed into his solar plexus.   
  
The Chinese boy coughed as his eyes went wide in surprise. He fell over and landed on the dirt unceremoniously.   
  
"No! Fei Wu!" screamed the blonde girl as she charged forward with her arms tucked at her sides.  
  
Ranma turned in a defensive stance and frowned.  
  
"STOP!" both teens froze at the commanding voice.  
  
The old man glared at both of them. "Xianghua! How dare you interrupt my challenge!"  
  
"What? Me? What about him?" screamed the girl as she pointed at her brother.  
  
"I will scold him when he recovers!" snapped the man.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Grandpa?" repeated Ranma in confusion.  
  
"He was gonna kill you!" snapped the girl.  
  
"I was not! I wasn't even gonna hurt him much," snapped Ranma in defense. He blinked when he realized that he had understood the whole conversation. Hey, you're those two jerks from the village."  
  
"Much?" the old man looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "I am impressed my boy. You only saw both those attacks for a moment, and you realized that one was the counter for the other."  
  
"Grandpa?" the girl squeaked in surprise.  
  
"I will teach you this style if you wish, however;" the old man was cut off by his granddaughter again.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
The man continued in a more firm voice ignoring her protests. "You must remain on this farm! You may not leave this place until your training is finished, no matter what! And then you will leave this place and head towards the west. Do I have your word on this boy?"  
  
"Of course," replied Ranma. "From this day forward I will not leave here until our time is finished. After that I will travel to the west, I was planning on it anyway."  
  
"Grandpa?" murmured the girl in shock.  
  
"The training will be difficult, and it won't be free. You will work for your training."  
  
"I am your humble servant Sifu," Ranma raised his hands and put his fist in his palm before giving the man a respectful bow. The old man noticed that he never took his eyes off of him.  
  
"My name is Harowang Kun, you will continue to refer to me as Sifu."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Time passed quickly on the farm. As it turned out, the grounds also housed a temple of some kind. Several of the villagers traveled to the small stone structure to speak with the old man over the course of the weeks. Ranma didn't find much of interest there and mostly worked in the fields during the day, in exchange for his nightly training. Harowang's grandchildren ran on a similar schedule and he found himself spending a lot of time with them. Weeks quickly turned into months and despite his initial meeting with them he found himself becoming fast friends with the pair.  
  
Ranma had changed from his dogi to the more traditional clothes of the region. His simple shirt and loose brown pants made him almost look like a poor villager. He probably could have moved through the village freely now if he wished, that is if he didn't try to speak with anyone. He had been taught a few phrases and words just from constant contact with the Chinese family, but they hadn't even tried to teach him the language.  
  
It was late one evening while he was sitting atop a large rock that rested near the edge of the fields that he found himself stargazing. He raised his fist and looked at it for a moment with a small frown. "I'll have to leave in just a few months, Pop and Genryu will be here soon."   
  
"Missing home?" said a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"No, just family. I'll see them soon enough. They're coming to this country at the end of the year."  
  
"Moving?" the voice sounded surprised. Xianghua sat down next to him on the large stone and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Nothing like that, we're going to do a bit of traveling, and then return home again to Japan."  
  
"Oh, I see," a small amount of disappointment was evident in her voice.  
  
"How about you Little Mountain Girl? I hear there's a tournament in town in a few weeks." The name was something he had started to tease her with soon after his arrival. He had learned that Xian meant mountain and amused himself with her reaction. She had been more embarrassed than anything else.  
  
"Actually, its tomorrow night," said the girl with a smirk.  
  
"Hmm, time flies," said the boy with a small shrug.  
  
"Ranma, do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
The boy froze immediately. "What?" A cold nervous sweat started to form on his body as he lay and his gaze was becoming unfocused.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's not what it sounds like," said the girl with a small laugh. "You've always been nice to me. I didn't think about how that came out."  
  
"Why do you ask?" replied the boy as he relaxed a great deal.  
  
"Just some of the guys in the village. They think I'm a tomboy, I've been trained to fight, and I don't like prissing about like a lot of girls do. I'm just not into village life I guess."  
  
"Someone caught your eye down there?"  
  
"Sort of, there are a lot of cute boys really. I just don't seem to interest them much. I'm kind of worried about my future ya know? What if I can't find a husband or something like that?"  
  
"Believe me, you'll have no problem with that," snorted Ranma with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, aside from trying to kill me a few times after I first showed up, you haven't tried to hurt me. You're cute enough, and you've got all that training to keep you fit and attractive. I wouldn't worry myself too much in your position."  
  
Xianghua hugged her knees closer to her chest with a pleasant murmur. "You're right I suppose."  
  
"I like tomboys, normal girls are too soft for my taste really," Ranma continued to speak not quite realizing he could stop now.  
  
Xianghua laughed at this. "I suppose I am asking the wrong guy about this kind of thing."  
  
"Boy, ain't that the truth," muttered Ranma without even trying to defend his position. "I don't got much in the way of social interaction. "Maybe the girls in the village will help you out? If you want to be more feminine for somebody, they'd be the best people to ask really."  
  
"Nah, I like who I am," said the girl with a small shrug.  
  
"That's a good attitude to have."  
  
The pair sat in silence for several moments just watching the stars.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I lied," said the girl with a small frown on her face.  
  
"About what?" said the boy in surprise.  
  
"It was what it sounded like." She leaned on top of him and kissed him.   
  
Ranma's nervous system went into complete shock, and he slid off the top of the boulder dragging her down with him into the dirt.  
  
She laughed out loud and rolled over on top of him cuddling into his arms. He just lay where he was with a confused look on his face and continued to stare at the stars.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Harowang fell to his knees hidden in the fields about a hundred yards away. "Xianghua?"  
  
"Damn, who could have known she'd be that aggressive?" commented Fei Wu from beside him.  
  
Harowang sobbed into his hands.  
  
"Come on old man. He'll be gone soon enough. She'll be back to normal before we know it!" The boy tried to comfort his grandfather as best he could. "I'm sure Ranma won't do anything stupid. Besides, it's just the first date, my sister's aggressive, but not that aggressive!"  
  
Harowang had not paid any attention to his grandson. "My little granddaughter! I never thought I'd see the day! My darling little Xianghua is becoming a woman! I'm so pleased!"  
  
Fei Wu fell over into the dirt and pulled himself up. "Uh, grandpa, listen. There's this girl in the village I know. Her name is..."  
  
"No! Absolutely not! You must keep your honor and purity until you are married! I won't allow such dishonor to soil our family!"  
  
It was now Fei Wu's turn to cry. "But Grandpa!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Ranma woke up a little slower than normal, but managed to keep it within normal standards for him. He entered the small kitchen and smiled as he greeted the family within. "Mornin."  
  
"Good morning Ranma," said Fei Wu with a slight scowl on his face.  
  
"Something wrong buddy?" said the Japanese boy with a slightly nervous twitch in his eye.  
  
Xianghua was busy cooking breakfast at the stove cheerfully.  
  
Harowang smiled at him and leaned forward. "So, when are you planning to ask my permission to marry my granddaughter?"  
  
Ranma saw Xianghua grow rigid suddenly. He felt the blood drain from his face and almost passed out in his chair.  
  
"Grandpa! You were spying on us?" cried the girl in shock.  
  
"But, it was just one little kiss!" screamed Ranma.  
  
"Oh?" Harowang blinked in surprise. "You two seemed pretty busy after you fell behind that rock."  
  
"Okay, so it was more than one kiss, but that's all!" snorted the boy with a blush on his face. He looked towards Fei Wu and noticed that the boy seemed pretty cheerful for someone who found out his sister had been molested by a foreigner.   
  
"Tell me what it was like!" he mouthed to him from behind the old man's back.  
  
"Oh man," grumbled Ranma as he hung his head. He turned to see that Xianghua had crushed the iron pan's handle in her hand and had yet to move or face them. Thinking quickly he blurted it out. "So? Can I marry her?"  
  
"Of course! We'll set up the temple at once!" cried the old man cheerfully.  
  
Xianghua turned to face him with an unreadable gaze on her face.  
  
"I didn't mean right now!"  
  
The girl relaxed again and both men seemed slightly disappointed at this, but they relented.  
  
Ranma breathed a sigh of relief at this and quickly vacated the home. He immediately went to work in the field and grabbed a hoe before going to work between the crops hacking and digging up weeds.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Xianghua met him after several moments. "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure, what do you want?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind it, I showed that much last night I thought. We don't exactly have real long courtship out here in the boonies kid."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes at this. "You're willing to marry someone you can still call 'kid'?"  
  
"You're not willing to marry someone older?" retorted the girl lazily.  
  
"I didn't say that! I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that!" he snapped.  
  
"Think you ever will be?" she replied simply.  
  
"Y-you're trying to talk me into this?" Ranma stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Remember when I told you that there were a lot of cute boys in the village?"  
  
The boy nodded dumbly.  
  
"Well it was a lie. Someone like you only comes around once in a lifetime in a place like this Ranma. I'm not willing to pass that up for a little uncertainty."  
  
"Just cause I'm cute huh?" snorted the boy with a humorous look in his eyes.  
  
"And smart, and strong, and brave, and..." Xianghua began to tick off her fingers as she began to point out what she thought where his merits.  
  
"All right, you're gonna make my ego explode. Keep talking like that and it'll go to my head," he replied with a smirk. "I'll do it just cause it'll piss my old man off, although I'll admit I've got other motivations."  
  
"Like what?" said the girl with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Ranma briefly wondered if he should spoil the moment or not. "Cause I want to know what you've been hiding under all those baggy clothes!" He was off like a shot laughing his head off as the girl picked up the hoe he had dropped and chased him across the farm.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Fei Wu smiled when he found Ranma on the boulder again that night. "I see you worked it out with my sister?"  
  
"She was never really mad at me. I was just teasing her and she knows it."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure," replied the Chinese boy with a smirk.  
  
Ranma sat up on a rock and stared into the distance. Several large mountains could be seen a day or two's walk away. Nestled between two of them in the east, was a large temple of some sort. "Say, I've wondered about that for a while. What is it anyway?"  
  
"The reason you aren't welcome in the village. The final resting place of Wai Mei Kai."  
  
Ranma felt a chill run down his spine at the sound of his friend's voice. "Sorry, I didn't know it was unpleasant."  
  
"You'll hear the story soon enough. It's pretty famous around here."  
  
"So it seems," commented Ranma. He had heard some mention of an evil place that rested in the mountains from the surrounding area, but tales of it were vague at best.  
  
"Grandpa's got the temple set up for the wedding tomorrow you know," said the boy after a moment. "Just thought I'd warn you."  
  
"He's awful gung-ho about this isn't he? I didn't expect him to be pleased that his granddaughter was in love with a foreigner, especially one from Japan."  
  
"You're the first man she's ever shown any real interest in, and most of the village men are afraid of her. Grandpa was getting a little nervous about her preferences, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Oh, I see," muttered Ranma lazily. "She's a little rough with them?"  
  
"Someone grabbed her ass once, she broke his arm in three places and tried to rip his balls off; with her bare hands. He's lucky I was there."  
  
"Ouch," commented Ranma a little nervously.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, she likes yours a little too much to try that," replied the boy with a chuckle.  
  
"That's not funny you pervert," snorted Ranma.  
  
"Me and Xianghua are going into the village tonight for the tournament. It starts in a few hours. Wanna come?"  
  
"I gave your grandfather my word of honor not to leave this place," replied Ranma simply.  
  
"He asked me to ask you actually."  
  
"I gave my word. I won't leave, even with his permission. When I do, I'll be heading west."  
  
Fei Wu smiled at this and nodded. "I understand, I'll let them know."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma woke up the next morning and blinked as he realized that the two men were standing over his bed. "Huh? Wha?" he muttered as he rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"Come on boy, its time to get married."  
  
"Sifu? What time is it?"  
  
"Why it's four a.m.! The love is filling the air as we speak!"  
  
He was unceremoniously dragged from his bed and thrown onto the floor. They forced him to dress in an unfamiliar dark blue shirt and pants. They were made from silk and had a black dragon and phoenix patter woven onto the breast. After a moment he stumbled out into the kitchen and found an equally confused and tired Xianghua sitting at the table in a white uniform of the same design with gold embroidering instead of black.  
  
"Gramps, what's goin on? It's early!"  
  
"No time for breakfast! Hurry up children!" cried the old man as he and his son pushed them out the front door.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma woke up several hours late and jumped in surprise as he realized that the sun was already high into the sky. "Oh shit! I've got chores to do!" He bounded from the bed and removed his bedclothes quickly dressing in his work uniform. After a moment he rushed out the door to the small room and found himself disorientated for a moment. Finally he found himself out in the kitchen again and stopped when he noticed Fei Wu and Harowang sitting at the table.   
  
"Mornin bro," said the Chinese boy as he sipped lazily at his tea.  
  
"My, I wasn't expecting you up so early!" commented the old man as he did the same.  
  
"Early? Sifu, what the heck are you talking about? I'm late as hell!" exclaimed the boy. He looked at Fei Wu and suddenly had the urge to slap him for some reason. He lifted his hand to his cheek subconsciously and shook the feeling off.  
  
A bloodcurdling scream came from the back of the house catching everyone's attention for a moment.  
  
Fei Wu and Harowang merely raised their eyebrows for a moment and looked at each other.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Xianghua woke up from a rather pleasant dream. It involved Ranma and her in a beautiful wedding ceremony. For some odd reason, in the dream, her brother kept smacking him. In the end it went beautifully and they kissed.   
  
Then a sudden movement woke her up. She sat up in bed and blinked. Ranma was standing on the end of her bed and quickly dressing himself with a panicked look on his face. "What are you doing in here?" she felt herself whisper groggily. He didn't seem to notice as he rushed out the door and looked around in confusion for a moment before vanishing down the hall.  
  
She stood up and shook her head off. On her dresser was the first prize trophy of the tournament. Master Harowang's students always won, so it was no surprise that she and her brother had won their respective divisions. She had some good competition this year though. She stood up and scratched her head lazily as she suddenly remembered that she didn't know why Ranma was in her room. She hadn't been drunk last night, so she would have remembered if they had slept together. She paused and opened her dresser pulling out her clothes for the day. That was when she looked down.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ranma rushed in and jumped back in shock. "Hey! You were wearing that in that weird dream I had last night." A realization came to him and he looked at the floor. There in a pile, was the blue silk outfit that he had been wearing when he woke up.  
  
Xianghua stared at him and smiled for a moment, then her face turned into pure rage. "Grandpa! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"I'm sorry honey bunch! I just wanted to see my grandchildren before I died! You understand don't you?"  
  
The girl rushed by Ranma and charged, chasing the unusually happy old man out of the house.  
  
"Well, bro. I guess I'll see you later, got chores and all. You two just relax and have fun for the next couple of days." Fei Wu winked at him and turned away.  
  
Ranma found himself staring at the floor in embarrassment. "Pervert."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Another month came and went; all was peaceful with his life once again. Ranma Saotome had no idea how much that would change. Two familiar figures were making their way across China along a road that led north.  
  
"Where the heck are we goin pop?"  
  
"Come on boy, we have to meet your brother. He wrote me and told me where he was staying."  
  
"That's great! Can't wait to see him again!"  
  
"Genryu, don't act like such a girl!"  
  
"Come on pop, he's much more fun to fight than a slow old man like you! Besides, I want to know if he's learned anything!"  
  
"You'll learn respect soon enough boy!" cried Genma as he charged his son and engaged a lighthearted sparring match.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Next Time: What the heck is Wai Mei Kai? Find out!   
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Two tales from China, part 2,  
  
Betrayal.  
  
  
It had been more than a month since he had been wed to Xianghua, things were looking up. Of course this wouldn't last, but he was far from aware of this fact. Ranma stood up in the middle of a large field and wiped his brow with his forearm. All around him the tiny beginnings of plants could be seen. The crops for the coming year would probably do well if the weather held out. He smiled to himself about how angry his wife would be if he missed the harvest because of his training trip.   
  
"Ranma!" called the woman in question as she rushed up to him with a cheerful smile on her face. "Hey, you got a letter."  
  
He sighed and took it from her with a smirk on his face. "I've been waiting for this actually."  
  
The girl blinked in surprise at this but remained silent.  
  
"This is from my father, he's on his way here. I'm going to have to leave you for a while after he gets here I'm afraid."  
  
The young blonde woman's face fell slightly and she grabbed him from behind in a tight hug. "I hate that."  
  
"Well, we talked about this. My father isn't going to like that I already got married. He's traditional and thinks I should follow his orders like some sick puppy or something. I'm going to have to work this out with him while we're on this trip." It was about this time that he realized that she was still holding him from behind. "Uh-oh."  
  
"You let your guard down honey," said the woman with an evil grin appearing on her face. She lifted him up into the air into a suplex maneuver and slammed him into the ground behind her head first, in one smooth motion after that she pushed herself into a flip with her hands and landed on her feet in front of him. "Phoenix pulls dragon from mountain."  
  
Ranma chuckled to himself for a moment before standing up and dusting off his pants. "Well, it seems as though you got me doesn't it?" He sat down on the ground again with his legs crossed and smirked at her.  
  
"What are you so happy about? I just creamed you! You usually pout about that for days, until I cheer you up at night anyway." Her grin broadened as his face fell slightly.  
  
"Sure whatever," muttered the Japanese boy as he stood up and slung his shirt over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, the big baby," snorted the woman as she turned away. "Hey, aren't we going to the village today or something?"   
  
Her grandfather and brother were standing behind her with odd looks on their faces. The pair had just walked out of the home. "Um, yeah," said Fei Wu.  
  
"Let's go then," she said with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Uh sis?"  
  
Her grandfather was still frozen in place with an odd look on his face, he almost seemed happy. It was starting to bother her.  
  
"What is it?" she turned to her grandfather and glared at him. "What are you staring at old man?!"  
  
"If you're going to the village with us, you should really put on some pants," said Fei Wu finally.  
  
Everything seemed to freeze for a moment and a cool wind blew across the field. Xianghua's grandfather fell over as his nose seemed to explode with blood. Fei Wu was turned away with his face almost completely red.  
  
Her mind worked for a half second before she came to a realization. Ranma had been wearing his shirt, so how could he have slung it over his shoulder? "RANMA! I'm going to kill you!" She was off like a shot after her husband, who was halfway across the field before she realized what he'd done. The pair ran off into the distance leaving the two Chinese men to themselves.  
  
"Well, looks like bro's camping out again! Eh, grandpa?" Fei Wu turned to see the old man lying on the ground with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh! I'm so proud! My little granddaughter has grown into a woman!"  
  
"That's sick old man," grumbled the boy as he started to drag the man off by his shirt.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Genryu stared out across the valley and smiled slightly. "Nice place."  
  
"Seems quite peaceful," agreed Genma as they started towards the town.  
  
"This is where my brother has been staying then?"  
  
"My understanding is that this region is quite famous for it's Kung Fu," said Genma sagely. "Come on boy, let's go pick him up."  
  
"Right, I'm interested to see if he's gotten any better," said Genryu with a confident smirk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood on top of the large boulder near the edge of the field. A quiet smile crossed his lips as he saw the two figures approaching from the east. "Well, they've made it." He jumped down and started walking towards his family.  
  
"Ranma!" called Genryu as he rushed forward towards his brother.  
  
"Prepare to die!" screamed the elder boy as he charged both men.  
  
"Come on son!" cried Genma with a smile as he met the boy's charge with his younger brother.  
  
The battle was relatively short, even Ranma couldn't last long against his brother and his father. He charged forward and punched at the elder of the pair and missed as the man shifted to the side and avoided the strike easily. His new training kicked in and he swept the elder man from his feet with a curving motion from his front leg. He extended his arm out and blocked his younger brother's punch and launched him into the air. The younger boy smirked and landed on his feet just behind him and punched at his back gaining a solid hit. Genma kicked out and missed his son's torso by millimeters as the boy dodged and jumped back.  
  
Ranma spun around and kicked at Genryu's head missing as the boy leaned back and moved into a defensive crouch. Genma had also regained his footing and was waiting for the next attack. The elder boy smirked and charged towards Genma, he kicked out and managed to wing his shoulder in a jump kick. Genma countered by grabbing his leg and sent him into the ground behind him. Ranma rolled on the ground and attempted to rise, only to find Genryu waiting with his fist in his face.   
  
"Well, looks like you win. You've gotten better little brother."  
  
"What did you expect? Besides, so have you."  
  
Ranma nodded and accepted his father's hand as the man helped him up. "Well, it was pop who was training you after all, I couldn't be sure."  
  
"Indeed son, this is quite impressive." He pat him on the back gruffly and started to walk away.  
  
Ranma smirked as he saw the sign with the word 'ingrate' written on it in messy kanji on his father's back. "Thought you'd get one over on me did you old man?" he muttered under his breath. Genryu stood next to him and attempted to hold in his laughter.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They came to the small hut and walked in. "Welcome to my new home," said Ranma as he gestured towards the table in the kitchen.  
  
"They won't mind you having guests?" asked Ranma.  
  
"They know you're coming. And why not? I'm going to inherit the place someday."  
  
"Oh well then," Genma paused and stared at his son. "What?"  
  
Ranma smirked at the look on his father's face as he saw a slow realization dawn on him.  
  
Genryu appeared oblivious at the moment.  
  
"What have you done boy?" snapped Genma angrily.  
  
"Nothing much, I got married," replied Ranma lazily.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked at his brother in surprise. "Hey, that's great!"  
  
"Isn't it? My wife and her family went into town, they should be back soon."  
  
"This is terrible! Do you have any idea what you've done son?" cried Genma as he put his head on the table.  
  
"Settled down?" said Ranma in mock ignorance.  
  
"We've got to stop this! You're engaged!" cried Genma as he took the boy by his shoulders.  
  
"I am? Well, I hate to say this pop, but you've told me about this a little to late. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" the man was trying his best not to laugh in his father's face.  
  
Genma froze and hung his head. "Boy, I do not consent to this marriage!"  
  
"I don't need your permission, besides, we're quite happy here. Please be nice to your daughter in law when you meet her." He sat down at the table and crossed his arms.  
  
The man glanced at Ranma for a moment and sighed. "I suppose there's nothing that can be done about it now."  
  
"Not really no," Ranma gave Genryu a sympathetic glance. "Sorry to shove that Tendo girl off on you little brother," he thought to himself. He shook his head and started to make tea for them. "We'll finish our trip here in China, and then come back to pick her up. I want mom to meet her at least. We'll stay there for a while with you and then come back."  
  
Genma nodded reluctantly; at least the boy didn't want to bring a woman along for his training. Apparently he still had some sense about him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, what's this girl like?" asked Ranma as he stood opposite his brother outside a short time later.  
  
"You'll like her, she's very pretty, and a martial artist," the boy smirked slightly at the look his brother got.  
  
"Oh, one of those types."  
  
"No, she's actually pretty smart, and very good. She's better than you are brother."  
  
"What? No way!" cried the younger boy angrily.  
  
"Well, we'll see," Ranma gave a small laugh at his brother's attitude. Apparently time alone with Genma had taken its toll. "Ah, here she is now."   
  
Xianghua smiled as her husband walked up with a younger boy at his side. The pair looked almost identical, accept the younger of them had a ponytail and was a half-foot shorter. "Why hello, you must be Genryu."  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you," said the younger boy nervously as he bowed to her. "You're the chick who married my brother, right?"  
  
Ranma smacked him on the back of his head and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, he gets that from his father."  
  
Xianghua laughed cheerfully and nodded. "I see. It's a wonder you didn't."  
  
"I'm smart enough to ignore that old fool most of the time."  
  
"Hey! You sayin I'm dumb?" snapped Genryu as he pulled his elder brother into a headlock.  
  
"You should respect your elders," snorted Harowang as he walked up behind his granddaughter with Fei Wu beside him.  
  
"You haven't met my father yet," quipped the boy as he pulled his younger brother off playfully. "Genryu, this is Xianghua, your sister; and these two are Harowang, my new Grandfather, and Fei Wu, your new brother."  
  
Genryu paused and looked at them. He hadn't yet considered that this would result in new family for him. "Uh hi, I'm Genryu Saotome, nice to meet you." He bowed again. He turned towards his older brother again. "So these are the guys who taught you those new moves?"  
  
Ranma sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Genryu."  
  
"Come, I'm very interested to meet your father." Harowang smiled and started walking towards the home.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A short time later, introductions had been made. Genma had been at least somewhat pleasant in his own gruff way. Ranma was wary of this; it wasn't like his father to accept something like this so quickly. It was making him nervous.  
  
"What are you up to pop?" muttered the boy under his breath.  
  
Xianghua had been holding onto his arm and pulled him away. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"This isn't like my father at all. It turns out he had some sort of arranged marriage planned for me. He'll probably do something stupid later."  
  
"An arranged marriage?"   
  
"Yeah, the old fool didn't tell me about it until I told him about us. To be truthful I was kind of expecting something like that from him."  
  
"Well, it's too late now," muttered the woman as she leaned in on his chest. "You're mine."  
  
"Yeah, well, pop won't see it that way. He'll probably kidnap me, and try to save me from you or something along those lines. If I go missing in the next couple of days I want you to know what happened. Don't worry about me, I'll be back in a month or two if that happens."  
  
"Ranma! He wouldn't!" cried the girl in alarm quietly. She had barely managed to keep her voice in a whisper.  
  
"I told you that the stupidity of Genma Saotome knows no bounds didn't I? If anything I've got to save my little brother from that."  
  
"I thought you were joking when you said that!"  
  
"Two words, Cat Fist."  
  
"You mean you weren't kidding?" Xianghua turned and gave her father in law a blank stare.  
  
"Nope, it's a good thing I was there. I read the next page to him and the idiot still tried it. I had to pull Genryu out when he wasn't looking sixteen times. He finally gave up after that. The poor kid still doesn't like cats much."  
  
"He's afraid of cats?"   
  
"No, but I had to stop him from killing a few back when he was little."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Come on, let's go outside," Ranma pulled his wife away from the corner and tapped Genryu on the shoulder. "Come on little brother. Let the old folks bore each other."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Genryu landed on the ground roughly and grunted in pain. Xianghua was in a low crouch with her arms extended at her sides like wings and slowly rose to her feet moving her arms down as she rose.  
  
"He ain't half bad."  
  
"He isn't even trying," grumbled Ranma. "Genryu, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I can't fight her, she's a girl!" cried the boy.  
  
Xianghua's eyes narrowed at this, but Ranma beat her to the punch. He charged forward and punched the boy in his gut before he could blink. After the blow Genryu fell to his knees and coughed.   
  
"A Saotome never fights to lose!" snarled the elder boy.  
  
"It isn't honorable to fight a girl!" coughed Genryu.  
  
"That's crap! It isn't honorable to fight someone weaker than you! Xianghua isn't weaker than you are brother. I suggest you start taking this fight seriously."  
  
"But..." stammered the younger boy as he looked up at his brother in confusion.  
  
"What would Ucchan say about this?"  
  
Genryu narrowed his eyes at this, after a moment he hung his head and stood up. "You're right."  
  
"Who's Ucchan?" asked Xianghua playfully as she gave the uncomfortable Genryu a small smirk.  
  
"She's an old friend from when we were younger. Genryu thought she was a boy at first. I let him believe it for a while. They used to spar together all the time."  
  
"Oh, I see," said the woman lazily as she walked up to Genryu and helped him up. "Come on, we'll finish this then. Are you ready this time?"  
  
Genryu gave her a hard stare and smirked. "Of course."  
  
Ranma smiled to himself and nodded. It wasn't much, but at least he had undone some of the damage.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three days had passed; Genma was relatively quiet over this time. Most of the time he sat at the table with Harowang and talked. Ranma and Genryu spent most of their time out in the fields with Xianghua and Fei Wu, either helping with the crops, or training. The pair of Japanese brothers had scared the two Chinese siblings several times with their training. It seemed that all the training their grandfather had put him through was nothing compared to the Saotome regimen of training. The pair improved at an alarming rate in each other's presence.  
  
That night though, Genma looked over at Harowang. "What's that temple I keep seeing in the mountains? It looks like a giant Shinto Temple."  
  
The old man sighed. "That is our curse. The reason no Japanese man will ever be welcome in the village."  
  
"Yes, it happened during the rape of..." Ranma started.  
  
"Son!" snapped Genma angrily.  
  
"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten. It never happened right?" The boy leveled a stare at his father and smiled. "Well then, during our occupation. A man named Kuruso entered the town with his battalion. He was a captain in the Japanese imperial forces. While our people were busy to the south, he continued to push northward. Far out of Japanese controlled territory. He came to this village and conquered it easily. Rather than turn the conquest over to the government, he set himself up as Emperor. He went quite insane apparently. He started to wear a suit of golden armor; this armor was said to make him invincible. Apparently he came under the influence of a powerful demon. The things he did here were nothing compared to what our country did. One of the orders he gave when he first arrived was for all the male children in the village to be raped. It only got worse from there. Human sacrifice, slave labor, starvation, demonic rituals. He even had a brothel composed of nothing but children, all under the age of twelve. Some of the survivors still live. They have scars from the tortures they endured, I've seen them when they come here to visit the temple that lies on these grounds. It's best to avoid them completely, they don't like us much."  
  
Genryu paled at this. "That's why you told us to go around the village isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, you would have been thrown out like he was. He was lucky he wasn't killed I suppose. They're hostile, but not violent. A few villagers have complained about him being this near to the village," said Harowang with a grave nod.  
  
"To say nothing of what they'll say if they find out two more just arrived," agreed Fei Wu.  
  
"What happened to that guy?" asked Genryu.  
  
"Eventually one of his own men killed him. Shot him in the head while he was sitting on the throne he built in that temple after he removed his helmet."  
  
Harowang spoke up again. "Yes, the cursed armor still rests there. That place is pure evil. With his dying breath he uttered a terrible curse. He said that one of his own countrymen would come one day and he would rise again. He would then feed upon the living and become immortal. This is why men of your country are not welcome in that village. Ranma has sworn never to step off of these grounds towards the temple to the east. He is tolerated because of this, and the honorable actions he has shown since coming here."  
  
Genma nodded at this. "Hmm, a most tragic story indeed."  
  
"Yeah, you said it old man," agreed Genryu.  
  
--------------------  
  
Late that night Ranma lay in bed awake. He looked at his wife as she slept silently under the sheets. Genma had surprised him, the man took the news much better than he had expected him to. He sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall a sleep. That was when a tiny noise caught his attention. His eyes snapped open just in time to see a fist slam into his face.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey pop? What the heck are we doing?" said Genryu as the larger man slung his unconscious brother over his shoulder.  
  
"It's time we left this place boy. We've got a long road ahead of us and Ranma can't learn much more from this place. That old fool tricked him into marrying his daughter. The poor boy had to or he wouldn't teach him. This foolish son of mine was forced to marry that unwomanly beast!"  
  
"Are you sure that's what he told you?" muttered Genryu uncomfortably. The girl had seemed nice enough to him.  
  
"Don't argue boy! Let's get moving."  
  
"Where are we going pop?"  
  
"To that temple boy, don't be silly!"  
  
"Are you nuts pop? You heard what that old man said!"  
  
"Don't be foolish boy! There's no such thing as demons! It's just a story they made up so they could keep that armor here! It's a national treasure of Japan! It is our duty to return it to the rightful owners! The people of Japan!" Genma could see the yen signs in his head as he said this. A golden suit of armor would no doubt net him a nice reward as well. Besides, it was his duty as a citizen of Japan to return such artifacts to the country.  
  
-------------------  
  
A short distance away Fei Wu shadowed behind the pair. He had yet to catch up with them. "Damn! That fat fool is fast! Where the hell are they dragging him off to?"   
  
The trail was still fresh, so he knew they couldn't be more than a few hours away. He had been watching the two newcomers closely. The moment he let his guard down they took off with his brother in law. He knew Ranma well enough to know he'd never leave without saying goodbye to his wife. That left one thing, the two idiots kidnapped him.   
  
He continued to follow the trail in hopes of finding their destination. He had no doubts that Xianghua would try to kill the old fool when she saw him if he didn't get Ranma back first. She would no doubt be right behind him when she woke up. It was still dark and he had a few hours left before that happened. "Where the hell are they going?" He stopped and looked up in the middle of the trail with a horrified realization. In the distance, just above the treetops was the shadowy form of the old temple. "Oh shit!" He rushed forward in a sprint. If he was lucky he'd make it before they did.  
  
------------------  
  
Ranma groaned as he slowly stirred awake. "Damn it pop."  
  
"So, you're awake?" Genma tossed him onto the ground and snorted. "It took you long enough boy. You're going soft."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Where the hell are we?" Ranma shook his head and slowly stood up. He looked down the side of the hill they were standing on and saw the village below, the wrong side of the village. "No." He slowly turned around and backed away as he saw the huge wooden gates of the temple not more than ten feet in front of him. "What the hell are we doing here?"  
  
"What do you think boy? We're going to recover that armor for our country."  
  
"The hell we are!" screamed Ranma angrily. "These people earned the right to have it old man!"  
  
"My own son, a traitor to his country!" said Genma dramatically.  
  
"You don't fool me for a minute old man! The only thing you're thinking of is all the money you'll get to stuff your fat face with it! You're not setting foot inside this temple!"  
  
"Foolish boy! Don't be an idiot! That armor belongs to our country!"  
  
"That armor belongs to this village! The only way you're getting it is if you go through me!"  
  
Genma looked back at Genryu and nodded. "You see son, they've brainwashed him."  
  
The younger boy simply watched the scene play out with a growing discomfort. "Pop, let's just forget about this."  
  
"We will not, this is the only way we can bring your brother back to us."  
  
Ranma's anger was growing with each passing moment. Despite the darkness Genryu could see the older boy's hair begin to stand on end.  
  
"Pop!" Genryu rushed forward and kicked at his brother's head. Ranma swerved to avoid the blow and grunted as Genma took advantage of the situation and connected with a hard kick to his stomach. The younger boy looked at his brother with terror in his eyes. "You were gonna kill him!"  
  
"Genryu, listen to me. Go back to the farm, tell them what's going on here," pleaded the elder boy. His younger brother was beyond that though, he knew that if he left now, Genma might not survive the encounter.  
  
Both Saotome's fell on their own, the battle was over in seconds. Ranma lay on the ground unconscious. Genma looked down at his son and snorted. "Come on boy."  
  
"Pop, I ain't going in there," said the boy finally.  
  
Genma looked down at Ranma and then back to his youngest again. "Fine, look after your brother." He turned away and walked inside the gigantic building.  
  
After a few minutes, Fei Wu ran up the path towards the scene. He rushed up beside Genryu, who was kneeling over his fallen brother.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Stay back!" warned the younger boy as he took up a defensive stance.  
  
"We've got to get you out of here! What happened to Ranma? Do you know what the villagers will do if they find you here?"  
  
Genryu was torn, he had to listen to his father, but Ranma had been quite upset with the man. Something was wrong here, and he had no idea what to do. Finally he looked up at the Chinese boy and sighed.  
  
"Pop kidnapped him. He carried him here, and when he woke up he tried to stop him from going into the temple. I had to stop him, he was going to kill the old man."  
  
Fei Wu's face went completely white. "You mean Genma's inside the temple?"  
  
The young boy nodded.  
  
"Kid, even if he escaped Ranma, what's inside there will kill him for sure! We've got to stop him!"   
  
The pair looked up at the sky and noticed the swirl of dark clouds that started to blot out the stars overhead. "Hurry! We've got to find him!"  
  
At that moment Ranma sat up, his face was a mask of anger. He brushed the dirt off of his cheek with the back of his hand and stood up. "Old man, you've gone too far this time." He stalked towards the temple doors.  
  
"Genryu, stay here if you want, but I'm going to stop him."  
  
"Ranma! Wait for me!" cried Fei Wu as he rushed after him.  
  
If Ranma hadn't noticed his presence yet he made no indication of it then.  
  
-------------------  
  
The interior of the temple was a large open room. Great stone pillars lined the walls and the floor was covered with an exotic looking marble tile. There was no light save a few windows, but the darkening sky outside did not help matters any. In the center of the room rested a huge throne, it was worn and dirty with the passage of time, cobwebs covered everything, but the yellow shine of the golden armor looked as if it was newly polished. Genma slowly walked up to the figure that seemed seated in the throne. The armor was empty, but rested as if there was a man inside of it. He slowly reached out for the helmet.  
  
"Don't touch that!" screamed a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Hmm, you recovered much faster this time," commented Genma as he pulled his hand away.  
  
"If you touch that armor, I will kill you old man," snarled the angry teen as he stalked forward.  
  
Genma snorted and grabbed the helmet.  
  
"NO!" screamed Fei Wu.  
  
A black fire burst forth from the metal and consumed Genma completely. He jumped back and rolled across the floor attempting to put out the flames. They finally subsided and he stood up. He was unharmed by the fire, but the pain still lingered somehow. "What was that?"  
  
"What have you done old man?" gasped Ranma in shock.  
  
A dull red glow started to form inside the eyes of the golden mask that lay inside the helmet.   
  
"Run!" screamed Fei Wu as he pulled at Ranma's sleeve. Genma had not quite recovered his senses yet and followed close behind them.  
  
"I am, revived!" roared a voice from the chamber behind them.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" screamed Genryu as he met them in the hallway. They rushed past him and Ranma grabbed his collar as he passed. The scene outside was far from encouraging. The swirl of clouds above had grown worse and now spread as far as the eye could see. A purple light seemed to shine through centered on the temple. The group turned to see the armor standing in the doorway behind them, it was staring at them coldly.  
  
"You who have released me. Know this, the flesh of your blood shall become my flesh. I shall consume all of your blood relatives and live again! Such an honor is a fitting reward! Come, become part of a god!"  
  
"What the hell is that?" screamed Genryu.  
  
"The curse, Wai Mei Kai," said Fei Wu quietly.  
  
Ranma stood next to him with his fists held up. "I guess it's up to us to put it back then?"  
  
Fei Wu nodded coldly. "Let's do this."  
  
The pair charged forward attacking full force. The armor stood still and allowed their fist to connect, they met with a wall of impenetrable black fire. Both men were thrown back onto the ground.  
  
Ranma snarled as he stood up and spread his feet. "Eat this!" He thrust his arm forward and a ball of blue light shot from his palm slamming into the creature and exploded with a loud boom. Energy crackled across the metal, but otherwise the thing remained unharmed.  
  
"It didn't work?" gasped Genryu as he watched.  
  
Fei Wu was more than a little surprised by the display. "I'll ask you about that later bro. This is going to be harder than we thought."  
  
Ranma frowned and widened his stance. "Monster! I won't allow you to touch my family!"  
  
The armor moved towards them with slow deliberate steps. "Then stop me." It pulled a sword from its hip, an expensive looking katana. The blade was ablaze with the black fire and it held it ready.  
  
Fei Wu stepped in front of Ranma and snarled. "Get back where you belong demon!"  
  
"Out of my way," said the thing calmly. It slashed down without giving the Chinese boy much of a glance and continued forward.  
  
Fei Wu slumped down holding his stomach. Blood oozed from his mouth and he coughed with a look of complete shock on his face. The blow had been too fast for him to see. He felt a warm, slippery, wet sensation in his hands and laughed despite himself as he realized what it was. He was holding his own intestines. Finally he blacked out and lay still.  
  
"FEI WU!" screamed Ranma as he rushed forward.   
  
"No! Brother!" Genryu jumped forward as well.   
  
"No boy!" Genma reached for the youngest in an attempt to hold him back. It was too late.  
  
The demon slashed down as Genryu pushed his brother out of the way. The young boy screamed in pain as he was cut across his back. He slumped forward in Ranma's arms and passed out.  
  
"Nooo!" screamed the elder boy as he picked up his brother and pulled him away from the slowly advancing monster. Finally he managed to pull himself together enough to jump away. Genma appeared behind him and grabbed him across his neck with his arm. He forcefully pulled the boys away from the scene and into the wilderness.  
  
--------------------  
  
No more than fifteen minutes had passed since that time. Xianghua and her grandfather came upon the scene and stared at it in shocked horror. Fei Wu was lying on the ground in a pool of blood.   
  
"Brother!" she pushed the old man aside and rolled him over onto his back. He was still holding his innards in place with his hands. His eyes opened suddenly and he smiled at her.  
  
"Hey sis," he muttered.  
  
"My grandson!" Harowang fell to his knees and could not move or speak after that.  
  
"What happened? Who did this? Where is my husband?" screamed the woman as she cradled him in her arms.   
  
"The armor is gone," said the boy.  
  
"Don't speak! We've got to get you to the village!"  
  
"NO!" his voice was more forceful than even he thought he was capable of. "Sister, I'm already dead. You must find him."  
  
"Who? Tell me what happened?" screamed the girl in a panic.  
  
"Wai Mei Kai, Ranma, you must..." the boy's head fell back. His mouth still open from his last words.  
  
"No! Brother no! NOOOOOO!"  
  
Harowang stood up slowly, he hung his head and was silent for a long moment while the girl cried over her fallen brother.  
  
"We have been betrayed," said the old man finally.  
  
"I will find him," spat Xianghua as she cried into her dead brother's chest. "I swear it. I will find him and make him pay!"  
  
"Granddaughter..." started the old man.  
  
"NO! I swear it! I will hunt Ranma Saotome to the ends of the earth and destroy him!"  
  
----------------------  
  
"And that's what happened." Xianghua clenched her fist and a look of anger crossed her face.  
  
"So, he really did kill your brother," said Akane quietly.  
  
Nabiki had gone completely pale, there was nothing she could even begin to say.  
  
Kuno nodded at the tale and frowned. "So after you tracked him to this temple, you found your brother a short time too late. Most tragic. Fear not, my blade shall fell this monster soon enough."  
  
"Do what you must," said Xianghua finally. "I'm not so petty as to stop you from protecting her from him. Know this though, if I face him again before you kill him, stay out of my way. I won't hesitate to remove you if you fall in my path."  
  
The trio of teens sat around the woman for a long time in complete silence. A gentle rain was the only sound that could be heard from the outside of the clinic.  
  
"Come on Akane, we need to get home," said Nabiki as she stood up. She almost fell over as her legs almost gave out. She steadied herself against a counter and moved towards the door slowly.  
  
"The hour is indeed late," agreed Kuno as he stoically walked out of the room.  
  
Finally Akane followed after her sister leaving the woman alone with her thoughts. After the teens were all gone she spoke up. "Are you going to stand there all night?"  
  
Tofu appeared from behind doorway and smiled at her. "This Ranma, he is as dangerous as you said?"  
  
"Infinitely more so," said the woman with a coldness appearing in her voice.  
  
"It gets worse?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome is more powerful than you could possibly imagine."  
  
"Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"Not now, I'm tired."  
  
"All right," Tofu seemed agitated, but let the matter pass.  
  
"They are in no danger now. He feels safe for the moment with me in this condition. We have time before he recovers, don't worry."  
  
"Yes, time indeed," said Tofu as he walked out of the room again and let her sleep.  
  
------------------  
  
TBC...  
  
For those of you who were wondering. Wai Mei Kai: It's Chinese, Cantonese I think, it means 'Foreign Demon Armor'.  
  
Next time: Soun and Genma's reaction to the story, and Ranma's problems get worse. [Of course.]  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part Ten  
  
The honor of a murderer.  
  
Ranma stood up and glared at the two men as he finished his story. Genma and Soun remained silent for a long moment.   
  
"Is this all?" said Soun finally.  
  
"What else do you need to know?" said Ranma as he sat down and sipped at his tea.  
  
"How do you plan to marry my daughter if you already have a wife?" said Soun with a remarkable calm.  
  
"Easy. There are no records of our marriage. It was held in the temple on the farm. We never got around to legalizing it in town. Plus, I seriously doubt if she plans to continue our relationship. She thinks I killed her brother."  
  
"You never did explain that," said Soun as he nodded his understanding and put his teacup on the table.  
  
"I'm not really certain, she never would explain it to me. It's been, "Ranma prepare to die!" every time I saw her since that day."  
  
"He is correct Tendo," agreed Genma with a small nod.  
  
"Hmm, I see."  
  
Ranma sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "According to her, he told her that I killed her. The way I see it, she found him just before he died and he never got the chance to explain what happened. That's the only thing I can think of. Me and Fei Wu were always good friends, he wouldn't lie about that."  
  
"You never attempted to explain things to her?" prodded Soun carefully.  
  
"Of course I did. She won't listen, and she's never met Wai Mei Kai. I don't think she believes in curses or magic. I don't recall her ever seeing my curse or Genryu's before either. That might help my case, but I doubt it. If I did it myself I would be vulnerable; Ranma might be able to help. However, I haven't tried that yet. I doubt if it will work anyway, seeing how she's totally obsessed with it."  
  
"If your other curse didn't convince her..." said Genma.  
  
"You're right," agreed his son with his head hung slightly.  
  
"Other curse?" asked Soun.  
  
"It isn't anything to worry about. Especially since I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Now hold on son! We never said anything about that yet!" cried Genma as he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.  
  
"We can come back and work this out after we get rid of that demon pop! I won't drag Soun or his family into this. Not even for your precious honor!" snapped Ranma in retort.  
  
"Both of you calm down. It's not so bad after all. You have not seen this thing for some time correct?"  
  
Both Saotomes looked at him and sat down again.   
  
"No, we have not," said Genma as he smirked at his son.  
  
"Damn you!" snarled Ranma as he sat down. "I'm leaving with or without you! Genryu is coming with me as well!"  
  
"Kidnapping is a crime son," warned Genma.  
  
"So what? What are they going to do? Kill me?" replied the boy angrily. "You can stay here and die if you want! I'm leaving."  
  
"Come on boy, I know you better than that. You won't leave me behind, if only because you know that Soun and his family will be in danger if you do leave me here. We have not seen that demon in months, he will not find us here."  
  
"So we just leave him? Let him kill hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives in China while he tries to find us?"  
  
"Let the Chinese Government deal with it Son. They will find a way to get rid of him, if they already haven't that is," said Genma calmly.  
  
"Damn you old man. I will find a way to destroy that demon yet."  
  
"Fine. Look for a way here then. Everybody needs a hobby. We aren't going anywhere Son," said Genma with a finality in his tone.  
  
Ranma whirled around and glared at him. "I should kill you. That would eliminate any danger to the Tendos, and allow me and Genryu to leave."  
  
Soun jumped up in alarm, but Genma grabbed his arm and forced him back down again. "You won't."  
  
Ranma walked away and went up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Saotome," started Soun with a worried tone.  
  
"My son is many things, but he is an honorable man. He is not a killer Tendo."  
  
"I see, but still."  
  
"Soun my friend, don't worry. Ranma does respect me despite outward appearances, and we cannot run any longer. It is time we faced our destiny, the demon is long gone, and Ranma must rid himself of his past. He must defeat that woman if he is ever to live a peaceful life."  
  
-----------------  
  
Inside the kitchen Kasumi Tendo stood against the wall with her hand over her mouth. Her face was a mask of shocked horror and tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sure quite what she was feeling at the moment, it could be pity, fear, or simply sympathy towards the boy. There was also the tiny twinge of anger towards Genma. The man didn't seem to realize how heartless he had been. "Oh! Ranma. I'm sorry," she whispered silently.   
  
She glanced outside of the kitchen and saw him walk up the stairs slowly. He turned his eyes and looked at her for a moment. A small smile crept onto his face as he did. It wasn't malicious; he looked tired more than anything else. He continued on his way and went up to his room without a word.  
  
----------------  
  
Nabiki looked at her sister and frowned. They were walking home in the rain, Kuno had parted with them a short time ago and they had nothing more to say to one another since then. Neither one of them had spoken since they left the clinic apart from a polite goodbye to Tatewaki.  
  
Finally when the dojo was in sight, Nabiki spoke. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing, there's nothing we can do right now," said Akane.  
  
"I'm not sure I can stand it, being in the same room as that monster."  
  
They stood watching the home silently for a moment in the rain. Both of them seemed reluctant to take another step closer to the home.  
  
"So, did you learn anything?" said a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
Both girls jumped in shock and turned to see Genryu in her female form. Her face was dead serious.  
  
"We learned enough," said Nabiki carefully.  
  
"I'd like to hear it. I've never heard her version of the story before. She wouldn't have told it if I had gone with you."  
  
The girls looked at her in surprise and started to slowly move down the street towards the home with her. Nabiki didn't like it. Genryu was an unknown factor. He might have been in on the murder with her brother. Fei Wu had only mentioned Ranma's name; it was possible that Genma and his younger son were unaware. Somehow she doubted that. They didn't appear to have the kind of money a golden suit of armor would have gotten them either though. That meant that Ranma could have kept it to himself as well. It did seem unlikely that he could hide an entire set of armor on himself without them knowing though. "That could mean he unloaded it in China," said Nabiki out loud.  
  
"Huh? D'ya say something?" said Genryu as he looked at her from the top of the fence.  
  
"It's nothing, just thinking out loud."  
  
"Oh."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat brooding in his room alone later that night. He stared out the window into nothing and sighed. Genryu appeared in the doorway and sat down on the floor nearby.   
  
"Pop said he won't leave."  
  
Genryu nodded at this. "Maybe he's right? The Chinese might have already taken care of it?"  
  
"No. I guarantee you they haven't," said Ranma without looking back. His face was almost wistful.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Oh. Just a feeling really." The boy got a sort of sad smile on his face for a moment. "You know, I still kind of miss her sometimes."  
  
"She was real nice, before," agreed Genryu.  
  
"All that anger, it's a shame really..." Both of them fell silent after that for a long time.  
  
"The girls went and talked to her today at the clinic. I'm not sure what she told them."  
  
Ranma looked back at him for a moment and nodded. "You'll try and find out? I'd like to hear her side of things for once. Aside from, "Ranma, prepare to die!" or, "You killed my brother! Die!""  
  
Genryu nodded and stood up. "Haven't seen Ryoga in a while either."  
  
"He'll be around. I doubt that he's given up just yet."  
  
"That could be fun, I don't think he really wants me dead."  
  
"Better be sure little brother," commented Ranma as he returned his gaze outside again. A light rain had started.  
  
Genryu nodded and walked towards the door. He paused and turned back for a moment again. "Will you be coming to school tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think I have a choice. Pop isn't leaving, that means we have to stay. I hate that there's nothing we can do short of killing him. You know we wouldn't be able to hold him if he really wanted to get away."  
  
"That idiot, he's going to get us all killed," growled Genryu as he walked out of the room.  
  
"You got that right little brother," commented Ranma to himself.  
  
++++++++  
  
Nearby, in a small bar just outside of Nerima...  
  
A figure dressed in a long cloak stood in the doorway to the small hole in the wall bar. His face was hidden from view by the large hood that draped down over his eyes. He passed several rough looking patrons and smirked as he got the attention of the bartender.  
  
"I'm looking for this man."  
  
The old balding man behind the bar was dressed in a leather vest and snorted as he looked at the photo of Ranma Saotome. "What's his name?"  
  
"I don't know," replied the man.  
  
"Can't help you then. I don't recognize him."  
  
"Thanks for your time," said the figure as he turned away. A long curvy leg blocked his path and he looked up to see an attractive woman in her late twenties smiling at him seductively.  
  
"Hello handsome, come around here much?"  
  
"I'm just passing through," he replied as he attempted to move around her.  
  
"Want something to remember this place by? It don't cost much," she leaned in and tried to get a look at his features while showing off her assets.   
  
"No thanks, I have no need of your kind," replied the boy rudely as he pushed the leg out of his way and walked towards the door.  
  
Several large men walked in front of him. One of them shoved him in the chest causing him to take a step back.  
  
"You can't talk to our lady friend that way pal. I'm afraid we're gonna have to teach you some manners." Several of his companions chuckled in amusement at this and spread out to surround him.  
  
"Move," said the stranger firmly.  
  
"I don't think you understand friend," said one of the smaller men as he pushed forward and put his finger in the stranger's chest.  
  
The cloaked man jumped back suddenly and reached behind his back. A flash of silver shone in the dark smoky room for a moment as a light whirring sound hummed through the air. Everyone in the bar fell silent suddenly and the man straightened himself up before walking past his would be attackers and out the door. He paused just outside the window and raised his hand in the air just as the window blew open. A four-foot metal boomerang landed in his palm lightly and he continued on his way without stopping.  
  
Inside the bar, the bartender stood watching in awe as the men fell to the ground. They all had large bruises visible on their heads, but not one of them had been cut, despite the fact that several tables and bottles fell in half along the path the weapon had traveled. No one besides those men had even been touched. "That's impressive."  
  
"I'll say," commented the whore as she swallowed slightly.  
  
"I wonder who he was?" said the bartender as he sighed and started to clean out the bottom half of the glass that was still in his hand. The top had shattered on the floor moments before.  
  
Outside, the man looked at the photo in his hand and frowned. "I know I'm getting close. Soon, revenge will be mine!"   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma woke up and coughed, he shook his mane and glared at the panda and the girl standing next to him.  
  
"Come on son! You're well enough to train again!" said the animal's sign.  
  
The black stallion snorted in disgust and glared at his two would be attackers.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kasumi smiled as two figures landed in the koi pond just outside from the second floor. She walked outside and smiled at the pair sitting in the water. Hoof prints were visible on both of them. "Oh my! It looks like Ranma might want something different for breakfast." She pulled out a bale of hay and placed it next to the table with the bamboo chutes she had already prepared.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Nabiki scowled as her fiancee walked next to her on the way to school a short time later. "You got hair all over the bathroom."  
  
"Blame the cross dresser and his father," snorted the boy in reply. "It's too hard to make hot water without hands in the kitchen."  
  
Genryu landed on his older brother's head and snorted as Ranma fell to the ground. "Don't forget that you're weaker than I am at the moment bro."  
  
"And when I get better I'll get you back for that," replied Ranma lazily.  
  
Akane pulled her sister's arm and led her back behind the pair a fair distance away. The last thing she wanted was for Nabiki to make him angry. He seemed relatively calm at the moment, but that could change fast.  
  
They approached the school gates and entered the grounds of Furinkan High. Within seconds a battle cry erupted from behind the large oak tree.  
  
"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!"   
  
The sound of metal sliding against a wooden hilt seemed to fill all of Ranma's senses and he ducked instinctively. Kuno charged forward with his Katana held over his head. Ranma lashed out with both legs from the ground, one kicked the boy in his gut, while the other swept him off of his feet. Kuno hit the ground hard.  
  
Ranma was back on his feet in an instant and he charged forward with a hard look on his face. He slammed his fist into Kuno's chest and stopped the boy's sword swing by bracing his elbow against his attacker's forearm. Before anyone could even blink Kuno was disarmed, and Ranma held the blade to the boy's throat.   
  
"No!" screamed Akane as she moved forward to help the boy. Kuno was pinned with his back against the tree.  
  
Ranma glared him directly in the eyes and stepped back with the blade in his hands. "If you ever try that again, I will kill you." In one swift motion he broke the blade in half across his knee.  
  
Kuno stood unflinching in his position and glared at Ranma angrily. He knelt down beside the remains of his blade and carefully picked them up in his hands. "The Kuno family blade. For this dishonor, there can be no forgiveness."  
  
"Yet again, you speak of honor. Attacking an unarmed opponent with a sword? Where is the honor in that? Be glad it was the sword and not your neck. Your honor means nothing to you unless it's convenient. You are not a samurai, nor will you ever be one." Ranma turned away and walked towards the school.  
  
Genryu stood with Akane and Nabiki with a look of shock on all of their faces. What Ranma had just done was down right nasty, even for him. Kuno would never stop now.  
  
"How could you do such a thing bro?" said Genryu.   
  
Both girls looked at him in confusion for a moment. Surely the boy knew how bad his brother was. Starting a blood feud with the Kunos was not something to be taken lightly either.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood in the bathroom a short time later and splashed warm water on his face. He knew what he had just done. What made it worse was that he hadn't really thought about the consequences until it was too late. Now, instead of getting Kuno off his back, he had probably made things a hundred times worse.  
  
"Damn it!" He punched at his reflection and shattered the glass. He slumped down to his knees and let his hand hang in the basin as the blood flowed freely from his knuckles. "Why does everything have to go so damn wrong?" He stared at his reflection and noticed the tears streaming down his face. With a final fit of rage overcoming him he lifted his head up and screamed. The light bulbs in the bathroom exploded in a shower of sparks and energy crackled across the metal surfaces within the room. All over the school the lights flickered on and off for a moment, and then it all stopped.  
  
He stood up with an angry look in his eyes and stared at his reflection in the shattered glass. "I'm growing to hate you Ranma Saotome, but we have unfinished business to take care of first. Nothing will stop me from finishing it."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kasumi was sweeping the walkway when the gates of the dojo opened. Ranma walked in with his head hung low and his hand bandaged in a white cloth that he had torn from his undershirt. It was dripping blood onto the ground as he walked and he staggered by her with a tired look on his face.  
  
"Oh my! Ranma what's wrong?" she rushed to his side and took his injured arm gently.  
  
"Nothing much. I just started a feud with the Kuno family, and then totally lost it in school a little while ago. How are things here?" He gave her a fake smile and she looked at him uncomfortably. His features moved back to a deep depression as he allowed himself to be led inside.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Son, what happened?" said Genma as he noticed his son's condition.  
  
Ranma looked up at him and smirked. "Don't worry Pop, it was all my fault this time." He passed by silently and sat down. Kasumi appeared by his side a moment later with a first aid kit. She started to bandage his arm and sat quietly while the two men prodded him for information.  
  
Ranma merely sat quietly and hung his head while ignoring them. After Kasumi finished bandaging his hand he stood up and walked up the stairs. He paused at the top and turned his head slightly. "We'll be receiving a letter of challenge soon. I'll take care of it." He said nothing more and closed the bedroom door behind him as he entered.  
  
"Kasumi, what is going on?" said Soun.  
  
"I'm not sure father. He said something about a feud with the Kunos though."  
  
"Kami! What has the boy done now?" lamented Genma.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"That was quite a display," commented Nabiki as she sat with Akane during lunch. Both girls had excused themselves from their normal circle of friends and were alone in a quiet corner of the schoolyard.  
  
"What was he thinking?" snapped Akane angrily.  
  
Genryu jumped down beside them and both of them gave him angry looks. He ignored them and sat down. "Something is wrong with my brother."  
  
"No kidding. Murder, theft, perhaps more?" commented Nabiki.  
  
"Ranma has never killed anyone. I know, I was there."  
  
This caught both girls by surprise; they looked at each other and then back at Genryu again.  
  
"If what you say is true, why is that Chinese girl so hot on killing him?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, she's never attacked me or Pop because of it. We were both there. I think it has something to do with his relationship with her. They were in love. She thinks he betrayed her or somethin."  
  
"Then you know what happened?" said Akane as she leaned towards him.  
  
"We swore not to talk about it. The fewer people who know the better."  
  
"I think I have the right to know if I'm marrying a psychopath!" retorted Nabiki angrily.  
  
"Then ask him about it. He'll probably tell you if you do."  
  
Akane and Nabiki fell silent after that.  
  
"Look, my brother has been through a lot. This whole situation has him trapped. I don't like it much myself. I've never, ever seen him this stressed out. I don't think he can take it much longer."  
  
"Xianghua told us she loved him, but he betrayed her," said Akane.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"She said he stole this armor and ran away with it. Then murdered her brother. She found him and he told her that it was him that did it," finished Nabiki.  
  
"Oh man," Genryu didn't look happy with the story. "Look, we didn't steal that armor. Pop tried to, but we stopped him, sort of."  
  
"How do you 'sort of' stop someone from stealing?" said Nabiki with her eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"That armor didn't need anyone to steal it. Look. Just trust me on this. If you ask Ranma he'll tell you the whole story. I promise he won't hurt you." Genryu turned away and walked off.  
  
"What do you think?" Nabiki turned towards her sister.  
  
"I think I trust Genryu, but not Ranma," said the girl with a small sigh. "That display this morning didn't help matters any."  
  
"It's almost as if he's intentionally making things worse for himself around here. That may be his plan to get out of this engagement thing. If he makes things too uncomfortable for his family, and ours..." Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Do you think Xianghua is in on this?" Akane looked surprised at the thought of it.  
  
"No. I think she's the real thing. You saw what they did to each other."  
  
"So, now what?" Akane looked more confused than ever.  
  
"We wait. See how things play out for a while." Both sisters nodded in agreement at this and finished their lunch in silence.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
In Southern China...  
  
Villagers screamed as they ran from the burning remains of their village. Destruction was all that could be seen within the village as small explosions ripped through the building. A single figure moved in the opposite direction from the crowds. Her face was stern and she had a long bundle across her back. Her long violet hair flowed down the middle of her back and her gaze was almost pure ice.  
  
In the center of the village a horrible being stood with his katana drawn. Its ivory handle was a carved dragon head with gold woven into the pattern. Two ruby eyes seemed to shine through the black fire as the golden armor stood on the remains of a building. Fire burned all around it, but the light from the flames seemed to be sucked into the golden surface of the armor.  
  
"How long must I search? I will devour the souls of those mortals who would keep me away! I will have their flesh as my own yet!" The voice was deep and inhuman.  
  
"Not today demon!" snarled Shampoo as she appeared in front of it. She slowly untied the wrapped bundle revealing a long ornate spear. It was polished silver and the handle was etched with the pattern of dragon scales.  
  
"So, we meet again," said Wai Mei Kai as it stalked towards her slowly.  
  
"This time, I will destroy you!" snapped the amazon girl as she moved into a ready position.  
  
"You are not strong enough for that child."  
  
"Die!" Shampoo charged forward. The spear seemed to come alive with a white fire as she thrust forward at the thing. It blocked with its sword and parried. The two moved in and out of the debris slashing at one another as they passed. The fight lasted for several minutes; neither had gained a significant advantage. Their respective aura of flames prevented any real damage from being made.  
  
Shampoo stood leaning against her spear in exhaustion as the thing turned away from the village. It had not appeared to grow weary from the battle at all. In the end it simply wore her down and ignored her presence before moving off into the wilderness again. She cursed and hung her head. "I still don't have enough power. I must find this boy before he does. I fear I may not be strong enough to save him, even with this." She carefully wrapped up the spear her great grandmother had given her before she left the village. The villagers had slowly begun to return to the village after the fight had ended. She sat down against a pile of stones that had once been a wall and rested.  
  
"You are the one known as the Huntress of Demons?" An elderly man moved up to her cautiously.  
  
"What of it?" she said roughly. Males in her village would never be so forward with her.  
  
"I am the elder of this village. I wish to thank you for driving that devil away."  
  
"Save your breath old man. I've got to be going." She stood up and started off after the demon again. She had an almost legendary reputation now, the slayer of demons. The truth was, she had fought no more than three. Two of them had been flukes, and the third was the demon she had been hunting all along. She always seemed to drive it off, but had never even so much as scratched it. Her skill was improving, but it was not enough just yet. The villages seemed to think that she had killed hundreds of the monsters, in fact she had no more than thirteen battles with Wai Mei Kai, all of which ended in failure.  
  
She sighed as the smoking remains of the village disappeared into the horizon. She was thankful for one thing though; neither of them seemed to know where the three men it was after were. So she was still only a few steps behind it.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: A new challenger, but will Ranma be in any condition to face him?  
  
C&C to carrotglace@juno.com  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 11  
  
The Nameless Wanderer.  
  
Ranma stood in front of the gates to Furinkan High and strolled in. His head was hung low and he wasn't really watching where he was going. Not that it mattered really. All the students gave him a wide berth as he made his way through the day. It had been this way for a week; Kuno was silent so far as well. The trend would end today.  
  
"Hold Saotome," Tatewaki stepped from behind the oak and stood directly in front of him.  
  
"Hello Kuno." Ranma did not even look up as he stopped a few feet away from the boy.  
  
"You must answer for your crimes," snarled the kendoist angrily. He held a bokuten in his hands and spread his feet.  
  
"And you have yet to answer for yours. I am unarmed, yet once again you wield a blade." Ranma's voice was maddeningly calm.  
  
"Your skill warrants such action knave," replied Kuno.  
  
This caused his opponent to look up slightly. "Well, it appears you do have something of a head about you. Still, your actions were inexcusable. You're lucky I let you live."  
  
"Perhaps I was rash Saotome, but this offence cannot be forgiven. This dishonor will surely be the end of the Saotome line."  
  
"Leave our families out of this Kuno. This is between you and me," snapped Ranma sharply.  
  
Kuno surprised him for the second time that day. "I can accept these terms. Your blood will flow to avenge my honor."  
  
"So, your sword is worth someone's life is it? Pompous arrogance. Then again, the same can be said of me." Ranma chuckled lightly and stood tall in front of the kendoist. His face was stern, but still marred by a few scars from his battle with Xianghua.   
  
"We shall finish this today Saotome! Have at thee!" Kuno swung his sword and attempted to cut Ranma in half with the wooden blade.  
  
His face registered the surprised shock as Ranma stopped the stick cold with his fingers, just in front of his face. "You're going to need more than a week of training to beat me Kuno. The sooner you realize this, the sooner we can end this farce."  
  
"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" roared the boy as he attempted to pry the sword away without much success.  
  
"I dare, simply because I'm strong enough to."  
  
The kendoist stopped and stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Kuno. I'm growing tired of beating you. Your skill is not perfect; no man has perfect skill or invincible technique. Such things do not exist. If you want to defeat me, you're going to have to realize this and broaden your horizons. I know every move that you can possibly make as a kendoist, and more importantly, how to counter those moves. To put it simply, Kendo will not beat me."  
  
"Impossible! I have trained since I was but a boy! My technique is flawless! My strokes beyond the power of mortal man! You will never find another man as powerful as I!" Kuno pulled at the blade harder and Ranma released it. The boy was thrown onto the ground on his back.  
  
"Your diligence in your training is admirable Kuno. However, it is not enough. You've trained your whole life, and it shows. Train harder, learn more, then come back and face me again. I will not fight you for at least two months Kuno. No challenge or insult will persuade me. Good day." Ranma strolled past the boy and left him sitting in the dirt.  
  
"My honor will be avenged!" roared Kuno angrily as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"That's all well and good, but talking won't do anything for your skills." Ranma paused and turned his head slightly as he said this. He then walked the rest of the way into the building. The students in the courtyard simply stood in silent shock at the whole scene. Genryu, Akane, and Nabiki included.  
  
"What the heck was that about?" said Akane.  
  
"I've never seen him act that way before," commented Genryu.  
  
"It's like he wants Kuno to get stronger or something," commented Nabiki. "You don't suppose he wants him to win do you?"  
  
Kuno simply glared at the doors to the school as if he could burn them away with his eyes. "Insufferable."  
  
"Even if he's right?" commented Genryu as he passed. He wasn't paying much attention really. His expression was one of worry as he watched the entrance to the school.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
In the streets of Nerima, a cloaked figure walked up to a street vendor with a small scrap of paper in his hand. He read it and faced the man behind the counter. "Where is Furinkan High School?"  
  
The shopkeeper looked up and sighed. "Not you again. Look, I already told you that it's..."  
  
"I have never been here before," said the cloaked figure standing in front of him.   
  
The shopkeeper stepped back as he saw the large point of metal protruding from behind the young stranger's back. His gaze was cool and steady as he stared the old man down.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No more questions old man. Where is the high school?"  
  
The shopkeeper simply pointed down the street. "Straight ahead! You can't miss it."  
  
"I see. Thank you."  
  
He started walking away down the street and clenched his fist in front of him. "I've found you at last! Today will be the day you breathe your last breath villain!"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Genryu Saotome sat with Akane and Nabiki during lunch. The girls mostly ignored his presence. He wasn't exactly liked by either of them, but he tended to simply sit quietly and let them talk. Nabiki often wondered if he reported to his older brother about what they had said. They usually avoided talking about Ranma in general when he was around.   
  
They watched the elder Saotome as he sat quietly by one of the walls of the school. He stayed under the cool shadows of the building and no one sat with him. Genryu had other friends at least. Akane and Nabiki had noticed him hanging around Hiroshi and Daisuke, two boys that sat near him in class. Both were notable slackers, and relatively popular within the male circles.   
  
Ranma was an enigma to them though. He had spent much of his time since the Chinese girl's arrival brooding. He didn't talk much, and his whole attitude had changed in general. He was more short tempered, and he had grown more violent. His mood had taken a nosedive as well.   
  
Genryu spoke up suddenly causing both girls to jump slightly. "Ranma's really worrying me. He's never been this way, not even in China. I've never seen him more stressed, and he always looks tired. Something is really wrong."  
  
"His past is catching up to him," said Nabiki.  
  
"Eh? You mean that guy who died in China?" asked Akane.  
  
Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Look. I'm not real good at this stuff, but this is how I see it. Regardless of whether or not he killed that guy, all this is coming down on him now. He's stopped running away, he's stuck in one place, and he has to face it now."  
  
"I don't think he can take much more. What can I do though? I feel so damn helpless," growled Genryu.  
  
"You seem to be fine. That Ryoga guy showed up and tried to kill you didn't he?"  
  
"I wasn't married to Ryoga," said Genryu with a small snort.  
  
Both girls' eyes went wide as they stared at him.   
  
"What did you just say?" stammered Nabiki.  
  
Genryu blushed as he realized what he had said. "Nothin, I didn't say nothin!"  
  
"No! You said he was married! I heard you!" snapped Akane as she stood up and grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"Yeah. Was married. Big deal." He pushed her hands away and stepped back.  
  
"That's a rather important piece of information," said Nabiki.  
  
"It's not my business to tell you these things."  
  
"What about my father? Did he tell him too?" snarled Akane as she balled up her fist and stalked towards the boy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two girls looked at him and froze in place. "What?"  
  
"Your dad already knows. I won't say any more than that," said Genryu as he walked away from them.  
  
The two girls simply stood in silence. Both of them were uncertain about what to say or do. How much did their father know? Would he allow the engagement even if he knew the boy was a murderer?  
  
A soft whirring sound broke their train of thought and they glanced around looking for the source as it slowly grew louder.  
  
"What is that?" mumbled Akane.  
  
Genryu rushed by them, he was sprinting full speed towards his brother. "Ranma! Look out!"  
  
The elder boy looked up from where he sat and smiled. A sparkling silver flash was moving towards him at high speeds. "Well, it has been a while hasn't it?" He jumped up just as the wall behind him seemed to shatter and collapse into itself.  
  
Genryu stopped a few feet away from the scene and frowned. "Oh great, this guy again."  
  
A laugh echoed through the schoolyard as an unfamiliar figure appeared at the school gates. He stepped forward and threw off his long cloak. He was a Japanese boy of about seventeen years of age. He had short spiky brown hair, and a dark blue dogi that covered his small, but well muscled form.  
  
"I've found you at last!"  
  
Ranma landed and ducked as a silver object passed over his head. The strange boy reached up and caught it in his hand easily. It was a massive, metal boomerang. The stranger smiled and lowered the weapon slowly.  
  
"Are you sure you got the right guy? I think you've got the wrong guy. What's his name?" asked Ranma with a familiar playful smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Silence! I'll have my revenge yet!" roared the strange boy as he threw the weapon again.  
  
Ranma merely shifted as it passed him and ducked again as it returned to the boy's hand. "You sure?"  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki and then back to the boy again. "Who the heck is this guy?"  
  
"I dunno. He sure is rude, barging in that way without an introduction or anything." She paused as the boy glared at her for a moment before returning his gaze to Ranma again.  
  
"For the insult you have placed upon me! I shall have my revenge at last!"  
  
Ranma sighed and threw up his hands. "Look you jerk. I don't have time for this. It's your own fault after all."  
  
"How dare you! You have insulted my family's name, and our honor!"  
  
"Fine. I tried to help you out and this is how you thank me." Ranma shrugged his shoulders and got into a battle stance.  
  
"Some help. I'll take my honor back, with your blood!"  
  
"This is about the dumbest excuse for a grievance I've ever heard!" said Ranma.  
  
"Enough talking! I'll finish you for good!" snapped the boy as he charged forward.  
  
Ranma met him in mid field and the pair exchanged blows for a moment. The stranger almost managed to keep up with Ranma's speed, but was knocked away at the last moment with a blow to the chest.  
  
Ranma smirked and put his fists up as he went into a defensive stance. "Come on. You can do better than that!"  
  
"You're right!" screamed the angry boy as he pulled out the boomerang and threw it again. This time he closed his eyes and pointed at it as it passed by his opponent. The stranger shifted his stance and moved his arms so that he was pointing at Ranma. The boomerang shifted in its flight path and made a beeline towards him.  
  
"Oh shit!" muttered Ranma angrily as he jumped up to avoid the projectile. He was forced to twist in mid air as the bladed weapon turned on a sharp angle and attempted to catch him as he fell. He landed roughly and rolled away as a deep gouge was cut into the earth where he had been. He stood up and frowned as the boy grabbed his boomerang out of the air lazily. "Well, that's a new trick." He looked down at his leg and shifted his stance. His ankle was killing him; he could feel the throbbing pain on several places all over his body. "Damn, I'm still not finished healing. I hate to do this, but I don't have a choice," he thought.  
  
"It's enough to keep you on your toes Saotome!" snapped the boy angrily.  
  
"Well, it won't work twice. You should know that by now." Ranma made a fist and smirked as a small wind shifted his hair slightly.  
  
"We'll see about that!" roared the angry stranger as he threw the weapon again.  
  
Ranma cupped his hands at his side and grit his teeth. He grunted and seemed to stagger for a moment before thrusting his hands forward. The stranger closed his eyes and pointed at the weapon as it sailed past his opponent to his right. The moment his hand moved towards his opponent, Ranma shot a ball of blue light from his hands that tore through the air with a loud boom.  
  
The stranger's eyes went wide and he attempted to dodge, the energy blast was far to fast though. He took the blow directly in his chest and was thrown into the air. He landed on the ground and rolled in pain as he shook violently as energy coursed through his body. His screams caused the small crowd of students to back away in horror, most of them still in shock from what they had seen.  
  
"What the hell was that?" screamed Nabiki.  
  
"My god," said Akane with a horrified stare.  
  
"Ranma!" cried Genryu as he rushed towards his brother.   
  
The older Saotome had fallen down to one knee. He was breathing heavily and clutching at his chest. He simply stared at the ground with a look of pain on his face and tried to regain his breathing. Genryu approached him from his side and he leaned into the boy's chest. "Damn, that hurt."  
  
"Are you all right? Why the hell did you do that?" Genryu looked over and saw the boomerang stuck in the ground a few yards away.   
  
"I..." Ranma stopped talking and put his hand over his mouth. A sudden surge of blood fell through his fingers and splattered on the ground as he fell forward again.   
  
"Ranma!" cried his little brother as he managed to catch his brother again.  
  
"I'll be all right. I'm still not fully healed from when I fought Xianghua. I never should have tried that, but I didn't have any other choice."  
  
"You jerk! You could have been killed!" said Genryu angrily.  
  
"So, Randy is it? Looks like you win again," said a pained sounding voice.  
  
Both of the Saotome brothers looked over and saw the boy struggling as he sat up. His hand was clutched over his chest and he was obviously still in pain.   
  
"That's Ranma dope." Genryu helped his brother to his feet and sighed.  
  
"It's been a long time," said Ranma with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"You should have told me you were hurt. I would have come back later," snorted the boy as he managed to stand again.  
  
Nabiki approached the stranger. "Who are you?"  
  
"I don't give my name to anyone."  
  
His answer caused both Tendo girls to frown at him.  
  
"That's because he doesn't know what it is," said Ranma with a slightly painful looking chuckle.  
  
"Shut up Zalgildoze!" snapped the boy angrily.  
  
"That's Saotome," corrected Ranma.  
  
"Oh! He has amnesia?" A look of understanding crossed Akane's face as she said this.   
  
"That's so sad! How tragic!" said several girls within the crowd.  
  
"He doesn't have amnesia. He's just not good with names," said Genryu oblivious to the angry looks the boy was giving him.  
  
"Not good with names?" said Nabiki in disbelief.  
  
"So bad, in fact, that he can't even remember his own, not even five minutes after you tell it to him," said Ranma. "Isn't that right Matin?"  
  
"Terrible with names," said one of the male students.  
  
"My little brother has that problem, just not as bad," agreed another boy near him.  
  
"You shut up!" screamed the boy angrily. He coughed a few times after that and fell to his knees again.  
  
"Neither of us is in any condition to argue about it right now," said Ranma dryly. He turned towards the school and walked to the infirmary with his brother's help.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Akane and Nabiki stood around the bed where Ranma lay resting. Genryu stood guard by the door patiently while they talked.  
  
"So. Are you going to tell us what the story with this guy is?" said Nabiki lazily.  
  
"I don't see why not. I'm afraid this one is kinda my fault," Ranma grit his teeth and sighed at the memory.  
  
"His Name is Matin. We went to grade school together."  
  
"This isn't about a bread feud is it?" said Akane warily. She turned her gaze towards Genryu. He was intentionally ignoring the conversation at the moment.  
  
"Do you want to hear about this or not?" snapped Ranma.   
  
"Sorry," muttered the girl sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway. He and I never got along well. We basically started fighting almost right away. It was little more than your common childhood rivalry. I don't even remember what started it."  
  
"This is a common childhood rivalry?"  
  
"It gets worse," said Ranma as he rubbed at his temples. "After about a year I figured out his little problem. To compound things he fell for a girl in our class. Anyway, he couldn't ask her out because he couldn't tell her his name." Both girls looked at him with disbelieving stares. "Yes, he's that bad. Anyway, one day he got an idea. He wrote his name down so that he'd remember it when he talked to her. Well, I was a lot meaner when I was a kid. I got wind of his plan and replaced his little cheat sheet with one of my own. Turns out he fell for it, he introduced himself as Asswipe the Mighty. I didn't think he'd actually be dumb enough to fall for it."  
  
"And ever since then he's been after you right?" said Nabiki with a tired sounding sigh.  
  
"Yeah. We left on our training trip a few days later. He's a royal pain in the ass too. Our rivalry has lightened up a bit over the years. I don't think he wants to kill me anymore, but he's still dangerous."  
  
"You two have been fighting like this for how long?" asked Akane.  
  
"About eight years now. It's not so bad really. The only reason it came down to this is the fact that I'm injured."  
  
"What was that thing anyway? How did you do that?" pried Akane with a somewhat uncertain look about her.  
  
"It's just an energy ball. Nothing more," said Ranma with a certain amount of finality in his voice.  
  
"But..."  
  
Genryu spoke up. "Akane, Don't. The reason he's lying here now is not because of anything Matin did to him."  
  
"You mean?" Akane looked at the boy and stepped back.  
  
"Yes. I was beaten by my own technique. I'll admit my injuries had a lot to do with that as well."  
  
Nabiki raised her eyebrow slightly and turned away. "Interesting. Come on Akane, we've got to get back to class."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood in the library and stared at the walls of books. His unfamiliarity with the room left him a bit uncertain. "I must find a way to defeat Saotome. It is obvious that he speaks lies about my skills, but still. Perhaps his lies do have a certain grain of truth hidden deep within them." He pulled a few books from the shelves and stared at them. "I must find a way to perfect my skills even more, I must surpass pure perfection! But how?" He turned and started walking towards the exit.  
  
"Hey! You can't just walk out with those books!" whispered an old woman behind the counter harshly.  
  
"Pardon? Is this not a library?" asked Kuno.  
  
"Yes! You have to check them out first! And be quiet!"  
  
"Very well. I shall, check these books out then." He placed the small pile on the counter and stood proudly.  
  
"You can only check out three at a time! One of them has to go back," said the woman calmly.  
  
"What? Curse you woman! I have need of these books! I shall use the knowledge contained within them to finally defeat the vile Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"Quiet!" snapped the woman as she hit him over his head with a large book.  
  
"Very well. I shall remove this one." Kuno took the thinnest of the books from his pile.  
  
"Fine. Give me your library card."  
  
"What need have I for such a card?"  
  
"If you don't have a card, you can't check these books out!"  
  
"How does one obtain this 'library card'? I hope it is a quest worthy of my station."  
  
"Fill out this form," said the woman as she handed him a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
Kuno took it and sat down at a nearby table. He gazed down at his new opponent and frowned. "There is not enough room to write my full title upon this line! Curses, I must shorten it to merely Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" He lamented this quite loudly; earning a large number of shushes from the students trying to study.  
  
"Address? Ah, they must mean the Noble Kuno Estate! Now, how does one spell 'Noble'?" He pondered for a moment and scratched down his information.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Mr. Kuno. 'The Noble Kuno Estate', is not an address. No, I do not need your full title, just your name, and finally, your loyal ninja retainer, Sasuke, is not a valid means of communication." The woman handed the boy another sheet of paper. "Please try to get it right this time. We are running out of applications."  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood and glared at her. He took the paper away from her and staggered back to his seat. "Curses! Once again I am prevented from my destiny by this blasted paperwork! 'Tis truly as mighty an opponent as Ranma Saotome himself! The Mighty Blue Thunder's wrist cannot take much more of this punishment!"   
  
One of the students approached the librarian and shook his head as he glanced back at Kuno. "He's still here? It's been three days. He's not already worried about midterms is he?"  
  
"No. I don't understand it. The poor idiot can't even fill out an application for a library card. I've gone through almost two thousand forms." The woman pointed to a trashcan that was full of wadded up papers.  
  
"Man, who could have known?" The student walked away shaking his head in disgust.  
  
Another student walked up to her and nodded. "I'm new here. I need a library card."  
  
"Fine, just fill out this form," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, thanks," he turned away from her and went to a nearby table.  
  
"Ok. Name, address, and phone number. Seems easy," he smiled and picked up the pencil. "Name...name...uhhh. Name...dang...hmm...that's a tough one."  
  
The librarian hung her head and started to cry.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: A new student at Furinkan. If only he could introduce himself to the class...  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  



	12. Default Chapter Title

  
The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 12  
  
A new beginning for Ranma.  
  
Akane performed her kata in the dojo. Her fists cut through the air with speed and precision, unfortunately, it wasn't good enough. She stopped for a moment and glared at the floor with a frustrated look on her face. "Damn, still not enough."  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
The girl spun around and growled as she realized who had said that. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, how rude. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Ranma got into a fighting stance and smirked at her. He was dressed in a dogi and had the same cocky grin on his face as he always did when he teased her.  
  
"Shut up. I'm sick of your joking around," snapped the girl as she prepared to start again.  
  
Ranma's face grew cold suddenly. "Who's joking?" He rushed forward at a speed she almost couldn't see.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop it!" screamed Akane in alarm as she desperately avoided the super fast blows that seemed to come from all around her at one time.  
  
"Stop me then!" snarled the boy with a vicious look on his face as he swept her feet out from under her and sent her to the ground. She rolled away and his foot landed where she had been moments before.  
  
Akane stood up and slowly backed away from the boy with a look of horrified shock. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"  
  
The boy snorted and smiled again, it was not a nice smile. "You call this an attack?" He rushed forward again and forced her on the defensive. She blocked and staggered back as best she could, unable to stop most of the blows from connecting. Her gut was on fire and her legs had already began to bruise from the assault. Desperately she searched for an opening in his defense, finally her opportunity came. She lunged out in a clumsy punch at his midsection and gasped as the hole closed suddenly. He had brought his elbow down and trapped her. She looked up at him and saw his other elbow as it slammed into her face and sent her to the ground.  
  
The girl rolled around on the ground clutching her face and slowly staggered to her feet.  
  
"Up already? Well, I'm impressed. Come on!" snapped the boy as he took up a defensive stance. "I won't even fight back!"  
  
"You bastard!" screamed Akane as she charged. Her frustration grew with each missed punch and kick as the boy danced around her offence as if he wasn't even trying.  
  
"Sloppy, weak, slow," he taunted with his vicious grin widening with every insult. She screamed in rage and thrust forward with a punch. Ranma grabbed her fist and raised it while pushing at her stomach with his free hand.   
  
Akane jumped back and stared at him in shock. "What did he do to me?"  
  
"Well? I'm waiting Akane. You still haven't shown me how good you are?" said the boy lazily.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Akane jumped into an attack again. She landed and performed a missed backhand and then turned into a kick. Ranma grabbed her ankle out of the air and pushed his foot against her own forcing her leg back, but not managing to put her on the ground. He then released her foot as she punched at him and forced him to jump back again.  
  
"Humph, you're still too slow," he muttered. His eyes narrowed and he changed his stance again into an offensive one. "I've had enough fun for now." Akane never knew what hit her. Ranma seemed to blur for a moment, and the next thing she knew she was on her back on the floor. The wind was knocked out of her, and she couldn't even sit up.  
  
Ranma looked down on her with his smile still taunting her. "You'd better do better than this tomorrow Akane."  
  
"Tomorrow?" muttered the girl in a daze. That was when it hit her. He hadn't been attacking her earlier, he was correcting her moves. "THAT BASTARD!" she screamed, she was still unable to sit up though.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Saotome, are you sure that was necessary?" Soun looked towards the dojo with his brow furrowed in worry.  
  
"You asked me to train her Tendo. Don't complain," snorted Ranma as he sat at the table drinking tea.  
  
"Yes, but it seems a little harsh," said the man as he turned towards his future son in law.  
  
"Don't be so protective, she won't be seriously hurt, but she's going to be real sore for the next few months. I've got a lot of work to do with her yet, so please don't think I'm going to take it easy on your daughter. She's got to learn to control her temper, and she's very sloppy on her offense. Her defense is better than I had thought though."  
  
"It must have been those morning fights," commented Genryu.  
  
"That's why I asked you to train her. This is a little more than I expected though."  
  
"You wanted me, because you couldn't bring yourself to do things like this to her. I'll get her into shape Tendo, don't worry about that. However, she's going to hate every minute of it. I'm going to have to break her before I can build her up again. That's the only way to get past that nasty temper she's developed."  
  
"I see, I understand what you are doing now son." Soun stood up and walked out of the room deep in thought.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Akane jumped out of her bed and screamed. Not because of a nightmare, but because of the bucket of ice water that had been dumped on her head. "Get up. We've got a lot to do this morning," said Ranma as he stood over her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out of my room!" screamed the girl as she attempted to cover herself with her sheets.   
  
"Throw me out," replied the boy.  
  
+++++++  
  
Genryu stood with his toothbrush in his mouth as he lazily got ready for the day. "Why'd he have to wake us up this early?"  
  
"Quit complaining boy!" said Genma as he grabbed his youngest son by his neck and threw him out into the yard. The elder Saotome's eyes were bloodshot and he didn't look like he was entirely awake yet either.  
  
Kasumi cheerfully walked out of the kitchen and smiled as her family sat around the table in various states of unrest. Nabiki had a sucker stuck in her mouth and was struggling desperately to keep her head up. Soun was flipping through the paper with his morning tea in front of him. Akane, was out in the yard getting beat up by Ranma again.  
  
"Oh my, I'll bet Akane will be hungry after she finishes her work out!" exclaimed the elder girl. She looked out into the yard at the pair. Ranma was jumping around excitedly while Akane spat a rather colorful line of expletives at him while she was trying to brain him with a cement statue from the yard. The sky was still dark as the sun had not yet risen and both of them didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.  
  
"This was all your idea wasn't it, Daddy?" said Nabiki as she leveled her gaze at Soun.  
  
The man said nothing and merely buried his face deeper into his paper.  
  
Genma appeared with the half-asleep Genryu just behind him. "Come on boy! Your brother is training without us! Get to work!"  
  
"Stupid Ranma," muttered the boy as he followed his father out into the yard. A few moments later there were four martial artists engaged in training in the yard. Lights turned on for blocks around the area with various people screaming for quiet.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Would you please introduce yourself to the class?" said the teacher cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, hi... my name is... uhhh... my name is... hmm, what is it again? Dang, I hate this part of school," said Matin as he stood in front of the blackboard. He was dressed in a boy's uniform and had his books tucked under his arm. The boomerang was still strapped across his back though.  
  
Genryu and Akane looked up at him with their mouths hanging open.   
  
"Man, this keeps getting better and better," grumbled Genryu.  
  
"Uh sensei," said Akane as she stood up.  
  
"Just a moment Miss Tendo." He turned towards the new student and smiled. "Now, there's no reason to be shy."  
  
"Shy?" Matin looked at the man in confusion.   
  
"This could take a while," said Genryu as he put his head into his hands and sighed.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Kuno's absent?" Ranma arched his eyebrow and looked at the boy's empty seat. "He wasn't here all last week."  
  
Nabiki turned to look at him and smirked. "I know where he's been, if you want to know it will cost you."  
  
"I don't really care," said the boy with a shrug. "He's probably trying to train some more or something."  
  
"Not for the last week he hasn't," said Nabiki with a smirk.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Kuno stood in the middle of the library and grit his teeth. "Curses! Why must this administration keep me from my destiny! Very well! If I cannot be permitted to train at home because of these cursed rules, I shall train here!"  
  
"Quiet!" snapped the librarian angrily. She chucked another book at him and nailed him square in the head. It landed on the floor with all of the others.  
  
"Surely, I shall ingrain this knowledge into my memory within a few moments!" cried the boy as he ignored the projectile. He sat down and opened one of the books. After a few moments of reading he stood up and smiled. "I shall attempt the technique!"  
  
He walked to a large open area within the library and pulled out his bokuten. "The strike was made like this..." he slowly went through the motions indicated within the book and smiled as he completed the sword stroke. It was an upward slash strike. After a moment he tried it again, faster this time. "No, this is still not correct." Within moments he was slashing at full speed, performing the move over and over, and making small changes with each stroke. "Blast, this technique is more difficult than I had imagined!" He paused and glanced around. Students were staring at him in terror, several unfortunate people were lying on the ground unconscious among the remains of several bookshelves. "It seems I should have cleared more room for my practice."  
  
The librarian was pulling her hair out in anger. "That does it! Get out now!"  
  
"But, I cannot check the books out without the library card, and your form is impossibly complicated!"  
  
"I don't care! You can have the damn books! Just get out and never come back!" screamed the old woman as she was reduced to tears.  
  
"Surely you jest!" said Kuno.  
  
"Go now!" said the old woman as she pointed towards the door.  
  
"You have my gratitude," said Kuno as he picked up his books and bowed to her before walking out of the room.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Matin picked at his food lazily. He was sitting across the field from Ranma and glaring at the boy from a distance. "I'll get you yet."  
  
"You're Matin, aren't you?" said Akane as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Huh? Uhh, I think that sounds right," said the boy as he looked at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Akane."  
  
"Nice to meet you, what can I do for you?" Matin smiled cheerfully. "Man, I'm such a stud! My first day and I've already got this cute girl talking to me!" he thought happily.  
  
"You're Ranma's enemy aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
Akane stared at him for a moment and sighed. "That guy over there." She pointed to the oblivious Ranma.  
  
"Oh! Yeah! I hate that guy!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Maybe, we can help each other out then?"  
  
"I don't need any help to get him," said the boy.  
  
"He's staying with my family, and he's engaged to my sister. To top it off he beats me up every day. I want him gone!" snarled Akane angrily.  
  
"Won't your sister be upset?" said Matin with a dry smirk.  
  
"No. She hates him too. The engagement was arranged," replied Akane with a small sigh.  
  
"I see, I feel sorry for her then," muttered the boy as he poked at his meal. "I can't beat Ranma right now though. He's too good, that energy blast he used took me out too easily."  
  
"Look, I know what happened between you two, but I know Ranma's style. My family practices it as well. I'm nowhere near good enough to beat him, but you..."  
  
"Saw the fight did you?" said the boy with a knowing smile appearing on his face.  
  
"That's right. I'll admit I don't know all of his tricks, but I know the counter moves for most of the Anything Goes style. Even if I'm not strong enough, or fast enough to use them myself."  
  
"And you're willing to show me how to beat your family style?" Matin looked skeptical.  
  
"I'll do anything to get rid of him. Look, I'll even pay you if you want. My sister has enough."  
  
The boy held up his hand and motioned for her to stop. "I'm not a mercenary, I'll help you out though. Do you realize how long that will take?"  
  
"A few months at least," admitted Akane.  
  
In the shadows of the branches above them, neither of the pair noticed the shadow slip away.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"So, Akane is going to teach Matin some of the counters for the Anything Goes Style?" Ranma smirked as his brother finished telling him about what he had heard.  
  
"Should be interesting. She should know better than that, we've been training all over. The counters she knows won't do much good."  
  
"You're wrong little brother. They'll be quite effective. Our overall style hasn't changed much, we've just picked up a few extra tricks. That should balance things out quite a bit between Matin and me. If I weren't injured, I would have beaten him too easily before. Now it will take a little work."  
  
"Just the way you want it right?" Genryu found himself smiling despite himself.  
  
"Things are about to get interesting around here again. Kuno is training, I'm forcing Akane too, and Matin will improve as well. Xianghua should be healing up nicely, and I'll bet that we'll see Ryoga again real soon."  
  
"Great, just what we need," said Genryu as his smile faded.  
  
"You're right. This is exactly what we need. It won't take that demon much longer to figure out that we aren't in China anymore. When he does get here, I'm going to be ready."  
  
"Wonderful." Genryu sat down and relaxed for a moment. "We'd better enjoy this peace while we can."  
  
"You call this peace?" said Ranma as he turned towards the boy.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking a small town in Japan. "Genryu, we still haven't finished out fight." He stalked forward with a determined stare. "I'll find you soon enough, and then I'll tear your throat out!" He smiled darkly to himself as he walked.  
  
"You are Ryoga Hibiki?" said a new voice.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Ryoga didn't even bother to turn to face the newcomer.  
  
"Huh, huh."  
  
Ryoga paused as a huge shadow formed behind him. "What the?"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Deep within the mountains of Japan, something stirred within a darkened cavern. It's long sleep disturbed as a lightening bolt slammed into the bolder that had once sealed it away. A tiny hand rose from the darkness as it struggled out into the world once again. "Akane!" It was promptly put back to sleep as another lightening bolt struck it dead on.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Xianghua stood in the small lot just behind Tofu's clinic and smiled as she kicked her training dummy in half with a single strike.  
  
The man walked out and smiled cheerfully. "It seems you're getting better."  
  
"Yes, but I'm still not well enough to face him again," said the woman as she relaxed her stance.  
  
"Hmm," muttered Tofu as he nodded in agreement. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"After I'm well again, I'll try to fight him of course," said the woman.  
  
"That didn't work before. Perhaps you should try something else?"  
  
"Like what? I have to avenge my brother!"  
  
"Calm down. If Ranma is as dangerous as you say, then I need to get him away from the Tendos. I doubt if he's dangerous to them now, but..."  
  
"You're right. I've got to get him away from that family. He feels safe now, and I doubt if there is anything he wants from them other than a place to stay at the moment. The instant he thinks he's in danger he'll turn on them to protect his own hide." Xianghua clenched her fist and glared at the ground. "I can't think of anything that might work though. Those two girls told me what they knew, they seem nice. I don't want to see them hurt by this."  
  
"I pray that you're right. He's been behaving himself so far, but if he is a danger to them, he's a danger to..." Tofu shook with anger. "Damn! How could I have been so foolish? I never even thought about that!"  
  
"That girl, she lives with the Tendos doesn't she?"   
  
Tofu nodded silently.  
  
"I'll do what I can. I don't expect any more from you," said the woman as she went back to her practice.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Kasumi sat with Ranma later that evening. She smiled and placed a cup of tea in front of him. "How are things going Ranma?"  
  
"Ah, thank you Kasumi." He blinked after he realized she had asked him a question. "Not so well. Akane is going to be difficult for some time to come, Nabiki still hates me, and well, everyone besides my family, your father, and my little brother still thinks I'm a murderer. Add my old rival showing up on top of that, and the fact that there's an evil demon hunting me down that could show up at any time..."  
  
"I see. I don't think you are a murderer Ranma. You've handled this much better than most people I know. I think you try to hard to keep other people from liking you though."  
  
"Hmm, maybe you're right. I'll admit I've done a bit of that since I came here. I don't really want to get married again. I'm still not over the last time I'm afraid."  
  
"I wish I could say I understand," said the girl.  
  
"No. No, you don't," said Ranma as he stared off into space.  
  
"Still, even when you're trying to act that way. You still try and do what's best for those around you. Like Akane, I know you're trying to help her despite how you treat her. You've mostly ignored Nabiki, even though you're engaged to her. As for me, you haven't done much really. I suppose that's because we don't spend much time together."  
  
"Well, there is that. I kind of like the fact that someone knows what's really going on. Plus, I don't really need to get you mad at me. I think I'd have a hard time doing that anyway. You seem to see the best in people, even when there isn't much good there to begin with."  
  
"Oh. Thank you. I think," said Kasumi with a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
"Don't dwell on it too much Kasumi. I wasn't really thinking when I said that," replied the boy with a small smirk. He sipped at his tea and placed it on the table again. "It kind of makes me wonder what tomorrow will bring. Things are about to get rough again I'd say. This time, I'll be ready for it though." He smirked confidently as he said this and sat in silence after that. Kasumi stood up and walked out of the room to prepare dinner.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Next time: The first arrival. Things are going to start happening fast in Nerima. Two months after Ranma started training Akane, the first of these events begin. Is Ranma as ready as he thinks he is?  
  
Short Chapter this time. This one is mostly for set up. The Saotomes are going to have their hands full after this for a while.  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  



	13. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 13  
  
The Closed Sword of Kuno.  
  
++++++++  
  
It was five a.m. in the morning at the Tendo Dojo. Normally only one resident was ever awake at this hour of the morning. However, since the time that the three Saotome's had arrived, it had begun to get a little more crowded.  
  
Genryu and Genma stood on the back porch watching intently. Akane and Ranma were jumping at each other in the yard. Akane had an angry scowl on her face as she attacked her self-proclaimed sensei. Ranma merely smirked as he dodged, and occasionally, even countered the girl's attacks easily.  
  
"Hey. She is getting better Pop," commented Genryu. He almost sounded surprised.  
  
"Your brother is to inherit the school one day, boy. I have trained him to be an excellent teacher as well as a great martial artist," replied the older man with a small snort.  
  
"That's enough, you've got a jog this morning right?" said Ranma as he landed nearby. Akane came down across from him and scowled.   
  
"Whatever," she spat angrily.   
  
"Get started, we're going to spar again before we leave for school," said the boy as he sat down at the table. By spar, he meant that Akane would do her best to kill him, while he taunted her and forced corrections on her. It was quickly becoming his favorite game, he almost regretted that he hadn't picked her as his fiancee, almost.  
  
As if on cue, the girl of his dreams walked down the stairs looking as incredibly tired as ever. "Do you have to do this every morning?"  
  
"Ah, good morning fiancee," he seemed unusually cheerful over the past few days or so.  
  
"Don't call me that," muttered Nabiki halfheartedly. She wasn't in the mood to get into a verbal war with him this morning. Or any morning for that matter. She was just up way to damn early these days, and not by her own choice.  
  
"But you're so cute when you're tired," said Ranma playfully.  
  
"Shove it up your..." Nabiki mumbled the last part of her phrase as she put her head down on the table inside her arms.  
  
"Oh my, it sure has been busy in the morning lately," said Kasumi as she walked into the room with tea in her arms. "Breakfast will not ready for at least an hour."  
  
"Don't worry about that Kasumi, Akane's not going to need it until then. She might get sick if she eats too much before we spar. She hasn't developed her stomach for that yet."  
  
"I guess that my sister just isn't used to all that jumping around."  
  
Ranma nodded cheerfully. "You've got it! Right on the nose!"  
  
The younger girl rushed by them and out the door, she took a few quick swipes at Ranma as she passed him. He dodged them without even paying attention. Genryu and Genma passed as well, on their way to their own morning practice.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A loud splash sounded in the koi, and Genryu walked into the room lazily. The panda was sitting in the pond, still trying to figure out how he had landed there. Surely his attack wasn't that predictable.  
  
"Akane is getting better. I don't think she realizes it though," commented the younger boy lazily.  
  
"She knows. That's what's bothering her these days. The fact that I'm actually helping her." Ranma smirked cheerfully as he said this.  
  
"Let me get this straight. The reason you're so happy lately, is because you're annoying my sister?" Nabiki raised her head off the table and glared at him for a moment.  
  
"That about covers it, yup," said Ranma as he smiled at her.  
  
"She's right, you are a jerk," muttered the girl.  
  
"I don't think she's ever been kind enough to call me a jerk. Her vocabulary has become quite colorful since my arrival," commented Ranma.  
  
"Die! You fucking bastard!" screamed Akane as if to prove the point as she entered the house in a full-blown run. Ranma jumped over the table and into the yard as she rushed up to him from behind.  
  
"Hurry it up Akane! We've only got like forty minutes until breakfast!" called the boy.  
  
Akane merely screamed in rage and followed after him.  
  
"I wonder if that Kuno guy is going to try and fight Ranma today?" said Genryu lazily.  
  
Nabiki raised her head up and looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"It's been two months. He should challenge him again soon."  
  
That woke the girl up instantly. She was on her feet within moments and rushed up the stairs. "I've got to get ready for school!"  
  
"Huh? We don't gotta be there for like two hours," said Genryu in mock confusion. Nabiki owed him again.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
The day started pretty normally at Furinkan. Kuno and Ranma ignored one another at the gates. Things stayed relatively calm since the challenges had been issued and the fights finished about two months before. It seemed like things were finally going to be normal for the rest of the year.   
  
"Yeah right," muttered Nabiki to herself. Her eyes went to Tatewaki; the boy was wearing a live blade again. He had not done that since the time he had attacked Ranma last. She knew it was all about to start again, Akane had been training with Ranma in the mornings, and the new student, Matin, in the evenings. Ranma would make her spar again after she returned home, but never pressed any information out of her about where she had gone. She suspected that he already knew.   
  
Genryu had become quite impressive to her over the past few months. He seemed to be an expert information gatherer. She had even employed him a few times; he even worked for free. She knew that she owed him a few favors, but it was an unspoken agreement. She suspected that the two Saotome brothers looked out for one another quite seriously. It seemed like they were an excellent team, without either of them even realizing it sometimes.  
  
"I'm going to make quite a bit pretty soon," she loved it when she could say that. Business was about to go on another drastic rise.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Akane stood with Matin at the doors to the school. "I think Kuno's going to challenge Ranma again today. I don't think he'll win though."  
  
"Heh, I know he won't," said the boy in reply with his arms crossed.  
  
"Right, we've got to go over a few things later. I want you to watch this fight. Ranma favors his left leg, and his right arm, but it's very slight. He also changes patterns very quickly, don't let yourself get too comfortable. If he starts to have any trouble at all he'll change the way he fights instantly. He doesn't wait for you to get the upper hand, you have to keep on your toes."  
  
"I was planning on watching the fight. I want to see how much better he is since he's recovered from that fight he had," said the boy as he eyed his target carefully. "I can wait for a little. If I rush into this fight, I'll lose for sure. You've sure been a big help though."  
  
"I just want him gone," said the girl coldly. "How I do it doesn't matter."  
  
Matin closed his eyes and nodded quietly. After a moment he simply rested against the wall until the bell rang.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked out of the school silently. His hands were in the pockets of his uniform, and he had a lazy stroll as he slowly made his way across the courtyard towards the gates.  
  
"Saotome, hold."  
  
Ranma paused in the middle of the yard and did nothing. He merely stood silently. The students around him quickly spread out and formed a crowd around him.   
  
"I have come for your life," said Kuno as he appeared from behind his tree.  
  
"Oh, is it that time already?" muttered Ranma as he finally spared the kendoist a glance. Kuno was wearing two blades on his side, his Katana had either been repaired or replaced, and a smaller batto rested just above it. "A two handed style? He's taking this samurai thing a little far," thought Ranma lazily.  
  
"The time has come for your reign of terror to finally end Saotome. I shall be the instrument of your destruction. The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure, now you face the mighty wrath of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" A lightening bolt crashed in the distance, despite the absence of any clouds in the afternoon sky.  
  
"How does he do that?" muttered Akane as she approached the sidelines with Genryu.  
  
"My brother can do it better," snorted Genryu.  
  
"Are you ready?" said Ranma as he took up a very relaxed position. His arms were hanging at his sides, and his feet were only slightly spread apart.  
  
"Come Saotome, let us end this," snarled Kuno. His stance changed as well, he immediately closed up. His right hand rested on the hilt of the Katana, and his left was hanging up at his side.  
  
"That's very defensive... Iaido? Or perhaps something a bit older, Iaijutsu? He seems like the type who might dig up something that old." Ranma's mind worked quickly. "Iaido usually uses a single sword. It must be Iaijutsu, the batto he's wearing... Yup, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I attack!" cried Kuno as he rushed forward. The sword remained in the scabbard as he did so, only when he was directly in front of Ranma did it leave the sheath. The strike was almost too fast for those watching to follow. Kuno stood with the blade held above him at an angle. Ranma rolled across the ground backwards and quickly rose to his feet.  
  
"Humph, I've never fought an opponent who uses this style. This should be interesting."  
  
"I had hoped you would not make this too easy, Saotome! You have not disappointed," commented Kuno.  
  
"I'm a lot of things, boring isn't one of them," said his opponent as he stepped back and took up a Kung fu stance. His arms were bent in front of him with his palms open. He was using a stance that kept his feet close together, his front leg barely touched the ground in front of him with the tips of his toes.  
  
"I shall end this quickly," snapped Kuno as he rushed forward again. He slashed at Ranma with a horizontal strike. The boy jumped over the blade and ducked as he landed to avoid the batto strike that followed. Kuno now had both blades drawn.   
  
Kuno quickly put him on the defensive, Ranma was forced to twist and turn around two blades at once as Kuno sliced through the air around him. His clothes were covered in small cuts, and a small red line became visible on his right hand.  
  
"Damn, he's still as fast as before," thought Ranma as he was forced back. Kuno spun around with his back facing the boy and lashed out with a spinning horizontal strike, followed by an upward slash with the smaller batto.  
  
Akane watched the scene in shock. Kuno was winning. Ranma had not yet attacked the boy. He was dodging around his strikes though; it wouldn't be long before Kuno became worn down. She had to do something. Finally, she swallowed and called out across the field. "Kuno! If you beat him, I'll go out with you!"  
  
Kuno and Ranma both froze in mid battle. They turned to look at Akane; Genryu was standing beside her and looking at her, along with everyone else who had gathered around the battle.  
  
"What the? Oh shit," muttered Ranma as he turned to look at his opponent.  
  
"Akane! At last your true feelings have been revealed! My tigress! For you I shall vanquish this villain!"  
  
Ranma jumped to avoid the first slash and was forced to twist and turn in the air to keep from being cut in half. Kuno's speed had just doubled.  
  
"Stupid Akane!" growled the boy as he ducked and rolled under Kuno's legs. Kuno was not surprised by the maneuver. He turned and slashed behind him catching Ranma in the back. The boy fell to the ground gritting his teeth in pain. The back of his shirt was torn open, and a long bleeding slash could be seen across his shoulders.  
  
"Hold still knave! So that I might smite you and finally date the lovely Akane Tendo! Have you no sympathy for my plight?"  
  
"That does it," growled Ranma as he rolled across the ground and staggered to his feet after avoiding Kuno's stab. "You're going down now!"  
  
"Surely you jest! It is clear that you do not have the skills to defeat me!"  
  
"Eat this!" screamed Ranma as he charged forward. "Dragon Strikes from Mountain Top!"  
  
Akane, Genryu, and everyone else in the crowd did not even see the move connect. Ranma had jumped into the air and performed a spinning kick that looked like it passed over the kendoist head. Kuno was thrown to the ground; he shook his head and staggered back to his feet, glaring at Ranma angrily.   
  
"So, it seems that you have actually gotten a blow upon my person. I shall admit that your skills are great if you managed that. However, no one can surpass my skills." Tatewaki's face now had a large red mark that covered most of the right side of his face.  
  
Ranma said nothing; the look of anger was still etched on his features. He punched at the air, in what seemed to be a mere display of power. His hands and arms appeared to multiply into ten different limbs. After a moment he stopped and took a wide, side stance. One of his arms pushed slowly forward, and the other was behind him slightly bent upwards. "Come on. Show me what you've really got."  
  
"Very well, I shall end this quickly," said Kuno.  
  
On the sidelines Genryu looked at Akane. "Now you've done it. My brother is pissed."  
  
"Good! Maybe he'll screw up and Kuno will win," snapped the girl in retort.  
  
"You saw what my brother can really do. You were there when he fought Xianghua. What do you think is going to happen?" snorted the boy in retort.  
  
Akane paused and looked at him. "Wha?"  
  
Kuno attacked at full speed. A flurry of slashes seemed to shine in the air as lines of curving silver that faded after a split second. It seemed like there were dozens of them. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like there were dozens of Ranma's as well. Each of them was dodging a different strike.  
  
"Impossible! To move one's whole body as fast as my most powerful strikes? He cannot be human!"  
  
Finally, the battle stopped. No one really saw what happened. All of a sudden, Ranma was standing with his fist in Kuno's mid section, with the swordsman slashing just over his head.  
  
Kuno fell to the ground, and Ranma stood upright while rotating his right shoulder in a circle, after a moment he sighed and sat down.  
  
The Saotome boy's clothes were in tatters, scraps of cloth hung from what remained and the ground was littered with dark blue and white confetti that had been cut from his school uniform. His right shoulder had been exposed completely; his left was still covered by the rags of his white button up shirt. His belly was also exposed, and a few tiny red lines could be seen there. His pants were still mostly intact, there were a few cuts on his upper thighs, but most of the damage was below his knees, where the cloth was shredded completely. Kuno's clothing was undamaged, but he was the one on the ground unable to move. He was not knocked out though.  
  
"Well, that's the end of that," said the Saotome boy as he stood up and turned away.  
  
"Saotome, wait! Are you not going to finish our duel?" Kuno struggled to sit up and glared at his former opponent.  
  
"What? You think I'm going to kill you?"  
  
"Why would you not? This is a battle of honor!" The swordsman's voice was strained as he said this. It was obvious he was still having trouble breathing.  
  
"No mere sword is worth another man's life, Kuno."  
  
"This was the Kuno family blade! Our family's symbol of honor and courage! You dare say that..."  
  
"It was still nothing more than a piece of metal," replied Ranma casually. "Swords can be replaced Kuno. The honor and courage of a family is not measured in steel."  
  
Tatewaki fell silent and glared at his rival's back angrily. "Your words ring true Saotome, but it is still a grave dishonor you have placed upon my family."  
  
"Do as you will then," replied Ranma as he walked out of the school gates and towards the Tendo dojo.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A few moments later Kuno rested against the oak in the school yard with Akane and Matin at his side.  
  
"A good fight my friend," said the new boy to him.  
  
"Who might you be?" muttered Kuno.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Any enemy of that guy, is a friend of mine," said the boy.  
  
"I see, I wish you luck then," replied Kuno with a nod. "Akane Tendo, I am sorry that I cannot date with you because of my failure."  
  
  
This took the girl completely by surprise, he had never, ever said anything remotely close to that to her. "You'll get him next time right?" said the girl with a little hope in his eyes.  
  
"Akane Tendo. I apologize, I shall not seek out my honorable vengeance with steel again."  
  
The girl gasped and looked at Kuno in shock once again.  
  
"The sword of my family has been replaced. It was not for this reason that I sought to destroy him. I had thought him a danger to you and your family. I could not allow that."  
  
"What are you saying, Kuno?" said the girl as she backed away from him suddenly.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, did not kill that woman's brother. Of this I am certain."  
  
Matin and Akane stood silently. The boy stood by the pair, unsure of what was going on. "Ranma? Did you kill someone?" he whispered.  
  
"What do you mean? You heard what she told us!" snapped Akane.  
  
"Then she is mistaken. He could have taken my life this day. No punishment would have befallen him. This was a battle of honor, I had ensured that if one of us perished, it would have been overlooked. Do not fool yourself into believing that he was unaware of this. No, Akane Tendo, his words were not that of a killer. He is innocent of this crime. I shall exact my revenge yet, but not with a blade of steel." Kuno stood up and started to stagger towards his home.  
  
"Damn it," grumbled Akane angrily.  
  
"Well, we've got training to do, right?" said Matin after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Right, come on. We'll get started," agreed Akane with a stern look on his face.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Genryu stopped and stared down at the animal in front of him. He had stumbled across it on his way home from school. It was a wolf, a huge wolf. It lay sprawled out in an alleyway, beaten half to death. He frowned and stared at it for a moment. There was a pair of silk nylons tied around its neck. He shook his head and smiled slightly. "No way. It couldn't be," he muttered as he walked away.  
  
Behind him, the wolf's nostrils flared for a moment. It sniffed the air around it, seemingly still half asleep. A low growl escaped its throat as it slowly opened its pale blue eyes and looked around in confusion. After a moment, it sniffed the air again. It slowly staggered to it's feet and started to follow the familiar scent. "Genryu! I've found you at last!" it thought angrily.  
  
TBC...  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Next time: Genryu vs. the Wolf?   
  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 14  
  
Genryu vs. The Wolf  
  
++++++++++  
  
Genryu Saotome sat alone on the back porch of the Tendo home. He seemed to be simply enjoying the quiet. His thoughts were something more though. "That wolf. I wonder if I should tell Ranma?"   
  
"You seem lost in thought today," commented Nabiki as she sat down at the table with a drink in her hands.  
  
"It's something I saw on the way home today. Nothing for you to worry about," he replied without looking back at her.  
  
"Another problem?" she said in mock disbelief.  
  
"Not if I'm right. This could actually be good for us," commented the boy.  
  
"Well, that's certainly a change. You two seem hell bent on prophesizing our destruction," said Nabiki with her eyes half closed.  
  
"We aren't all that bad," said Genryu with a slightly annoyed look.  
  
He paused, as if something had just occurred to him. "Say, what was that wolf doing in Nerima anyway?"  
  
Kasumi walked into the room with a small tray of snacks. She set them down and smiled at the pair. "I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Hey! That's great Kasumi!" exclaimed the boy as he jumped up and raced for the table. He had completely forgotten about his train of thought from before.  
  
Nabiki was still frozen in a half sip as she looked at the boy in disbelief. "Did you just say 'wolf in Nerima'?"  
  
Genryu looked up with his mouth full of food and blinked. "hurn?"  
  
Almost in answer, a massive form of gray fur bounded over the wall. It was growling angrily and sniffing at the air around it.  
  
"Wht dr?" muttered Genryu. He finally swallowed and looked at the animal for a moment.  
  
Nabiki backed away in terror and stumbled over the pillow she had been sitting on. She was sprawled out across the ground and back paddling across the floor. The animal was huge, easily bigger than she was by about two hundred pounds.  
  
Genryu stood up and faced it. "What the heck do you want?"  
  
The animal's head snapped around and it bared its teeth at him. Its ears went flat against the back of its head and its hair began to stand on end along its neck, making it look even larger.  
  
"Hey, I know you. You're that stupid dog from China!" said Genryu as he stepped forward.  
  
The wolf snorted angrily and slowly stalked forward.  
  
"You know this thing?" cried Nabiki in shock.  
  
"Oh my, Genryu, I don't think that doggy is very happy right now," commented Kasumi. She had yet to move from her place at the table. She did have enough sense to look frightened.  
  
"Aw, he's nothing to worry about," replied the boy casually as he flicked his pigtail over his shoulder. "I wonder how he got here?"  
  
The animal shot forward with his teeth bared. Genryu merely sidestepped and snapped the animal's jaw shut with a quick jab. The beast landed on the ground and shook its head from side to side for a moment.  
  
It lunged forward again and snapped at the boy again. Genryu laughed at this as he ducked. He was forced to block several quick leg strikes the animal gave him as it passed over him.  
  
"Oh my," commented Kasumi.  
  
"A martial arts wolf?" said Nabiki in disbelief.  
  
"We used to fight all the time in China," said Genryu playfully as he eyed the wolf coolly. "He never won."  
  
"That's crazy!" screamed Nabiki. Her brain was starting to fry as she attempted to process it.  
  
"You're right. It's too crazy," said a new voice. Everyone looked up to see Ranma standing on top of the outer wall. He was pouring a teakettle out onto the wolf below. The animal changed instantly. "I thought as much. Well, it's been a while Ryoga."  
  
"You shut up! I've seen hell because of you!" screamed the nude boy angrily.  
  
"Ryoga?" said Genryu as his fists fell at his sides. "Man, you look like hell. What happened?"  
  
The boy in question turned his head aside. He was covered in bruises, and still had the nylons hanging from his neck. "That's none of your business. Do you have any idea the tortures I've had to endure because of you?"  
  
"It's your own fault you never showed up. Stop putting the blame on us," replied Ranma curtly. "Besides, we didn't shove you into that spring."  
  
"Spring?" said Genryu in confusion.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? The idiot told us he followed us to Jusenkyo." He looked down at Ryoga again. "I've got no problem if you want to fight Genryu for the sake of doing it. Just stop blaming your own stupid problems on us."  
  
"You shut up!" snapped Ryoga.  
  
"Whatever. Are you just going to stand there in the nude?" said the older boy with his arms crossed.  
  
Ryoga took a quick look down and promptly jumped behind the bushes with a full body blush.  
  
"I've got some clothes you can borrow," said Genryu with a sigh.  
  
"Don't bother. I found his backpack on the way here. It was stashed in some alley." Ranma tossed the boy his bag and jumped down.  
  
"So, how did you know?" said Genryu as he gave the lost boy a confused glance.  
  
"Simple, I suspected while we were in China. A wolf that uses martial arts, and only attacks your little brother is just a little too weird. When I saw the stupid jerk in the yard, I knew for sure he was cursed. A wolf wouldn't travel across the ocean, no matter how determined it was to kill you. I wasn't sure who he was until I hit him with the hot water though."  
  
Ranma smirked as he said this. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting Ryoga to be cursed at all. He hadn't chased Genma away from Jusenkyo, and had picked up the angry Genryu by her shirt and carried him back to the guide's hut. The boy had calmed after he discovered that the change was not permanent. In his mind, that meant no P-chan. Unfortunately, Ryoga had wandered into the springs on his own. That meant he couldn't blame them personally for his curse though, which was good. He did kind of wonder when he found the backpack though.  
  
Ryoga appeared from behind the bushes and snarled at Ranma. "You! you knew about this!"  
  
"I did not. I assumed the wolf was cursed because it followed us back to Japan. An animal wouldn't do that. I had no idea it was you."  
  
Ryoga paused and turned away. "Even if it was my fault. That still doesn't excuse Genryu for what he did."  
  
"Got to lunch before you? That's not a punishable offence. Had you trained harder than you did, you might have beaten him on occasion."  
  
Ryoga shrank back slightly under his words.   
  
"Ranma, that's enough. He knows it wasn't our fault," said Genryu as he stepped between them. "Don't you think he's been humiliated enough?"  
  
"Fine. He's your rival, do what you want with him. I would like to know how that got around his neck." Ranma pointed down at the ground. Ryoga had removed the nylons from his heck when he changed and left them there.  
  
"That's none of your concern," snapped the boy angrily.  
  
"You think its Taro?" said Genryu his face lit up with surprise.  
  
"Could be. I doubt if he followed us here though. It's not his style. If he's here, he's after something," replied the older boy carefully.  
  
"Taro?" said Nabiki with a questioning glance.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. I do wonder though," said Ranma coolly.  
  
"Wait. You know that demon?" said Ryoga as he caught some of the conversation.  
  
"Demon? Oh, you mean the cow-thing right?"  
  
Ryoga stepped back with a look of shock on his face. "You do know that devil!"  
  
"He's not a devil. He's cursed like you. I don't think he minds too much though. We met a while back in China."  
  
"He turns into that thing, and he doesn't mind?" said Ryoga in disbelief.  
  
Ranma nodded in reply. "Spring of drowned yeti riding bull while carrying crane and eel."  
  
"What?" deadpanned Nabiki.  
  
"Some of those springs are just plain weird," replied Genryu with a shrug. "Hey bro, remember that chick that had a thing for you for a while? The one with the arms?"  
  
The older boy hung his head. "How could I forget that? Man, she was almost as bad as the demon."  
  
"My, you've been busy," said Nabiki as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. After we left that village in China, we spent the better part of a year running from various weirdos and monsters of some kind or another."  
  
"I thought it was kind of fun," said Genryu with a shrug. "Most of them weren't trying to kill us, just a couple of 'em."  
  
"Lets see now, Herb, Rouge, that bird chick... uhh Kiima, that's her name! Still don't know how we pissed her off." Ranma clicked off the names on his fingers as he tried to remember.  
  
"Shampoo, those weird bun head guys, Xainghua... Apparently Ryoga was after us too." Genryu didn't seem to notice that he looked exactly like his brother did as he continued.  
  
Nabiki sat down at the table again and picked up her drink again. "Busy just isn't the word."  
  
"Hey! What about our fight?" snapped Ryoga angrily as he pulled the front of Genryu's shirt and made the boy face him.  
  
"What? Now?" said the boy in reply.  
  
"Of course! Who knows when I'll find you again?" snapped Ryoga.  
  
"All right! Jeez, don't blow a vessel ya jerk," said Genryu as he jumped back and seemed to relax.  
  
"Prepare to die!" screamed Ryoga as he charged.  
  
Ranma snorted and turned away from the scene towards the house.   
  
"Aren't you going to watch?" said Nabiki in slight surprise.  
  
"Why? I know Genryu's going to win," he replied as he walked up the stairs towards his room.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Akane smiled as Matin stood up easily from the counter throw she had just shown him. They were practicing together in a deserted lot near the Tendo home. Spurts of grass dotted the mostly dirt surface of the ground.   
  
"Thanks lady, I think I've got it now," he said as he dusted his pants off.  
  
"Show me then," she replied as she got into a firm stance.  
  
"All right," said the boy with a smirk.  
  
He charged forward and lashed out with a kick. Akane blocked it and her arm became locked as he twisted his ankle around her wrist and twisted his waist. She was thrown to the side hard, and skid across the dirt before finally rolling to a stop.  
  
She was on her feet in a moment and grit her teeth in anger. A month ago she would have stayed down. "Ranma," she growled softly.  
  
"I think I can take him down now," said the boy with a smirk as he flexed his hand in front of his face.  
  
"I can't teach you much more than I have. These counters are just basic though. The advanced counters from my school would be useless against him. The Saotome and Tendo schools only differ in the advanced arts."  
  
"I understand how he fights much better thanks to you," said the boy with a confident smirk. "I'll think up a few new things of my own before I face him, just to be sure. He has a nasty habit of adapting to anything I throw at him."  
  
"I've got to go now, there's no need for us to do this again. Just make sure you get him. You've been a good student. Good luck," said Akane as she turned away.  
  
"Yeah, thanks lady," muttered Matin with a small frown forming on his face. He watched her go for a moment, and then grabbed his school bag before heading towards his own home.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Matin walked into his home a short time later and smiled as he walked by his parents on the way to his room. "Hey Mom. Hi Dad."  
  
"Oh, you're home. Did you have a good day... umm... err... Son?" The pretty thirtyish woman standing behind the stove turned to greet him cheerfully.  
  
He paused on the stairs for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"That's nice... err ...hmm... boy." muttered his father as he kept his nose in the paper he was reading in the living room.  
  
Matin hung his head and started to walk up the stairs again. "My own parents can't even remember my name! How can I possibly tell that girl that I fell in love with her?" He slowly staggered his way towards his room with tears of bitterness in his eyes.  
  
+++++++  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tendo home...  
  
Ranma smirked as Akane charged towards him again.  
  
"Die! Why won't you just die!" she screamed as she jumped into the air in a flying punch.  
  
Ranma met her half way and grabbed her extended arm, pulling her towards him violently. His elbow strike passed in front of her face and he released her before landing lightly on the ground opposite her.  
  
Akane growled and rubbed at the tip of her nose. It felt like it was burned slightly.  
  
"Looks like another point for me! Boy Akane, you sure are slow," teased the boy with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Genryu glared at them angrily with a hammer in his hand and several boards tucked under his arm. He was busy patching up the holes in the wall from his fight with Ryoga. After thoroughly trashing the yard, the lost boy managed to wander off. That left Genryu with the task of cleaning up the mess they had made.  
  
"Do you two mind? I'm trying to work here!"  
  
"Soun asked me not to train her in the dojo anymore. Remember when she tore that wall down?" replied Ranma with a shrug. His back was turned to his student and she kicked at him from behind. He simply leaned to the side and grabbed the extended foot between two fingers.  
  
Genryu sighed and nodded. "Right, just try and keep from breaking anything I've fixed all right?"  
  
"Will do bro!" chimed Ranma cheerfully as he swept the girls free leg out from under her. She managed to perform a flip in time and freed her captured leg in the maneuver. She landed on the ground in what appeared to be a closed boxing stance.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't too bad!" said the older boy cheerfully.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Oh my! Ranma certainly enjoys teaching Akane," said Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
"More like he enjoys torturing her," replied Nabiki as she munched on a bag of chips next to her while reading a magazine.   
  
"You really shouldn't say things like that Nabiki. It isn't nice," chided the older girl.  
  
"Even if it's true?" replied the girl without looking up from her magazine.  
  
Ranma bounded by quickly followed by Akane just outside. He was making faces at her as she tried to catch up with him. "I suppose you're right, but still," said Kasumi as she glanced at the dueling pair in the yard yet again. Ranma was standing on the girl's head and her arm was extended in a punch. She seemed to be shaking with rage.  
  
"I'm supposed to marry that sadistic jerk?" grumbled Nabiki as one of Akane's long lines of profanity floated over to them.  
  
"I still don't know where Akane learned to speak like that!" exclaimed Kasumi.  
  
"The world may never know," said Nabiki without looking up.  
  
Kasumi glanced at the magazine and blushed suddenly. The younger girl was reading an article entitled '101 ways to dump your current boyfriend.'"Oh my!"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Xianghua smirked as she stood over the fallen form of Dr. Tofu in the yard. "You ain't too bad doc."  
  
"Yes, well I'll admit I'm a bit out of shape," said the man as he sat up and accepted her hand.   
  
She pulled him to his feet and pat him on the back roughly. "Come on, we'll fix you up inside!"  
  
"Yes. I suppose," said the man weakly. "And I thought Akane was a tomboy!" he thought to himself with a nervous glance towards the woman.  
  
Xianghua was smiling at the moment, but her gaze was anything but friendly. "Ranma, when next we meet. I'll tear you apart for sure!" she thought darkly.  
  
"You sure look happy," said a new voice.  
  
Xianghua whirled around and saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the small practice. "YOU!"  
  
"What are you mad at me for? I just stopped by because I recognized your voice," said the boy as he stepped forward into the daylight.  
  
Tofu frowned, he moved like an expert martial artist.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Pantyhose Taro?" snapped the woman angrily.  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes and frowned at her. "Looking for someone, don't worry, it's not you. I'd watch my mouth if I were you. I might decide to change my mind."  
  
Tofu stood upright and glared at him. The boy was Chinese, he was wearing a vest that looked as if it was made of scales of some kind. He was wearing loose white pants with a pair of nylons tied around his waist like a sash. He was a rather handsome boy, with short cut blue green hair, and a small red earring in each ear.  
  
"Looking for Saotome are you?" snapped the woman bitterly.  
  
Taro raised his eyebrow slightly. "He's here?"  
  
"Why else would I be?" replied Xianghua as she relaxed slightly.  
  
"Oh, I assumed," replied the boy as he glanced at Tofu for a moment. "That you had your reasons."  
  
"He's a nice guy, but not really my type," said the woman with a small smirk. "Just make sure you stay out of my way."  
  
"I've got my own problems. Although, I'll admit I might stop by and visit for a bit," said the boy cautiously.  
  
"I'll see you around," said Taro with a strange smile on his face.  
  
Tofu looked between the pair for a moment. He wasn't sure if that was a threat or not. After a moment he spoke. "So, who was that?"  
  
"Just an old acquaintance from China. He's nothing to worry about really. He's not after me."  
  
"Another friend of young Ranma?" said the doctor carefully.  
  
"You could say that. I wonder what he's looking for, if not Ranma?"  
  
"Maybe we won't have to find out?" said Tofu hopefully.  
  
"Like we would be so lucky," snapped Xianghua.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ukyo Kuonji sat at her desk and frowned at the paper in her hands. All around her, boys of her own age sat looking up at the teacher. All of them dressed the same as she was, a dark blue boy's school uniform.  
  
"Can it be?" she muttered under her breath. She had been looking at the note since she had received it three days ago. Daring to hope that it was true.   
  
"Hey Ukyo! What's up buddy? You've been so quiet," said the boy next to her nervously.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothin," she replied. "Just revenge. At last," finished her mind.  
  
"Oh. Well, me an some o' the guys are getting together after class. You wanna come?"  
  
"Not today. I've got some stuff to do," she replied. It still disgusted her. They saw her as nothing but one of the guys, that was the plan after all. It got easier with time, but it still wasn't natural. She wasn't feminine all that much really, but being a guy all the time was harder than it looked. She couldn't even figure out how they did it without even trying.  
  
She read the note again. "Genryu Saotome, Nerima, Tokyo, Tendo Dojo. Signed, a friend."  
  
Who had sent it to her? No one had asked to be paid for finding them. That ruled out the private investigator she had hired. Perhaps a clan who owed her family a favor? Or had her father hired someone else to find them? It could even be one of the others hunting the pair down. Most of them were after the older boy, as far as she knew.   
  
They also tended to want him to themselves. So why send her the note? To her knowledge, only herself and one other were looking for the younger boy. She had never met him, but the Chinese girl she met several months ago mentioned him. One of them may have been nice enough to inform her, especially since she only had a passing interest in the older boy. It was fairly clear that she'd let someone else have him in order to get to Genryu.   
  
Her mind wandered again, back to Xianghua. "I wonder if she found Ranma? I hope so, that jerk deserves whatever he gets from her."  
  
She sighed as the bell rang to end class. After folding the note carefully she placed it into her bag and walked out of the room. Never to return again.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Genryu sneezed as he walked out of class. It had been a long and boring day for him, as usual. "Man, I'm sure glad Ryoga showed up. Ranma's been having all the fun. I almost wish my life were as exciting as his. I get sick of just watchin."  
  
Ranma strolled up next to him as he exited the building. Kuno was flat on his back, with several footprints on his face. "I hope Kasumi's almost got dinner ready."  
  
"Man you said it! I'm starved!" said Genryu cheerfully.  
  
Matin watched them walk away and smirked. "Tomorrow, I'll have my revenge R- uhh... R-WHATEVER!" He smiled and clenched his fists. "I'm sure that girl will be pretty happy too. Maybe even happy enough to..." His mind quickly went into a fantasy.  
  
"Oh! You're so brave! I'm so happy I could kiss you!" said the fantasy Akane, who didn't have a name by the way. Matin blushed and smiled gently as he turned away from the, badly drawn, fallen Ranma, looking rather bishonen. Complete with fuzzy outline and magical sparkles as he brushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Oh, your innocent kiss has stolen my heart! Please! Would you go out with me?"  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed fantasy Akane.  
  
In reality, Matin was drooling like an idiot with a huge dumb grin on his face. "Man! I'm such a stud!" he cheered his fantasy self on out loud.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a large group of girls were passing by around him.  
  
"Man, what a weirdo," muttered one of them.  
  
Akane blinked and turned to see him. "What the hell is that idiot doing?" She shook her head and turned away in disgust. As long as he beat Ranma, that was all that mattered. It wasn't like she was going to date him or anything.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Deep in the woods of Japan, Ryoga Hibiki shuddered as he felt something deathly cold pass by him. He glanced around nervously and frowned. "What the hell was that?"  
  
A small cackle of some unknown darkness echoed as softly as a whisper in the distance.  
  
"It was probably nothing," muttered the lost boy. He knew he was wrong; whatever it was, it was the strongest presence he had ever felt.  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Matin's Great Counter Attack!  
  
C&C to: Carrotglace@juno.com  
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes.  
  
Part 15  
  
The final solution?!  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo had been having more than a bad day. It had been a bad month. Things were getting worse from her point of view.  
  
Ranma still 'trained' her every morning and every afternoon. The boy was down right relentless, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him. Matin, her own student, had learned all she could teach him really. His skill level was above her own, even before that. She had done nothing more than show him a few counters, and favorite moves of the elder Saotome boy.   
  
Now though, Ranma and Genryu, had both actually refused to eat the meal she had worked so hard on. "You jerks!" snapped the girl.  
  
"Calm down Akane," replied the elder boy as he caught her hand as she attempted to deck him. "I don't see the rest of your family being any braver than I am. Why don't you pick on them?"  
  
Akane slowly turned to see the meal was completely untouched, her family was giving Ranma unpleasant glares. Even Kasumi looked slightly annoyed with him.  
  
"All of you?" cried the girl in shock.  
  
"Come on Akane, you try at cooking as hard as you do at martial arts. That's why you keep screwing things up," said Ranma with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped the girl.  
  
"Only that you're impatient, and don't really pay attention to what you're doing," replied the boy curtly.  
  
Akane's arms blurred as she attacked him viciously for his comments. He lazily moved one arm and deflected every punch with his chopsticks. "Really, Akane. You don't take criticism very well do you?"  
  
The girl paused and looked at him in shock. "What?"  
  
"Here I am, taking my time, trying to help you out. And this is how you thank me?"  
  
Akane stepped back with a horrified realization crossing her face. "He-he's right!"  
  
"Yes, you really are quite an ungrateful tomboy, uncute, completely sexless, and just down right rude," finished the older boy with a sagely nod.  
  
"That does it! Die!" screamed Akane as she attempted to tackle him to the ground. The Tendo's floor received a rather large hole for her efforts, and Ranma skillfully hopped out into the yard again.  
  
Nabiki sighed as she picked up one of the pickles from the meal Kasumi had made, as the elder girl quietly got rid of the unidentifiable mess Akane had created. "You know. He's trying to make her angry."  
  
"Gee, you think?" deadpanned Genryu lazily as he started to eat as well.  
  
"Fools, you don't realize that Ranma has sacrificed his own meal, so that he could distract her? Now we can get rid of that horrible thing and eat in peace! Without fear! Oh my son! You have made me so proud!" cried Genma with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Now Saotome, let's not over do it," said Soun nervously as he glanced at the two fighting teens in his yard. He had trouble pulling his eyes away from the new hole in his home as well.  
  
"Like Ranma would do something like that. I think he just enjoys getting a rise out of her," commented Nabiki. "A little too much if you ask me."  
  
"You said it, I don't think I've ever seen anyone he enjoys torturing more than her," commented Genryu.  
  
"Actually, I believe Mr. Saotome," said Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at her.  
  
"Y-you do?" said Genma in shock.  
  
"Oh, yes! Ranma might seem a little rough, but he always tries to do what's best for everyone," said the girl cheerfully.  
  
"You know. I never really thought about it, but she's right," commented Genryu as he started eating again.  
  
Nabiki paused and looked out in the yard at the pair for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and going back to her meal.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma smirked as he landed across from the koi pond. Akane stood opposite him huffing with exhaustion. It was early morning and the day had just begun.   
  
"Come on slow poke, you can keep up better than that," said Ranma with a smirk.  
  
Akane growled and charged at him again, taking to the air the collided just above the small pond. After a moment they separated and landed lightly opposite one another.  
  
Ranma turned and smirked at her lightly. "Well, not bad."  
  
"Really? I thought so too," said Akane coldly as she slowly turned her head.  
  
Ranma paused and frowned slightly. A small, familiar sensation tickled his cheek. He reached up slowly and wiped the trickle of blood away. "Hmm."  
  
"Heh, I've got you now," said Akane as she stood proudly in a battle ready stance.  
  
Ranma merely smirked and chuckled to himself at the display. "Hardly, my little brother would still wipe the floor with you in a real fight Akane. It looks like you're ready for the next level though."  
  
Akane's smug look vanished in an instant. "What?"  
  
"Come on!" snapped Ranma coldly. He actually took up a battle stance against her this time. "Show me what you can really do, Akane."   
  
"You've been holding out on me?" said the girl in shock.  
  
"Of course I have, after all, you have to learn the basics first, right?"  
  
"Akane! Ranma! Breakfast!" called Kasumi from the house.  
  
"Right! Come on, we've got other things to do right now," said the boy with a friendly smile as he walked into the house.  
  
Akane simply stood in the yard staring at the ground. She wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment. "Basics?" Ranma's tone was enough to convince her that he wasn't kidding around with her this time. "Damn." She slowly started towards the porch.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Furinkan High was strangely silent as they approached. Kuno stood out in the open with his bokuten resting against the wall beside him.  
  
Ranma and Genryu walked up to him. "Hey Kuno, what's up?" said the younger boy.  
  
"You shall see soon enough, Saotome," replied the boy quietly.  
  
"Well, I wonder who it could be today?" said Ranma with a confident smirk as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.  
  
"Hello," said Matin as he noticed them entering the school grounds through the gates. He was standing in the middle of the court, wearing a long black coat over his uniform. The familiar shine of metal was visible over his right shoulder.  
  
Akane was standing against the tree near the center of the schoolyard. She was also strangely silent. There was a dark cloud cover in the sky above, and a cold wind blew from the west. As of yet, it was still completely dry though.  
  
"Are you ready to try again?" said Ranma coolly as he approached the boy.  
  
"More than ready Saotome, however, I have a proposition for you," said the boy coldly. "I'm sure you'll be interested."  
  
Ranma paused, a paper fluttered in the wind and landed against his leg. He paused and glanced down at it for a moment, before plucking it off of his leg.  
  
"What's going on?" said the boy as he narrowed his eyes suddenly, after looking at the page for a moment.  
  
"You should have told me there were other interested parties. There's too many of us after you. Not everyone's honor will be satisfied," said Matin coldly.  
  
Ranma tensed up as Xianghua and Tofu appeared along side the boy. Both of them had hard looks on their faces.  
  
"What the hell is this? Ganging up on me?" snorted Ranma coldly. A chill went down his spine as thunder began to rumble in the distance.  
  
"In this weather? No, I know better than that, remember?" said Xianghua coolly. Hatred burned in her eyes and in her voice as she said this.  
  
Genryu took up a defensive position just to his older brother's right. Akane had said nothing so far, but had a surprised look on her face. It was obvious this was new to her.  
  
"Well, well, you seem to be in a bit of a spot, Saotome," called a new voice from behind him.  
  
"Taro? What the hell are you doing here?" said Ranma in confusion. "I thought you were around."  
  
"Actually, I've been following her," the Chinese boy nodded towards Xianghua and smirked. "I've been wondering what she was doing here. It seems she wasn't lying. After all, here you are."  
  
"Well, I suppose I should be grateful, but you've obviously got your own agenda," replied Ranma casually as Taro took up an offensive looking stance opposite Genryu.  
  
"So, you've chosen your side have you?" snapped Xianghua.  
  
"I owe him a favor," replied the Chinese boy with a small shrug.  
  
Matin chuckled. "Now, now, calm down. Up for a little game Saotome?"  
  
"What are you up to?" snapped Genryu angrily.  
  
"We're going to hold a little tournament. You're welcome to participate, after all, the prize is you Saotome," replied the boy with his grin widening.  
  
"So, you're going to try and settle the rights to my life. Is that it?" said Ranma coldly.  
  
"Something like that, I wish I could say it was my idea. In truth, it was an old friend of yours," said Matin calmly.  
  
"Who?" snapped Genryu.  
  
"Ah, that would be telling," said Xianghua. "I learned about this yesterday, when he visited the clinic. He's been keeping an eye on you for a while now it seems."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Hakama? He's the only one left who hasn't shown up yet. I'll bet he's hiding, because he knows what I'll do to him if I ever see his face again."  
  
"Well, quite impressive. I didn't think you'd figure it out," said a new boy who seemed to melt from the shadows. He was a tall, Japanese boy of about nineteen. His clothing was an expensive suit. His hair was slicked back and a thin pair of glasses rested on his nose.  
  
"Yikes! What a dream!" commented one of Akane's friends.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that," muttered Akane to herself as she eyed him curiously.  
  
"You! How dare you show your face to me again!" snapped Ranma as he charged forward.  
  
The boy chuckled and sidestepped the blow easily. Behind him, Ranma left a huge hole in the wall of the school. "I'll break you!" snapped the angry Saotome as he spun around in a vicious kick.  
  
"You'll get your chance," said the boy as he performed an acrobatic back flip and landed lightly a few yards away. "Just not now."  
  
"I don't know. I say we let him kill you. That's just one less obstacle in my way," snorted Xianghua coldly.  
  
"Now, let's be civil about this," said Hakama calmly.  
  
"He looks like more than he is, he's nothing but a gymnast, not a martial artist. He's good at dodging, but his blows feel like those of a three year old," said Ranma with a small chuckle.  
  
"A three year old good enough to leave scars on a man like you?" replied Hakama coldly.  
  
"I'll pay you back ten times for every one of them," replied Ranma coldly.  
  
Akane looked at the scene in shock. Genryu didn't appear to be too happy with this boy either, but kept his temper in check.  
  
"So. How long have you been here?" snapped Ranma with a sudden calm coming over him.  
  
"About four days now. Mr. No Name here, was planning on challenging you today. I learned from him about the others. I met him on the way here, and asked about you. One thing led to another, you know how these things go." Hakama jerked his thumb towards Matin as he said this.  
  
"Even if you somehow win, you won't beat me," snapped Ranma coldly. "These fighters will tear you apart."  
  
"As you say, I am not interested in such things. I get you when we're through with you," replied the boy calmly.  
  
"So, what's this tournament?" said Ranma as he seemed to lose interest suddenly.  
  
"Anyone who wishes may enter, including you. The swordsman over there has agreed, Miss Saotome as well." He gave a small nod to Xianghua, who growled at him angrily. "The nameless warrior as well. I'm sure we can pick up a few more along the way."  
  
"Sound's interesting," said yet another voice from the top of the wall above the school.  
  
"Who the?" snapped Genryu as he turned to face the newcomer.   
  
The figure was mostly obscured by the shadows, lightning flashed from above. The long hair and shadowy presence of a familiar weapon was enough to tell Ranma who it was. "Ukyo Kuonji," he muttered. "Of all the bad timing..."  
  
"I'm assuming Genryu will fight as well of course?" she asked as she jumped down.  
  
"Ucchan?" muttered the younger boy as he took a step forward. Ranma put his arm in front of him and shook his head at the boy. The younger boy looked at him in confusion and then back to the angry glare his childhood friend was giving him. "What's going on?"  
  
"Tell you later," replied the older boy. "Well, you seem to have everything planned out don't you?"  
  
"Of course. I'll have you yet Saotome. Forever this time," said Hakama coldly.  
  
"If he survives," commented Xianghua coolly. "I don't see why we can't settle this right now."  
  
"Patience my dear, revenge grows sweeter with time, it's like a fine wine that way," said Hakama in reply.   
  
"Who the heck is this guy?" said Nabiki from the sidelines as she eyed the new rival carefully. "My, you have been busy Saotome."  
  
"I guess we're all for it then," said Ranma with a smirk on his face. Genryu frowned at his posturing. The older boy was covered in a cold sweat, and had become almost as pale as a ghost. He noticed his older brother's eyes kept flicking upward, towards the brewing storm above.  
  
"Let's hurry up, before Saotome passes out from his terror," snorted Hakama coldly.  
  
"Don't confuse concern with fear," replied Xianghua. "He's worried about the storm, not us."  
  
"An after effect of the curse I suppose," muttered Hakama coolly. He did not elaborate further, but caught a confused stare from Xianghua.  
  
"He knows about his problem?" thought the woman for a moment before brushing it aside.  
  
"Fitting, a wild horse always fears the storm. I should know," said the Hakama as he turned away from them and started to walk away.  
  
"The tournament will be in two weeks. All interested parties should be there the day before. We'll see who's the strongest under heaven in the end."  
  
"Stupid fanboy freak," muttered Ranma as he immediately recognized the set up the man had used.  
  
Nabiki overheard him and arched her eyebrow. "I wonder what he meant by that?"  
  
"See you around Saotome," grumbled Xianghua as she turned away with Tofu.  
  
"Man, even the doctor is pissed at you Ranma," commented Genryu.  
  
"That's right, we'll meet again Saito," snapped Matin. "Wait, that's not right... umm... Sarko? No, that's not it either..." he wandered away scratching his head as he tried to remember what the Chinese girl had called him.  
  
Ukyo Kuonji leveled her hate filled glare at Genryu and pivoted around on top of the wall. "We'll definitely be seeing each other again, Genryu."  
  
The young boy reached for her as she vanished over the wall. "Ucchan! Wait! Why..." He turned towards his brother and frowned. "You know something."  
  
"Yes," said the boy in reply as he turned away. "Don't worry, we'll take care of that later. Fixing that problem should be easy."  
  
"What problem?" snapped Genryu as he grabbed the older by his shirt and whirled him around.  
  
"We'll talk about it later," he glanced towards Nabiki and Akane. "In private."  
  
"Right," snorted Genryu in disgust as he released him.  
  
Akane stared at the pair and said nothing.  
  
"Well, say something," said Ranma as he moved towards her.  
  
"Like what?" snapped the girl.  
  
"I don't know, 'prepare to die?' Don't just stand there. Are you going to fight or not?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Why would I fight for you?" snapped the girl angrily.  
  
"Who said anything about for me? I know you want your shot, almost as bad as they do. Plus, it'll be good training for you," said the boy with a shrug.  
  
"I'll think about it," said the girl with a snort. She meant it too. She would be badly outclassed, and she knew it. Still, did she want to try? Just for a real shot at him?  
  
"Akane, no one here is going to be holding back. You should know that. Not even me, when it comes down to it," said the boy as he turned away.  
  
"Right," muttered the girl.  
  
"It sounds interesting. I've got other fish to fry though. I may decide to go myself. It sounds like fun," said Taro as he walked up to the two Saotome brothers.  
  
"I hope to see you there," said Genryu with a smirk.  
  
"Do what you want Taro. You know I won't stop you," said Ranma as he grabbed the boy's shoulder as he passed him.   
  
"I'll see if I can clear it up," snorted the Chinese boy as he started off in the same direction.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Akane as she noticed where they were going.  
  
"To train. I'm not going to be caught off guard by this. Are you coming?" replied Ranma.  
  
"It's almost two weeks away!" retorted the girl angrily.  
  
"Yeah, not nearly enough time," said Genryu with a cheerful smile. It was easy to tell that he was worried behind it though.  
  
Akane desperately wanted to tell them where to put their training. She opened her mouth to voice it and glanced back at the school again. Her brow furrowed with anger and she spun around. Silently following the men off the school grounds.  
  
Nabiki ran up behind her as she reached the gates. "Akane! Be careful, all right?"  
  
The younger girl paused and nodded without turning back. Then she started forward again.  
  
"Akane Tendo. I shall protect you at this competition," said Kuno under his breath as he watched her go. He stood upright from leaning on the outer wall, and walked towards his home. In his hand was the flier, 'Strongest Under the Heavens', was written across the top in giant kanji.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Taro turned towards his two companions and smiled as he stopped in the middle of the road. "It seems you two have a shadow."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
Taro nodded and looked back at Akane again. "Cute one. Oh well, this is where we part ways boys. I use the term loosely," he glanced at Genryu for a moment and smirked.  
  
"Sure thing, Pantyhose," retorted the boy quietly.  
  
"Shut yer trap," said Taro with a hint of anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Did you ever find that guy?" asked Ranma.  
  
"No. Thought he might be here though. I've run out of options. He's the last name on the list," said the boy with his fist clenched in anger.  
  
"Well good luck," said Ranma as he started walking again. Akane was still a fair distance away from them, waiting patiently for them to part ways.  
  
"I'll see you in two weeks Ranma," said Taro as he turned down the street.  
  
Ranma turned towards Genryu and frowned slightly. "Let's hurry up and beat this storm. We don't have much time."  
  
"Right," agreed the younger boy. They both broke into a jog and headed towards the dojo.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
On the shores of China, a dark figure stood staring out into the ocean. The black aura that surrounded him and the bodies that lay at his feet in the sand were a testament of his power. "So. I must return to the place of my birth at last."  
  
He watched the sun sink into the distance, into the mountains of China. Then, he turned and stepped into the water. It hissed and bubbled as it came into contact with his aura. Already, a few small fish floated to the surface dead in front of him. "Soon I shall become complete. Then, I shall rule as a god once again!" Finally, the black figure's helmet sank beneath the waves, the dead sea life floating onto the shore and the dead behind him the only indication of his presence left behind.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Shampoo stood on a nearby cliff, watching the scene intently. The spear in her hands glowed with power as she watched the demon vanish.   
  
"Great Grandmother must hear of this," she said to herself. "I must follow. I will not be defeated by this monster! I shall hunt him to the ends of the Earth if necessary!"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki Tendo walked into her home after the school day had ended. It was much quieter there than she ever remembered it being. Only the quiet buzz of anticipation could be heard throughout the normally busy rumors. No talking of boyfriends and girlfriends cheating, or who was going out with who, or even who liked who. She smelled a mint brewing.   
  
"So, you're here," said Ranma as he met her in the hallway.   
  
She paused in surprise. She had expected him, his brother, and her sister to be in the dojo. "Yes. Do you have a minute? I've got a few questions."  
  
"Always thinking of the next score?" he replied in amusement.  
  
"You know I can't pass this up," replied the girl curtly.  
  
"Come on then. I've got a few stories to tell then," said Ranma as he rolled his eyes. "Everyone is so impatient today."  
  
"What?" said the girl in confusion.  
  
Akane walked up behind him and frowned. "She's here now. Are you happy? Tell us what the hell is going on! Who the hell are those people? What did you do to them? How on earth did you get Dr. Tofu mad at you?"  
  
Ranma chuckled slightly at the barrage, but motioned for them to follow. Soun, Genma, and the rest of their families were sitting around the table.  
  
"To start off. I've got no idea why Tofu's mad at me. It might have something to do with Xianghua. She's been staying with him I understand."  
  
"I really thought better of him than that," commented Kasumi.  
  
"What they do is their own business," said Ranma a little too sharply.  
  
"What about that Hakama guy? Who's he?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"A complete psycho. He's rich, powerful, and completely insane. Incidentally, he's also a bit of an obsessive anime fan. That's where he got the name for the tournament. 'Strongest Under the Heavens'. It's from old Dragon Ball manga." Ranma frowned deeply as he said this. "That's not how I know him though. We met because of his other obsession."  
  
"Which is?" pried Nabiki.  
  
"It's a long involved story," he raised his eyebrow at her annoyed stare and smiled. "Relax, I'm going to tell it to all of you right now. I guess I can fill you in on Taro as well, while I'm at it."  
  
"What about, Ucchan?" snapped Genryu.  
  
"Later, in private," replied Ranma carefully.  
  
"Ucchan?" said Genma as he stared at the two boys in shock.  
  
"She showed up today as well," said Ranma with a small nod.  
  
The oldest Saotome looked worried for a moment.  
  
"Relax old man. I'll take care of that," said Ranma coolly.  
  
Genma started to open his mouth, but a look from his oldest son quieted him down easily.  
  
"I guess I better finally fess up on Xianghua to you girls. The story is important to me and Taro meeting."  
  
Ranma started to tell his story...  
  
++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: More story time! Yay!  
  
C&C to: Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
The tournament will not happen for about four or five parts yet. I've still got a few things to fit in before then. Originally, this was going to be the big fight between Ranma and Matin, but I didn't want to have Ranma fighting all his old enemies, one at a time, while Wai Mei Kai was wandering around China looking for him.   
  
So, I decided to short cut a little bit, and used a villain mentioned early on in the series. I'll have more fun that way anyway.  
  
Hakama's name was mentioned in the first list of villains Xianghua gave, for those of you who pay attention to these things. Besides, I want this to be long, but not -that- long. It would have taken about twenty five or thirty chapters to get everybody in, plus in between stuff. Ranma and family have been living with the Tendo's about six months at this point. I've still got a lot to go, even after this tournament thing is over.  



	16. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part   
  
My Friend Pantyhose  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma sat back and sipped at his tea as the Tendo girls stared at him with mixed emotions. Kasumi had already heard the story he had just told them, but Nabiki and Akane were simply sitting in silence.  
  
"Disappointed?" said the boy cheerfully. It was obvious that his mood was a front.  
  
"I-it makes more sense now," replied Nabiki after a long silence around the table.  
  
"That's what really happened," agreed Genryu quietly. His head was hung low and he avoided Akane's quick stare. It was obvious the youngest girl did not want to believe the story.  
  
"If he says it's true," muttered the girl, more to herself than the rest of the table. Unlike Ranma, Genryu had never lied to her. He kept to himself, and almost seemed to avoid her at times. She also noted that the boy often neglected to tell her things. This was a good example.  
  
"Good. I'm glad we're all on the same level here now. I won't tell that story again," replied Ranma. His voice was slightly strained for a moment, but he regained control before Soun or Genma noticed.   
  
"You said there's more. Like that Hakama guy, and the Chinese man who seemed to be with you," said Nabiki carefully. She didn't want Ranma to stop talking; it could be a long time before they got him going again if he did.  
  
"You're right. After the temple, I moved across China with Genryu and Pop here. We spent most of that time dodging Wai Mei Kai, or Xianghua," said the boy with a small nod.  
  
"But never both," pried Nabiki.  
  
"No, they have never met," said Genryu, before his brother could answer.  
  
"Anyway, we had just left a village called Joketsuko. Genryu had a fight with some village champion there. Her name was Shampoo..."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma stepped between the girl and his brother, who was also in his female form. Unfortunately, he was in his cursed form at the time.  
  
Shampoo had risen from the ground and started to move towards Genryu. Ranma reacted quickly and stood between them suddenly.  
  
"What the heck are you doin?" snapped the redhead as she looked at her brother in confusion.  
  
The panda was still indulging himself at the table with 'First Prize' marked on it. Ranma had tried his best to hold his relatives away when they arrived, but without the use of opposable thumbs, or vocal chords, he hadn't been able to prevent fate. Now he merely wanted to get away, before Shampoo could give Genryu the lethal kiss. They had enough problems.  
  
"You is moving! Stupid horse!" snapped the Amazon as she glared at the animal.  
  
Genryu seemed to understand something was up. "What's goin on?"  
  
"Seize her!" snapped an aged voice from within the crowd.  
  
Genryu and Genma both understood that. They reacted quickly and started to run away from the crowd of angry women. Ranma was still standing between his family and the mob, after they managed to put a small amount of distance between themselves and the crowd, Ranma broke into a fast gallop and rushed along side his father and brother. Both of them took the hint and jumped onto his back. He started to speed up, when something horrible happened.  
  
It had found them.  
  
"You who must become a part of my life force! Come into my embrace!" cried the deep voice, as it seemed to melt out of the shadows of the forest.  
  
Ranma turned quickly and bolted down a different path, the Amazons could still be seen on the road behind them, and now the thing stood in the only clear path ahead. He was forced to take a much rougher route as he fled away from both the demon and the women.  
  
"Ranma! He's still behind us!"  
  
The horse's nostrils flared as he ran. He could smell the death in the air much better as an animal. That didn't help his desperation. As far as he was concerned, he would run until his heart exploded if he had to.  
  
"You will not escape! It is inevitable!" roared the slowly shrinking spot of darkness in the path behind them.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the sky above them, as the storm they had beaten into the village grew stronger in the path ahead. A light rain began to fall as they rushed headlong into it.  
  
Ranma just ran, there was no method to where he was heading, he simply pushed forward as fast as he could. For almost a half-hour, he simply pushed himself further and further down the rocky path the demon had forced them down. He felt one of his hooves crack over a rock as he rushed away. Finally a screaming voice seemed to fill his ears.  
  
"Ranma! Stop! He's gone! Come on, slow down already!" said his brother from his back. He could feel Genma's claws digging into his back suddenly as the animal held on for dear life with his younger brother sitting in front of them.  
  
Finally, the stallion halted and glanced around nervously. The horrible smell was gone. He took in his surroundings as his brother and father jumped down off of his back. He appeared to be on a mountain path, a wall of rock climbed high into the sky on his right, and a sheer cliff was too his left. The path went on quite a ways into the distance, twisting and turning along the sides of the mountains, occasionally dipping out of sight into a valley or two along the way. Ranma shook his mane and attempted to calm himself down, it was difficult to do in his current form.   
  
++++++++  
  
A short time later, the group found themselves in a cave along the path, a short distance from where they had stopped.  
  
"Man, what was with those crazy chicks? I won that fair and square!" snapped the pigtailed boy angrily as he shook the hot water they had made out of his hair.  
  
"Hmm, they seemed quite upset indeed," agreed Genma.  
  
"You idiots! Those were Amazons! I heard about them while I was staying at the farm. You're just lucky you were a girl!" snapped Ranma angrily as he glared at his family. He was currently wrapping a long cut on the palm of his right hand with a bandage.   
  
"Huh? Amazons?" said Genryu in confusion.  
  
"That's right. That girl was going to kill you! If a woman from outside the village beats her, she has to kill her. If you had been a boy, it would have been worse," snapped the older boy.  
  
Genma swallowed. "Worse?"  
  
"That's right, you would have been forced to marry her," replied Ranma with a nod.  
  
"That ain't so bad," replied the younger boy cheerfully.  
  
"Trust me, you'd rather die. Amazon men are no better than slaves, lower class human beings. They would have broken you into submission, or killed you trying," replied the older boy as he stood up and flexed his hand. He winced in pain, but seemed satisfied with his work.  
  
"Oh," said Genryu as he went slightly pale.  
  
"You did well son," agreed Genma as he nodded towards his oldest son.  
  
"You shut up! It's your fault we're in this mess!" snapped the boy in retort. "You and your damn stomach are going to get us killed!"  
  
"A man must eat where he find..." started Genma with his sagely nod.  
  
Ranma promptly cut him off as he slammed his fist into the wall of the cave behind the man. It promptly shattered, covering Genma in dust.  
  
"It's stealing, plain and simple. We don't need to steal to survive. There are plenty of animals to hunt in the woods. Besides, I'm starting to think that you try to be an idiot sometimes."  
  
"Boy. Show some respect to your father!" snarled the man as he put his face up to his eldest son's.  
  
"Give me a reason," replied Ranma coldly.  
  
"You want to take this outside, son?" snapped the older man angrily.  
  
"That's not a reason to respect you old man. Your skills don't say anything for your character," snapped the boy as he turned his back to his father and sat down in the dust. "Besides, it's raining. If you really want to go outside and fight a fifteen hundred pound horse, as a five hundred pound panda..."  
  
"We'll discuss this later," snapped Genma as he gave up the argument for the time being.  
  
Genryu rolled his eyes and rested against the wall. "Why do they always have to act like this when we're together?" Ranma had been at odds with his father on most things since he was a child. It had only gotten worse since the incident with the demon.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Shampoo stalked down the path, following the horse tracks through the mud. Her honor would not go unsatisfied. She slowly made her way along the mountainside looking for signs of the trio's passing other than the tracks as well. She knew the horse had injured itself running away, and that they were somewhere along this path. It did not branch for a long way ahead, and she was hoping they had sought shelter from the storm that had just passed. It would have at least slowed them.   
  
She swore under her breath as she resumed walking. Hunting through a raging storm sucked, she was drenched, cold, and angry. That girl would pay once she found her. Maybe she would cook that damn horse and panda to replace her feast, while making her watch.  
  
A cold metallic sound started just behind her. "What? Armor of some kind?" she recognized the sound immediately. It was similar to the sounds that the Amazon battle dress made, but slightly different. She quickly moved behind a large stone and waited.  
  
It passed by her and she felt every bone in her body shiver violently. It was very foreign to her, a golden set of samurai armor from the islands of Japan. The black aura and absence of any inhabitant inside the armor was enough to tell her all she needed to know.  
  
"A demon!" she gasped. It turned its head towards her as it walked by, seeming to stare her down directly. She knew she had been seen and tensed herself to run. It merely continued down the path, not paying any attention to her at all after that though. Apparently, it was seeking something, or someone. As long as she remained out of its path, she would be safe.   
  
Cautiously, she followed behind it.  
  
After walking a good distance she frowned as she realized that there was the familiar sounds of battle ahead of her. The rain had long since stopped, but the haze and humidity still hung in the air, muffling the shouts and sounds. She rushed forward and stopped cold.  
  
It was her. The girl from the village was running desperately with a large man in a white dogi, and a boy a little older than she was. The boy was also dressed in a dogi, but it was dirtier, and torn.   
  
The dark clouds rumbled angrily above as the battle unfolded before her. It was more like a desperate chase. There was only one direction to move, and the three were trapped by the monster.  
  
She tensed herself up and started to rush forward, towards them. Defeating her in combat was one thing, but this situation changed everything. Suddenly a flash of blue light filled the path before her. It flashed off of her face, seeming to reflect off her pale skin. She gasped in shock and fell to her knees at the sight before her.  
  
"This is... impossible!" she muttered in Mandarin.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"So, after you left Joketsuko, you escaped the demon and the Amazons?" said Nabiki.  
  
"Yes," replied Ranma coolly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We just did," said Ranma coolly. He hadn't elaborated much on the story of Joketsuko. "It was about three days later, when we met Taro."  
  
"Pantyhose," said Genryu with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up Genryu," snarled Ranma angrily.  
  
"Hey! It's his name!" replied the boy with a look of mock anger on his face. "If we're going to tell, we might as well tell the whole thing."  
  
Ranma glared at him for a moment and finally hung his head. "All right, since my brother blurted it out. His name is Pantyhose Taro if you ever call him that too his face, he'll kill you. I won't stop him either."  
  
"Pardon?" said Nabiki with a completely straight face.  
  
"He's looking for the man who named him. When he was born, some guy claiming to be a great Buddha, baptized him in one of the pools at Jusenkyo. He also gave him his name. He can't change it because of some weird tribal law. Only the man who gave it to him can do that. So, he's looking for him."  
  
"Let me get this straight, he's got some sort of curse, and he's angry because some guy gave him a stupid name?" said Nabiki in disbelief.  
  
"He likes his curse. It makes him stronger," replied Ranma with a small shrug.  
  
"Just get back to the story already," said Akane impatiently.  
  
"All right, fine," said Ranma with a sigh.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Three days later...  
  
"So, now what?" said Genryu as he looked down two separate paths that branched away from the one they were traveling.  
  
"We put as much distance between us and that thing as we can," snapped Ranma angrily. He was leaning against a long staff and breathing heavily.  
  
"Such a weak son," said Genma shamefully.  
  
"I'll show you just how weak I am if you don't shut up old man," replied Ranma coolly.  
  
"This way," said his father as he quickly changed the subject.  
  
Ranma nodded and immediately went down the opposite path. Genryu shrugged and followed his brother.  
  
"Ingrates," muttered Genma angrily as he followed.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Hey, there's someone on the path ahead," said Genryu as he noticed the figure appear just over the horizon. He was walking towards him.  
  
Ranma stepped ahead of them and nodded. Because of the hilly terrain, the horizon was pretty close, and the figure was only about two hundred yards ahead of them. "Martial artist by the look of him."  
  
Genryu nodded in agreement. "Looks pretty good. I don't think he'll bother us."  
  
"Come on," said Ranma as he motioned for them to continue forward.  
  
They met halfway in the middle of the road. Both parties stopped and glared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Who are you?" said the boy in excellent Japanese. He was dressed in a long cloak that hid his body and face from view.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, who wants to know?"  
  
"You have business with me?" said the stranger as he glared at them for a moment.  
  
"No, just travelers, like yourself. You didn't tell me who you were," said Ranma carefully.  
  
"That's because it's none of your business," replied the stranger calmly as he started walking again.  
  
"Why you!" started Genryu as he stepped forward.  
  
Ranma put his arm out and stopped him. He shook his head from side to side slowly.  
  
"He can't talk to us that way!" snapped the boy angrily.  
  
"Ranma! Why do you stop Genryu from upholding our honor?" snapped Genma.  
  
"Because, we don't know him. He may have a very good reason for not telling us his name," replied the elder boy calmly.  
  
"You're a smart man," commented the stranger. He had stopped a few yards behind them and was watching them from the corner of his eye carefully. "I don't give my name to anyone. It is my curse."  
  
"Well, I can accept that. I must warn you, there are bad things following close behind us. You'd best choose another path."  
  
The stranger smirked at this. "I am a bad thing. Don't worry about me."  
  
Ranma suddenly grew rigid as a familiar feeling swept over him. "Everybody! Run!"  
  
The stranger turned around back towards the road and paused at the thing stalking towards him. Wai Mei Kai was standing directly in front of him with his sword drawn. The aura around the man was almost hypnotizing, he could not bring himself to move. He simply stared forward as it raised the blade over its head.  
  
"Move it!" screamed Ranma as he tackled him aside just as the blade came down. They rolled across the dust for a short distance and Ranma managed to get to his feet, pulling the confused stranger along as he jumped along the side of the road. Wai Mei Kai swiped at them, missing by less than an inch each time.   
  
"Come on, Son!" cried Genma ahead of him on the road Genryu was still running away in front of his father.  
  
"Damn, damn, Damn!" muttered Ranma as he pulled away from the slow moving demon as it walked calmly after them. The stranger finally got enough of his senses back to run on his own and kept up with him easily.  
  
"I could have taken that jerk!" he cried angrily.  
  
"Don't kid yourself! That's not human!" snapped Ranma angrily.  
  
"Neither am I!" retorted the stranger as he stopped suddenly and pulled a flask of water off of his belt. He threw the cloak away and snarled viciously at the black and gold thing behind them.  
  
"No! You'll be killed you idiot!" screamed Ranma in protest as he stopped running and watched in horror.  
  
Taro turned to face them and chuckled in his cursed form. It was easily more than ten feet in height, and almost as wide. The beast cracked its knuckled and stalked slowly towards the monster.  
  
"He's going to get himself killed," muttered Ranma angrily as he slowly followed the beast.  
  
Taro charged forward and thrust his fist into the thing at full force. The demon didn't appear to be paying any attention to his opponent, as the strike was blocked by the aura that surrounded him. The beast's eyes went wide as the thing merely raised its hand at him. He was thrown into the side of a boulder and shattered it on impact.  
  
"Bu fu," chuckled Taro as he wiped his chin and glared at the thing's back.  
  
Ranma appeared in front of him and shook his head. "I don't care how strong you think you are. You can't hurt him. Physical damage has no effect on him at all, if you attack again, he'll cut you in half."  
  
Taro paused and looked at the boy for a moment. He snorted in disgust, but noticed the thing was turning towards them. Its gaze was directed on the boy next to him for some reason.  
  
"Give me your power boy! Give me your life!" it said coldly as the sword was slowly drawn from its scabbard.  
  
"Don't come after us, it's after me. If you just leave now, it won't bother you again," snapped Ranma as he charged toward the thing.   
  
He was halted by a massive hand that grabbed his waist and lifted him up into the air.  
  
He glanced back over his shoulder and saw the beast spreading its wings.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
"I've heard stories about a beast named Taro, who roams the countryside in search of something," said Ranma as the boy sat with him and his family.  
  
"I thought it was called Garter Belt or something," commented Genryu.  
  
"No boy, Panty Liner," said Genma sagely.  
  
Ranma and Taro looked at each other and then back at one another again. "You heard about that thing too?" said Ranma in confusion.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Taro with a huge blush crossing his face. "Don't ever call me that again! I'll make you regret it if you do!"  
  
"Heh, fat chance," said Genryu confidently.  
  
"Shut the hell up little brother," said Ranma coldly. "He didn't have to help us you know."  
  
"I guess that makes us even," said Taro as he stood up. "By the way, my name is Pantyhose Taro, not Panty Liner." He leveled a cool gaze at Genma as he said this.  
  
"Well, are you leaving now Taro?" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"I've got things to do," said the boy calmly.  
  
"So I've heard, are you looking for something really?" said Ranma as he gazed into the fire.  
  
"Jusenkyo," said the boy with a small glare back at the family.  
  
"So, you wish to get rid of your curse. Most understandable," said Genma with a sagely nod.  
  
"Whatever, I'll see you around," said the Chinese boy as he walked away from them into the night.  
  
"Taro wait," Ranma rummaged around in his bag for a moment.  
  
"What is it?" snapped the boy in irritation.  
  
"Here, take this," said Ranma as he handed a worn looking brochure over to the boy.  
  
"What? What the hell is this? I'm not going on vacation there," snapped Taro in irritation.  
  
"There's a map on the back. It tells you how to get there," said Ranma with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, thanks," muttered Taro with a slightly embarrassed blush as he wandered away.  
  
"What a jerk," commented Genryu. "See you around Pantyhose."  
  
Ranma sighed and hung his head as he glanced back at his little brother.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"So, that's how you met that guy?" said Akane. Her face told everyone that she didn't believe the story for a minute. Genryu was acting like a jerk, and Ranma being nice to someone? It didn't sit well with her.  
  
"That sounds right to me," commented Genryu as he scratched his head.  
  
"You have got to be kidding," snorted Nabiki lazily.  
  
"Hey, what the hell do you want? I liked the guy for some reason. We met a few times after that in China. He's an okay guy once you get past all the rough stuff. We had a few drinks and stuff in Hong Kong just before we came back home." Ranma shrugged his shoulders and nodded to himself. "I don't see what the big deal is. Even I can't make an enemy out of everyone I meet."  
  
"No, but you sure do try," commented Nabiki lazily as she sipped at her drink.  
  
"Not funny," commented Ranma.  
  
"What about that Hakama guy?" interrupted Akane impatiently.  
  
"Oh, him." Ranma's face fell into an angry scowl. "I met Hakama after we returned to Japan, about two months or so before we came here."  
  
"I thought you came directly here from China," commented Soun.  
  
"This wasn't a planned sidetrack," said Ranma firmly. "It's rather unpleasant for me to remember. I was in my cursed form, somewhere in the mountains..."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Master Hakama, we have...found something," said the helicopter pilot as he pointed into a small valley.  
  
"Excellent," said the boy as he removed his glasses and pulled a pair of binoculars up to his eyes. "A perfect specimen! How a wild horse, could be so magnificent is beyond me!" He paused as the animal turned and looked up at him. It was standing proudly in the middle of the field, and showed no fear at the sound of the approaching aircraft.  
  
It hovered down right next to the animal and it simply stood watching. "Bring up the dart gun," said Hakama coldly as he moved into the back seat.  
  
One of the men sitting there opened the door and pulled out a small rifle. He aimed and noticed something strange. The animal was backing away carefully. "He knows what this is?" he thought just before pulling the trigger.  
  
The horse moved with an impossible speed, the dart sailed past it and embedded itself into the ground a few hundred yards behind it.  
  
"What the hell? That's not possible!" screamed the man as he adjusted his aim. The horse repeated the dodge again, sending the dart flying away behind it.  
  
"What kind of marksman are you?" snapped Hakama angrily as he pushed the man out of the hovering aircraft and took the rifle away forcefully. "I'll take care of this."  
  
The dart missed. Hakama screamed in rage as he shot again and again. Each time with the same result. "Give me another dart!" he screamed angrily.  
  
"We're out!" cried one of the men in a panic.  
  
"What?" snarled the boy as he glared at the beast in front of him. "I won't let that thing get away! I must have it!"  
  
"But, we're out of tranquilizer!" said one of the men.  
  
"We can't stay out here much longer sir! We've got about half an hour before we have to go back!" said the pilot.  
  
"Fine! Damn it! Activate the nets, we'll do this the hard way," snapped the boy as he watched the horse turn away from them.  
  
"That could kill him sir!" warned one of the men.  
  
"If I can't have him, no one can!" snapped the boy angrily.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma turned away and rushed towards the edge of the clearing, it seemed they were finally out of darts. He knew if he had run away, they would have chased him and probably tagged him from behind. Still, he had to be careful, it wouldn't do much good to take chances. He glanced over his shoulder, just in time to see a rocket of some kind blast forward from the front of the helicopter.  
  
"Shit!" screamed his mind as he swerved aside to avoid the projectile. Unfortunately, it exploded into a large net. There wasn't enough time for him to escape and he was thrown to the ground from the impact of the cords from above.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Excellent shot sir!" congratulated one of the men who had been with him when he captured the horse two days ago. Now, Hakama was standing in a field with various guests at a small party to commemorate the event. A large chain link fence surrounded the animal as it paced back and fourth inside a small field, making angry noises and glaring at the expensive clothing and food that sat under a large canopy just outside of his confinement.   
  
Ranma's eyes finally met Hakama's as he stood drinking champagne while watching his prize. No one around him seemed to notice the small exchange of wills. Ranma knew the gaze though, it was a promise to break him. His own glare was of equal intensity, "Fat chance."  
  
"What shall we name him?" said the elderly man standing next to Hakama, obviously his father.  
  
"I'm not sure just yet. I'll think of something," said the boy without paying much attention to those around him.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
One month later...   
  
Hakama stood in front of a large iron cage, several men dressed in black suits stood around him brandishing tazer devices designed to bring down large animals. Ranma Saotome stood before him in the nude, glaring hatefully. His back was covered in long scars from the whip, and tiny scratches along his side from the boy's spurs.   
  
"Well, when I ordered them to clean you up. I certainly wasn't expecting this. It was the first time you willingly did anything for me." Hakama recalled several incidents involving the animal. Several branches that hung too low, countless narrowly escaped tramplings, even attempted bites. He had assumed that it was just a bad tempered animal, and had resisted his father's requests that the animal be destroyed. After all, there was no horse he could not tame.  
  
"Let me go," snarled Ranma. "Do it now, and I won't hurt you."  
  
"Why would I do that?" said the boy with a vicious smirk crossing his face. "You are an exceptional creature indeed. A rare horse, made even more so, by the fact that you are not a horse at all."  
  
"I am not a horse! I am a citizen of Japan, release me at once!" snarled Ranma as he threw himself at the bars.  
  
The men responded by using the tazer guns on him again, throwing him back to the ground roughly.  
  
"You say the warm water you bathed him in caused this?" Hakama turned towards a frightened looking young servant girl who stood behind him.  
  
She looked at him in horror and nodded her head slowly. She was obviously in too much shock to speak. She was a pretty, young, blond girl in her late teens. He smiled at her gently and nodded. "Very well. Cold water should reverse it then. A Jusenkyo curse." He turned and saw the shocked look on Ranma's face and smirked. "Don't look so surprised, father and I went hunting a few years ago in China. It was exceptional, and we attempted to capture a rather elusive mythical beast. It wasn't until some time later, when a villager informed us on why he was so elusive. He spent half of his time as a human."  
  
Ranma looked away in disgust. "I'll get you for this."  
  
"I don't think so. You'll never see another drop of hot water as long as you live," replied the boy with a vicious snarl on his face. "I'll break you, there is no horse alive I cannot tame."  
  
"I'm no horse," warned Ranma as he stood up, despite the pain from the shocks he had been given. "I'm much, much more dangerous."  
  
"We'll see," snapped the boy in retort. "The girl." He turned towards his servants. "Make sure she doesn't talk."  
  
The men chuckled to themselves as they grabbed onto her arms and pulled her into one of the stalls.  
  
Ranma chuckled with a slight delirium. "One more thing Hakama."  
  
"Oh what is it?"  
  
"Using electric tazers against me, was a bad idea."  
  
Hakama slowly turned on his heels with a cold smirk to reply, but it quickly faded away at what he saw.   
  
Ranma was standing upright inside the bars, his hair was standing almost straight up and power crackled across the bars in front of him. The boy reached out and began to bend the steel away from himself.  
  
"I gave you the chance to get out of this. Now I'm going to kill you." Ranma cupped his hands at his sides and snarled viciously as the men rounded the corner with shocked looks on their faces as they saw the nude boy standing outside his cage.  
  
"Master!" cried one of the men in alarm. Unfortunately, that drew the enraged Ranma's attention to him.   
  
"Eat this!" screamed the boy as he thrust his hands forward and sent a blue ball of electric energy into the crowd of men. They began to shake violently and fell too the ground as the energy coursed through them.  
  
"What are you?" screamed Hakama in shock as he backpedaled away from the scene.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you!" screamed Ranma angrily as he jumped towards him.  
  
The boy managed to perform a back flip and kicked Ranma in the chin as he did so, sending the angry martial artists head back slightly.  
  
"Heh, I didn't even feel that you weakling!" screamed Ranma as he grabbed onto the leg.  
  
Hakama screamed in pain as electricity slammed down his spine. Ranma was grinning madly as he held the boy just above the ground and repeatedly shocked him. Finally, he dropped him.  
  
Ranma staggered back and coughed into his hand. "Don't want him dead yet..."  
  
Hakama struggled to his feet and looked at the crazed Saotome for a moment. With a grunt of effort he jumped up and caught one of the beams that crossed the ceiling of the stable. He pulled himself up and jumped across onto the hayloft on the opposite side of the building.   
  
"You won't get away!" screamed Ranma as he jumped up to follow him easily. A small trickle of blood was flowing from his lips and he almost fell as he landed on top of one of the beams. He tensed his body to give chase, when he noticed something on the ground. "What?"  
  
Inside one of the stalls, laid out on top of a pile of hay, was the girl who had given him a warm bath. He jumped down and staggered over to her side.  
  
"Oh... shit."  
  
Her clothes were torn off, and a few bruises could be seen on her face and body. Luckily, it appeared as though they hadn't really started when he had escaped. Unfortunately though, they decided to get rid of her quickly when he escaped. Her eyes stared forward lifelessly, just below a small black hole in the center of her forehead. Ranma could see the red stain just behind her head where the bullet had exited.   
  
"I'll kill him! That bastard! I'll hunt you down you son of a bitch!" screamed Ranma as he jumped to his feet. He whirled around and saw the men lying on the ground. They weren't dead, but they wouldn't be waking up for a while. He smirked and walked over to one of the smaller men.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A few moments later, Ranma strolled out of the stables dressed in an ill fitting black suit. He looked up at the night sky and snorted in disgust. It was time to go find his father and brother again, he'd been gone too long.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"That's terrible!" exclaimed Kasumi with a horrified look on her face.  
  
Genryu growled and turned his head away. Nabiki looked slightly sick, and even Akane appeared to be slightly sympathetic. She glanced at him and frowned deeply. "Well, someone worse than you after all."  
  
"Thanks, I think," muttered Ranma lazily.  
  
"So, he got away? What happened?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Simple really. I found Pop and Genryu about a week later. They had been looking for me for the whole time. I had gone off on my own for a while, but never returned to camp. They never knew anything had happened to me until I got back," said Ranma with a small shrug.  
  
"We almost thought he ran back to China," said Genryu with a small nod. "We were just about to go back there and look for him, when he just showed up and told us what had happened."  
  
"Right. Why didn't you hunt this guy down?" asked Akane suddenly.  
  
"Believe me we did," said Ranma coldly. "I could never catch up with him. He always had a lot of men guarding him, and eventually got away. After a while, he got police protection, so we had to back off a bit. He also went to America for a while, so we decided to come here and forget about it for a while."  
  
"And now, you have the chance to get him back," said Nabiki.  
  
"Seems almost too good to be true," agreed Akane.  
  
"It is, he's up to something. That boy isn't an idiot, he knows damn well that he's no match for me in a fight." Ranma clenched his fist tightly on his leg and looked at the tabletop.  
  
"We just have to figure out what he's up to?" said Nabiki.  
  
"This doesn't concern you. Stay out of this Nabiki. If you start poking around him, he'll get rid of you."  
  
"What about Akane? She'll be fighting in this tournament right?" retorted the girl.  
  
"Yes," agreed Akane.  
  
"Someone like Akane isn't as dangerous to him as someone like you. If you find out the wrong thing, you're dead. Simple as that," replied Ranma. "I'll handle this alone. It's personal."  
  
"All right, fine," said Nabiki angrily. "See if I try to help you again."  
  
"Let's just hope we can get through this one," commented Ranma. "We've got a lot of work to do. Let's get some sleep."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with that. Genryu stood back as the others dispersed though.  
  
"You owe me an explanation too."  
  
"Meet me on the roof in an hour," said Ranma as he turned away from the boy.  
  
"This had better be good," said Genryu as he stalked away.  
  
"Oh, it is good," said Ranma with a small smirk on his face as he watched the boy leave.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: My not so good friend, Ucchan!  
  



	17. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 17  
  
Yet another, ghost of the past.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma smiled as his little brother stared at him in shock. They were standing on the roof of the home facing each other.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Really Genryu, why are you surprised? He was dumb enough to do it to me after all," said the older boy. "Why do you think I've been keeping you and Akane away from each other?"  
  
"You knew about this?" snapped the boy angrily.  
  
"You didn't need to know, just like I didn't," replied Ranma with a shrug. "Things will work out in the end."  
  
"She's pissed at me! Damn it Ranma! She was my best friend! Why the hell is she so angry?" snarled the younger boy as he grabbed at his older brother's collar.  
  
"Because, she thinks we ran away," said the older boy calmly. "Don't worry so much. You should be happy. At least you like your fiancee."  
  
"This is nuts!" said Genryu as he fell to his knees. "I can't marry Ucchan..."  
  
"Why not? I thought you were friends. That should make it easier if anything," said the older boy cheerfully. "Come on Genryu, cheer up. We'll work this out. I promise."  
  
"I just don't know..." said the younger boy as he slumped down even lower and rolled onto his back. He simply stared at the stars above for a long time.  
  
"Ranma... what's it like? Being married?"  
  
The older boy sat down next to his little brother and smiled at him. "Genryu, I don't know what marrying Ukyo will be like for you, but my time with Xianghua on the farm are some of my best memories."  
  
"That doesn't help me much," muttered the younger boy.  
  
"They're also the most painful," said Ranma with a sudden sadness in his eyes.  
  
"You miss her?" asked Genryu quietly.  
  
"Of course," whispered the older boy. "She's my wife."  
  
"She's trying to kill you," reasoned the younger boy.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're going to let her aren't you? After all this is over, you're going to let her kill you."  
  
"I don't know," said Ranma as he stood up and turned towards the open window that led back into the home.  
  
Genryu did not move, he simply lay there watching the sky.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The next morning was surprisingly quiet. Nabiki was watching the fight in the yard with a slightly worried gaze. Ranma and Akane were facing off again, but there was no teasing, no shouting obscenities. They simply fought. Both of their faces were completely serious as they faced one another, punching and kicking at speeds she was having trouble following.  
  
"That's enough," said Ranma as he landed on the ground opposite the girl.  
  
Akane stared at him with an intensity Nabiki had never seen before. Malice, hatred, anger... whatever you wanted to call it. It was clear Akane was barely holding back her rage.   
  
"You pervert," snapped the younger girl as she rubbed at her right breast for a moment.  
  
"I said that's enough," snapped Ranma as he turned away from her. His tone was more forceful than he had ever been with her. Akane growled, but backed off.  
  
"You didn't have to feel her up," said Genryu as he sat down next to Nabiki. Ranma looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"It's getting harder to get her mad these days," said the older boy as he walked into the home behind Akane.  
  
"You mean he grabbed her chest?" said Nabiki in surprise.  
  
"Among other things," replied Genryu with a small snort.  
  
"She's getting better at holding her temper," said Ranma as he sat down with the pair. Soun and Genma quickly followed as Kasumi set breakfast out on the table in front of them. "That was probably her biggest fault."  
  
"You're doing an excellent job son," agreed Soun.  
  
Akane spared him a small glare, but said nothing. He didn't even seem worried that the jerk had accosted her.  
  
"We've got a long day ahead of us," said Ranma with a small nod towards the man. "Two weeks is barely enough time to train properly."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Genma.  
  
"Well, you guys have fun. I'm going to school," said Nabiki as she jumped up from her seat and moved towards the door.  
  
"See you later fiancee," said Ranma lazily. He turned towards his little brother and smirked as he jerked his thumb towards the yard. "Shall we?"  
  
++++++++++  
  
That evening...  
  
Ukyo Kuonji walked into the small room she had rented. It was just above a run down restaurant that she could use to make a few bucks while she was in Nerima. She had just finished getting it cleaned up. There wasn't much to the place really, but it should fund her trip home easily, with a little money to spare. That is, after she took care of some business here first.  
  
"I've found him at last!" she said with a great relief washing over her. Soon she could return home with her honor intact. It wasn't much consolation, but it was something. At last, all her suffering would have a reason, all her training, and all the torments.  
  
She paused as she removed her shirt to get ready for bed. "I left the window open?" She frowned as she realized there was no way. She had never opened that window before. She slowly walked over to the small cot where she would be sleeping and gasped. Resting on her pillow, was a note.  
  
"Meet me, at nine o'clock, at Furinkan High's athletic field." She lifted it up and frowned. The handwriting was familiar, the same as the letter that had led her here. Once again, it was signed "A Friend."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ukyo stood in the middle of the field with her arms crossed. She scowled as she waited patiently for the other party to arrive.  
  
"Well, I see you got my letters," said someone from behind her.  
  
"That voice!" she whirled around and stared in shock. "You!?"  
  
"That's right Ucchan. It's been a while," said Ranma coolly as he moved towards her. He seemed completely relaxed.  
  
"You bastard! You ruined my life! I'll kill you!" The girl rushed forward with her oversized battle spatula held high over her head.  
  
Ranma caught it easily and smirked at her. "Now, now, calm down. We've got a little talking to do first."  
  
"Talking? Just die!" snapped the girl as she attempted to pry the weapon away from his grip.  
  
Ranma thrust his hand forward and shoved at her chest, sending her sprawling across the ground on her back. "Sit, shut up, and listen."  
  
The girl sat up and reached for one of the smaller spatulas that were slung across her shoulder in a bandoleer.  
  
"Behave yourself," said Ranma coldly as he grabbed her hand and shoved it away. "I'm not going to fight you right now. There's a tournament in about two weeks. If you still want to fight, we can do it then."  
  
"My honor can't wait that long!" snapped the girl as she kicked at his legs.  
  
Ranma landed face first in the dirt and rolled away as several of the spatulas embedded themselves in the ground. "If you'll calm down. I'll explain everything."  
  
"You abandoned me! You and that no good brother of yours!"  
  
"Genryu never knew what really happened. Me and Pop, never told him," said Ranma calmly as he pushed himself up to his feet.  
  
Ukyo had froze. "What?"  
  
"Genryu, has no idea what happened. You fool, you don't get it do you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Ukyo coldly. She pulled three more spatulas from her bandoleer.  
  
"Heh. You dope, the engagement is still valid. We couldn't afford to take you with us, so we left you behind. When Genryu was old enough, we were going to come back for you. I went back to get you, and found out that you'd run off. So, I found you and sent that letter."  
  
The sound of metal hitting the ground was the only thing that could be heard as the girl simply stared at the elder boy in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your father told me how to get a hold of you. I went to see him about two months ago. He was pissed off and attacked me. Something about abandoning you or something. I told him that I had come to pick you up, so that we could honor the agreement between your father and mine. That was when I found out we were supposed to bring you with us from the beginning. Apparently, Pop didn't think that was a very good idea. So he dumped you."  
  
"You came for me?" muttered the girl as she stared at him in shock.  
  
"Genryu was never told about the engagement. Pop does stupid things like that. I'm engaged too, just found out about it a few months back. I honestly don't know if Pop was ever planning on honoring the engagement. However, he gave his word of honor, and I don't intend on letting him skip out on his word." Ranma held out his hand to her. "I don't need another enemy, neither of us does Ukyo."  
  
"You mean to tell me... that all the anger, all the posing... was for nothing!?" screamed the girl angrily. "I gave up my femininity! I lived as a man so I could avenge myself! And all that was for nothing?!" She fell to her knees and sobbed into her palms.  
  
Ranma sighed and shook his head. "He doesn't know about this meeting Ukyo. If you really want to find out what would have happened if you were our enemy, I'll be glad to show you."  
  
"What?" said the girl as she glanced up at him.  
  
"Your father told me all about it. Training for ten years, losing your womanhood. If it will make you feel any better, I'll give you a good fight, but it ends here Ukyo."  
  
"No. It's over," said the girl as she rose to her feet and stood firmly. "Now what?"  
  
"You're going to have to settle things with him yourself. I've done all I can." Ranma turned away and walked out of the field towards his home. He paused and turned his head slightly. "Kuonji."  
  
"Yes," muttered the girl as she looked up from her thoughts.  
  
"Don't screw this up."  
  
She looked at him for a long moment as he continued to walk away. She wasn't sure what to feel. Joy? Anger? Love? Nothing seemed to make any sense. The only thing that filled her mind was uncertainty.   
  
"Great. Now what?" she muttered as she started back towards her restaurant. Having Genryu as an enemy was easy for her, something to focus on, hate. Now that was gone, leaving an empty space. She didn't feel anything for him, it had been ten years, full of bitter hatred. Any love she might have felt was long gone, she didn't even know him. Still, honor demanded that she marry him. The same honor that had driven her for almost ten years, she knew she would go through with it. It wasn't a question of whether or not she wanted to really.  
  
She stopped as she reached the gates of the school and glanced down the street towards the dojo. "Should I go now?" Her stomach was beginning to fill with butterflies. She had no idea where to begin a relationship with anyone really. After all, she had always been one of the 'guys'. Now, she could be a woman again.   
  
That raised yet another question, her femininity. Did she really want it back? How the hell did she act like a girl? You'd think she'd know, but old habits die hard, and she'd never really learned how to act feminine. She was basically stuck, it wouldn't be very hard to stop acting like a boy. That would almost be too easy, she just had to start using her brain again. Acting like a girl was completely different though.   
  
She took a glance towards the Tendo home once again. "Not tonight. I've got too much on my mind." She turned away and walked back towards the restaurant.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma pivoted on his heel and slammed his foot into Akane's jaw, sending her sprawling across the grass as he completed his kick and stepped back into a defensive position. "You should have avoided that. You're getting sloppy. Stop falling back on your old habits."  
  
"Shut up," snapped the girl as she rose to her feet and took up an offensive stance.  
  
"Well? Are you going to stand there all day?" said Ranma coolly.  
  
"Look! A hundred yen coin!" cried Akane.  
  
"Eh?" said Ranma in confusion as he turned his head towards the spot where she was pointing. Before he realized what he had done. Akane had her fist in his gut and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground.  
  
The elder boy rolled across the ground and snorted in disgust. "Damn it. You've been training with my father? That was the 'Tiger Blow' wasn't it?"  
  
"Genryu taught me that trick," said Akane with a small smirk. "He used it when we were sparing yesterday."  
  
"He did? Well, I'm going to pay him back for that later," said the older boy as he glanced over to his younger brother, who was rolling on the ground in laughter.  
  
"You've done well, Genryu. Ranma must be made to respect the Saotome Desperation Techniques," said Genma from his place on the porch. He and Soun were both engaged in a game of Go.  
  
Akane charged forward in a kick aimed at Ranma's head. The elder boy smirked and lowered his body to the ground in a deep bow, causing the girl to miss and trip over him. "Crouch of the Wild Tiger."  
  
"Why you!" snapped Akane as she rolled onto her feet and charged forward again.  
  
"What the hell?" said Ranma as ducked and covered his head suddenly while looking behind her.  
  
"Wha?" said Akane in alarm as she spun around.  
  
"Fox Fist," deadpanned Ranma as he promptly decked her in the back of her head.  
  
"Of all the dirty..." muttered Akane as she staggered back to her feet again.  
  
"Well, my father did think these things up by himself you know," said Ranma with a shrug. He had a huge grin on his face as he said this.  
  
"That explains everything," muttered Akane.  
  
"Now, let's play nice," said Ranma with an odd grin on his face.  
  
"Oh shi-" said Akane in alarm as she recognized it instantly. Ranma's hands became a blur as he charged forward. Akane could feel repeated tags on her breasts and crotch from the attack. All of her most sensitive area's exploded in pain as he passed by her, sending the girl to her knees.  
  
"My brother is a real pervert," muttered Genryu from the sidelines.  
  
"I know where he learned that move!" gasped Soun in horror.  
  
"Indeed Tendo," commented Genma. "It's best not to speak of it."  
  
"True Saotome," agreed Soun quickly.  
  
"Ranma! You pervert! Come back here and die, damn you!" screamed Akane as she chased the boy around the yard.  
  
+++++++++  
  
The docks in Tokyo were dirty and smelled bad. That was Shampoo's first impression as she stepped into the new country. Her nose wrinkled and she adjusted the bundle that rested on her shoulders. "So, this is Japan?" she muttered in Mandarin.  
  
"Child, use Japanese while we are here. You need the practice," said an aged voice. A tiny old woman perched on the tip of a staff pogoed down the ramp of the ship that had carried them across the sea.  
  
"Yes, Great Grandmother," said the girl in Japanese.  
  
"Where are we going?" said another voice from behind them.  
  
"We have a place to stay for the time being. It's a small restaurant in a place called Nerima. We will remain there until the time comes. Shampoo should be able to tell us when the demon arrives, and track it down easily."  
  
A Chinese boy of about Shampoo's age followed the two women down the ramp he was carrying a huge pile of bags in his arms as he stumbled down the narrow walkway. "Can we get a cab? Please?"  
  
Cologne sighed and shook her head. "Very well, just this once I shall allow it. Do not get too comfortable Mousse. Shampoo will be the one doing the fighting, but we have much planning to do ourselves."  
  
The girl nodded and started to walk away from the pair. She had a cold stare as she strolled away.  
  
"She is too young. This fight has changed her," commented Cologne as she watched the young girl move silently towards the street without even trying. "Her skill has improved dramatically, but at what cost?"   
  
"Do not worry my Shampoo! I shall ensure that no harm comes to you my love!" swore Mousse from under the huge pile of bags.  
  
The young girl glanced back at her companions and frowned. There was little emotion in her features, only a sort of cold impatience. A taxi stopped in front of her and she opened the door.  
  
"Where too babe?" said the man at the wheel with a smarmy looking grin.  
  
"Nerima," she said simply and sat down. Cologne stepped in and sat down beside her, while Mousse began to load the bags into the trunk and on the roof.  
  
The old woman smiled at the cab driver and handed him a small slip of paper. "This is the address we need to get to."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"What a dump," muttered Mousse under his breath as he looked at the decrepit building in front of him. He sighed and walked inside. It would suit their needs nicely, it was warm and dry. That was all they really needed.  
  
"Bring the bags inside quickly Mousse," said Cologne as she hopped in beside him.   
  
"Sure thing, you dried up old mummy," grumbled the boy as he slowly walked out of the room.  
  
Shampoo entered as well and frowned as she glanced around the room. "Is enough." She promptly sat down at one of the tables and rested the long bundle down across the tabletop. She carefully unwrapped the spear and took it in her hand. "Is still very far away."  
  
"Excellent," commented Cologne as she hopped over to the young girl's side. Her features showed a slight worry. "No one has ever become this intuned with the Demon Slayer before. Shampoo is exceptional indeed, but it worries me as well. She is not the petulant child who left the village only a few months ago. She has changed, dramatically." She shook the thoughts aside for the moment. There were more important things to do right now.  
  
"Hey. What's this?" said Mousse as he adjusted his glasses and stared at a small paper in his hand. It was a flier for the upcoming tournament.  
  
"Let me see that," said Cologne as she took it from his grasp. "A martial arts tournament? Open to all who wish to compete. Hmm, interesting. Strongest Under the Heavens?" The flyer had a picture of Ranma on the front of it, with a small sideline that stated he would be competing.  
  
"Sound's stupid," commented Mousse lazily.  
  
"It could be interesting. I suppose we could go watch at least. We have a long wait ahead of us. It couldn't hurt," said Cologne with a rare grin. "There might be someone there worth our time."  
  
Shampoo didn't appear to be interested in the conversation. Cologne pogoed over to her.   
  
"What do you think child? It might be fun," said the old woman cheerfully.  
  
"I don't have time to waste on such things," snorted Shampoo coldly.  
  
Cologne chuckled. "So serious, oh well." She tossed the flyer onto the table and wandered over to the pile of bags. "Mousse. Start unpacking our things, and be careful. Some of these things have been in my family for generations."  
  
"Huh? What?" replied the boy as he looked up from what he was doing. Shampoo smiled despite herself as the sound of glass breaking suddenly filled the room. Cologne began to curse in Mandarin and grumble under her breath as she promptly clobbered him and left him lying on the floor.  
  
Shampoo found herself looking down at the paper Cologne had put down. Her eyes went wide with shock at the face she saw on the front of it. It was one she would never forget. "It him!" she said out loud. She snatched up the page and stared at it while slowly rising to her feet.   
  
"Is something wrong child?" said Cologne as she hopped over to the girl.  
  
"Great Grandmother. I find him!" said the girl as she held out the page.  
  
Cologne took it and stared at the image for a moment. "Are you certain child? Make no mistake, it is important."  
  
"Shampoo sure. Never forget face," insisted the girl firmly.  
  
"How someone so young managed to gain such a powerful technique..." muttered Cologne under her breath. "Well, that settles it then. We'll be attending this tournament after all. This should be interesting, very interesting indeed."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Matin stood in the center of a field of long grass dressed in a dark blue dogi. His bangs brushed across his forehead as a strong wind began to blow from the west. He was standing with both fists clenched at his sides and his legs spread at about shoulder width apart. His eyes were closed and he did not move.  
  
After a long moment, he seemed to explode with energy as he jumped into a kata. He kicked and punched at the air viciously, each strike faster than the last. Finally, he crouched low and reached behind his back pulling the large metal boomerang from its sheath. he tossed it into the air and jumped back while closing his eyes once again. Two training dummies fell apart in the blade's path as it spun through the air.  
  
Matin was far from finished though, he opened his eyes once again and pointed two fingers at the blade as it curved through the air in front of him. The spinning blade stopped in mid air and simply hovered for a moment. He smirked and shifted his hand, making small movements with his wrist. The boomerang cut through the air, changing direction sporadically and cutting through almost fifteen straw training dummies as it curved through the air. Finally, it made an extremely sharp turn and returned to the boy's waiting palm.  
  
He slowly slid the weapon back into place with a serious frown on his face and watched the grass blow in the wind for a long moment. He resumed his starting position once again and pulled his fists up to his sides tightly.  
  
After about two minutes of meditation he opened his eyes again and looked up towards the darkening sky above. "There's a storm coming."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Xianghua screamed in effort as she jumped over Tofu's head and kicked at his exposed neck.  
  
The man performed a block and leaned away from her with his arms crossed behind him. He spun around and faced her again with a tight frown. "Ready?"  
  
"Do it," said the woman firmly as she spread her arms and spread her feet in preparation.  
  
Tofu rushed forward and slammed his fist into her gut repeatedly, pounding on her gut relentlessly.  
  
Xianghua didn't appear to be effected by the blows, she stood calmly and breathed deeply in and out. After a short time, the doctor jumped back and moved into a relaxed stance.   
  
"How was that?" said the man calmly.  
  
"Didn't feel a thing," she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Just because you didn't feel it, doesn't mean you aren't hurt. Don't forget that," warned the man carefully.   
  
Xianguha fell forward and clutched at her stomach suddenly. "What the?" Her abdomen had absolutely exploded in pain.  
  
"A martial artist is used to guarding places on their body considered vulnerable. However, there are many places where the human body is vulnerable. Most of them require more than a simple blow though. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," muttered the woman as she staggered to her feet.  
  
"Good," said the man cheerfully. "I'd better fix you up."  
  
"No, let it pass on it's own. I've got to be tougher. The last time, my weakness was my downfall. I have to be able to take more than him to win."   
  
Tofu narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "If that's the way you want it. Strength alone won't beat him though."  
  
"I know, I've still got a long way to go," she replied coldly. She grunted in pain and fell to her knees again. "Damn you. Ranma, I'll see that you suffer!"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Now where the hell am I?" said Ryoga as he stumbled through the humid jungle. "Oh, must be Hokkaido." He tossed a poisonous snake over his shoulder casually after pulling it off of his shoulder.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Welcome Back!?  



	18. Default Chapter Title

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 18  
  
Welcome back!  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked down the street in Nerima with Akane beside him, Genryu was shuffling along with them on the fence top. Akane had a determined look on her face as she stalked forward.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one that suggested this ya know," muttered Ranma as he glanced up at his younger brother.  
  
"We can't just forget about it!" snapped the girl in retort.  
  
"Man! I can't believe Kasumi would do this to us!" cried Genryu.  
  
"You aren't kidding. I just couldn't say no to her," said Ranma dejectedly.  
  
"If we're going to skip school for training, we need to get our assignments so we don't fall behind!" snapped Akane.  
  
"Why didn't we just ask Nabiki to get them for us? She's there every day," said Ranma in irritation.  
  
Both of the younger teens just looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot who I was talking about," muttered the boy with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Come on, let's just get this over with."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"You've been skipping school to train for a tournament?" said the vice-principal as he looked at the three students. He was not a happy man.  
  
Ranma snorted disrespectfully. "Look here, old man. It just so happens that my life is the prize in this little game. I'm not taking this lightly."  
  
"Boy, I don't like your tone. Education is very important it..."  
  
Ranma quickly cut him off. "An education won't do me a damn bit of good if I'm dead."  
  
The man looked at him and then back to the two younger teens. All of them had deep scowls on their faces. "Y-your serious aren't you?"  
  
Ranma merely nodded.   
  
"Look, old man, we don't really have time for this, much less coming to school every day," said Genryu angrily.  
  
"Very well, I'll have your teachers give you the assignments you've missed, and for the next week as well. I don't want this to happen again, and keep this between us. I don't want it getting around that you can just skip class this way." The man gave a heavy sigh and scratched out several notes for them.  
  
"All right," said Ranma with a small shrug. He wasn't planning on doing the work until this was over anyway.  
  
+++++++++  
  
As the trio left the school grounds, the bell to end classes rang. They found themselves quickly swamped by students seeking escape from the pressures of education.  
  
Akane smiled cheerfully as she was waved over to a group of girls that she hung around with. She squealed with the rest of them and promptly engaged in girlish hugging and chatter.  
  
"I thought we were in a hurry?" said Genryu as he looked towards Ranma with an irritated frown.  
  
"Let her talk with her friends Genryu. She won't see them again for a week," said the older boy with a small sigh. "I bet none of those other idiots bothered with this though."  
  
"I know Kuno didn't, and I doubt if Matin did either," said Genryu with a small smirk on his face. "If Kasumi hadn't said something, we wouldn't have either."  
  
"I guess that makes us as dumb as the rest of them," replied Ranma with a light smirk. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Genryu nodded and started to walk after his older brother towards the Dojo. Akane noticed them leaving and ignored it. She would walk home with her friends.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Have you heard from Ukyo yet?" said Ranma as he walked with his brother along the fence top.  
  
"No. Should I have?" muttered Genryu with a slight anger in his voice.  
  
"She'll want to talk with you soon. You may have to go see her, she does know little brother, and she'll definitely expect you to uphold her honor."  
  
The younger boy hung his head and nodded. "Great, just what I need."  
  
"Relax. I got married on a whim too ya know," said Ranma in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"Look what it got you," replied Genryu.  
  
"Everything was fine, until you two showed up," snapped Ranma in retort.  
  
"Right, sorry," muttered Genryu with a slight wince.   
  
"Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault Pop is a moron." The older boy paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Hey, that's... it couldn't be..." He shrugged his shoulders and turned around. "Well, I guess we have been here a while now, haven't we?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"What is it?" said Genryu in confusion.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo walked towards her home, idly chatting among her friends. She was having to answer quite a few questions. Fortunately, only one of them had dared to ask if she was having an affair with one of the Saotome boys in secret. She didn't even have to speak to that girl, she simply stared at her for a moment. No one else had asked anything about the pair after that.Mostly, she just told of the past week training with the boys, and how much she hated both of them.  
  
That was when something caught her attention just ahead. A small crowd of girls was screaming, one at a time. "What the?"  
  
"Akane!" cried the tiny figure as it dove towards her from the center of the crowd  
  
She reacted instantly, blocking every attempt to grope her body with practiced reflexes. "T-that attack!" she muttered in shock.  
  
The tiny old man stood in front of her with his eyes wide. She had just blocked every strike of his favorite move. "Who the?"  
  
"Don't ever touch me again you little pervert!" snarled the angry girl as she attempted to punch him in the face, her fist met with the concrete and shattered it on impact.  
  
"My, you're Soun Tendo's daughter all right! So high spirited!" chirped the old man cheerfullyas he landed nearby.  
  
"You know my father?" said Akane in surprise.  
  
"Eh? You mean, you really are Soun's daughter?" said the pervert as he stared at her for a moment.  
  
"I think you've got some explaining to do," growled Akane as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Hey! Grandpa Happy!" called a familiar voice. Akane turned to see Ranma and Genryu running up to them. Ranma, actually had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Eh? Who are you?" said the old man as he turned towards the new teens.  
  
"It's me! Lil' Ranma-chan!" said the older boy as he jumped down next to the man smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Ranma? My how you've grown!" exclaimed the old man.  
  
"Lil' Ranma-chan?" muttered Genryu with an odd look on his face.  
  
"You know this little pervert?" screamed Akane angrily. Most of the girls still standing around looked slightly sick at the mere concept.  
  
"Sure!" said the boy cheerfully. "He's Happosai, the Grand Master of the Anything Goes School. He trained both our fathers."  
  
Akane and Genryu both looked at the tiny man as he waved at them sheepishly. "Hiya."  
  
"You haven't been around in a while! How've you been?" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"I see that you've remembered what I taught you! This girl knew exactly how to counter my favorite move!" said the old man cheerfully.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry about that," muttered Ranma in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm ecstatic! Who could have known you'd grow up to be such a healthy young man!" chirped Happosai.  
  
"Well, normally, I try to use that move sparingly," grumbled Ranma as he blushed even deeper.  
  
"I knew it!" snapped Akane.  
  
"Man, my brother really is a pervert," said Genryu with his eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get back! Got lots of training to do!" said Ranma as he whirled around and attempted to change the subject.  
  
"I'll go with you! I haven't seen those two dead beat students of mine in a while," said Happosai cheerfully.  
  
"Pervert!" snapped Akane as she followed after him.  
  
"Hey! I was married! It's not perverted then!" retorted the boy.   
  
"You did use it on her too," commented Genryu.  
  
"That was different! It was training! Besides, I modified it a little for that, it usually doesn't hurt," retorted the older boy.  
  
"You got married?" said Happosai as he looked at the boy in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, it didn't last," replied Ranma with a sudden somberness.   
  
"Oh, I see," said Happosai as he quickly changed the subject. "So, how are my two lazy students?"  
  
"Just as lazy and stupid as ever I'd imagine," said Genryu.  
  
"My father isn't lazy, and certainly not stupid either!" growled Akane.  
  
"She's right you know, only Genma was stupid," said Happosai with a small nod.  
  
"There see?" said Akane proudly.  
  
"He was just lazy, and a bit of a wuss," continued the old man.  
  
"Some of my pop must have rubbed off on him then," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Hey! That's my father you're talking about!" snapped Akane.  
  
"So do something about it, you tomboy!" said Ranma as he stuck his tongue out at her and started running.  
  
Akane screamed and raced after him, fully intent on doing as much bodily harm as she could.  
  
Genryu looked down at the old man and sighed. "Well, I guess I can show you the way then."  
  
Happosai was watching the scene with tears of joy in his eyes. "Ranma! You've done the Anything Goes School proud!"  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Hello Soun, Genma," said Happosai as he stood in front of the two men quietly.  
  
Both men were merely staring at him in terror.   
  
Finally, Soun spoke up. "Master! Thank goodness you're safe!" He rushed up and grabbed the man in a rough hug, taking him into his lap. He then promptly attempted to attack the old pervert, and was then beaten down rather easily.  
  
"Well, now that's over with," said the old man cheerfully. "I've heard you two haven't changed much."  
  
Genma and Soun both gulped.  
  
"Relax. I haven't come for revenge," said Happosai with a small sigh.  
  
"Y-you haven't?" said Soun with hope in his eyes.  
  
"No. I'm getting old. It's time I started to train my true heir," said the old man. "What are you two idiots doing?"  
  
Soun was pulling a cart with his family and most of his belongings in it towards the gate. Genma had vanished, and a large panda playing with a beach ball, and a sign that said "I'm just a cute panda," was playing in the yard.  
  
"What are you two idiots doing?" said Happosai as he watched the scene for a moment.  
  
"Why, we're moving to China, Master!" said Soun.   
  
"Pop, he knows about the curse," said Ranma as he walked up to his father.  
  
"What?! How?!" said the animal's sign.  
  
Ranma just pointed at himself and smirked.  
  
"Ingrate!" replied the panda with its next sign.  
  
"Will you two relax! My heir isn't going to be either of you unworthy fools!" snapped Happy angrily.  
  
"I-it isn't?" said Genma's sign.  
  
"No. I've decided that Ranma will be my heir," said the old man happily.  
  
Everyone, including Ranma was looking at him blankly.  
  
"Huh?" said the dumbfounded boy as he pointed at himself again.   
  
"Of course. You are the embodiment of the Anything Goes School. Smart, Crafty, and completely perverted!"  
  
Ranma fell on his face as the old man said this. "Hey! Not completely! I ain't stealing no panties for you again old man!"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at him.  
  
Ranma blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I was little all right? We used to play this game where I helped him get into my mom's room. We'd load up and run off."  
  
"Son?" said Genma's sign.  
  
"Mom caught us once. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. She just left us alone after that," said the boy with a shrug. "She said something about being manly. I wasn't being perverted, I was just playing with grandpa. I was to young to be a pervert really." He really wished that he'd kept his mouth shut.  
  
"This is... interesting..." commented Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah, keep laughing. I know what you've been taking pictures of, fiancee," replied the boy sharply.  
  
Nabiki found her magazine very interesting all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" said Akane obliviously. "Wait a minute! Don't change the subject! It doesn't change the fact that you're a pervert!"  
  
"So what if I am?" said Ranma with a shrug. "At least I'm supposed to be manly, tomboy."  
  
"What does that mean?" retorted the girl with a sudden rage building up inside her.  
  
"What do you think? Do I have to spell it out for you?" replied Ranma.  
  
Akane screamed and charged at him, he responded by engaging in a sparing match with her over the koi pond.  
  
"See what I mean?" said Happosai cheerfully as he turned towards Soun and Genma.  
  
"It can't be! My own son!" said Genma.  
  
"Saotome, perhaps we should engage Genryu to one of my daughters instead?" said Soun.  
  
"Sorry old man. I'm already engaged, remember?" snapped the younger boy sourly.  
  
Genma shrank back from the gaze slightly and nodded. "I'm afraid he's right Tendo. My son Ranma is the only one who can fulfill the promise."  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
Matin was having a major crisis. He was standing outside the Tendo Dojo, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, pacing back and fourth. He was oblivious to the goings on inside, and most of what was going on five feet in front of him.  
  
"Hi! Remember me? It's me... no," he shook his head and squat down on the ground. "Hey! It's me... damn!" He began to pull at his hair in frustration. "Damn it! I can't think! How do I ask a girl out? I'll have to tell her my name sooner or later! It's bound to come up!" He stood up and a fire burned in his eyes. "I must ask this beautiful girl out today! I must! I shall tell her my feelings today for sure! I love you...uh...ummm... shit."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood in the middle of his yard. The boy was dressed in his kendo garb, and had a white headband tied across his forehead. He simply glared at the remains of his practice dummy and frowned. "It is still not good enough." He turned around and simply stared forward into the sky as he thought about his situation. "Ranma Saotome, our family shall be avenged. I swear it."  
  
"Brother dear, I am pleased to see you are expanding your horizons with new skills, but could you do it more quietly?" said Kodachi as she rounded the corner.  
  
"I cannot. Fear not dear sister, you shall only be forced to endure for another week. Then I shall have purified our honor at last. By then, I will have bested Ranma Saotome in battle, and I shall reign supreme in the field of battle once again!"  
  
"A week? How dreadfully unpleasant!" snapped the girl, more to herself than him. "Who is this boy that you seem to hate so much?"  
  
"It is he who broke the Kuno family blade. Fear not sister, he shall be punished!" snarled the boy angrily. He clenched his fist and shook it violently towards the fallen practice dummy.  
  
"Broke the family blade? Quite a brave move brother dear," commented the girl lazily. It sounded like someone she might be interested in meeting, After all, if he was vicious enough to do such a thing, he might actually be interesting. "Where might I find this ruffian, the one who would dare defile our honor so?"  
  
"You need not concern yourself with him sister. I shall deal with him!" replied the boy firmly.  
  
Kodachi frowned, her brother was being difficult again. "I only wish to see him for myself brother. I promise not to deprive you of your revenge."  
  
Kuno snorted in reply and turned away from her. "You shall not find him. He is hidden away until the day of the tournament, where he shall face me in honorable battle."  
  
"Hidden?" she frowned deeply. It was just like her oaf of a brother to scare someone as promising as that away. "What is this tournament you speak of? You are often at my own matches, but I rarely have the chance to repay the favor."  
  
"It is the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament. To be held in two weeks, outside of Tokyo," replied Kuno. "It is not a sportsman contest, it is a test of strength. Surely much blood will flow, honorable battle in its purest form."  
  
Kodachi's eyes went wide. Tournaments like that were highly illegal, either he was exaggerating quite a bit, or he really had fallen off the deep end. She had seen the fliers around town, and if someone rich and influential enough to get the ignorance of the authorities was backing it... she might actually enjoy seeing something like that. Death was always fascinating to her. She never had the real desire, or the nerve, to take a life though.  
  
"I may attend this tournament brother. I have seen these quaint advertisements around town. It could be interesting." Kodachi turned away for a moment and ground her teeth in irritation as her brother began to practice again, making just as much noise as before.  
  
"Brother, dear?"  
  
"Yes, sister?" replied Kuno between strikes.  
  
"I just made lunch. Would you like some?" she said sweetly.  
  
"I do not trust your cooking, dear sister. You know better," he replied without stopping.  
  
Kodachi growled and stalked away. "I'll deliver him a bouquet later. Roses for luck or something like that."  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Matin walked back into his home, hanging his head in shame. The flowers hung limply in his hand and he shoved them into his mother's chest as he walked by her towards the stairs, on his way to his room. "Here, these are for you."  
  
"Oh, how nice! Thank you...um...err... son." She put them on the table, with several similar arrangements. Finally, she turned to her husband. "I'm worried about him."  
  
"It's just girl problems...uh...dear."  
  
"I know, but he's hardly ever home!" exclaimed the woman.  
  
"I know, don't worry about it. Umm... er... He's a teenager. He'll get over it, he'll find himself a nice girl and settle down! I did."  
  
"If you say so," said the woman as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ukyo Kuonji stood outside the Tendo Dojo. It was dark out, the sky was cloudy, but it wasn't going to rain. The moon peeked between the clouds, seeming to shine directly on her as she stared at the gate. A short time ago, another boy she didn't recognize walked away. He had been pacing behind her for some time, muttering something to himself. He seemed to be working up the nerve to ask some girl out. He failed though, and wandered away. Now she was alone, in a very similar predicament.   
  
"What should I do? What should I say?" she asked herself out loud. "Hi! I'm Ukyo! You remember me?" She snorted in disgust and shook her head. "Great. I'm starting to sound like that loser."  
  
She firmed up suddenly and stormed towards the door. Placing her hand on the gate, she steeled herself to simply barge in. It would come to her, right? She'd suddenly know exactly what to say to him. "Yeah, right." Her hand fell limply away and she stepped back again. "Damn! Why the hell is this so hard?" He was Gen-chan! Her Gen-chan! The one she never should have hated in the first place! The boy she'd fallen in love with when she was a child. Only she wasn't a little girl anymore, and she didn't have any idea who he was either. "Shit. Well buddy, looks like I'm a loser too." She slowly turned away, walking towards her restaurant again.  
  
"How long are you going to do this?" said an irritated sounding voice from somewhere behind her.  
  
"What?" she said as she spun around and glared at Ranma. He walked out of the shadows from a small alleyway a short distance away.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How long have you been there?" she snapped angrily.  
  
"Not long, only about five or six minutes. I do know you've been out here for at least an hour though," said the older boy with a shrug.  
  
"You've been watching me?" she snarled.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your future brother in law? Of course I've been keeping an eye on you. I want to make sure I'm doing the right thing for my little brother."  
  
Ukyo's face fell and she turned away from him. "I never liked you much. I didn't think I could trust you. You're always acting like you're up to something. I still don't trust you."  
  
"You should you know. We're practically family," joked the boy as he walked up beside her and turned away from her casually.  
  
"You always did take care of each other. No matter how bad you seemed, Genryu always took up for you. Like that time you spilled my Okonomiyaki sauce. I worked hard to make that you know. He lied and told me that he'd done it, he even told my father the same thing. Dad was really mad," she smiled wistfully at the memory.  
  
"Actually, Genryu did spill it. I decided I could take the fall for him, since your dad seemed to like him so much. We Saotomes do things like that for each other from time to time," he faced her again and smirked.   
  
"I didn't think you had it in you," she replied with a small smile returning to her face. "In fact, I still don't."  
  
"Old news, how about making some new?" said Ranma with the same stupid grin she remembered from better times.   
  
"Better times," she muttered under her breath. "You know, better times seems too long ago."  
  
"It could be right now you know. I'm not trying to shove you two onto the altar after all. Make friends with him again at least. You two have got more time than you realize." Ranma started back towards the house and opened the gate. "Coming?"  
  
"I think I'll pass tonight," she said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Ukyo, more time than you realize, but not as much as you think," said the boy with a small wink.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded her head slowly. "All right, fine." She walked by him and he smiled as he closed the gate behind her.  
  
Once inside the gate, Ukyo turned and looked at him and frowned. He was rubbing his hands together and giggling to himself madly.  
  
"At last! My evil master plan is coming together! Bwahahahahahahaha!" He paused and looked at her for a moment. "Oops, I was supposed to think that part, wasn't I?"  
  
"Thanks, you've made me feel better. I like you more when I can't trust you," she replied sarcastically. Truthfully, it was honest, but she didn't need to tell him that.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Xianghua sat up in the small cot inside Tofu's office where she had been staying. She glanced around and felt her face; it was covered in a cold sweat. "Was I screaming?" she muttered out loud. Whatever the nightmare was, it was gone now. She closed her eyes and tried to think about her dream, drawing an almost complete blank. All she really remembered was some kind of black fire.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the sink, turning on the water and splashing herself in the face a few times. Finally, she simply hung her head over the sink and leaned against the edge, simply watching the water drain away. "What the hell am I doing here?" she asked herself. Finally, the tears came. She wasn't really sure why, she was simply upset. She sobbed quietly into the sink for a long time.  
  
Finally, she pulled herself together again and turned off the water after splashing her face a final time.  
  
"Are you all right?" said Tofu as he walked into the room. Mercifully, he left the lights off.  
  
"I'm fine. Just nightmares," she replied as she walked over and sat on the cot.  
  
"You sounded upset," said Tofu with a hint of worry in his voice.   
  
"It's nothing really. I'm just hunting down my husband for murdering my brother, nothing to concern yourself with," she said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said gently.  
  
"Don't be, you've been a good friend Doctor. I appreciate it," said the woman with a slight smile creeping onto her face for a moment. "It was just a nightmare, really."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he said as he sat down on one of the stools in the room.  
  
"I couldn't if I wanted to. I don't remember what it was about," she said with a weak laugh. "I do remember one thing. I saw a black fire."  
  
"A black fire? I can't really help with that I'm afraid," said the man with a small shrug.   
  
"It's late," said Xianghua with a heavy sigh. "I've got training to do tomorrow. You'll help me again after you close?"  
  
"Of course, I've got to train as well," said the man with a small frown. "I think I'm in better shape now than I was at the peak of my youth, thanks to you."  
  
"We've got a long day. Good night doctor," said the woman as she lay down on the cot.  
  
"Good night," he said as he left her. He paused by a small, framed picture in his room and smiled. It was a photo of Kasumi, taken earlier in the year. Nabiki Tendo had actually given it to him; it was an unusual gesture indeed from what he had heard. It spoke of how much the Tendos trusted him, that was something he wasn't going to give up easily. He would uphold that trust, and make sure he got that monster out of their lives, out of her life. He forced himself to look away and walked over to his bed, taking one last glance at the photo. "Good night."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stood in the middle of Nerima, not sure what direction to go in next. He had to find Genryu again, find him and make him pay for his suffering. He paused and shook his head again, that wasn't it. He hated both of the Saotome men, Genryu was the clear winner in that contest though, but he had to stop blaming his problems on others. The main reason he hated Ranma was simple, the damn bastard was always right. He chuckled to himself in the darkness as he walked down the street.  
  
"I don't hate Genryu all that much, but I still want to beat the crap out of him. Something about him just bugs the hell out of me!" he thought to himself. A vicious smirk appeared on his face as he uttered a familiar phrase once again. "Genryu Saotome! Prepare to die!"  
  
He continued to plod forward with a determined grin now overshadowing his features. Suddenly, he glanced down as a piece of paper fluttered in the wind against his leg. Curious, he picked it up and glanced at it for a moment. "What's this?" It was a flier for the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament. His smile grew inhumanly wide. "If I start looking for this place right now, I'm sure to find it by the time this thing starts."   
  
Finally having a destination in mind, Ryoga Hibiki wandered off into Tokyo.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Did you just hear something?" said Genryu as he looked at Akane for a moment.  
  
"Huh? Like what?" said the girl in irritation. She was currently painting her toenails with Nabiki.  
  
"I dunno, I thought I heard someone say my name outside. It sounded pretty far away too," muttered the boy with a small shrug.  
  
"No," said Akane as she returned to her task.  
  
"Uh-uh," replied Nabiki as she did the same.  
  
"Oh well," said the boy as he went back to the manga he had been reading.  
  
The door to the house opened and Genryu looked up with the two girls. "Sounds like our parents are back early," noted Akane as she heard two sets of footsteps in the hallway.  
  
"Hiya bro," said Ranma as he walked in, with a very familiar looking boy beside him.   
  
"Ucchan?" said Genryu as he stood up slowly and stared.  
  
"Ucchan?" said Nabiki as she looked over at Ranma and the new boy. "Who the heck is this Ranma?"  
  
Genryu looked over to her and was about to answer, when he noticed Ranma glaring at him and holding his hand over Ukyo's mouth.  
  
"10,000 yen."  
  
"What?" said Nabiki in shock.  
  
"If you want to find out before everyone else in school does. You have to pay me 10,000 yen, cash, now," repeated Ranma happily.  
  
"Why should I?" snapped the girl in retort.  
  
Akane was holding in her breath and turning red. She would not laugh, it wasn't funny damn it! No matter what, she would not laugh.  
  
"10,000 yen, or I won't say," said Ranma with a shrug.  
  
"Genryu, who is this guy?" snapped Nabiki.  
  
"Guy?" muttered Ukyo quietly.  
  
"Sorry Nabiki, I don't really want anyone to know about, um... him yet," replied the boy as he glanced at Ukyo for a moment. She had most of her attention on him, in a very unreadable gaze.  
  
"Damn you Ranma! I don't need to know that bad! Besides, I don't have that kind of money."  
  
"Really, that's too bad," said the older boy with a fake pout. "All the girls are going to be talking about it too."  
  
"How would you know? Damn it Akane! What the hell is so damn funny?" said Nabiki as she turned her attention between the pair.  
  
Akane exploded in laughter, and Ranma merely started to walk away. Ucchan, whoever he was, didn't look like he understood what was happening. He seemed content with merely staring at Ranma in silence.  
  
"Well Genryu?" said Ukyo finally.  
  
"Come on, we'll go outside," said the boy with a small glance at Ranma.   
  
The pair walked out into the yard and jumped over the wall into the night.  
  
"Fine! Here!" snapped Nabiki. "Who the hell is he, and why is this so important? It had better be worth my money! I'm warning you Saotome, this had better be damn good."  
  
Ranma shrugged off the threat and smiled as he took the money. "Relax finacee. You'll make a mint off this one. That was Ukyo Kuonji, and she's Genryu's fiancee."  
  
Nabiki's jaw dropped, and Akane suddenly stopped laughing. "What?" said the pair in unison.  
  
"You heard me. As for why it's so important, that's easy. I wanted to distract you, so you wouldn't follow them when they left," said the boy with a shrug. "I'm sure you'll want to tell all the girls at school about his, for a price. After all, those photos of him you've been selling have made you quite a bit, to both boys and girls on campus." He intentionally neglected to mention the ones of himself and Akane. After all, his fiancee still had uses.  
  
"Thank you Ranma," said Nabiki coolly as she walked calmly up the stairs towards her room. Her mind was not nearly as calm. "That bastard! I'll get him for this!" She forced herself to calm down. He was right though, she could easily make her money back with this information.  
  
"Anytime Fiancee!" he replied cheerfully. Earning a growl from both Tendo sisters.  
  
"Oh my! I didn't know Genryu had a fiancee!" said Kasumi as she brought tea to the table for them. Apparently, she had overheard them. Truthfully though, her reaction to the situation had been similar to Akane's. So she stayed in the kitchen, as to not embarrass the girl any more than she already was.  
  
"Hey, when are Pop and Grandpa coming back?" said Ranma cheerfully as he looked towards Kasumi.  
  
"They didn't say," said Akane with an angry snort.  
  
"Good, we'll get in a match or two before we turn in then," said the boy as he grabbed Akane by her shirt and threw her into the yard.  
  
"Hey! I just did my nails!" screamed the girl as she landed.  
  
"Don't be such a wuss," said Ranma as he jumped towards her with a sidekick.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Upstairs, Nabiki Tendo growled in frustration. Ranma knew she'd try and sneak out to find the two lovebirds, if only to confirm his story. That had sure looked like a guy to her, he could have been lying to her. Now she couldn't leave without risking being seen, Ranma was fighting Akane in the yard, and the battles often moved onto the roof. The pair landed in front of her window for a few seconds, confirming her suspicions.  
  
"Damn," she muttered. Ranma had looked right at her, he was being very subtle, but she knew he'd be watching for her. With a heavy sigh, she turned and started to get ready for bed. After all, there were other ways of finding out what she needed to know tomorrow.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Ukyo and Genryu!  



	19. Default Chapter Title

  
The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 19  
  
Genryu and Ukyo.  
  
+++++++  
  
Ranma smiled as he sat down drinking tea at the table with Kasumi. It was early morning, and the day had not yet started really. A cloud of anticipation seemed to hover over all the events in the household though, as only four days remained until the tournament.  
  
"When will you be returning to school?" asked the eldest girl as she poured herself a cup.  
  
"On Monday, the tournament will be on Friday, and two days of rest should be enough after that," said the boy calmly. He seemed almost completely relaxed.  
  
"Well, I hope this doesn't disrupt Akane's studies too much," murmured the girl nervously. It was very obvious she didn't care for Ranma's stand on preparing for the fight.  
  
"Akane's a good student, she won't have any trouble catching up. I'm more worried about Genryu than her," he replied with a small smirk.   
  
"Yes, well. I suppose her grades have been getting better, especially since she stopped fighting at school so much," muttered Kasumi as her frown lessened slightly.  
  
"We'll stop training in two days or so, and we'll be taking it easy until the tournament. I don't want to risk any injuries," said Ranma with a small frown. "Genryu never was very good at understanding that, I imagine Akane will be the same. It's really best if we ease off a bit before something like this. Most of what I'm going to be doing is mental preparation for them."  
  
"What about you?" said the girl in mild surprise.  
  
"Kasumi, I've been ready for this for quite some time now," he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Oh," said the girl. It was clear she didn't really understand him.  
  
"You dried up old pervert! Get the heck off a me!" said a familiar voice from upstairs.  
  
"Sound's like my little brother is up," commented Ranma lazily.  
  
Happosai bounded down the stair rail and landed in the middle of the table cheerfully. "Well! Good morning Ranma! I can see your brother has grown into a healthy young man!"  
  
"Don't you mean 'well endowed young girl'?" asked the boy with a hint of amusement in his tone.  
  
"Well, there's that too," said the old man as he sat down and lit his pipe.  
  
"Be careful old man, Genryu isn't as easygoing as I am about certain things," said the boy as he sipped at his tea lazily.  
  
"Oh well, howz about we get started on your training then?" said Happosai cheerily.  
  
"Sorry Grandpa, I'm going to be in a tournament this week. I'll be training with Genryu and Akane until it's over with. I'll be glad to do a little work with you after that," said the boy calmly.  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" said Happy with a sudden interest.  
  
"I'm afraid so, using new training methods would be a bad idea before something like this. I know all the competitors, and it won't be an easy fight," said the boy calmly as he set his cup down.  
  
"Actually, I agree with you boy. It's good to know you've still got a head about you. Your little brother is too short tempered, and Genma and Soun are idiots."  
  
Ranma nodded and looked out into the yard. He frowned as he noticed the sun poking up over the horizon. "Hmm, Akane isn't up yet..."  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Ack!" sputtered the youngest Tendo as she sat upright in bed, soaking wet and freezing cold.   
  
"I didn't think I'd have to do this anymore. Really Akane, you're slipping..." said Ranma as he waved his finger back and fourth in her face as she coughed up some of the remaining water. He casually tossed the bucket over his shoulder and it clattered to the ground in the corner. "We've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"You Asshole!" snapped the girl as she stood up and glared at him for a moment.  
  
Ranma grinned at her and backed away towards the door. "Well, well, a white shirt? Akane, I know you love me, but my heart belongs to Nabiki-chan!" he said in a singsong voice as he turned and left the room.  
  
Akane blinked and cocked her head in confusion, until she noticed her reflection in the mirror. The shirt she had worn to bed was indeed white, and very thin and wet too. Everything was clearly visible. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" screamed the girl as she tore through her closet looking for her dogi.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Happosai bolted forward with his arms spread as he saw Akane's door open. "Akane! Good morning!" he cried as he made a beeline towards her chest. However, he had never witnessed Akane in full-blown 'Kill Ranma' mode before, and was easily swatted aside as she charged down the stairs towards her target, who was waiting in the yard.  
  
The old man found himself punched face first into the wall and he simply stuck there, inside a small crater.  
  
++++++++  
  
About a half-hour later, Ranma sat with Akane just outside the home with a wide smirk on his face. Akane was looking pretty pathetic and beaten from her battle, but still feeling much better in spite of it.  
  
"So now what?" grumbled the girl in her usual grumpy tone.  
  
"Well, we're going to take it easy for the next few days. We'll get into it tonight, but now, just a light spar in the morning, and that's been taken care of," said Ranma with a small shrug.  
  
Genryu jumped down from his own morning ritual in the yard, with Genma landing in the koi pond behind him. "Take it easy? Are you nuts? We've only got four days left!"  
  
"That's right," said Ranma before Akane could put in her opinion as well. "We need to let our muscles relax a bit, and we can't afford an injury now. We aren't going to stop completely, but we are cutting back on what we're doing a bit."  
  
"Fine," grumbled Genryu as he walked away.  
  
Akane blinked in surprise at this, she was really expecting more of a reaction from the younger boy than that. Something must have been bothering him.  
  
Nabiki walked up to Ranma and sat down opposite her younger sister. "Ranma, I've been meaning to ask you. What happened with Ukyo the other night? Genryu's been real quiet ever since then."  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" said the boy as he glanced at her for a moment.  
  
"That doesn't seem like a good idea with the way he's been acting lately," replied the girl calmly.  
  
"Oh, I see. I don't really know, he hasn't said anything to me either," replied the boy with a casual shrug.  
  
"You mean he didn't talk with you about it?" said Nabiki in shock. "I thought you two were, kinda close," she muttered.  
  
"We are. One of the reasons for that, is that he knows I won't tell people about private things he tells me. So even if I did know, I wouldn't say anything. You'd have to ask him anyway," said Ranma as he stood up.  
  
"It doesn't seem like you to not talk with him though," commented Akane. He was usually very protective of the younger boy.  
  
"I can't solve all of his problems. Sometimes a man has to find the answers he needs for himself," said the boy with a small glance back at them as he continued on his way. "That's what it means to grow up."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and stood up, each going about her own business.  
  
Ranma paused in the hallway and looked up the stairs where his brother was slowly moving towards the bedroom. He was going to speak with him about it anyway. It had been almost two days, Genryu had been stewing for long enough. He sighed and turned to follow him.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Genryu looked up as a soft knock sounded on the door of the bedroom. "Yeah?"  
  
Ranma poked his head in and frowned. "How long are you going to be like this?"  
  
"Like what?" snapped the boy in irritation as he turned away. He had been just sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
"This is about Ukyo isn't it?" said the older boy as he walked in and closed the door behind himself.  
  
"Something like that," muttered Genryu dejectedly.  
  
"Well, out with it," said Ranma with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I dunno..." muttered the boy as he turned away again.  
  
"Man, this must be really bad," said Ranma with a small sigh as he put his arm on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Genryu jumped slightly and dropped something that he had been playing with on the ground. He snatched it up quickly and hid it in his palm.  
  
Ranma was looking at him with his eyes narrowed. "Genryu, you didn't."  
  
"I didn't what?" muttered the boy as he turned his head away.  
  
"I saw what that was Genryu, don't lie to me," said Ranma calmly as he stood up and pushed his hair up from his face with his fingers in frustration. "Oh damn."  
  
"Well, we just didn't know what to do!" said the boy softly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" said Ranma as he hit his head against the wall gently for a moment as he tried desperately to think of how this might have happened.  
  
"I couldn't just leave, ya know?"  
  
"Were you planning on telling us anytime soon?"  
  
"Yeah, after the fighting was over. Next week," muttered the boy halfheartedly.  
  
"Pop is gonna blow his top, I can't believe you got married. How the hell did this happen?" muttered Ranma as he thought back to that night. The pair had vanished for about six hours. He had thought it was for a heart to heart talk, or at least a begrudging conversation.  
  
"Ukyo still had the contract with her. She said she had to do it now, or she'd never get the nerve to go through with it. I kinda felt the same way, it was just so awkward. We figured it was best to just get it over with."  
  
"Ukyo said that?" said Ranma with a small disgusted look on his face. He knew for a fact that the girl wasn't that shy. "Wait, back up. You told her you thought she was cute didn't you?" muttered the older boy, more to himself than his little brother.  
  
"Yeah. How did you...?" said Genryu with his eyes growing wide with shock.  
  
"You idiot. She duped you. Oh well," said the Ranma with a small sad smile. "So, how far did you get little brother?" The older boy pulled his little brother into a headlock and rubbed at his hair.  
  
"Huh? What are you talkin about?" cried the boy as he struggled in his grip.  
  
"Come on tell me! Did you like it?"  
  
Genryu turned bright red and looked up at the older boy despite the position he was in. "I didn't do nothin!"   
  
"Huh?" Ranma dropped the boy like a lead weight. "Why not? You're married."  
  
"I uhh," muttered the younger boy in embarrassment as he tried desperately to think of a way out of this mess.  
  
"You do know where she's staying at least?" asked Ranma with his eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Yeah," grumbled the boy as he hung his head.  
  
"Well, we'll just go pay her a visit. I hope you two at least got a photo. Mom's gonna kill you if you didn't," said the older boy cheerfully.  
  
"A'course I did!" snapped the younger boy angrily.   
  
"Lemmy see," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, okay," muttered Genryu as he pulled a rather battered looking photo from his shirt.  
  
Ranma tried his best, he really did, but in the end he just couldn't hold it. He burst out laughing and clutched at his sides as he rolled on the floor.   
  
Ranma and Ukyo were standing in front of a stupefied looking priest, who was being held hostage by spatula point. Both teens were obviously completely wasted, Ukyo still had the bottle of sake in her grip. The uncertain looking Genryu was giving a small victory sign, with a nervous smile on his lips. Also, both teens looked quite male wearing, matching, cheaply rented, tuxedos.  
  
"Shut up! It ain't funny damn it!" snapped Genryu as he snatched the dropped photo off the ground.  
  
"Haa haaa! We...ha...we'd be better off not telling...hee hee...mom about the picture!" Ranma fell into another fit of laughter and managed to calm himself down again after a long moment.  
  
"Ya jerk!" snapped Genryu as the older boy sat up and wiped the tears off of his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. That was probably the best wedding photo I've ever seen. At least you've got one, although I'm surprised you remembered it," Ranma almost fell into another fit of giggles, but managed to drive it back again.  
  
"Well, I guess," muttered Genryu as he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it again.   
  
"At any rate, you should start wearing the ring," said Ranma with his face suddenly growing serious. "I know about it, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. So there's no point in hiding it anymore."  
  
Genryu nodded and looked down at the small ring of gold in his palm. "I guess so."  
  
"We're going to see Mom tonight by the way," said the older boy with a small frown on his face. "Don't worry, it's not about this. Pop has been hiding from her, I want to know why, and what we can do about it."  
  
"Hiding?" muttered Genryu, he didn't really look surprised.  
  
"Yeah. It might not be a pleasant trip, so we won't bring Ukyo to meet her just yet," said the older boy calmly. "I think the both of us should be there."  
  
Genryu looked at his brother and frowned. The older boy's face was dark, almost angry looking. He had a feeling that the boy knew something, if not everything about what was going on. Suddenly Ranma smiled as he looked back before leaving him alone in the room. Genryu felt a chill run down his spine, he had seen that look on his brother's face before. Nothing good had ever come of it.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"What the heck are you two doing here? Can I get you something to eat?" Ukyo Kuonji stared at the two boys standing in her doorway.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your older brother?" said Ranma with a vicious looking smirk.  
  
Ukyo fell silent and looked at Genryu with an unreadable gaze for a moment.  
  
"Don't worry, he didn't blab your little secret. I caught him with the ring," said the older boy calmly. "So, what are you going to do now? Three days ago you couldn't even talk to him."  
  
"Do?" said the girl with a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
"I expected you to take a little time you know. Getting him completely drunk wasn't a bad idea I'll admit." Ranma sat down on one of the stools in front of the grill and smiled at her. "You could have sent me an invitation at least."  
  
"D-drunk?" muttered Ukyo with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, real great picture too," commented the older boy as he pulled the photo out of his shirt and looked at it before turning it to her. "I assume you bought the rings, Genryu doesn't have much money."  
  
The younger boy pat down his chest and paled. "Hey! When did you?"  
  
"Relax," said Ranma as he winked at him. Genryu sat down and said nothing.  
  
Ukyo snatched the photo away from the older boy and screamed. "Wha-? When did? How?"  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow at this and frowned. "You... don't remember this? Do you?"  
  
Genryu looked at the floor and poked at the ground with his foot. He had yet to speak to either of them.   
  
"You two idiots do remember what happened that night, don't you?" said Ranma as everything finally started to make sense. Neither of them spoke and they both avoided looking at one another. "Oh man. This just keeps getting better and better. What the hell happened?"  
  
Ukyo was the first one to gain enough courage to speak. "I brought him back here, we decided to talk for a bit, about old times. You know, get to know each other better. I got a little depressed, and he tried to cheer me up. Said I was cute or something. I've never had a boy tell me that before. Anyway, I decided that we could have a few drinks, maybe cut some of the edge off the last ten years for me. That's the last I remember of that night."  
  
"I remember a bit more, but after we left here it all went blank," muttered Genryu sheepishly.  
  
"So, you two idiots have been avoiding each other ever since, hoping the problem would just go away? Is that it?" snorted Ranma with his frown growing even longer.  
  
"Something like that," said Ukyo.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Genryu with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Sorry to say it, but you two are on your own," said Ranma as he stood up and started to walk out of the small restaurant.  
  
"Huh?" said Genryu and Ukyo as they watched him leave.  
  
"Wait! You've got to help us!" said Genryu as he chased after his brother for a moment.  
  
Ranma paused and looked at them, both were watching him expectantly. "Hey, the only person who can help you now, is sitting on the others side of that grill. I've done enough damage." He turned and walked out of the door leaving them alone. A moment later he stuck his head back inside. "I'm going to see mom on my own, you stay put. We'll visit her together later. You've got more important things to deal with right now."  
  
Genryu nodded and turned to look at his wife, who was scraping at the grill and trying her best to ignore him. Her face was almost completely red.  
  
"Uh, hi," said the boy as he sat down at the counter.  
  
Ukyo swallowed and merely nodded in reply as she continued her work.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood outside the Saotome home with a page from the telephone book in his hand and simply stared at the door for a long time. "This is going to be tough." He raised his hand and knocked three times, and waited.  
  
After a moment, the door slowly opened part way. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Mom?"  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Hey! It's been a while!" he said cheerfully. Mentally smacking himself over the head immediately afterward. As soon as the words left his mouth, the woman inside the house was crushing his chest as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh! My son!" He could feel her chest heave up and down as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Mom, I can't breathe!" he gasped. It wasn't really true, but the position he was in was far from comfortable.  
  
The woman paused and stepped back away from him. "Where is your father, and Genryu?"  
  
"Genryu's got some important stuff to take care of right now, and Pop... well, I'd say he's still hiding from you."  
  
"Hiding?" said the woman in shock. "Why on earth would he do that?"  
  
Ranma felt his stomach knot up suddenly. He knew the real reason why, but didn't want things to blow up in his face. He had to give her one chance. "I was hoping you would tell me."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"This contract, is a sacred oath I took with your father. It states that if your father did not bring the two of you up as men among men, you would all commit ritual suicide. Bringing honor upon the Saotome name, by ending the line." Nodoka held out the page to her son and smiled.  
  
"You would enforce this?" said the boy with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Of course I would," said the woman curtly. "It is my duty, as a wife, and a mother."  
  
"How... odd," commented the boy lazily. "That does explain things though."  
  
"You seem quite manly, how is your brother? Is he as manly as you are?" the woman's voice was full of hope.  
  
"Probably a bit more actually, he's always had a real macho attitude about things. Pop pounded that into him as best he could, I tried to do a little damage control over the years, but even I can only do so much. That boy is a little too manly for his own good."  
  
"I am pleased," said the woman formally as she rose to her feet and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't sound too happy. He's manly in spite of what Genma did to him, not because of it," snorted Ranma in reply.  
  
"Speaking ill of your father, is not manly Ranma. You should respect him," said the woman with her lips growing tight suddenly.  
  
"I'm the one who spent ten years being dragged across the countryside by the likes of Genma Saotome. I think I know him better than you," replied the boy with a slight bow.  
  
"What? He is my husband!" snapped the woman with a sudden anger about her.  
  
"And you haven't seen him for ten years. People change mother, there is much you do not know. I'm here to make sure you do hear about it. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt right now. Although I am your son, I do not know you," said the boy calmly as he remained seated in front of the small table where they were conversing.  
  
Nodoka simply glared at him. "How dare you speak to me like that! I am your mother!"  
  
"A mother who has just told me that she has every intention of killing her own child, if he is not manly enough for her. No, you are a threat to my family at the moment," said the boy with a deadly calm about him, his gaze was ice cold as he stared her down. "However, I will see how you react, when I tell you everything about us first. Then we will decide if I am disrespectful, or just cautious. Is this acceptable?"  
  
Nodoka fumed with anger as she glared at the boy in front of her. "He cannot be my son! Genma would never raise such a boy!" she thought to herself. However, she merely nodded and sat down next to him again, but only after pulling the family katana off the wall and placing it across her lap.  
  
"Now, where to begin? Ah yes, Neko-ken sounds like a good place," the boy smirked humorlessly and nodded to himself. "The first of many mistakes."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Nodoka put the kettle down and stumbled back, falling down to the ground and almost dropping the katana that she now had tightly gripped in her hands. "Ranma?"  
  
"Yes, it is a curse. Your honorable husband is once again at fault," said the boy calmly.  
  
"Genryu?" muttered the woman as she looked away from him.  
  
"A rather attractive, young girl," replied the boy.   
  
Nodoka closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Then my husband has failed."  
  
"I don't think he did," replied Ranma coolly. "Genryu is more of a man than Genma Saotome will ever be, and that old fool was manly enough to be your husband, wasn't he?"  
  
Nodoka looked up at him with a rage in her eyes, but his calm glare forced her to back down slightly.  
  
"We have faced demons, warrior tribes, martial arts masters of all kinds, terrible mythic beasts, and even a man who is more dragon than human, and we have always managed to survive. I have personally seen to it that Genma's idiocy did not damage him to badly, and to top that off, he has just married a lovely young woman whom I'm sure you'll like to meet. Hardly the life of a woman I'd say."  
  
Nodoka nodded numbly and stood up, regaining herself again. "You barge into my house, treat me like a stranger, and frighten me with things I cannot possibly understand. You expect me to think of you as a true man?"  
  
"No. I demand it. I have shown you nothing but the truth, and your attitude right now is proving my worries correct. I will not allow any harm to come to my little brother, no matter what. I will protect my family, and although I am very sad to say it, for the last ten years, that did not include you."  
  
"What is it you want?" she snapped at him and firmly slapped him across his face.   
  
"That paper destroyed. I want it gone, I want any possible danger to my family gone forever, but I can't do that can I?" He looked away from her and stood up turning his back and walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait! What about Genryu? My husband? Where are they?" cried the woman desperately.  
  
"After everything I told you? You still want to see them?" he said with a small smile forming on his face.  
  
"I am his mother! Your mother! Please don't turn your back on me! What happened to you? You were such a sweet child! Now..."  
  
"I'm a monster, right? A jerk, an asshole, any number of horrible things you could name? I'm nothing but a failure, a miserable failure. I'm tired of existing as nothing more than a beast on the road, feeding off the helpless, however indirectly that might be. You want your honor avenged? Fine, I'll satisfy our family's honor, alone. Only after I'm finished with what I have to do." With that said he turned and looked at her again.  
  
"Oh Ranma! What has that man done to you?" said Nodoka with horrified tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"More than you'll ever know," replied the boy firmly. With that he walked towards the door again. "I'm bringing Genryu by again on Sunday with his father. I have your word? Please."  
  
Nodoka frowned and looked at him for a long moment. "I..." she hung her head. "You have shamed our family, you know that?"  
  
"I don't care about shame anymore. Your husband saw to that," replied Ranma coldly.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Very well. I shall recede my claim on their lives."  
  
As he opened the door, Ranma looked back at his mother one last time, is eyes were misty as he watched her for a moment. "Mother. Genryu, if you give him the chance, I swear he will not disappoint you."  
  
Nodoka nodded silently, after he left, she fell to the ground in tears, and the pain in her heart grew more and more with each passing moment.  
  
Outside, Ranma clutched himself in the chest and fell to his knees. His entire body was shaking and tears flowed freely down his face as well. He glared up at the sky and growled under his breath, forcing the bile back down his throat, he felt it burn as it churned inside his chest. Finally, he lurched forward and threw up in the street. He slowly sat up again and wiped his chin absently, a cold fire burned in his eyes and he watched the dark storm clouds that were approaching in the distance, still over the ocean.  
  
"I can feel you coming you bastard. I'm waiting, soon we'll end this, for good," he slowly rose to his feet and staggered away towards the dojo.  
  
++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: The last day.  
  
Well, Ranma works in mysterious ways. Perhaps you can amuse yourselves trying to figure this one out? Bwahahahahahahahahaaa!  
  
The Music I used while writing this is rather somber really. Strangely enough, I used music from some of my Final Fantasy Music collection CDs. I know that this chapter seems a bit odd, especially when compared to the rest, but it will all make sense in the end, [I hope.]  



	20. The Three Saotomes[Part 20]

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 20  
  
The Final Day.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma frowned as he stood outside the Saotome home, simply watching the door. After a long time, he turned away from it and clenched his fists at his sides. "It's not going to do me any good to stand here." He turned away and walked towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
He had been there since his mother had greeted the pair with open arms, he watched calmly as she gripped Genryu as tightly as she had him the day before. Genma was shaking like a leaf, just as afraid as he'd always been of her it seemed. However, Ranma had told him that the contract was taken care of, and that he and Genryu were safe. It was barely enough to get him to come along.  
  
His mind still lingered on the look his mother had given him immediately after she had let the two men into her home. It was cold and distant, but somehow filled with pain. He had returned it with a mask of cold indifference, but inside, his heart was falling to pieces.  
  
"Damn you woman," he muttered.  
  
++++++++  
  
A few hours later, Ranma smirked as his father and Genryu sat across from him at the table. Both looked angry with him, and he knew why.  
  
"What the hell did you do boy?" snapped Genma.  
  
"What needed to be done," replied Ranma with a shrug. "Really father, you should be glad. I made it so that you and Genryu were safe from our mother. Something we never should have been in danger from in the first place." His voice was ice cold as he said the last part.  
  
"Ranma! Mom was... angry," muttered Genryu. "She slapped Pop, and yelled at him."  
  
"Good, he got what he deserves then," replied Ranma with another indifferent shrug.  
  
"Boy, your mother has filed for divorce," said Genma with a huge frown on his face. "What have you done? What did you do to her? She was my wife!" Genma stood up and grabbed the boy by his collar roughly, daring him to act like it didn't matter.  
  
"Xianghua was my wife, you fat fool," snarled Ranma as he pushed the man's arms away forcefully. "How does it feel old man? Huh? I hope you enjoy the feeling, because what you've put me through is a hundred times worse."  
  
Genma punched at Ranma angrily. "How dare you!"  
  
The old man was pushed back against the wall forcefully as Ranma countered. "You stupid son of a bitch. I told her everything, you pitiful coward. Everything you did to the two of us, the Neko ken, the stealing, Jusenkyo, Joketsuko, Xianghua, Ukyo, this engagement, all of it. She knows everything you've done 'for the sake of the art'."  
  
"Son, you have shamed..." started Genma as he stood up again and glared at him.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch! All I did was tell her the truth!" retorted Ranma angrily.  
  
"Some things are better off..." interrupted Genma firmly.  
  
"No! Don't even try that! You bastard! I've had enough of this from you old man! You're a failure, don't drag us down with you!" snarled Ranma as he jumped forward. "You've almost gotten us both killed more times than I can count!"  
  
"You weren't prepared to give your life for the sake of the art?" roared Genma as he rolled across the ground with his son and kicked him off by flipping him away with his legs.  
  
The two men stood out in the yard, facing off beside the koi pond. "Yes! But I'm not willing to die because of your stupidity!"  
  
"Ingrate!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
Nabiki walked into the room and sat down at the table with a frown. "What's going on? The whole neighborhood can hear those two."  
  
"Family argument," replied the boy lazily. He didn't seem too interested in the whole affair.  
  
"This happens a lot?" muttered Kasumi with a worried look on her face as she exited the kitchen.  
  
"Every couple of months or so," said Genryu calmly. "Don't worry, they were both way over due. They'll be a lot calmer after they're done."  
  
"Did your father say your parents are getting divorced?" said Nabiki with a small frown.  
  
"Yeah, Mom's pissed. She found out about a lot of stuff he didn't want her to know about," said Genryu as he glanced at them. "I'm not too worried. Pop hasn't lived with her for more than ten years anyway."  
  
"Oh," commented Kasumi with a small frown.  
  
"I don't think it's that simple," commented Nabiki coolly as the two men exchanged blows and insults in the yard. Ranma appeared to be winning on both counts.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"What is this?" said a shadowy figure as he walked through the streets of Nerima. He glanced down at the paper that fluttered against his leg and smiled. "Strongest Under the Heavens? Sound's interesting. Ranma Saotome? Well, it seems my search is finally over."  
  
He shifted his bag onto his shoulder and started to walk away. "Starts Friday? I guess I'd better get going."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat silently in the living room, Genryu, Akane, and his father, were all sitting around with him. Neither of the two elder Saotomes had spoken to each other much since their fight. They simply sat opposite one another, one occasionally glaring at the other for a moment. The heat was rapidly dissipating away from the situation.  
  
Genryu looked rather uninterested in the whole affair, and simply read a manga lazily.  
  
"When are you taking Ukyo over there?" said Ranma suddenly.  
  
"Huh? I uh, I dunno," said the younger boy with a slight blush.  
  
"You're going to take your fiancee to meet your mother?" said Akane with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Wife," corrected Genryu.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Nabiki as she suddenly appeared in the room. Soun also poked his head in and frowned.  
  
"I said, she's my wife. We got married about a week ago," grumbled the boy in embarrassment.  
  
"Nabiki! You see there! Ranma was beaten to the altar by his younger brother! Will you keep your fiancee waiting so long? I insist that we hold the wedding at once!"  
  
"Quite so Tendo, that boy of mine needs to be married. Our family can't lose face by having the first born marry so long after his younger sibling," agreed Genma.  
  
"Oh, like it won't lose face by having a divorce on record?" muttered Ranma lazily.  
  
"Your mother and I are working that out!" snapped Genma angrily.  
  
"Really? Didn't sound like it from the way you were going on earlier," continued the boy with a small sigh. "Really, Pop, that's important information you didn't mention."  
  
"It has nothing to do with you boy!" snapped Genma.  
  
"Then why did you try and blame it on me?" retorted Ranma as calmly as ever. His father never could win a verbal war with him.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop?" snapped Akane.  
  
Both of them looked at her and blinked. "No, not really," said Ranma.  
  
"The boy is right, it's healthy for a family to have disagreements," agreed Genma.  
  
Akane hit her head on the table and ignored the pair from then on. It was a little much for her to deal with.  
  
Ranma stood up and casually waved Genryu over. "Come on, let's go pick up your wife. It's still early."  
  
Genryu blinked, and nodded reluctantly.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"What's with you man?" muttered Genryu as he walked beside his brother. "You were never this pushy before now."  
  
"I'm just making sure all the loose ends are tied up neatly," replied the older boy with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, why?" said Genryu obliviously.  
  
"He's close, I can feel it," said Ranma with a deep frown.  
  
"What? You never said..." gasped the younger boy in shock.  
  
"Don't worry so much. I want everything to end soon. Once we get this mess cleaned up, we can get the Saotome name back on track. Clean up the messes our stupid excuse for a father made, and hopefully, come out on top in the end," said Ranma firmly.  
  
"If we survive," finished Genryu.  
  
"Yes, there's that part too," agreed Ranma lazily. There was something in his voice that the younger boy didn't like.  
  
"You're thinking about what you're going to do about her aren't you? What are you planning Ranma?" the younger boy's voice was more worried than he ever remembered hearing it.  
  
"I'm not sure, I really don't know yet. When the time comes, I've got a feeling I'll know what to do," said the older boy in reply.  
  
"You 'feel' a little too much for me," snorted Genryu angrily.  
  
"Heh, I've never been wrong before," said Ranma with a dark looking smirk.  
  
Genryu paused; it was 'the look' again. "Oh man," he muttered under his breath.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma paused in front of the Ucchan and frowned suddenly. He looked back at his little brother for a moment. "Hey."  
  
"Huh?" muttered the younger boy in confusion.  
  
"Which is it anyway? You never did say," asked Ranma.  
  
"What?" said the younger boy as he blinked.  
  
"Kuonji, or Saotome?"  
  
Genryu frowned slightly. "Uh, I dunno. We were kinda drunk."  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow at this and smirked. "You don't know your own name?"  
  
"Uh, no," muttered Genryu in embarrassment.  
  
"It could go either way. Ukyo had the dowry, so it could be Kuonji. Then again, it might not. I'm not sure, we'll look it up when we get inside. It'll be on the marriage certificate." Ranma walked into the restaurant and smirked at his sister in law with his arms spread wide. "Hiya sis! We came to visit!"  
  
Ukyo looked up from the grill, along with several customers. A few boys from Furinkan were there.  
  
"Did he say sis?" muttered Daisuke as he looked at the 'boy' behind the grill.  
  
"It sounded that way," agreed Hiroshi.  
  
"Have a seat," commented Ukyo as she put two orders onto the grill and indicated a few stools in front of the grill. She didn't look entirely comfortable with them at the moment. Especially Ranma, she gave Genryu a glare that was meant to say 'What is he doing here?'  
  
The boy hung his head a little lower and said nothing as he blushed even more than he already was.  
  
"Hey Genryu, you never told us you had a sister," said Hiroshi as he walked up to the boy.  
  
"Yeah, is she cute?" agreed Daisuke as he pulled up in the other flank.  
  
"Huh? Genryu doesn't have a sister," commented Ranma as he looked at them for a moment. He didn't have to look at the glares the two younger kids gave him in order to stop himself from continuing. He winked at Ukyo and grinned. "I was just teasin Ucchan here. She's an old friend."  
  
"Shut up you jackass," muttered Ukyo angrily.  
  
"Now, now, let's play nice," said Ranma calmly. "We've got somewhere to go tonight, as soon as you can get away for a while."  
  
"Where?" snapped Ukyo with a frown on her face.  
  
"Visit mom of course. Plus, Genryu has to move," said Ranma lazily.  
  
"Move?" muttered the younger boy as he looked at his older brother in shock.  
  
"What, you were expecting to live with us? You've got your own life now buddy, and responsibilities," said Ranma with a light smile. He seemed entirely too cheerful with the whole affair.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" snapped Ukyo angrily.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
  
Genryu and Ukyo both gave them stares that should have struck them dead where they stood.  
  
"I suggest you boys take off now, before you make them mad," said Ranma as cheerfully as ever.  
  
"Um, right," commented Daisuke.  
  
"Later," agreed Hiroshi as he rushed out the door.  
  
"Are you nuts?" snapped Genryu.  
  
"Huh? Why?" muttered Ranma in mock confusion.  
  
"He can't move in here!" snapped Ukyo.  
  
"Why not? You're married," said the older boy calmly as he took a drink from the teacup the girl had set down on the counter.   
  
"Yeah but..." started Genryu in panic.  
  
"But what? You can't keep freeloading off the Tendos forever you know. It wasn't my idea to rush things, it was yours. Most likely hers to be exact, but that doesn't change the situation," said Ranma calmly as he looked down at the liquid in his cup for a moment and frowned. "You really shouldn't spike your tea with sake. Rum taste better."  
  
"It's all I've got," muttered Ukyo as she took her cup back and frowned at him.   
  
"Whatever, Genryu can't stay with the Tendos anymore. I've already spoken to Soun about it," said Ranma calmly. "I might be able to put off a couple of days worth, but I don't really feel like pushing my luck. He's his own man now, so he's going to start acting like it."  
  
"Just like you?" snapped Ukyo angrily.  
  
"What are you so upset about? I thought you wanted this... oh, by the way. I need to see the marriage license too," said Ranma absently.  
  
"What? Why?" snapped Ukyo.  
  
"Because I'm betting neither one of you idiots knows your own name. You were probably too drunk to care at the time," commented the older boy. "We need to get it fixed on the family register. I figure you two can do that tonight, when you visit mom."  
  
"That's not..." Ukyo stopped and felt her entire face grow red. He was right. She turned away and began to rummage under the counter for a moment. A few seconds later, she emerged with a paper in her hand. "Here it is."  
  
"Great, thank you Mrs... Saotome!" said Ranma cheerfully as he opened the page and read it. "What a surprise."  
  
Genryu looked slightly relieved, Ukyo probably didn't care either way, but had enough sense to take the page back and put it under the counter after Ranma handed it back.  
  
"Well, now that's settled. So, when did you want to go?"  
  
"Now is fine," said Ukyo calmly as she turned a few switches off on the grill. "Just let me clean up a bit first."  
  
Ranma nodded and turned towards his little brother. "Go ahead and put up the closed sign. Go help your wife." He was surprisingly gentle when he said this to the boy. That made Genryu more nervous than ever.  
  
"Ah, to be young and confused again!" said Ranma with a sigh, earning a glare from both teens.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Can I help with something?" muttered Genryu as he peered into the small room behind the counter.  
  
"Not really, no. I'll do most of it after I get back tonight. I've just got to change, and lock up," said the girl with a small sigh.  
  
"Oh," said Genryu as he turned away.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want him to help with that?" said Ranma as he poked his head into the room as well.  
  
Ukyo growled and turned to glare at him.  
  
Genryu was staring at his brother hatefully as well. "Stop being an asshole Ranma."  
  
"Hey, Taro's my buddy, and you treat him like an asshole too. I don't want to hear it," said the older boy as he shuffled away.  
  
"That's different!" snapped Genryu as he chased after him.  
  
"Really? How?" said the older boy in retort.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Genryu.  
  
Ukyo sighed and shook her head as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Well, here we are," said Ranma cheerfully as he pointed at the Saotome home.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," said Genryu as he started walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll be here when you're done. Don't worry," said Ranma cheerfully as he started to walk down the street again.  
  
"Hey... he's not coming?" said Ukyo in surprise.  
  
"No," muttered Genryu softly.  
  
"Oh," said the girl as she suddenly realized that it was a sensitive subject.  
  
Genryu knocked on the door and shuffled nervously with Ukyo not doing much better beside him.  
  
"Just a moment," said Nodoka from inside.  
  
"What's your mom like?" asked Ukyo with a small frown on her face.  
  
"Kinda late to be asking that now," muttered Genryu as the door slowly opened to them.  
  
"Oh! Genryu! What brings you here at this time of day?" said the woman with a slight smile cracking on her face. "And who is this boy?"  
  
Ukyo felt her stomach churn slightly at the woman's words, but managed a weak smile anyway. "Boy?"  
  
"Mom, this is Ukyo Saotome... my wife," said the boy nervously. He had yet to look up at her.  
  
"Oh... oh my," muttered Nodoka as the girl bowed to her.   
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Saotome," said Ukyo politely.  
  
"No, none of that dear. You should call me mother," said Nodoka firmly. She had managed to recover rather quickly, and seemed to be taking the event in stride. "Please, come in."  
  
The two young teens were shuffled inside quickly and Nodoka paused long enough to look down the street for a moment before she closed the door. Ranma was standing there, watching the events. The sun was starting to sink into the horizon, meaning he was little more than a silhouette at the time. Somehow, she knew he was smiling at them. Nothing more, he was just standing there, smiling at them like some sort of proud father.  
  
She shook the feeling away as she turned to face the newlywed teens. There were other matters to attend at the moment.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
It was almost two hours later when Ukyo and Genryu finally managed to get away from the woman.  
  
"Your mother is really nice," said Ukyo cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, she was overdoing it a bit," grumbled Genryu as they walked down the street. It was dark outside now, and the stars hung in the sky above; the moon and a few streetlights were all that lit up the streets.  
  
"So, how did it go?" said Ranma as he appeared in front of them suddenly.  
  
"Gack! When did you get there?" snapped Ukyo angrily.  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted anything," said the older boy with a light shrug. He seemed pretty relaxed at the moment.  
  
"No you didn't," muttered Ukyo as she looked away from him.   
  
"Gee, that's too bad," commented Ranma as he started to walk along beside them. He smirked as he noticed that Ukyo had Genryu's arm in hers now. It obviously wasn't the boy's idea, but he wasn't arguing either.  
  
"Jerk," muttered both of them at the same time.  
  
"So, how was it?" repeated Ranma cheerfully as he ignored them.  
  
"Fine, your mother is nice," said Ukyo with a light smile.  
  
"Yeah, she is," agreed Genryu. "She seemed a little... off tonight. Like she was thinking about something else every once and a while."  
  
"She has a lot on her mind," said Ranma with a shrug. Ukyo noticed his face fell slightly.  
  
"Something happened between him and his mother?" she thought to herself.  
  
"At any rate, I'm just here to kick you out of the house officially little brother. Here's your stuff," said Ranma as he handed a backpack over to the younger boy.  
  
"What? You're kidding?" snapped Ukyo angrily.  
  
"Great, I guess I can stay out in the park or something," muttered the boy dejectedly.  
  
"Why? Just stay with your wife. I'm not asking you to father any grandchildren tonight Genryu."  
  
Both teens glared at him for a moment, but calmed when he looked at them with a complete seriousness that was rare for him.  
  
"Look, I'd rather have you over tonight myself. We've got a tournament to get to tomorrow. I want you in top shape, so I'd rather you didn't do anything like that tonight, even if you could." The older boy smirked lightly. "We've got a big day ahead of us Genryu, try and relax a bit, okay? You're taking this way to seriously."  
  
"Too seriously? You aren't taking this seriously enough!" snapped Ukyo angrily.  
  
"That's the secret to happiness," said Ranma stoically.  
  
"Be serious," commented Genryu as he smacked the older boy upside his head.  
  
"Just think of it as staying with a friend for a while. Really Genryu, I'm not trying to put you two in bed together. I just want you to get used to the idea, that you're married. You really should start acting like it. For god's sake, you used to be best friends, now you avoid each other like the plague. It doesn't have to be the perfect couple right away, try and be friends again at least."  
  
"You know, this doesn't solve anything," commented Ukyo.  
  
"Yeah, that's what makes it so much fun," said Ranma with a small, but genuine, laugh.  
  
"Right, my big brother really is an asshole," said Ukyo with a sigh.  
  
Genryu looked at her and nodded. "I could have told you that."  
  
"Come on Genryu, we could both use a drink after this mess," said Ukyo with another sigh.  
  
"Fine, but not so much this time. Who knows what could happen if we do that again," said the boy as he walked along beside her.  
  
Ranma smiled and watched them go, standing alone in the middle of the street. He noticed that neither of them had let go of the other's arm throughout the entire conversation. That alone was a start, if nothing else.  
  
That brought about change, perhaps they would fall in love? Perhaps Genryu would only see his childhood buddy, the boy he had played with all those years ago? Genryu had known Ukyo was a girl, but not until just before they left her behind. Maybe he should have done something sooner. Still, the innocence wouldn't last forever, sooner or later, nature would take its course, and Genryu wouldn't be able to deny that she wasn't a boy. It didn't seem to be a problem as it was.  
  
Everything seemed ready, now the time had come for him to face down his destiny at last. He stood alone in the darkness and found he liked that position. Covered in the shadows, he seemed stronger than ever. "It's time you sons of bitches. Come and get me." His vicious smile, grew wide as he vanished into the shadows of the night. Nothing would stop him this time, he would win, and he had to win. There was absolutely no room for failure, he would fight until his last breath this time, and take down anyone who got in his way.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Nodoka felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at the flier that rested on the table. Ranma had seemed so different today than he was before. It was only a glance, but she could feel the difference. Genryu had answered many of her questions about him, and more so. He told her stories that the older boy had merely skimmed over. The boy seemed unaware that he was even doing it. It was obviously he thought highly of the older boy. Her new daughter seemed to feel the same way, although she hid it away. It was obvious that she thought highly of him as well.   
  
Still, as much as she wanted too, there was no way she could dwell on her new family tonight. Because, now, everything made sense, and Nodoka Saotome, wished it didn't.   
  
She knew exactly what was happening. "Oh, my son! What are you doing?" The words were a whisper as she looked out the window into the darkness of the night. A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Ranma Saotome, was putting his affairs into order. Her son, was getting ready to die.  
  
+++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: At last! The tournament begins!  



	21. The Three Saotomes Part 21

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 21  
  
Let the Games Begin.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat looking out over the Tendo's back yard and smiled to  
himself. It was quiet, and calmness seemed to resonate throughout the  
home. The sun was rising over the wall, bathing the yard in a soft  
orange glow.  
  
"Here," said Kasumi as she set down a cup of tea in front of him.  
She seemed distant today, not her normal cheerful self. She had been  
like that for several days.  
  
"Thank you Kasumi," he replied as he picked up the cup and blew at  
the surface of the hot liquid for a moment before taking a small sip.  
"It's quiet."  
  
"Yes," said the girl as she sat down next to him. "I always  
enjoy this time of day."  
  
Ranma nodded and smirked as he sat back and leaned on the palms of  
his hands lazily. "It starts today."  
  
"I know," she said quietly in reply. "Akane marked it on the  
calendar. I don't know if she's looking forward to it or not."  
  
"I think she is, she's finally becoming what she's bragged about  
being since I met her," replied the boy with an almost wistful smile  
on his face.  
  
"Oh? What's that?" said Kasumi with a slightly surprised glance.  
  
"A real martial artist. She was so unfocused before, wild, unruly.  
I'm actually kind of proud of her. She's my first student. I hope you  
won't say anything to her," he answered without looking back at the  
girl.  
  
Kasumi nodded and poured herself a cup of tea as well. "I think  
she knows that. That's why you bother her so much. She thinks you're  
always right."  
  
"Hmm, could be," he shrugged absently and sat upright again,  
taking another sip of the drink for a moment. "Will you be coming? To  
the fights I mean? Nabiki is coming along."  
  
Kasumi looked at him blankly and frowned. "No. I have no desire to  
watch you die."  
  
Ranma paused for a moment and looked at her with a neutral  
expression. "Oh."  
  
They simply sat together after that in silence, watching the  
sunrise.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Genryu woke up and looked out the window of Ukyo's room. He sat up  
on his futon and saw his wife still sleeping on her bed, turned away  
from him. He stood there watching her for a long moment not sure of  
what to do. The sun was slowly rising in the distance, giving the town  
outside an almost shadowy appearance.  
  
He looked up at the clock and saw the time; they still had a few  
hours before they had to go meet his brother, their brother. It was  
weird, thinking of her in terms of family now. He shook his head and  
walked out of the room, letting her sleep a bit longer.  
  
About an hour later, Ukyo walked down the stairs lazily. Her face  
slightly confused, it settled after she saw him sitting behind the  
counter, with a cup of tea in his hands. He was just looking at the  
grill, and sitting alone. Without looking up at her, he spoke quietly.  
  
  
"You're up."  
  
"Um, yeah," she replied nervously.  
  
"Well, I've got to go in a few hours. You're still coming?"  
  
Ukyo merely nodded her head, despite the fact that he wasn't even  
looking at her. He didn't seem to care and continued to sit in  
silence. She moved over to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're worried?"  
  
"Yeah, Ranma's been acting weird. I'm afraid of what he might do  
today," said the boy quietly.  
  
"Well, they are trying to kill him," said the girl with an  
uncertain smile.  
  
"He won't die. Not today, he's still got something he wants to do  
first," said Genryu as he sipped at his tea.  
  
"You make it sound like he might let them do it," said Ukyo half  
jokingly.  
  
"Not them. Her," said the boy quietly.  
  
If Ukyo heard him, she didn't show it. "I'll make us breakfast."  
  
Genryu merely nodded and continued to sit.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Well, today's the day," said Tofu seriously as Xianghua met him  
in the small kitchen area of his home.  
  
"Yes, it is," she replied seriously.  
  
"You don't look very happy about it," commented the man as he  
moved by her with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"What makes you think I might enjoy it?" she said calmly as she  
poured herself a cup and sat across from him at the small table.  
  
"I didn't mean to imply that," he said apologetically.  
  
"I will avenge my brother, but this isn't something I'm looking  
forward too," she said as she relaxed in her chair. "I assume you've  
got your own reasons for going as well."  
  
"I just want to make sure he can't hurt them," replied the doctor  
with a little more force in his voice than he had intended.  
  
"Or, her?" replied Xianghua coolly.  
  
"What of it?" said the man with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Just making sure. You can't back down, if you doubt, even for a  
moment, he will destroy you," said the woman calmly.  
  
"I am firm in my convictions," said Tofu with a serious nod.  
  
"Well then, shall we?" said the woman as she stood up from her  
chair and started towards the door.  
  
Tofu blinked and looked up at her. "What? Now?" He quickly rose to  
his feet and followed after her.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Matin stood in the doorway of his home, simply looking outside at  
the sunrise. He'd never actually watched one before, not seriously  
anyway. He simply stared forward and frowned as it slowly rose into  
the sky.  
  
"I should go," he said out loud more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"You're going somewhere?" said his mother as she walked up behind  
him in her robe.  
  
"Yes. I have something to do today," he replied seriously as he  
turned to look at her. "I'll be gone all day."  
  
His father came down the stairs, half dressed for work and blinked  
in surprise. "You're up early today...son."  
  
"Yes, I know," replied the boy as he turned to look at the sun  
again.  
  
His father frowned as he noticed that the boy was dressed in his  
dark blue dogi. The metal boomerang he had picked up somewhere was  
strapped across his back in the leather sheath he had made for it.  
"This is serious?"  
  
"I have a promise to keep," said the boy with a shrug.  
  
"To...a girl?" said the man hopefully.  
  
"Dear!" snapped his wife irritably.  
  
"Actually, yes," said the boy calmly. That stopped the argument  
that was about to happen cold. Both of his parents looked at him for a  
moment and said nothing.  
  
"Oh my! What's her name dear?" said his mother with a huge grin on  
her face. "Is she pretty? What's she like?"  
  
"I've got to go," he finally said as he walked out the door and  
left them standing there. He silently cursed his mother for a moment,  
she really should have known better than to ask him that. "I guess she  
was just excited," he muttered to himself as he walked.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood out in his front yard, watching the sunrise  
like so many others. It was almost a morning ritual with him; he  
enjoyed such quiet moments. Simply contemplating his righteous battle  
with Ranma Saotome, and what forced Akane Tendo to deny her own  
feelings so.  
Then again, there was Ranma. Surely he was keeping her away from him  
somehow, with black magic no doubt. Still, things were not as bad as  
they seemed, he was no killer, and Akane was not so completely under  
his spell that she did not despise him openly. Then again, there was  
also the matter of his family blade.  
  
He shifted his position and kneeled down placing his bokuten  
across the ground in front of him to meditate further on the problem.  
Ranma was indeed a worthy opponent to garner so much of his attention.  
A quest worthy of a true samurai indeed. He felt that the title was  
his now, for he not only wielded his bokuten, but a smaller, batto  
sized wooden blade as well. Ranma would surely fall under his might  
today. As would any opposition he met, after all, it was his destiny  
to save Akane Tendo from the villain's clutches.  
  
Things were definitely going to go his way today; he slowly rose  
to his feet and smirked to himself as he turned back towards the  
house. After all, there was still a bit of preparation to do today.  
  
He paused when he saw his sister standing outside, dressed in her  
gymnastics uniform, with her ribbon twirling idly in her hand. He  
frowned and walked over to her. "Sister, what are you doing?"  
  
"Why, competing brother dear," said the girl snidely.  
  
"I forbid it, Ranma Saotome is my concern," snapped the boy as he  
puffed up his chest and glared at her.  
  
"Humph, I do not need your permission Tachi," said the girl snidely.  
"Besides, I'm going because an old rival of my is competing. You may  
remember her, the girl known as Akane Tendo. I have heard reports that  
she will be entering as well."  
  
Kuno paused and nodded his head. He had not forgotten her  
humiliating defeat at the martial arts gymnastics tournament just  
prior to the Saotome brother's arrival. Akane was out of her element,  
and it showed in her skills at the time. Still, the girl had fought  
bravely, and avoided any serious injury, despite her inability to use  
any of the weapons effectively.  
  
The boy smiled at his sister, he realized that this would not be  
the case this time. Kodachi would be the one out of her little pond  
this time,  
and Akane was infinitely more skilled than she was before. "Very well,  
because of this grudge with my beloved Akane Tendo. I shall allow it."  
He turned away from her with a smile on his face.  
  
"That fool," muttered Kodachi to herself. The truth of the matter  
was simple. She couldn't care less about Akane Tendo; she wanted to  
see who this 'Ranma' was. He seemed most mysterious and interesting.  
If he was good looking to boot, well, she knew exactly what she'd do.  
She sliced up a practice dummy with a few quick flicks of her wrist  
and smiled darkly to herself as she watched it fall apart. "Mine."  
With that said, she began to laugh.  
  
++++++++  
  
"We are ready to go," said Cologne as she turned towards the two  
youths behind her. "Are you certain of this child?"  
  
"Shampoo know what doing," said the girl seriously as she stood up  
and placed her bonbori across her back, she was also holding the  
bundled spear across her shoulder.  
  
"This could be interesting," commented Mousse as he pushed his  
glasses up his nose. He smiled to himself as he imagined himself and  
Shampoo in the final battle together. They would fight, and he would  
allow her to win once again. Surely she would realize it this time,  
and be overcome with emotion for his pure hearted kindness. Thus, an  
new amazon love would bloom for sure.  
  
Cologne sighed as Shampoo's aura flared with determination, thus  
putting another scorch mark on her nice clean floor. That spear made  
the girl stronger, and infinitely improved her skills with the time  
she had spent fighting with it across China. Then again, there was a  
down side to everything, if she wasn't careful, the girl could easily  
set fire to the building without realizing it. The old woman hung her  
head and resigned to berate her later, she needed that determination  
for the fight ahead. It wasn't easy to get Mousse to clean those burn  
marks of the ceiling either.  
  
The boy in question, was over by himself, making out with a potted  
plant again,  
a plant that was no doubt Shampoo in his imagination. Still, the  
tournament would be good for them. It would show them both how  
superior the Amazon martial arts were in comparison to the rest of the  
world. Despite her insistence about finding that boy there. The flier  
had given them a name at least, Ranma Saotome, now they just had to  
figure out what his connection with that demon was. If there was any  
connection at all that is. That was one thing Cologne was a little  
more than certain about though, so it wasn't a real worry.  
  
"Come Children, it's time we left," she said calmly as she walked  
out the door and into the street, with both teens following just  
behind her.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood up and slowly started towards the door. "I'm leaving."  
He said calmly.  
  
Akane blinked and looked up from her breakfast, she was wearing  
her yellow dogi and was not really paying much attention to what was  
going on. Genma and Soun had already eaten earlier and were both  
sitting on the porch, playing shougi.  
  
"Make the Anything Goes School proud," said Soun with a small nod.  
  
"Right," muttered the boy lazily as he turned away from them.  
Akane stood up and jogged after him, not saying a word as she fell in  
step behind him.  
  
"Ranma, wait," said Kasumi as she walked out of the kitchen. She  
pulled on his arm and took him out of the hall, leaving Akane standing  
there in shock.  
  
The boy stood dumbly, with a surprised look on his face as he  
looked at the girl in front of him. "What's up Kasumi?"  
  
"Here," she said as she handed something to him. He put out his  
hand and accepted it, uncertain of what it was. He opened his palm and  
saw a simple cross, hanging from a very thin chain of gold. "For  
luck."  
  
"I can't..." he started with a small frown on his face as he tried  
to return it.  
  
"Take it. Ranma, I'd like to see you back, I'll make a place for  
you at dinner." The look in her eyes was almost pleading.  
  
Ranma sighed and took it. "Kasumi, I'll do everything I can, to  
make sure you get this back. I appreciate it." He smiled at her and  
she turned away back towards cleaning up.  
  
"I'd like that, it was my mother's," she said as she went back to  
work.  
  
Ranma looked down at the necklace for a moment, and closed his  
hand around it. "Kasumi... I'll see you around."  
  
The girl merely nodded, not willing to turn back and face him  
again, no matter how badly she wanted too. When she finally had the  
courage to do so, he was gone. At least he had the decency not to say  
'goodbye'.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Akane met him out in the yard and frowned at him for a moment.  
"So, are you finished flirting with my older sister?"  
  
"Don't be an ass Akane. Kasumi's a good friend, and I'm probably  
the only one she's had in a long time. She's worried," replied the boy  
coolly as he passed her.  
  
Akane blinked and growled at him. "Kasumi's got lots of friends!"  
  
"Oh? Name one," replied the boy as he continued walking away.  
Akane rushed up beside him and kept up his pace.  
  
"Dr. Tofu!"  
  
"Who can't even speak with her he's so hopelessly in love with  
her. Try again," said Ranma.  
  
"Um, that guy at the grocery store! She knows everyone there?"  
said Akane with a horrible realization starting to dawn on her.  
  
"She sees them for about two minutes of every day, and exchanges  
pleasantries. I've seen it enough times to know, those are  
acquaintances, not friends."  
  
Akane looked at him blankly. "You're Kasumi's friend?"  
  
"We talk a lot, both of us keep the same hours. We're both up  
late, and get up early. Sometimes, it's just the two of us up,"  
replied Ranma with a small shrug.  
  
"You keep your hands off her! Pervert!" snapped Akane as she found  
herself suddenly angry.  
  
"Ah, to be so young and stupid again," muttered Ranma to himself  
as the girl fumed behind him. She was grumbling to herself, something  
about "Kasumi" and "Perverted Hands".  
  
"If we fight each other today, I'll show you how perverted they  
can be," replied Ranma snidely.  
  
Akane glared at him, with her temper rising even further. She  
managed to control herself and was finally content to merely stare at  
his back angrily.  
  
"Hey, Ranma!" called a familiar voice from overhead. Both Akane  
and Ranma turned to see a familiar figure smirking down at them from  
the top of a wall.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you still have a way with women," said  
Taro with a small chuckle.  
  
"Hey, how ya been?" said Ranma cheerfully as he raised his hand in  
greeting.  
  
"Unlucky as ever. I still haven't found the bastard," said Taro  
angrily. "I guess I can help you out for today."  
  
"Thanks, I need all the help I can get," said Ranma honestly.  
  
"I could have told you that you lazy bastard," grumbled Akane  
irritably.  
  
"So, she's still as cheerful as ever I see," commented Taro as he  
jumped down  
beside her.  
  
"Shall we go?" said Ranma as he jerked his thumb down the road.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A short time later, on a road that led to the train that would  
take them out of Tokyo into a small town just outside the city, they  
met Genryu and Ukyo. The pair was standing together, simply waiting.  
  
"Hi, you two kids have fun last night?" said Ranma playfully.  
  
"Shut up," grumbled Genryu.  
  
Ukyo merely blushed and frowned at the boy. Taro let out a small  
chuckle and shook his head as he continued walking.  
  
Ranma smirked at their reaction. "Good, we've got a long day ahead  
of us. I don't need the both of you worn out already."  
  
The pair nodded silently and followed after him as he started  
walking again. Each giving him a glare that would easily kill a lesser  
man.  
  
The train ride was peaceful; everyone kept their thoughts to  
themselves as they walked out of the station and onto the road that  
led out of town.  
  
They soon found themselves standing in an open field; most of the  
others were there already. They stood around waiting, in the middle of  
the field, was a concrete rink, it was made up of square slabs laid  
flat in the ground that raised about two feet off of the ground.  
  
There were also a good number of spectators, mostly from Furinkan,  
with a large number of curious parties as well. The tournament was  
well advertised in the Nerima area thanks to the thousands of fliers  
put out. There was easily a hunded people standing around the rink.  
  
Hakama stood up from a chair set up near the rink and spread his  
arms. "Welcome."  
  
"Lets get this over with," grumbled Ranma angrily as he glared at  
the boy.  
  
Taro snorted his agreement and nodded. "We'll get that bastard,  
don't worry about that."  
  
"We've still got a little time before the events are scheduled to  
start. Have patience," said Hakama as he sat back down. There was a  
small box next to his seat, covered by a white cloth. Ranma noticed it  
and said nothing as he walked over to his team and sat down on the  
ground along the outside of the rink.  
  
The opposing team was resting opposite him, with Hakama off to the  
right of them.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow as Cologne stepped out of the crowd and  
eyed him for a moment. Just behind him, Mousse and Shampoo stepped up  
and walked up to the edge of the rink, sitting opposite Hakama. They  
were all looking directly at him, although that was questionable in  
Mousse's case.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?" said Ranma as he watched  
them. Shampoo nodded towards him and said something to her companions.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Genryu as he looked over at them for a moment. "Oh  
man! These guys again?" he grumbled as he recognized Shampoo.  
  
"That girl is coming over here," said Taro with his eyebrow  
raised.  
  
"You, lightning boy," said the Amazon as she approached Ranma.  
"Name is Ranma, yes?"  
  
The boy nodded to her in reply and frowned. "What do you want  
here?"  
  
"Amazons lift kiss of death, you no is in anymore danger," said  
the girl with a small bow towards Genryu.  
  
Ranma blinked and looked at her dumbly. "Huh? Thanks?" She stared  
at him for a moment and said nothing. "Why?" he said finally.  
  
"Peoples hunted by demon free of Amazon law. Amazons hunt demons,"  
replied the girl with a small shrug. "If demon want persons dead,  
Amazons want persons alive. Is simple."  
  
Ranma nodded at this and smiled slightly. "You've been hunting  
that thing? In China?"  
  
"Yes, Shampoo fight many battles with monster. Never defeat it,"  
said the girl with a small frown.  
  
Genryu looked at her in shock. "You fought that thing?"  
  
Shampoo blinked again and glared at him angrily. "Of course!  
Shampoo greatest warrior of Amazon tribes! She come all the way to  
Japan to help kill monster!"  
  
Ranma sighed and put his hand up, before his little brother opened  
his mouth again. "Fine, thanks. We can use all the help we can get  
today."  
  
"Okay," said the girl with a small shrug as she turned to walk  
away from them.  
  
Ukyo looked at the two boys and frowned. "Demon? What demon?"  
  
Ranma sighed and hung his head. "It's a long story, I'll tell you  
later."  
  
The girl frowned, but seemed to accept this for the moment. She  
settled back and relaxed a little.  
  
"Hey!" called Ranma as he stood up and jogged after Shampoo for a  
moment. The Chinese girl turned to face him and frowned again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just one thing. This is Japan, not China. No matter what happens,  
your laws don't apply here. This is much too serious for a husband  
hunt, and there are a lot of skilled fighters. I want your word. No  
kiss of death, and no kiss of marriage."  
  
Shampoo blinked and looked back to her great grandmother for a  
moment. The old woman narrowed her eyes at the boy for a moment before  
looking back at the girl again. She sighed visibly and nodded her  
head.  
  
"Very well, Amazon laws not matter today," muttered the girl  
with a small frown.  
  
Shampoo watched him walk back to his place, and moved over to her  
group. Cologne frowned slightly. "He knows of those laws?"  
  
"Yes," replied the girl with a small shrug.  
  
"Interesting... this is the boy that you speak of?"  
  
"Is him, Shampoo not forget face," replied the Amazon as she  
glanced over her shoulder for a moment at him again.  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes and studied the boy for a moment.  
"Impossible! That boy has no aura!"  
  
"Maybe, is just hiding it?" said Shampoo absently.  
  
"No child, the younger one is hiding his quite skillfully. This  
boy, he is like a walking dead man. I'm getting nothing from him,"  
said Cologne as she settled down in her seat and continued to stare.  
"This is most interesting."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Nodoka Saotome stood in the field; Nabiki Tendo stood beside her  
with a frown on her face. "I can't believe they left without me," she  
commented as she panned her camera across the field. It was a  
camcorder, and probably pretty expensive too.  
  
"There is my son," said Nodoka as she looked over at Ranma and  
Genryu. "I do not see my husband here."  
  
"He didn't come," replied Nabiki coolly.  
  
"I shall speak with him about that later," said the woman with a  
frown. "I see my son is sitting with his wife, and his brother."  
  
"Yeah, that girl with the long hair next to them is Akane, she's  
my sister," said Nabiki as she pointed the camera at them for a  
moment.  
  
"This is the one you say my son is instructing?" said Nodoka  
warily.  
  
"Yup, she's gotten much better. I think she's madder at him for  
that than anything else," deadpanned Nabiki.  
  
"I see," said the older woman as she glanced over at the crowd  
across the field. "These are the ones who are against him?"  
  
"Yeah, that blonde woman. She's the one trying to kill him, the  
others I'm not so sure about. I think they just don't like him," said  
Nabiki as she smiled up at the woman.  
  
A man dressed in a cloak walked up beside them and paused, it was  
apparent he had been listening in to the conversation. "Are they  
trying to kill Genryu Saotome?"  
  
Nabiki looked him up and down and frowned. "That will cost you."  
  
He looked up and glared at her for a moment, not saying anything.  
She returned the gaze coolly, with a tight smile on her lips.  
  
"I'll find out soon enough," he replied as he lowered his head  
again and walked over to the opposing crowd.  
  
"Genryu?" muttered Nodoka as she watched him leave. "What does he  
want with my son?"  
  
"I dunno," said Nabiki with a small shrug. "We'll find out sooner  
or later."  
  
Hakama stood up and eyed the newcomer for a moment. "Well, who  
might you be?"  
  
The boy removed the hood of his cloak and grinned as he heard  
Ranma mumble under his breath. "Shit."  
  
"My name is Ryu Kumon. I've come for Genryu Saotome's life," said  
the boy confidently.  
  
"Oh, you're over here then," said Hakama as he pointed over to the  
crowd opposite Ranma and crew. "We'll be starting shortly."  
  
Ryu nodded and Hakama sat back down, picking up a notebook, he  
made a few changes.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki appeared behind him glancing around frantically. "Now  
where am I?"  
  
Hakama jumped up and whirled around on is feet, glaring at the boy  
angrily. "Who the?"  
  
"Oh, I'm here," said Ryoga with a surprised look on his face. "It  
only took me a month to find it!"  
  
Hakama briefly wondered why he sounded so happy about that, and  
frowned as she shook it off. "Ranma, or non-Ranma?"  
  
"Huh?" muttered Ryoga as he looked at him dumbly for a moment.  
  
"Do you want revenge on a Saotome, or are you here to support  
them?"  
  
"Oh, Genryu Saotome! Prepare to meet your destiny!" cried Ryoga as  
he pointed at his target and glared for a moment.  
  
"Fine, this way please," muttered Hakama. He thought it would be a  
good idea to personally escort him to his spot.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Looks like everyone showed up," commented Genryu lazily.  
  
"And then some," agreed Ranma as he eyed Kumon for a moment.  
  
"I can handle that guy," snorted the younger Saotome arrogantly.  
  
"Don't get cocky, he's probably got a new trick or two up his  
sleeve," said the older boy with a small frown.  
  
"Like I don't?" snorted Genryu lazily.  
  
"You might be a bit rusty, don't let it go to your head kid,"  
snorted Ranma in reply.  
  
"Right," muttered Genryu dejectedly.  
  
"Humph, boys," muttered Akane and Ukyo at the same time. They  
paused and looked at one another for a moment, before turning away  
again.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Tofu sat with Xianghua and Matin with the other's keeping a safe  
distance away from each other.  
  
"Why is Akane over there?" wondered Matin out loud.  
  
"I thought he was training her?" commented Tofu.  
  
"She's been helping me. She hates him as much as we do," said the  
boy in reply.  
  
Xianghua glanced over at the girl; she looked quite determined.  
"Perhaps not, people can change their minds."  
  
"I doubt that," commented Matin. "She taught me how to beat her  
own style. It takes more than a passing annoyance for someone to do  
that."  
  
Tofu looked at him for a moment and then back to Akane again. "She  
always did hold grudges, even if she's a nice girl otherwise. I'm  
inclined to agree with him."  
  
"Whatever her reasons, they're none of our business. Maybe she's  
just being loyal to her school?" said Xianghua with a small frown.  
  
The others nodded at this assessment and sat in silence after  
that.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Hakama stood up and grinned at the crowd, spreading his arms wide.  
"Welcome to the Strongest Under Heaven! It is time to begin. I'm not  
much on formalities, so we'll get right into things. Let the battle  
begin!"  
  
The gathered crowd cheered as he sat back down and pulled up the  
clipboard, preparing to announce the first match.  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: The first match! The action really begins!  



	22. The Three Saotomes part 22 The Tournamen...

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 22  
  
The tournament, round 1  
  
++++++++++  
  
Hakama stood on the edge of the ring, with a microphone in his  
hand as he read the first to names off his list. He waved his arm out  
dramatically as the excitement rose within the crowd gathered and  
grinned at the glare Ranma was giving him. The boy was wearing a dogi,  
with a T-shirt underneath the loose clothing.  
  
"Our first battle of the day! Are you prepared? Ranma Saotome and  
Ono Tofu!"  
  
The doctor stood up from his place and strolled into the ring with  
a frown on his face, he casually pushed his glasses up his nose as he  
waited patiently as Ranma approached him. The doctor was dressed in a  
plain brown dogi. "Hello."  
  
"You've got no business here," said Ranma calmly as he looked the  
man up and down, equally relaxed.  
  
"I'll decide that," replied the doctor calmly.  
  
"No, I will. You're out of your league Tofu," said Ranma angrily  
as he stepped back in an offensive stance, not even bothering to bow.  
  
"We'll see," said the doctor as he followed suit. "I won't let you  
hurt her."  
  
"Who? My wife, or Kasumi?" replied the boy coolly. "Which one are  
you in love with doctor? Or is it both?"  
  
Tofu remained completely calm. "Jealous?"  
  
Ranma smirked at him; he opened his collar revealing a simple  
cross hanging from his neck. "Hardly."  
  
Tofu stepped back in shock for a moment, and quickly regained his  
composure. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Ranma's grin widened slightly. "Where do you think I got it? Do  
you think I don't know? You think I don't realize that you know every  
little detail about her? The way she looks, the way she smells? I've  
been watching you Tofu, you're pathetic, and she knows it."  
  
"Shut up!" snarled the doctor as his composure began to wear down.  
  
"Heh, I bet I know how she looks better than you do. After all,  
I've seen more," said Ranma quietly.  
  
"You bastard! Die!" screamed the doctor as he charged forward.  
  
Hakama blinked, and watched as the fight started. "Hey, not yet  
you idiots!" he cried in vain. After a moment, he simply gave up and  
sat back down.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Genryu watched in awe as Ranma said something to the doctor that  
completely blew his top. "Man, that guy is pissed."  
  
Akane blinked and looked at him. "What did he say?"  
  
"I dunno, but whatever it was, it really worked," said the boy  
with a shrug.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma jumped back, analyzing the doctor's movements, and staying  
out of the enraged man's reach as best he could. "Say, didn't you take  
some sort of hypocritical oath or something?"  
  
Tofu was beyond words though as he charged forward almost blindly.  
"Just die!"  
  
Ranma ducked and spun on his heels, putting his fist into the  
doctor's gut and sending the man back a few feet.  
  
Both of them rose up and glared at each other for a moment. Tofu  
had a scowl on his face, and he was almost completely red with anger.  
  
Ranma merely cracked his knuckles and leveled a casual smirk at  
the man. "Too easy. You've been training with my wife haven't you? I  
recognize some of the style you've picked up Tofu."  
  
The doctor's face went from red to white in an instant. He put up  
his fists and cursed himself mentally. "Damn it! How could I be so  
stupid? I just gave away everything about how I fight!"  
  
"It was a rather effective lie I'll admit," commented Ranma as he  
realized the man was on to him now. "Or is it a lie? You'll never  
know, will you?"  
  
"Of course it is! Kasumi would never do something like that!"  
snapped the doctor angrily.  
  
"Oh no? How well do you know her doctor? Ever sat down and  
actually talked with her?" Ranma smiled as the man's face fell. "I  
didn't think so. You don't know anything about her do you? She's just  
a nice lady, who brings you cookies, and borrows a book on occasion.  
You haven't got a clue, or a spine for that matter."  
  
Tofu growled and clenched his fists, this time he channeled his  
anger, focusing it carefully into the task at hand. "You don't know  
anything. I know enough to know she'd never do that with the likes of  
you."  
  
"Really? Too bad, Mr. Tendo was pretty happy when I changed the  
engagement to her instead of Nabiki last night. The two of us weren't  
getting along very well. I think this time will be different." Ranma's  
smile went almost completely wild as he said this. "She's a real  
looker Tofu, got the cutest little birthmark on her...""  
  
"Shut up!" roared Tofu as he charged forward again.  
  
Ranma blocked the strike and backhanded the man in his face,  
sending him sprawling across the concrete on his back. He chuckled and  
slowly walked forward towards the man. "Sloppy."  
  
Tofu looked up at him with a smile of his own this time. "Was it?"  
  
Ranma stepped back, he growled as a tingling sensation began to  
run down his arm. "What the?"  
  
"Martial arts isn't my only forte you know. I'm also a skilled  
practitioner of the art of Shiatsu. Very useful for medicine, but also  
quite deadly."  
  
"I expected as much," said Ranma as he shook his head from side to  
side. "That tingles a bit, but it won't do much more to me I'm  
afraid."  
  
Tofu's eyes went wide as he watched the boy flex his arm for a  
moment. "What? That's impossible!"  
  
"Is it?" said the boy calmly as he glared at him for a moment. "I  
don't think it is." Ranma charged headfirst as the doctor did the  
same. They met in the center of the rink and locked up each pushing  
against the other in an attempt to force one another back.  
  
++++++++  
  
"Foolish, that young man has lost," said Cologne with a sigh.  
  
"What mean?" asked Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma has no ki, shiatsu is the manipulation of ki in most cases.  
There are a few things that should still work, such as veins, and  
certain muscles that can be effected by pressure. However, Ranma  
cannot be effected by any attack that would disrupt his chi field."  
  
"So what?" muttered Mousse.  
  
"The blow he just tried, was one such point. It would cut off the  
ki flow into his arm, thus forcing the body to believe that the arm  
had died. Quite effective, but useless against someone like that boy.  
The doctor doesn't seem to want to harm Ranma permanently with a more  
effective strike that would sever the muscles, or perhaps cut off the  
blood flow to his arm."  
  
"Doctor not make good warrior," commented Shampoo.  
  
"Indeed, his compassion will be his downfall, a pity really.  
Still, the real world is harsh indeed," agreed Cologne.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma screamed in effort and pushed Tofu back forcefully. The  
larger man was thrown back a few feet, but maintained his balance.  
  
"Come on doc, you can do better," snapped Ranma irritably. "I  
don't want to get out of this without a scratch. How else will I get  
Kasumi to nurse me back? She's got this cute little outfit she likes  
to wear..."  
  
Tofu moved with surprising speed and managed to catch Ranma in the  
face. Sending the younger boy back a few feet.  
  
"Better," said the boy as he wiped his chin with the back of his  
hand and smirked. "Let's finish this. I don't want this to take any  
longer than it has to."  
  
Ranma ducked under a high kick and punched out quickly, catching  
Tofu in a sensitive area. The man fell to the ground clutching himself  
and Ranma merely stepped forward and picked him up by the hair on top  
of his head. Tofu's face was contorted in pain as he managed to open  
his eyes and look at the boy.  
  
"Good night," said Ranma as he put his fist into the man's face.  
Tofu slumped down to the ground, out cold.  
  
Ranma turned and walked away from the scene. He was feeling more  
than a little guilty for using Kasumi's necklace that way. The girl  
definitely wouldn't approve of it, and she'd probably die of  
embarrassment if she ever found out the things he'd said about her.  
"She'd never speak to me again," he said with a sigh as he stepped  
down and sat down with his brother again.  
  
"What did you do?" said Genryu.  
  
Ranma looked around and realized everyone was staring at him.  
"Nothing much, I just found a convenient weakness. Don't worry about  
it."  
  
Taro seemed amused by this, and everyone else simply shrugged it  
off. Ranma pissing people off was not a new occurrence to them.  
  
Akane shook her head in disgust. She used to have a crush on Tofu,  
he always seemed so strong, and was such a nice guy. This was a side  
of him she wished she'd never had to see. It was rather pathetic, and  
she felt she could have beaten him just as easily as Ranma did. "Men,"  
she said under her breath.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"And the winner, by complete knock out. Ranma Saotome," announced  
Hakama lazily over the microphone.  
  
Most of the crowd was relatively silent by this point, a cheer  
slowly began to rise from it that eventually roared as most of them  
began to realize what they were in for.  
  
"Wow! Ranma beat the doc hands down!" said Nabiki in shock as she  
lowered her camcorder for a moment.  
  
"So it seems," agreed Nodoka with a small frown.  
  
"I wonder what he had on him to get him that worked up?" said the  
girl idly after the cheers died down around them.  
  
"I hope I never find out," replied the woman calmly.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Hakama stood once again and smiled at the crowd. "Since the  
opportunity was rudely taken away. I shall now explain the rules. They  
are quite simple really. No time limit, no ring out, the last man, or  
woman, able to stand wins. A true fight, to decide who is really the  
strongest." The crowd cheered once again and he waved the noise down  
with his hands. "Now, on to round two. I'm afraid I don't have a name  
for this one...ah, here we go." Hakama cleared his throat and then  
frowned as he read the slip of paper that was handed to him. "Asswipe  
the Mighty? What the?"  
  
Matin jumped up from his place and glared at Ranma. "You! I'll get  
you for this you bastard!"  
  
The crowd roared with laughter and Ranma glanced around for a  
moment in surprise. "What the?" His eyes fell on Genryu, who had a  
stupid looking grin on his face. "You didn't."  
  
He shrugged apologetically and beamed with pride.  
  
Ranma merely sighed and hung his head. "I guess it can't be much  
worse with him anyway."  
  
Hakama had managed to shake off the incident and turned towards  
the three Amazons sitting in front of him. "And all the way from  
China, an Amazon warrior. Shampoo."  
  
The girl stood up and walked into the ring confidently. Her head  
held high and the bonbori tightly in her grasp. Cologne had the bundle  
with the spear inside held across her lap as she watched the girl move  
forward.  
  
"Aw, man. Why'd I get stuck with a girl," muttered Matin angrily as he  
looked her up and down for a moment. "And a cute one at that. My life  
sucks."  
  
"What is talking about male?" snapped the angry Shampoo as she  
raised her weapon up and pointed at him with it.  
  
"Look, why don't you just give up now? I don't want to fight you,  
I'm here for Ranma," said the boy irritably. His mind tried it's best  
to ignore her cuteness, and that sexy accent of hers. She was so  
exotic.  
  
Shampoo stood dumbly, pointing at the now drooling and spaced out  
boy with her weapon still. "What? Is stupid boy having perverted  
thoughts?" she snapped at him.  
  
Matin, who was completely oblivious to the world around him at the  
moment, merely nodded the affirmative.  
  
"That dope," grumbled Akane out loud, just loud enough for them  
both to hear it.  
  
That seemed to snap the boy out of his stupor. "Right, I'm in love  
already! Can't be doing things like that!"  
  
Shampoo briefly wondered what he meant by that, but pushed it  
aside as Hakama raised his arm into the air and chopped down.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
The Amazon charged forward, slashing downward with her weapons  
hoping to catch him off guard.  
  
Matin jumped back skillfully and frowned as the impact of her mace  
cracked the concrete. "Hey! Cut that out! That looks like it might  
hurt!"  
  
"Is point! If no want fight, just take hit and stay down!"  
screamed the girl irritably as she attempted to hit him again. He  
dodged aside easily, keeping a good distance between himself and his  
opponent.  
  
As time went on, Shampoo was becoming more and more frustrated  
with the boy. He simply dodged around her strikes, not taking a single  
blow from the weapons. The crowd was beginning to grow restless, and  
she was getting tired.  
  
"Stupid man! Fight!" she snapped.  
  
"Hey!" said the boy in retort as he dodged another strike. Shampoo  
smiled as her other bonbori homed in on his head. The boy's eyes went  
wide, and he slashed at her with his arm in a motion almost too fast  
for her to see at all. She staggered forward as her arm suddenly felt  
lighter and looked at the clean slice on the handle of her weapon. She  
looked up to glare at him for destroying her favorite weapon and saw  
the metal ball just as it reached her head.  
  
She slumped to the ground and did not get up.  
  
Matin dusted off his pants and smirked at her fallen form. "Well,  
looks like I win." He turned his gaze towards Ranma and smiled even  
wider, it was not a friendly gesture. Ranma knew what it meant. "I can  
play dumb too."  
  
Ranma stood up and nodded at him, acknowledging his victory.  
Something about that last strike bothered him, he could have sworn  
he'd seen a flash, but the boomerang was still on the boy's back.  
"That's something I'd better watch out for."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Hakama stood as the battlefield was cleared once again. He smiled  
and spread his arms once again as the crowd cheered in reply to the  
match.  
  
Cologne glared at Matin, who was sitting over with his group,  
smirking at her. Shampoo was laid out on the ground next to the old  
woman, with Mousse sitting next to her. The boy also leveled a glare  
at the boy, barely containing his anger.  
  
"I'll get him for this..." he muttered.  
  
"You'll do nothing of the kind boy," replied Cologne coolly  
without glancing away from Matin.  
  
"What? How dare he do this to Shampoo?! I'll tear him apart!"  
snapped the angry boy.  
  
"What was he supposed to do? Lose on purpose? There is no kiss of  
marriage here, calm down. Your feelings for Shampoo are exclusive  
here," replied the old woman as she settled down and turned back  
towards the ring again.  
  
Hakama picked up the microphone again. "Next in our exciting day  
of pure mayhem, is another battle of amazing strength! From our own  
country, Ryoga Hibiki!" The boy stood up and glanced around, moving  
away from the ring. Several of his teammates forcefully turned him in  
the right direction, sending him onto the concrete flat on his face.  
He stood up and glared at them for a moment, while dusting his pants  
off idly.  
  
Hakama ignored the amusement of the crowd and smirked. "And from  
the visiting Chinese warriors, Mousse!"  
  
The boy stopped glaring at the old woman for a moment and adjusted  
his glasses as he stood up and walked calmly into the ring.  
  
Ryoga bowed to him, and Mousse did the same, eyeing his opponent  
for a moment carefully as he did so. Neither of them spoke a word to  
the other, they simply readied themselves and faced off in the middle  
of the ring.  
  
"Begin!" cried Hakama as he swept his arm down and then sat down  
again. Ranma frowned as he noticed the boy's hand come to rest on top  
of the covered box at his side.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"I won't forgive you barbarians for harming my Shampoo!" said  
Mousse as he charged forward with an upward slash that caught Ryoga on  
his chin. "Fist of the White Swan!"  
  
"What?" snapped Ryoga as he stood up and idly rubbed at the spot  
where the blow had connected. "You dirty..."  
  
"A weapon?" commented Akane from the sidelines. "That boy is  
carrying a weapon!"  
  
"Indeed," agreed Ranma coolly. He smiled to himself, she had no  
idea how much of an understatement that was.  
  
Mousse jumped up in the air, throwing several objects to the  
ground around Ryoga. The lost boy opened his umbrella and kneeled down  
behind it to shield himself as several gas pellets exploded around  
him. He felt the impact of several objects against the umbrella and  
frowned as he stood up and saw several small throwing knives embedded  
or lying on the ground around him.  
  
"Damn, I missed," grumbled Mousse as he landed in the middle of  
the cloud and frowned as he looked over at Ryoga for a moment.  
  
"What the?" muttered the lost boy as his vision began to blur.  
Tears formed in his eyes as the gas started to take effect. "Tear  
Gas?" he muttered hoarsely.  
  
"I'll finish this!" cried the Chinese boy as he jumped into the  
air. "The Hawk's Talons!"  
  
Ryoga watched as the blur descended on him, it slowly became  
clear, revealing Mousse with a pair of clawed shoes on as he almost  
landed.  
  
Ryoga's arm shot upward, with the umbrella striking the Chinese  
boy in his chin. Mousse was thrown into the air and came down hard  
across the field. He slowly staggered to his feet and glared at Ryoga  
for a moment angrily. "That was a good shot."  
  
"Are you finished playing around with these stupid tricks? Or are  
we going to have a real fight?" snarled the lost boy angrily as his  
vision began to clear up.  
  
"What? You dare call my techniques tricks?" snapped Mousse  
angrily.  
  
"I haven't seen a real attack yet you loser," retorted Ryoga as he  
pulled the umbrella up in front of him and pointed it towards his  
opponent. "Here, let me show you a real attack."  
  
"I'll show you!" snapped Mousse as he charged forward angrily.  
  
Ryoga reared his arm back and threw the, now opened, umbrella  
forward. It spun like a Frisbee through the air and sailed past the  
Chinese boy, before turning like a boomerang just behind him. It tore  
a groove into the ground, and stopped just before it reached Ryoga.  
  
Mousse froze as the weapon passed on both sides of him and raised  
his arms in a defensive posture. "Well, that's not bad. You don't have  
a weapon anymore though."  
  
"I don't need one anymore," replied the lost boy as he charged  
forward like a bull.  
  
"Fool!" snapped Mousse as he jumped up and back, waving his arms  
in the air and sending a hail of weapons at his opponent.  
  
Ryoga continued to run, pulling a bandanna off of his head as he  
went. He swatted aside a few of the better aimed weapons and wove  
around the ropes and chains that now seemed to fill the air.  
  
Mousse came down and gasped in shock as soon as he landed. Ryoga's  
fist connected with his chest, sending him flying back. The lost boy  
had met him on the ground, and was covered in ropes, a few of the  
weapons even hung from his arms as he stood there, still extended from  
the punch. He slowly relaxed as Mousse lay on the ground just outside  
the ring. The Chinese boy merely stood up slowly and frowned.  
  
"You're stronger than you look."  
  
"And you're not," replied Ryoga calmly. "Give up, you can't beat  
me."  
  
"Bastard!" snarled Mousse as he jumped into the battle once again.  
A long spear came from within his robes and slashed down at Ryoga. The  
lost boy blocked the strike with is forearm and fell backwards. The  
spearhead looked ridiculous, nothing more than a wooden duck.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" snapped Ryoga angrily. His frown  
deepened as a hole opened up from the duck's rear. Several small white  
objects fell from inside, and exploded as they hit the ground around  
him.  
  
"Heh, so my techniques are weak are they?" chuckled Mousse as he  
looked at the smoke cloud that now billowed from the area where his  
opponent had once been standing.  
  
Mousse stood gloating for another moment, and was about to turn  
away, when he noticed something move within the cloud. His hand shot  
up as it jumped out at him and stabbed through it with a small knife.  
He blinked and looked at the object he had caught and frowned deeply.  
"A bandanna?"  
  
"You think that was enough to beat me? You're a bigger fool than I  
thought!" snarled Ryoga as he became visible as the smoke cleared. His  
clothes were singed slightly, but otherwise he seemed unharmed, if not  
a little dirty. In his hands, several bandanna's spun around, he  
released them all at once, pulling still more off of his head as  
Mousse was forced to jump back and dodge.  
  
"How many of those things are you wearing?" snapped Mousse  
angrily.  
  
"How many more toys do you have hidden in those robes?" replied  
Ryoga as he jumped up towards the Chinese boy.  
  
Mousse grit his teeth in pain as one of the cloth disks swooped  
down on him from behind and slammed into the back of his head, sending  
him down from the air. Ryoga was waiting, and before he even hit the  
ground, Mousse's face connected with Ryoga's knee.  
  
The fight was over.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"Impressive," commented Cologne as she hauled Mousse off to the  
sidelines.  
  
Ryoga merely nodded and turned to leave the ring. He walked over  
to Ranma's side and sat down, not caring where he was.  
  
"Not bad Hibiki," commented Ranma coolly.  
  
"Of course not, I've been training to beat your little brother  
haven't I?" replied the lost boy coolly.  
  
Ukyo clutched at Genryu's arm and glared at the boy for a moment.  
  
"Eh? Who's this?" he said eyeing her for a moment.  
  
"My wife," replied Genryu calmly.  
  
Ryoga raised his eyebrow slightly and nodded. "Oh yeah? Good luck  
with him lady." It didn't sound all that insulting really.  
  
"Whatever Ryoga," grumbled Genryu lazily.  
  
"Well, I wonder who's next?" said Ranma as he looked up at the  
ring again. Hakama hadn't moved, and the crowd was still cheering from  
the end of the last fight. He paused as a shadow fell over him and  
turned slowly around. "Who?"  
  
"You, must be Ranma," said Kodachi Kuno with a wry smile on her  
face. "Most impressive."  
  
"Sister..." warned Kuno as he stepped up beside her.  
  
"Late are you?" said Ranma as he turned away from them with  
disinterest.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hakama is aware that we would be, my sister enjoys being  
fashionably late to these events," commented Kuno with a rough snort.  
  
"Indeed, I had also wanted to meet the man who would destroy our  
family blade in such a brash manner," commented Kodachi as she eyed  
him hungrily.  
  
"Well now you have, now leave," snorted Ranma rudely. He did not  
want to deal with this right now.  
  
"I cannot, for I must first win this title, and further humiliate  
my old rival. Her name is Akane Tendo, perhaps you know her?" Kodachi  
turned and glared at the now fuming Akane.  
  
"Akane? You're going to fight Akane?" Ranma started to laugh out  
loud for a moment. "Get your hands off me, Akane's going to tear you  
apart little girl."  
  
Kodachi seemed unperturbed by this announcement. "Oh my, such a  
wonderful personality. Brother, I want him," cried the girl as she  
fell down beside, the still sitting, Ranma and latched onto his back.  
  
Akane looked at the scene in annoyance and turned away after a  
moment. It was a disgusting display on Kodachi's part, and she knew  
Ranma well enough that he wouldn't have anything to do with it.  
  
Kuno almost attacked Ranma right there. "I forbid it!"  
  
"Put that thing away Kuno, there's no way I'd go out with your  
sister," said Ranma calmly.  
  
"So! You hate me?" cried Kodachi with tears in her eyes as she  
released him and fell to the ground with a handkerchief in her hands.  
  
"Boy, you do catch on quick don't you?" snorted Ranma as he looked  
back at her indifferently. "I broke that sword for a reason little  
girl. Go away, before you make me angry."  
  
Kodachi just looked up at him with wide eyes. The tears had been  
fake of course, but this... No one had ever spoken to her in such a  
way before. Her demure tears had always worked before, but this boy...  
he was different. She stood up calmly and started to walk away from  
the scene.  
  
"Saotome! How dare you speak to my sister in such a way!" roared  
Kuno as he ran up and put his face into Ranma's.  
  
"Would you rather I told her I liked her and married her? Or  
perhaps I should have just slapped her? Really Kuno, the way I handled  
that was in both our best interest, now go away. We have a battle to  
fight right now."  
  
Kuno paused and calmed down visibly. "Very well, we shall settle  
this later Saotome."  
  
"Fine by me," said the boy with another shrug. He sat down and  
waited for the next announcement.  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are ready to begin again! Next up for  
your personal enjoyment. Two devastatingly familiar figures! Kodachi  
Kuno, ruler of the Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts Competition, and  
our own, Akane Tendo!"  
  
Akane smirked as she stood up and glared at Kodachi. "That was  
fast," she commented idly.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Well, it seems we meet again little  
girl," said Kodachi snidely as she leapt into the ring acrobatically.  
  
"I'll show you how little I am Kodachi," snapped Akane as she  
cracked her knuckles.  
  
"We'll see about that," countered the gymnast with a dark smile  
appearing on her lips.  
  
"Keep thinking that way, you're not in a gymnastics competition  
this time. This is my turf Kodachi, and you couldn't attack me before  
the match either."  
  
"Yes, I know. Hakama would not divulge the identity of the other  
contestants to me. Such a boring man." Kodachi spun her ribbon in the  
air lazily for a moment and then smiled at Akane again. "I shouldn't  
have too much trouble though."  
  
Akane merely smiled and punched her palm in anticipation.  
  
Hakama raised his arm into the air, and brought it down. "Fight!"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Three words I know you don't want to hear...To be continued...  
  
Next time: The Tournament: Round 2  



	23. The Three Saotomes part 23 The Tournamen...

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 23  
  
The Tournament: Round 2  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Hey, I know that girl," said Nabiki as she raised her camcorder  
and smiled for a moment.  
  
"Pardon?" said Nodoka as she looked down for a moment towards the  
girl.  
  
"She beat Akane in a tournament a while back. It was just before  
your family showed up, Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts, or something  
like that," said Nabiki with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I see...this is a sport?" Nodoka looked somewhat skeptical.  
  
"Yup, there's talk of having it in the Olympics next year,"  
replied Nabiki with a small shrug as she continued to film. "Akane's  
gonna cream her though. Especially since Ranma's been helping her."  
  
"Did she not lose before?" commented Nodoka.  
  
"Well, yeah. There are lots of weird rules in Rhythmic Gymnastics  
Martial Arts though, Akane's not real good at stuff like that anyway,  
so she had a big handicap." Nodoka's eyebrow arched as the girl's grin  
widened suddenly. "This time, it's Kodachi with the handicap."  
  
Nearby, a small group of girls began to cheer for Akane, most of  
them in bandages of some kind.  
  
Nodoka paused and looked over to them for a moment. "So, Akane and  
my son get along well?"  
  
"Ha! She's the only one in the house, who hates him more than I  
do," replied Nabiki without taking her camcorder away from the battle.  
  
"But he is training her, is he not?"  
  
"Yup, and she doesn't want anything to do with it. Dad asked Ranma  
to do it, so he's going to, whether she wants him too or not," said  
Nabiki coolly. "He seems to enjoy it though."  
  
Nodoka narrowed her eyes slightly and frowned. "I see."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kodachi jumped back as the round began and twirled her ribbon in  
front of her with an evil looking smirk. "I demand that you face me  
fairly, using the rules of Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts."  
  
Akane snarled in reply. "Sorry, no thanks." She slowly began to  
stalk forward cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Oh? Are you a coward then?" said Kodachi with a girlish chuckle.  
  
"Naw, I just don't like you. This is my house bitch, and I'm not  
changing the rules just cause you decided to come over and play!"  
snapped Akane as she rushed forward and put her hand through an  
opening in the ribbon, catching Kodachi dead in the face.  
  
The girl was sent flying, and landed on the edge of the ring. She  
wiped the side of her face in shock as she looked at the ground for a  
moment. A small spot of blood appeared there, followed by another as  
it trickled from between her lips. Kodachi turned her gaze towards  
Akane, who was standing calmly in the center of the ring with her arms  
crossed. Kodachi narrowed her eyes down to mere slits and scowled.  
"This is a battle of honor, I demand that you conform to my..."  
  
"You don't have the right to make demands like that," replied  
Akane as she got into a ready position again, the cold smile still on  
her lips. "Besides, I'm not stupid enough to give up my advantage just  
because you're a blowhard."  
  
Kodachi was almost shaking with rage. "You should learn to listen  
to your betters foul girl."  
  
Akane smirked again, "That's just it, ya see, you ain't better  
than me."  
  
"You dare!" screamed Kodachi as she jumped forward, slashing the  
ribbon out like a whip.  
  
Akane's arm moved with incredible speed, within a half second she  
had the front portion of the weapon wrapped around her forearm. She  
gave a hard tug and Kodachi jerked forward in mid air. The gymnast's  
eyes went wide as she saw Akane put up her elbow. She slammed into it  
gut first and let out all the air in her lungs in a single breath, she  
coughed and slumped over onto Akane, coughing gently as she attempted  
to regain her breath.  
  
"You humiliated me, and hundreds of other girls, you cheating  
bitch. Now I'm going to show you what pain and humiliation really feel  
like," whispered Akane as the girl hung over her shoulder. Kodachi  
made a groaning sound, as she seemed to understand, but was unable to  
speak. Akane put her on her feet and smiled as she kissed the girl on  
her cheek gently. "Don't go to sleep yet, the fun is just starting."  
  
A small cry of, "Ayah! No fair!" could be heard from an unknown  
spectator.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma was sitting on the sidelines, simply staring at the scene in  
shock. "I think she's overdoing it a bit..."  
  
Kuno was halfway to his feet with a similar expression on his  
face. "S-sister!"  
  
"Well, what the hell did you expect? She hasn't had a real fight  
since you started training her. This is her first chance to blow off  
all that steam. You've been pissing her off daily for months," said  
Genryu calmly.  
  
Ranma blinked and looked at him for a moment. "Oh."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Akane pounded Kodachi relentlessly; the Kuno girl tried  
desperately to counter with everything she had. She jumped back away  
from the enraged martial artist and gasped for breath, the look of  
shock still on her face despite the bruises. Her hair was wild, long  
since fallen out of her ponytail; it hung around her face drenched in  
sweat. She could see a blur out of one of her eyes, but the other was  
still clear. Akane was simply standing, and smiling at her, covered  
only in a light sweat from her effort. Even her hair was still intact.  
  
"This cannot be!" screamed Kodachi angrily. She jumped up and  
pulled a ball from seemingly nowhere. "Die!"  
  
The sphere slammed into the ground as Kodachi spiked it exploding  
on impact just in front of Akane. The Tendo girl was thrown back and  
landed on the ground smoothly, rolling back onto her feet. "You'll pay  
for that."  
  
"Die! Just die!" screamed Kodachi with a madness in her eyes as  
she spun her hoop around on her wrist and flung it forward.  
  
Akane reached up and caught it, stopping it cold. A small trickle  
of blood ran down the length of her forearm where she had been cut on  
her hand from the hidden razor blades. She smiled for a moment. Idly,  
she lowered the hoop and removed the ribbon from the base of her hair.  
With a vicious snarl, she glared at Kodachi as she pulled her long  
dark hair up behind her head for a moment, and then cut it off,  
leaving a much shorter cut that hung just above her neck. She tossed  
the hoop aside and looked over at Tofu for a moment, watching him she  
took ribbon that had once tied her hair, and wrapped it around her  
injured hand. Her face became a smirk once again as she turned back  
towards Kodachi. "Come on then, you aren't finished yet are you?"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tofu simply stared in shock as the girl cut off her hair, she  
seemed to be looking directly at him, with something in her eyes that  
he couldn't quite make out. "What is she doing?" he muttered to  
himself.  
  
"Saying goodbye," replied Xianghua coolly as she watched the scene  
from behind him.  
  
Tofu turned back and looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"It's something only a woman would understand, just forget about  
it," said the Chinese woman as she nodded her head back towards the  
fight. "You're missing it."  
  
Tofu frowned, and turned back towards the battle again.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane smirked viciously as she watched Kodachi pull the clubs from  
behind her back. "I shall destroy you with my final attack!" cried the  
gymnast with a vicious snarl. She flicked the switches on the sides of  
the club, revealing rows of spikes, this time she didn't even bother  
to hide them.  
  
Akane snarled at this, and absently fingered a scar, hidden just  
behind her hair, on the right side of her head. "Oh yeah, I owe you  
for that too." She rushed forward, towards her opponent.  
  
"The blow of a thousand clubs!" screamed Kodachi as she met the  
charge. There seemed to be hundreds of clubs in her hands.  
  
"Kiyahhhhh!" screamed Akane as she stopped just in front of the  
blur and performed a spinning crescent kick. The kick went around the  
blur of motion and caught Kodachi's chin. Instead of throwing the girl  
aside, Akane grabbed the soft flesh with her foot, and lifted the girl  
over her head with her leg, throwing her over and then down across the  
ground flat on her back. With a satisfied smile she pulled her leg  
down and stood calmly watching Kodachi lay there.  
  
The unfortunate Kuno simply stared up at the sky blankly, working  
her mouth open and closed as she found it nearly impossible to  
breathe. Her body was completely pale and she twitched every so often.  
Finally, she sat upright and gasped, taking in a deep breath. With  
that done, she fell on her back again, unconscious.  
  
Akane merely walked away from the scene with a hard frown. She  
moved over beside Ranma and sat down calmly.  
  
"You over did it a bit," commented Ranma. "She almost died."  
  
"She didn't did she?" replied the girl coldly.  
  
"You're not in complete control Akane," replied Ranma with a  
frown.  
  
"I've got enough," she said with a small glare at him.  
  
"Don't bite off more than you can chew," replied Ranma calmly.  
  
"I've wanted to do that to her for a long time. I knew exactly  
what I was doing," snapped Akane as she turned away from him.  
  
"If you had lost complete control of that kick for even a moment,  
she could have died," said Ranma firmly.  
  
"I didn't," replied Akane.  
  
"But you could have. There was any number of less dangerous ways  
you could have gotten the same result. It was foolish Akane," insisted  
Ranma.  
  
Akane opened her mouth to reply and simply worked it open and  
closed for a moment. Finally, she turned away from him and snorted.  
"Fine...you're right," she muttered quietly.  
  
A new figure stood beside them suddenly, he had his hands hidden  
away in his long robes and smiled at them for a moment. "That was a  
good fight, I'm definitely impressed." The boy handed Akane a small  
pair of scissors and a hand mirror from the folds of his robe.  
  
"Is most impressive," agreed Shampoo from beside him. "Great  
Grandmother say she make good Amazon."  
  
""Hello," said Ranma with a small nod as he looked over at them.  
The both had recovered from their own battles, and had chosen to stay  
and watch the fights.  
  
"Nihao, we decide to come sit here, if is all right," said the  
girl with a small bow.  
  
"Fine by me," said Ranma with a shrug. "Just pick a spot."  
  
"What about that old woman?" said Taro calmly as he looked over at  
Cologne, who had not moved yet.  
  
"She say she rather sit by self," replied Shampoo with a small  
shrug.  
  
Taro frowned at them for a moment, but said nothing else. Ryoga  
looked rather indifferent at the whole scene, not really caring.  
Genryu's attitude was much the same. Ukyo seemed to cling a bit  
tighter to her husband at the sight of the Amazon though.  
  
+++++++++  
  
The crowd had quieted slightly after the last battle, Hakama stood  
up and smiled at them, spreading his arms wide as he did so, causing  
another cheer to rise from it.  
  
"And so the dramatic battle continues! Next up, Genryu Saotome,  
and newcomer Ryu Kumon!"  
  
Genryu frowned as he stood up and walked towards the ring. Ranma  
grabbed his arm and turned him towards him. "Try not to tear up the  
ring too badly, all right?"  
  
Ukyo looked at the boy for a moment. "What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Yes, pigtailed boy know Bakusai Tenketsu or something?" agreed  
Shampoo.  
  
"Naw, just watch and you'll catch on. This isn't the first fight  
between these two idiots," said Ranma as he watched Kumon slowly  
swagger his way from his own spot opposite them.  
  
"Is old enemies?" said Shampoo, as she seemed to understand.  
  
"Sort of, kinda rivals more than anything else, he'll tell ya if  
you ask him later," replied Ranma with a shrug.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
In the center of the ring, the two fighters squared off.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't call yourself Genryu Saotome."  
  
"I don't need to. I'll beat the secret of Umisenken from you this  
time," replied Ryu. "The name means nothing, now that I know what  
these arts are truly for."  
  
"Well, that ain't my fault," said Genryu with a shrug. "You've  
seen it enough times, I figured you'd have gotten it by now."  
  
"You think that's enough?" snapped Ryu coldly.  
  
"I learned it after seeing it only once, come on now. You're just  
lucky Ranma didn't let me make you seal that style away," said Genryu  
as he cracked his knuckles absently.  
  
"It was given to my family. As he says, neither of you has the  
right to seal it away from me," said Ryu coldly.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get started. That Hakama guy is takin too  
long," snorted Genryu as he moved into an offensive stance.  
  
"Fine by me!" replied Ryu as he rushed towards the boy. "Don't  
move!!"  
  
"Heh," said Genryu as he started to fade away as he took up an  
unusual closed stance. "I'm not dumb enough to fall for that way." By  
the time his words were finished, Genryu was gone.  
  
"Damn!" snapped Ryu angrily.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Hakama was still working the crowd as the battle began. He put his  
arms down to his sides and glared at the battling pair for a moment in  
frustration. "Not yet you idiots! This is a tournament, not a bar  
fight!" Finally, he flung his hands into the air and gave up. He  
slumped down in his chair and growled for a moment before settling in  
to watch the fight.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Demon God Assault Bomb!" screamed Ryu as he threw three blades of  
air into a spot where he had seen a hint of movement. It exploded in a  
shower of concrete and dust, leaving a three-foot crater behind.  
  
Genryu appeared behind the boy and frowned. "Calm down Kumon, we  
aren't the only ones who have to use this ring. Besides, there's a lot  
of people around."  
  
Ryu smiled and spun on his feet charging Genryu before the boy  
could react. "Poison snake deep hole blow!"  
  
Genryu replied by pushing himself off the boy's arm and over his  
head, he seemed to vanish out of thin air a moment later. His landing  
didn't even disturb the dust on the ground. Ryu simply slumped  
forward, clutching at his back as two long tears appeared down his  
back  
  
Ryu turned his head angrily, but only saw a fist slam into his  
face. He staggered back, disoriented even more than before by the  
blow. He seemed to stop staggering suddenly, standing upright with an  
odd look on his face. He slowly turned and looked at Genryu, who  
appeared to have been standing with his foot in the kick at the base  
of the back of the boy's neck, waiting for him to get to it. Then, Ryu  
slumped forward and landed face first on the ground.  
  
"That was surprisingly short," commented Akane as Ukyo finished  
evening out her hair for her. It was very short, and almost a bowl cut  
now.  
  
"Hey, that's a good look for you," commented Ranma as he looked  
back at her.  
  
Akane looked at him in shock for a moment. "What?"  
  
"They were holding back. Genryu and Ryu both, there's too many  
people around for those two morons to go all out. I'm sure Kumon will  
show up later for a real match with my little brother." He looked up  
as Genryu approached them lazily. "I'm just glad this fool decided not  
to show off like last time."  
  
Akane looked annoyed for a moment at his dodging of her question,  
but just nodded anyway and let it slide.  
  
"Hey! Hit hard and fast remember?" snorted Genryu lazily.  
"Besides, I almost lost because of that."  
  
"I know, that's what I was afraid of. Jeez, you'd think you were  
trying to teach him how to do that stuff, the way you acted last  
time," snorted Ranma lazily.  
  
"Why would I do that?" said Genryu with a slight blush on his  
face.  
  
"I dunno, so he'd make a better opponent maybe?" surmised Ranma  
without looking as his brother sat down next to his wife.  
  
Ukyo looked at her husband's face for a moment and frowned at him.  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Genryu just slumped down a bit more,  
looking pretty uncomfortable. "Oh my god! He's right! You really are  
an idiot!" cried Ukyo.  
  
Taro chuckled to himself and looked up at Hakama. "Well, me, the  
kid with the bokuten, Ranma's wife, and the cross dresser's wife are  
all who haven't gone yet. I wonder who's next?"  
  
Hakama stood as if in answer to the question as the crowd went  
silent again. He had a stack of index cards in his hands with the  
names of the contestants written on them.  
  
"Next up in our exciting battle! Pantsuto Taro and Ukyo Saotome!"  
  
Pantsuto went completely white, he slowly turned to stare at  
Hakama for a moment as the boy looked down at the card in his hand in  
confusion. Apparently unaware of why the crowd was laughing again.  
"Damn it! Who keeps giving me these stupid joke cards?"  
  
Taro was shaking in anger, flashes of red filled his eyes. "How  
dare he! I'll kill him!"  
  
"Not until I get my turn Taro," replied Ranma calmly as he turned  
to level a glare his friend for a moment. "Behave yourself for now,  
and I'll leave you some when I'm done with him."  
  
"Don't bother, scum like that isn't worth my time," replied Taro  
viciously. "Come on girly, let's get this over with."  
  
"Taro," growled Genryu in a warning tone.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on her," commented the boy as he  
waved his hand back at him without bothering to look.  
  
"What a jerk!" fumed Ukyo, "Take it easy on me? Who does he think  
he is?" snapped the girl as she pulled the huge spatula from her back  
and followed him into the ring.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
After a moment, the pair was standing in the center of the ring.  
Hakama merely raised his arm and thrust it down, signaling the start  
of the battle. Ukyo took a few swings at him with the oversized  
baker's peel, and Taro merely backed away before pouring a flask of  
water over his head. Ukyo jumped back in shock, and Taro promptly  
bopped her over the top of her head, sending her to the ground in a  
pile. The minotaur calmly lifted her over its shoulder and walked back  
to its place, setting her down beside her husband calmly.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
The crowd had not made a sound for some time yet. Most of them  
simply stared at the scene in silent shock, along with Hakama.  
  
"What was?" stammered Nodoka dumbly.  
  
"My guess is that was Ranma's friend, Pantsuto Taro. He told us  
about him a while back," replied Nabiki casually as she continued to  
roll. The look on Hakama's face was especially rewarding.  
  
Said man was simply looking at the beast as it boiled water in a  
small fire it had made just outside the ring. "I...I've found it," he  
stammered in shock. "After all that time hunting across China! I've  
found it..." His face slowly changed into a dark smile. "Well Mr.  
Pantsuto, it seems I'll have to remember you. We'll meet again, heh."  
  
He then stood up again, to announce the next fight.  
  
"Quite a show, isn't it folks?" The stunned silence started to  
break, a weak cheer rose from the crowd, as they were still uncertain  
about what had just happened. Most of the Nerimites were relatively  
back to normal though, weird things tended to happen there, but this  
had to be one of the top ten. "Our next battle is a true test of  
strength indeed! The regional high school kendo champion, Tatewaki  
Kuno, versus, the beautiful and deadly Chinese Kung Fu master,  
Xianghua!"  
  
+++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood opposite Xianghua with a frown on his face as  
he glared at her. "I do not wish to harm you woman, leave now and I  
shall stay my wrath."  
  
"Don't do me any favors," replied the woman as she spread her arms  
and moved into a Kung fu starting stance.  
  
"Very well, I shall do my best not to smite you too harshly. Honor  
must carry me through this battle," said the boy as he moved into a  
closed stance with his hand resting on the hilt of his bokuten.  
  
"Fight!" cried Hakama as he signaled the start.  
  
Kuno rushed forward, pulling out the wooden blade as he charged  
her.  
  
Xianghua performed the splits, and slammed her fist into his  
crotch.  
  
Kuno's eyes went wide, but he remained standing, much to his  
credit.  
  
"Don't think I'm weak just because I'm a woman," said Xianghua as  
she stood up and smiled at him. He simply stood there, with the same  
shocked and painful expression on his face. "You were an ally once, so  
I guess I can't hurt you too badly," she commented as she chopped him  
on the neck, sending him to the ground. She smiled and started to walk  
away.  
  
Kuno coughed and slowly stood up again. "Hold woman! The mighty  
Blue Thunder cannot be defeated so easily."  
  
Xianghua frowned as she turned to face him again. "Get back on the  
ground, you're in no condition to fight me."  
  
"Heh, such a cowardly attack. You are not as honorable as you once  
seemed," replied Kuno with a small chuckle.  
  
"And Ranma is?" said the woman with her frown deepening slightly.  
  
"I shall deal with him soon enough," replied Kuno as he finally  
shook of her first attack.  
  
"Come on then, show me if you're really good enough," said  
Xianghua as she charged forward again.  
  
Kuno slashed at her with his bokuten, missing narrowly as she  
jumped back slightly and then kicked him in the jaw, sending him  
flying back on his rear.  
  
The boy stood up again and charged forward, this time with a  
downward slash, followed by a quick strike with his wooden batto.  
  
Xianghua dodged both strikes by a hair's length and swept his feet  
out from under him with her legs. She let out a small growl in the  
back of her throat as he rose to his feet once again.  
  
"Such weak attacks can never defeat Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue  
Thunder of Furinkan High!"  
  
"I guess I'll just have to hit you harder then!" she cried in  
frustration as she punched him in the solar plexus and then uppercut  
him in the jaw.  
  
She stood calmly with her back turned on him and let out a sigh as  
he remained down. "Finally."  
  
"I am not defeated!" cried Kuno as he sat up slowly.  
  
Xianghua narrowed her eyes and frowned again, sending her foot  
back into his face without even bothering to look.  
  
Kuno was sprawled out on his back, he looked up at the sky and  
frowned. "I feel nothing, I am not yet beaten."  
  
Xianghua made a fist and growled as she slammed her foot down into  
his prone form without looking at him again. This time it hit his  
stomach and he jerked for a moment.  
  
"A mere tap," coughed Kuno, "No mere woman could defeat the might  
of..."  
  
This time Xianghua whirled around to face him, gritting her teeth  
in anger. She stomped him repeatedly in his crotch. "Stupid pig! Just  
die!" she screamed angrily.  
  
Finally, Kuno crossed his eyes, and passed out.  
  
"Honestly" screamed the woman as she stalked out of the ring and  
sat down next to Tofu again.  
  
Fortunately, she never noticed all the men around her slowly move  
away uncomfortably.  
  
Hakama stood with a smile on his face and watched several men  
carry the prone form of Kuno to the sidelines. Ranma, Genryu, Mousse,  
and Taro simply looked at him, and then back to Xianghua. They were  
all pale.  
  
"Are you sure she just wants to kill you?" said Akane as she  
looked at Ranma with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I sure hope so," commented Genryu.  
  
++++++++  
  
Hakama spread his arms again and smiled at the crowd. "Well,  
certainly an exciting beginning! Now it's time for the real fights to  
begin! Next up, Ranma versus Asswipe the Mighty!"  
  
"Hey!" cried Matin as he jumped up. "I thought I told you to  
change that!"  
  
"To what?" said Hakama with a shrug.  
  
Matin looked at him blankly and worked his jaw for a moment. "I  
uhhh... DAMN YOU!"  
  
Ranma smiled and walked up to meet the boy in the center of the  
ring. "So, have you learned anything new?"  
  
Matin approached and balled up his fists in anger. "You'll find  
out soon enough!"  
  
"Well, shall we get started then?" said Ranma with his maddening  
smile still present.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC....  
  
  



	24. The Three Saotomes part 24 The Tournamen...

Ranma 1/2  
  
The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 24 Tournament: Round 3  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma faced off against Matin and smirked. His opponent merely  
scowled at him angrily, not particularly caring about Hakama's signal  
to start the battle.  
  
"Aw, he beat me to it," commented Ranma as he glanced up at Hakama  
for a moment.  
  
"You've got other concerns," commented Matin as he spread his feet  
apart and frowned.  
  
"Right, let's see what you've got," agreed Ranma as he followed  
suit casually.  
  
"Come on!" snapped Matin as he launched himself into the air.  
  
Ranma followed him and they clashed in mid air, punching and  
kicking each other as they passed. They landed opposite one another  
and stood still for a moment, until Ranma clutched his side and fell  
down to one knee.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"You're finished this time," snorted Matin in reply as he turned  
to face the boy.  
  
"Don't get cocky, you're don't have as much of an advantage as you  
seem to think," replied Ranma as he slowly rose to his feet and  
cracked his knuckles as he turned to face the boy again. He took up a  
stance and smirked lazily, eyeing Matin coolly.  
  
"Changing styles won't save you," said Matin with a small frown.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see," commented Ranma lazily as he took a  
slow step forward.  
  
"Come on then!" snapped Matin as he charged towards his opponent  
on the ground this time.  
  
Ranma sidestepped and put his knee into the boy's belly. Matin  
managed to get an elbow into his hated rival's chest. They both were  
thrown back by the blows, and skidded to a stop on the concrete,  
raising a cloud of dust as they did.  
  
"You're better than I thought you'd be," commented Ranma with his  
smirk never fading away.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," snarled Matin as he spread his  
feet apart again.  
  
"Let's turn it up a notch then," said Ranma as he attacked again,  
rushing forward and spinning into a kick aimed at Matin's head.  
  
The boy deflected the blow with his arm and countered with a  
sweeping kick of his own; Ranma hopped over the strike and sent a  
short kick out towards the boy's exposed chest. It was blocked by an  
open handed strike that spun Ranma around in the air.  
  
Matin jumped back as Ranma twisted in the air and landed in a kung  
fu stance with his arms spread wide and his chest lowered slightly.  
  
"This should be a pretty interesting battle, you've earned my  
respect," commented Ranma with his eyebrow arched slightly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," deadpanned Matin as he leaned back on his  
rear leg and put his fists up. "Come on, let's not take all day."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"That bastard! How dare he use my style!" snapped Xianghua as she  
noticed the stance he had take up. She stood up and clenched her fists  
angrily.  
  
"Calm down," said Tofu as he pulled on her hand and forced her to  
sit down again. "You'll get your shot at him, I doubt if this one is  
enough to beat Ranma."  
  
"How would you know? He seems to be doing well," commented the  
woman as she glared at him for a moment.  
  
"Ranma isn't even trying, I haven't even seen a hint of his battle  
aura yet. I'm ashamed to say it, but he was able to beat me without it  
as well."  
  
"Oh, that," grumbled Xianghua. "Ranma doesn't ever use his, I've  
fought him to near death before. He's never once used it against me,  
he has something else. Something better."  
  
Tofu narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't say what it is, I'm not sure," she replied calmly.  
  
Tofu merely nodded at this and remained quiet.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Akane trained you well," commented Ranma as he blocked a quick  
jab. "But you're missing the basis of the Anything Goes School."  
  
Matin jumped back as his attack failed and frowned. "What do you  
mean?"  
  
"You're a skilled martial artist, I'm sure you'll catch on. Like  
all other styles, Anything Goes has a basic style that is its core.  
However, the prime tenant of the school, is to learn all you can from  
other styles, and use the best components as the situation fits. Akane  
never understood that, and it is her most basic weakness. That's the  
reason your plan will fail."  
  
Matin took up a more defensive posture and nodded. "I figured as  
much. You don't think that's the only trick I've learned do you?"  
  
"I hope not, I've always enjoyed these fights," replied Ranma  
coldly as he rushed forward again.  
  
"Ha!" snapped Matin as he moved to intercept him.  
  
Ranma waited for him and kicked at his head, the move was blocked,  
but Ranma managed to hop back and kicked him in the gut with a short  
snap before he could react. Matin staggered back clutching his belly  
and snarled. Ranma rushed forward, pressing his momentary advantage,  
punching at the boy and scoring a few hits before he recovered. Matin  
slashed out and punched Ranma's fist after a moment and the pair  
locked, pushing against each other's arms.  
  
"Not bad," commented Matin with a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," replied Ranma as he mirrored the  
expression. They jumped away from one another and moved back into  
combat stances once again.  
  
Matin ran towards Ranma again after a moment and attempted to push  
him back with a punching combination. Ranma jumped over him  
completely, kicking back with his leg and catching the boy in the back  
of his head. "Phoenix defends from sky!" He spun in midair and blocked  
the kick that was meant to retaliate against the move as Matin fell  
forward.  
  
"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!" snapped Ranma with a  
smirk.  
  
"Fine then!" snarled Matin angrily as he pulled the boomerang from  
his back and spun it on his palm for a moment. "Let's see you deal  
with this!"  
  
Ranma jumped back and smiled broadly. "You don't think that will  
work again do you?"  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet!" screamed the boy as the metal  
blades suddenly lit up with a blue flame. "Silver Flash!"  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as he jumped up to avoid the impossible  
speed with the boomerang moved as it cut through the air towards him.  
"Damn!" he muttered as it curved back towards him, forcing him to tuck  
into a ball and roll across the ground. He kicked his legs out as  
Matin punched at the ground in front of him, barely missing. Matin  
pressed his attack, punching and kicking at the boy, forcing Ranma to  
jump back as the boomerang suddenly cut through the ground between  
them.  
  
"That's a good trick," commented Ranma with a frown as he moved  
farther away from both the projectile and his opponent. "But you have  
to concentrate, and it's costing you speed."  
  
Matin chuckled as the glowing disk hovered directly beside his  
head. "You're just blowing off your mouth now. You can't beat me."  
  
Ranma cupped his hands at his sides and frowned. "We'll see about  
that." A low buzzing noise filled the air, as Ranma suddenly began to  
glow with a blue energy field that sparked against the ground. "Come  
on." His hair began to rise slowly into the air.  
  
"That won't work on me again!" snarled Matin as he pointed towards  
his opponent. The boomerang swooped towards Ranma, forcing him to jump  
back. It missed and sailed high into the air, curving upwards.  
  
"Eat this!" screamed Ranma as he thrust his hands forward,  
blasting at Matin with a ball of energy.  
  
The boy crossed his arms in front of him, and Ranma's eyes went  
wide as his energy blast was intercepted by the spinning boomerang,  
only to disperse harmlessly into the air. "What the?"  
  
"Surprised?" said Matin with a small chuckle.  
  
"Come on then!" cried Ranma as he rushed forward. The projectile  
spun away from Matin, moving into the air above the battle.  
  
"Ha!" cried the boy as he attempted to intercept Ranma. He punched  
out at him and his opponent didn't even attempt to block the strike.  
He felt his hand strike flesh, and suddenly an intense pain raced  
through his body.  
  
Ranma smirked as Matin began screaming as the energy that  
surrounded him coursed through the boy's body. "What's the matter?  
Can't touch me?"  
  
Matin managed to pull his hand away and gasped for a moment with a  
look of shock on his face. "You..."  
  
"Gee, I wonder what would happen if I hit you?" said Ranma as he  
held up his fist and allowed the energy to crackle across his knuckles  
for a moment.  
  
"I won't be beaten so easily!" cried Matin as he jumped back away  
from the boy. The boomerang dove towards Ranma, forcing him back as  
well as it cut through the air around him, narrowly missing him at  
numerous points as it circled around him, twisting and turning through  
the air.  
  
Matin wasn't finished though, he stood back and watched for a  
moment, before snapping his arms straight down revealing two slim  
metal objects. They almost looked like rods of metal. With a flick of  
his wrists, two more smaller boomerangs appeared in his hands. "Die!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
"What the hell is that?" screamed Akane in shock as she watched  
Ranma glow with power.  
  
Genryu and Taro looked at one another with almost exactly the same  
frown on their faces. Ukyo just looked shocked and confused, not able  
to say anything. She found herself feeling greatly relieved that she  
had changed sides all of a sudden.  
  
"What is that?" repeated Akane firmly as she looked at Genryu.  
  
"That? That's nothing, just residual static electricity he's  
collected over time," replied the boy calmly.  
  
"Collected?" gasped Akane in shock as she stared at him.  
  
"Great Grandmother wrong, is not impossible," said Shampoo calmly.  
Mousse looked at her in confusion for a moment and said nothing,  
before returning his gaze to the fight again. Ryoga had a similar  
expression on his face and merely nodded.  
  
"Keep watching," said Taro calmly.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Come on then!" screamed Ranma as he moved across the field at an  
amazing rate of speed. His arms thrust out, and another ball of energy  
shot from his hands, only to be deflected once again by the now  
glowing smaller boomerangs.  
  
"I won't lose!" cried Matin as he launched both of the weapons at  
one time. Ranma twisted and ducked as he was assaulted from three  
different angles, finally ducking under the largest of the boomerangs  
and rolling across the ground.  
  
Matin screamed as Ranma rolled out of his trap and ended up  
directly in front of him, sending his fist into the boy's gut. He  
stood there, screaming in pain as the electric energy coursed through  
his body, preventing him from moving. Finally, the scream stopped as  
the blades fell to the ground from their hovering positions in the  
air. He slumped down onto the concrete and lay still.  
  
Ranma stood up, huffing for breath. The crowd was completely  
silent and did not make a single sound as he walked out of the ring.  
Even Hakama was looking at the scene in silence. His face was a cold  
scowl though. Remembering exactly what he had felt as a result of this  
strange power.  
  
"I'll make sure you suffer for that Saotome."  
  
+++++++  
  
Nabiki was shaking, she didn't know why. Her camcorder was still  
pointed at the ring taping the silent scene for a long moment. She  
tentatively lowered the camera and flicked the power off, stopping the  
tape. "My god."  
  
Nodoka said nothing, merely watching the scene in shocked silence.  
"Nabiki, tell me what that was," she managed finally.  
  
"I..." stuttered the girl quietly.  
  
"It seems my husband has much to answer for," said Nodoka solemnly  
after another short silence between them.  
  
++++++++  
  
"Did you see that?" stammered Tofu as he looked over at Xianghua  
with worry etched on his face.  
  
"Indeed I did," replied the woman calmly. "I have seen this once  
before."  
  
"And you still want to fight him?" muttered the man. He was  
looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"No. I have to. You let me worry about that now," said the woman  
coldly.  
  
Tofu merely nodded and said nothing else.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
It was several minutes before the crowd collected themselves.  
Hakama stood up and spread his arms once again.  
  
"As I said. We will find out who is the strongest after all."  
  
The crowd responded at last, cheering wildly. No one had expected  
anything close to this.  
  
He waited calmly as they settled and picked up his clipboard once  
again. "The next battle is an interesting one indeed. Ryoga Hibiki,  
versus Akane Tendo!"  
  
Akane stood up and walked into the ring. Ryoga followed just  
behind her, and cursed to himself.  
  
"What was that about?" said Genryu as he looked towards his  
brother.  
  
Ranma looked tired and shook his head for a moment. "Huh? Oh,  
that. He's just mad cause he has to fight a girl, that's all."  
  
"Why is mad?" said Shampoo in confusion.  
  
"That pig," muttered Ukyo under her breath. She was giving Ranma  
nervous glances on occasion and clinging to her husband's arm. Genryu  
looked slightly annoyed by this, but did nothing to stop her.  
  
Ranma chuckled at the reactions. "Ryoga is good, he might actually  
win this fight."  
  
Taro looked at the boy for a moment and smirked. "Not giving your  
student much credit are you?"  
  
"Heh. You've fought Ryoga, don't act like you don't know he's  
easily a match for her. Who knows, she's improved a lot. She may be  
able to pull it off."  
  
+++++++  
  
"Back out now. I don't want to hurt you," said Ryoga as he stared  
Akane down in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Don't be stupid, I'm going to hurt you," replied Akane angrily.  
  
Ryoga looked at her with a small amount of surprise at that  
announcement. "Look lady, you don't know what you're dealing with."  
  
"Heh, I know exactly what I'm dealing with. Genryu can't beat me  
as fast as he took you out jerk."  
  
"Why you dirty little..." muttered Ryoga under his breath. He  
hefted his umbrella up onto his shoulder and spread his feet.  
  
"That's more like it," said Akane darkly as she smirked at him.  
  
"Fight!" cried Hakama as he slashed his arm down and signaled the  
start of the battle.  
  
Akane took the initiative immediately. Jumping towards Ryoga and  
punching him dead in the face.  
  
The lost boy staggered back and grunted in pain. He stepped back  
and growled. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Stop talking and fight!" screamed Akane as she kicked him in the  
gut.  
  
"Damn you!" cried Ryoga as he finally rushed forward grabbing for  
the girl.  
  
She easily evaded the attempted grapple, and grabbed one of his  
extended arms, flipping him over her head. He landed sprawled out on  
the ground and rolled back onto his feet as she released him.  
  
"Damn it!" cried Ryoga as he brought his umbrella up across his  
chest as Akane pressed her attack. The girl jumped back as her strikes  
were blocked.  
  
"Not bad," she said with a small chuckle as she cracked her  
knuckles by flexing her fingers for a moment.  
  
"I won't be beaten by some girl," snorted Ryoga, more to himself  
than her.  
  
"What makes you think I'd let a boy beat me?" replied the girl as  
she rushed forward and attacked again.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"So...that's it," muttered Nabiki as she watched her sister fight.  
  
"What is it?" said Nodoka in surprise.  
  
"A comment like that would have sent Akane off the deep end a few  
months ago. I get it now, all that he's done too her..." she looked  
over at Ranma with a scowl on her face. "It's still not good enough to  
forgive him," she told herself.  
  
"I see, he is a good teacher then?" muttered Nodoka to herself not  
really hearing Nabiki's final comment to herself.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane performed an axe kick that took Ryoga in the jaw, he  
staggered back and frowned as he regained his balance punching as soon  
as he did so. Akane was forced to step back to avoid the strike and  
spun into an elbow strike. Ryoga did the same, and the pair locked up,  
pushing against one another.  
  
Ryoga grit his teeth and stared into the girl's eyes. He wasn't  
moving her, despite all his strength, she was still pushing just as  
hard as he was. "No way..." he muttered to himself. Finally, with a  
grunt of effort, Akane was forced to break the lock as she found  
herself being pushed back.  
  
"You're stronger than you look," commented the girl as she rotated  
her shoulder for a moment.  
  
"So are you," replied Ryoga with a frown. He tossed his umbrella  
aside and put up his fists.  
  
"Giving up?" said the girl with a small smirk.  
  
"It's just a dead weight against you," he replied with his eyes  
narrowing suddenly.  
  
"Come on then!" snapped Akane as she charged forward again.  
  
"I'll overpower you little girl! You don't stand a chance!"  
snapped Ryoga as he met her charge head on.  
  
The pair collided, Ryoga had a fist pushed out in a punch, but  
Akane merely shifted to the side slightly, and brought up her knee  
into his gut. The boy lurched forward, but remained standing. Akane  
was far from finished though. She elbowed him in the back of his head,  
forcing him down further, and then performed a quick hop back.  
Spinning on her heel she spun around in a spin kick style maneuver,  
and caught Ryoga's neck with the back of her knee, applying a choke  
hold as she continued spinning and forced him back and onto the  
ground.  
  
Ryoga's eyes went bloodshot as he felt his air supply cut off and  
struggled for a moment. Finally, he regained his wits and grabbed the  
girl's leg, pushing up with all his strength, it was barely enough. He  
took a quick gasp and pushed himself up by kicking his legs out and  
sliding his head under her leg.  
  
Akane was not even phased by the maneuver. She spun around as soon  
as he was free and performed a sweeping kick that caught him across  
the knees, sending him back onto the ground, continuing her spin, she  
leaned into a punch that hit him dead in the face as he landed on the  
concrete again. The ground behind his head shattered under the force  
of the blow, and he stopped moving.  
  
Akane stood up and dusted off her dogi absently. "Not bad at all,"  
she commented looking the boy over for a moment. Finally, she turned  
towards her companions and started to walk back over to them.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"She won," commented Taro.  
  
"Ryoga was holding back. She would have lost had he gone all out,  
like he did against Mousse," said Ranma lazily.  
  
"Well, she did good I thought," said Genryu with a small shrug.  
  
"Yeah, she did," agreed Ranma quietly as he watched her approach.  
  
"Well?" said Akane as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Well what?" replied Ranma obliviously.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something?" she snapped irritably.  
  
"Um...nope," said the boy with a shrug.  
  
Akane suddenly remembered why she hated him. "Jerk."  
  
"All this exercise is making your chest smaller," commented Ranma  
absently.  
  
Akane's hair bristled slightly and she glared at him for a moment.  
Finally, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up at  
him. "Fine! Be that way!"  
  
Ranma shrugged and looked over as Ryoga was brought to the  
sidelines again. "Man, out cold. How hard did you hit him?" He poked  
the lost boy in his chest absently for a moment.  
  
Akane blushed, but continued to ignore him.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Hakama stood up as the cheers of the crowd died down once again.  
  
"The battles are far from over my friends! Next up! Genryu  
Saotome, versus Pantsuto Taro!"  
  
"That bastard! I'll kill him!" said Taro as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Calm down Taro," muttered Ranma lazily.  
  
"Yeah, we got a match Pantyhose boy," said Genryu with a small  
snort as he stood up.  
  
Ukyo looked at him in shock for a moment, and then back at Taro.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this Fem-boy," snapped Taro as he cracked  
his knuckles.  
  
"Nah, I don't think you will," said the younger boy confidently.  
  
"My condolences on your husband," said Taro as he looked at Ukyo  
for a moment.  
  
The girl looked towards Ranma and frowned. "Aren't you going to do  
something? I don't want Genryu to die!"  
  
"Huh? Don't worry, Taro and Genryu like each other...sort of,"  
said the boy with a shrug.  
  
"Sort of?" muttered Akane as she looked at him.  
  
"You people worry too much. They'll be fine, I guess..."  
  
"You guess?" snapped Ukyo with complete terror written across her  
face.  
  
+++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  



	25. The Three Saotomes part 25 The Tournamen...

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 25  
  
The final lesson.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Genryu stood across from Taro with a grin on his face, eyeing the  
boy carefully.  
  
"You ready Fem-boy?" said Taro indignantly.  
  
"Any time Pantyhose," replied Genryu confidently.  
  
"Shall we get started then?"  
  
Hakama was sitting lazily in his chair still, not even bothering  
to get up for this fight. He knew they'd start when they felt like it,  
whether he signaled for it to begin or not.  
  
"Come on!" snapped Genryu as he rushed forward with a snap kick  
that was easily swatted aside by the older boy.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," said Taro with a chuckle as  
he forced the boy on the defensive with a few lightning fast punches.  
  
"Damn," muttered Genryu with a frown.  
  
"Let's see how long you last now," said Taro as he jumped back and  
pulled the flask from his belt.  
  
"Ha!" said Genryu as he moved into a lower stance. Taro was  
looking at him with shock on his face as he grasped at his side. The  
flask was gone. "Looking for this?" said Genryu as he threw the flask  
on the ground, shattering it.  
  
"You little..." grumbled Taro angrily as he moved into a combat  
stance again.  
  
"Do you really think I'll let you change? Come on, I'm not that  
stupid," said Genryu as he cracked his knuckles and charged forward  
again.  
  
Taro was on the defensive again, staggering back under the  
assault. He jumped back and spun around in a kick that missed Genryu  
by ten feet.  
  
"What the heck?" muttered the younger boy as he rubbed at his  
forehead in irritation. Another blow struck his chest, and then  
another on his leg. Taro was too far away to be hitting him.  
  
Taro paused and chuckled, stepping back to prepare for another  
kick. "What's the matter? Does that hurt?"  
  
Genryu frowned and looked on the ground for a split second, only  
to be struck again. This time he caught a sound that he'd missed  
before. It was a small clattering on the ground in front of him.  
"That's it!" he thought.  
  
"Come on Fem-boy! We don't have all day!" snapped Taro angrily as  
he launched another kick. This time he lurched forward with a  
surprised frown.  
  
Genryu had punched just after his kick was completed. "Keep it up,  
and you'll run out of rocks to throw at me, Pantyhose."  
  
Taro growled, he was standing in the destroyed section of the ring  
from Genryu and Ryu's earlier battle. "Oh yeah? Let's see you catch  
this one!" snapped Taro as he kicked a huge section of the destroyed  
rink into the air and launched it at Genryu.  
  
The Saotome boy punched it out of the air, shattering it easily.  
He smirked for a moment, but frowned as he was assaulted by four  
smaller blows just afterwards. "You jerk! That was dirty!"  
  
"So do something about it!" replied Taro as he readied another  
large rock by hooking it with his foot. He chuckled as Genryu rushed  
forward. "Stupid."  
  
"Eat this!" snapped Genryu as he rolled under the intended strike.  
Taro had clearly not expected him to outmaneuver the projectile, but  
rather go through it.  
  
"Damn!" he grumbled as he was forced to jump away from his arsenal  
of stones and landed nearby. "You don't think you're out of this yet  
do you?" he snarled.  
  
"Come on then! Quit running away and fight!" snapped Genryu.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Jeez, he's almost as bad as Akane is," snorted Ranma on the  
sidelines.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" snapped the girl in question  
as she whipped her head around and glared at him.  
  
"Boy very angry, Pantyhose boy cheat very much," commented Shampoo  
lazily.  
  
"I don't recall there being a set of rules," grumbled Ryoga as he  
sat up from his lying position. He had recovered rather quickly from  
his last fight.  
  
"Still, he's fighting dirty," agreed Akane.  
  
"Ryoga is right, there are no set boundaries in a fight," agreed  
Ranma.  
  
"Fear not, for I have once again returned from my battle with the  
lovely flower from China. Sadly, I could not bring myself to harm her,  
and was thus forced to lose honorably," said Kuno as he walked up to  
them. He was limping more than a little, and was also a little  
bowlegged. An ice pack was resting in his hand, pressed gently against  
his crotch.  
  
"Hey Kuno," said Ranma without looking over at the boy.  
  
"How goes the battle?" said the kendoist with a small frown at the  
familiarity the older boy was using.  
  
"Good so far, we've beaten everyone but Xianghua," said Akane with  
a frown.  
  
"Indeed, I hope that our endeavors are rewarded," said Kuno  
stoically.  
  
"I agree," said Ranma calmly. His face had grown very serious  
suddenly.  
  
"How is Kodachi?" asked Akane.  
  
"My sister is still recovering, she is not permanently damaged  
though," replied Kuno with a small nod.  
  
"Really? Too bad," muttered Akane under her breath.  
  
Ukyo was too wrapped up in the fight to care about the  
conversation. "Kick his ass Genchan!" she cheered as her husband  
battled.  
  
Ryoga glared at her for a moment and rubbed at his ear. He found  
nothing of interest among the group and turned back to the battle.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"You're too slow," chuckled Taro as he forced Genryu back with a  
few snap kicks.  
  
The younger boy growled, and rushed forward punching and blocking  
the strikes. "I'll show you who's slow jerk!"  
  
"Come on then!" cried Taro as he charged forward again. Genryu  
frowned and jumped straight up, forcing Taro to pass under him as he  
had already committed himself to a hard punch. The younger boy came  
down behind him in a kick aimed at the ground. He landed directly on  
the lines between two of the concrete blocks, sending both of them  
upwards at an angle, and throwing Taro off balance as he was almost  
thrown into the air by the force.  
  
"Gotya!" said Genryu as he elbowed the boy in his back and sent  
him into the air and away from him.  
  
Taro landed roughly on the ground and sat up, clutching his back  
angrily. "Why you little..."  
  
Genryu was already in motion; the boy jumped into a kick aimed at  
Taro's head.  
  
The Chinese boy growled and whipped out his arm, wrapping a nylon  
around the younger boy's leg as he passed. He shifted his weight and  
pulled Genryu over his head in a throw that slammed him face first on  
the ground.  
  
"Damn!" said Genryu as he pushed himself up with his hands and  
back flipped away from the follow up strike. Another of the concrete  
blocks was shattered as a result.  
  
"Who's running now?" taunted Taro as he took a short hop back  
after the blow.  
  
"Jerk!" snapped Genryu as he kicked his leg out and caught Taro's  
shin.  
  
"Ouch! You little...!" snarled the Chinese boy in irritation as he  
picked the leg up and rubbed it for a moment.  
  
Genryu waited and moved into a combat stance again, popping his  
knuckles again by flexing his fingers as he waited. "Come on then! We  
haven't got all day!"  
  
Taro smirked and stood back, waiting patiently while Genryu did  
the same. "You never had a chance."  
  
"We haven't finished yet, Pantyhose," snapped Genryu in retort.  
  
"Come on then!" snarled Taro as he rushed forward with an angry  
looking snarl on his face.  
  
"Any time Underwear boy!" said the younger boy as he stepped back  
and blocked a swift kick intended for his ribs. Genryu countered with  
a punch that caught Taro's chest, forcing the older boy to stagger  
back.  
  
"I barely felt that little girl!" snarled Taro as he recovered in  
an instant and kicked out at the younger boy's legs.  
  
Genryu smirked as he hopped over the strike, he kicked out and  
managed to catch Taro's real attack, which was another kick that was  
meant to pick him out of the air. Taro grunted in pain as a resounding  
snap sounded from his ankle.  
  
"Damn it!" snapped the older boy as he lay on the ground and  
slammed his palm onto the ground in frustration. "Damn you! I give up  
damn it!"  
  
Genryu stood silently, waiting for Taro to continue to fight. He  
dropped his hands as the boy said that. "Huh?"  
  
"Shut up and help me get up! You broke my ankle!" said Taro with a  
small sigh as he pushed his torso up with his forearms.  
  
Genryu blinked, he had known about the break, even though he  
didn't intend for it to happen at all. Taro could take a lot of  
punishment, and he expected the boy to get up and keep fighting  
despite it. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes! Help me up! I give up! This isn't worth fighting with a  
broken ankle. It's just a stupid tournament," said the older boy with  
a disappointed looking frown.  
  
Genryu shrugged his shoulders and helped Taro stand up. The boy  
limped off the field with Genryu supporting him.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"You all right Taro?" asked Ranma as the boy sat down.  
  
"I'll be fine in a few weeks," grumbled the boy in embarrassment.  
  
Ukyo watched in horrified fascination as Taro reset his own ankle  
with an audible pop. The boy grit his teeth in pain and pulled a pair  
of pantyhose from his waist, he then tied a stick he had picked up  
from the ground to the side to splint it.  
  
"Man, I hate when that happens," commented Genryu in sympathy.  
  
"We've all dealt with it before," snorted Ranma lazily.  
  
Akane and Ukyo glanced at him in surprise, neither of them saying  
a word.  
  
"It'll be fine, don't worry about it," snorted Taro lazily as he  
sat back. The swelling had started to go down slightly now that the  
bone was back in place.  
  
"Let me take a look at it," said a new voice. The group turned to  
see Tofu standing behind them with his arms crossed as he knelt down  
beside Taro.  
  
"Whatever," snorted Taro as he extended his leg some to allow it.  
  
"Hmmm, you've done this before," commented Tofu as he touched the  
leg gently.  
  
"Comes with the territory," commented Ranma lazily. Tofu noted  
that most of the group was ignoring him, Akane included.  
  
"Here." Tofu handed Taro a small bag of ice that he had gotten  
from one of the spectator's coolers on the way over. "That stick is  
fine for now, but I suggest you get this in a cast, or at least make a  
decent splint from some better wood."  
  
"I'd planned on it," commented Taro as he glanced down at the man.  
  
Tofu took out a pen and pad and scribbled a few things down.  
"Here, this is for some Motrin. Stop by a drugstore and pick some up,  
it'll only help a little with the pain, but it will reduce the  
swelling quite a bit."  
  
"Sure thing doc, you should probably go back to your girlfriend  
now," said Taro with a rough snort as he took the prescription from  
the man.  
  
Tofu frowned at that and looked over at Ranma for a moment. He  
narrowed his eyes as he noticed the boy idly playing with the cross  
that hung from his neck. He didn't appear to notice what he was doing,  
so he said nothing as he walked back to his own side of the field.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Akane.  
  
"I dunno," said Ranma.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Hakama stood up calmly and lifted the microphone to his lips as  
the cheering of the crowd died down again.  
  
"An abrupt ending to a great fight indeed," he said with a hint of  
sadness in his voice. "But now, on to better things! Akane Tendo  
versus Ranma Saotome!"  
  
+++++++  
  
Ranma and Akane glanced at one another for a moment and stood up.  
Akane said nothing as she walked out beside him and took her position  
opposite him.  
  
"I'm ready," she said as she put up her fists. Her face was  
completely serious, and she had a dead calm about her.  
  
"I'll decide that," said Ranma with a small nod. "Let's see what  
you've learned, Akane."  
  
The girl charged forward and spun into a flurry of kicks without a  
word. She screamed in a controlled battle cry as he backed away and  
blocked, weaving in and out of her blows, but striking with none of  
her own.  
  
"Good!" he said calmly. "Get ready!"  
  
Akane stopped her attack cold and put up her fists. Ranma was on  
her in an instant, his hands and feet a blur as he forced her back,  
closer and closer to the edge of the ring.  
  
"Damn!" said Akane as she felt a blow strike her shoulder. She  
launched another attack at Ranma, ignoring a few blows that he managed  
to tag her with because of her drop in defense.  
  
The boy said nothing as he began to strike and counter strike her  
moves. The pair jumped up and away from each other for a moment, Akane  
breathed heavily, while Ranma stood calmly, eyeing her carefully.  
  
Akane tightened her stance for a moment, glaring at him with  
determination.  
  
"Come on," said Ranma as he beckoned her with his hand.  
  
"Kiyah!" cried Akane as she jumped into the air, Ranma followed  
and met her mid leap. They pair clashed, seeming to hover there for an  
impossible amount of time. Finally, they came down opposite one  
another.  
  
Akane stood with her back turned to Ranma and her arms spread. He  
landed in a similar position, and turned to face her. His hand went to  
his side and he frowned as he clutched the spot for a moment. "Better  
than I thought," he muttered to himself.  
  
Akane remained silent, and slumped to the ground.  
  
Ranma walked over to her side and lifted her over his shoulder. He  
walked over to the sidelines again and lay her across the grass.  
Within moments she was awake again.  
  
"I lost," she said. Strangely enough, she didn't look particularly  
upset about it.  
  
"Hmm," said Ranma with a small nod. "As much as you wanted it, no  
amount of determination can make up for skill. You'll grow stronger,  
and there will be many other fights."  
  
"Right," muttered Akane as she sat up. She remained silent after  
that and simply waited patiently for the next fight to begin.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Hakama stood up and spoke to the crowd again. "The final two  
matches are about to begin! Are you ready for the ultimate battle to  
begin?"  
  
A roar of cheers answered him.  
  
"Our next battle! The beautiful Chinese flower Xianghua, against  
the powerful warrior Genryu Saotome!" cried the boy as he worked the  
crowd into a frenzied mass.  
  
+++++++  
  
Ranma looked at his little brother and nodded at him.  
  
Genryu stood up and scowled. Xianghua was already making her way  
into the center of the ring. She stood patiently, simply waiting for  
him. Her face was a cold scowl, almost completely devoid of emotion.  
Genryu noted that her eyes were not fixed on him, but his older  
brother.  
  
"Good luck," said Ukyo as he started to slowly move towards her.  
He stopped and faced her. Both their eyes locked for a moment, he  
could read nothing from her.  
  
"Genryu," muttered Ranma quietly. A slight wavering in his voice  
as he watched them stand there.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much," commented Taro.  
  
Akane frowned and looked back at Ukyo and Ryoga. The pair were not  
very happy with the situation. Ryoga had seen Xianghua fight; he knew  
what she was capable of. Ukyo was just worried about her husband,  
although she was desperately trying to hide it, and failing miserably.  
  
"Shampoo think boy losing very soon," commented the Amazon girl.  
  
"It appears to be the truth," agreed Kuno as he stood just behind  
them, with the ice pack still over his crotch. "The woman is indeed  
fierce, no doubt she will make quick work of the young Saotome."  
  
"In any case, we're about to find out," said Ranma.  
  
Hakama stood and put his hand over his head, bringing it down to  
signal the start of the battle.  
  
"Are you ready?" said Xianghua coldly.  
  
"No. I can't," said Genryu as he hung his head and turned away  
from her.  
  
"What are you doing?" said the woman as she relaxed her stance a  
bit.  
  
"As much as I want to beat you, as much as I want to help my  
brother. I just can't. This isn't my fight," said Genryu as he walked  
out of the ring and looked down at Ranma. "This is between you and  
him."  
  
Xianghua frowned, and lowered her fists as she stood in the middle  
of the ring. "Fine." She turned and walked away, the crowd booed  
angrily at the abrupt end of the round.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"What the?" said Nabiki as the crowd became unruly around her and  
Nodoka.  
  
"What is my son doing?" muttered the woman as she watched him walk  
away.  
  
"I haven't got a clue," said Nabiki in shock. "I think he feels  
that he shouldn't get involved. This is between Ranma and that girl."  
  
"Why is that?" said Nodoka firmly.  
  
"I'm afraid that information is quite expensive, or you could just  
ask him later," said the girl calmly. That was one mess that she  
wasn't touching with a pole.  
  
Nodoka narrowed her eyes at the girl for a moment, and caught the  
hint. "I see."  
  
Nabiki continued to roll the camera and frowned uncomfortably at  
the gaze the woman was giving her. "Looks like it's about to start."  
  
"Indeed, my husband and I are going to have a long talk after  
today," commented Nodoka firmly.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Behind Shampoo, a white glow began to form from within the folds  
of the long bundle that rested by her side. She did not notice it, and  
had her eyes glued to the field.  
  
Ranma had not waited for Hakama to start talking again; he simply  
stood up and started towards the center of the ring. His face was a  
cold scowl of pain and calmness. Everyone's attention was glued, and  
no one noticed the dark clouds that were beginning to form overhead.  
  
"I can feel it," said Ranma to himself as he stared the woman  
down.  
  
"That your death is near?" said Xianghua as she met him in the  
middle of the ring, already in a combat stance.  
  
"Closer than you think, but I can't allow you to beat me just  
yet," said Ranma. His tone almost froze the air as he said this and  
put up his fists.  
  
"I'm not giving you any choice!" snarled Xianghua as she jumped  
towards him with her fist extended.  
  
"I only wish that I had one," said Ranma as he closed his eyes.  
  
++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I know that you absolutely -HATE- me for this  
one. Hee hee!  



	26. The Three Saotomes part 26 The Tournamen...

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 26  
  
Pain.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Xianghua and Ranma moved slowly, circling one another patiently.  
Each waiting for an opening in their opponents defense. The sun was  
moving down below the horizon in the distance, opposite the buildup of  
dark clouds that was forming in the east.  
  
"I'll have my revenge at last, Ranma," said the woman as she moved  
forward first. Charging him head on.  
  
"Not yet," he replied in an emotionless monotone as he deflected  
her jabs easily and stepped back. "There's a storm coming."  
  
"I noticed! It won't arrive in time to save you this time,"  
snarled Xianghua as she spun into a kick that Ranma almost lazily  
ducked under.  
  
"So it seems," commented Ranma as he stepped back a bit and  
avoided a few more strikes.  
  
Xianghua growled at the lazy attitude he seemed to have adopted.  
"Dodge this you bastard!" she screamed as she brought up her arms. The  
metal bracers on her forearms flared with a pink energy and blasted a  
ball of pink light at him.  
  
Ranma merely sidestepped the attack, but it caught his shirt and  
ripped a large hole in the sleeve, twisting his body as it passed. He  
paused and stood silently for a moment, in an almost relaxed pose.  
"You should know the same thing never works twice on me."  
  
"Are you finished fooling around now? Can we finish this?" said  
the woman with a rage burning in her eyes.  
  
"As you wish," said Ranma coldly.  
  
Xianghua moved in again, this time, her punch was met with a sharp  
kick to her stomach. Both blows connected, sending the pair flying  
apart.  
  
Ranma skid across the concrete, while Xianghua hopped back  
precariously for a moment before regaining her balance.  
  
"Not bad," said Xianghua.  
  
"I see Tofu has been instructing you," commented Ranma as he  
rubbed at the tingling sensation that had started on his face. "You  
should have learned from his fight. That won't work against me."  
  
"What business of yours is that?" snapped the woman.  
  
"He leveled his gaze on her again, and frowned deeply. "We don't  
have much time. I've got something that I have to do in a short  
while."  
  
"You should have kept your schedule open. Death last for quite  
some time," replied Xianghua.  
  
"I know, but I'm in no hurry to die. This fight, is another  
matter," the boy jumped up into the air, and away from her. He landed  
a fair distance back and clenched his fists at his side. "Are you  
ready this time?"  
  
"That was a nice warm up, let's get started," replied the woman  
snidely.  
  
Ranma charged.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"He sounds different," commented Nodoka with a slightly surprised  
frown.  
  
Nabiki nodded as she held her camera on the fight. Ranma did  
indeed sound different, his voice was deeper, some how more mature. He  
had seemed to be on the same level of maturity as his younger brother  
before, always with a sort of sickening cheer about him. Now, she  
could see his real age, he looked and sounded like a, very serious,  
eighteen year old man now.  
  
Nodoka stared at the fight, unable to tear her eyes away from her  
son. Her hands were clutching the wrapped blade in her grip tightly.  
There was something more to this fight; she had no idea what it was  
though. Something was going on with her son and this woman that was  
deeper than the tournament. "Is this the reason...?" she muttered to  
herself under her breath.  
  
Nabiki spared her a quick glance and raised her eyebrow slightly  
at the comment. She quickly lost interest and returned her attention  
to the battle.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"What is he doing?" said Taro in confusion. "He could end this in  
an instant."  
  
"They almost killed each other last time," commented Akane.  
Thankfully things seemed a bit tamer this time around. She wasn't sure  
if it was intentional, or they just had gained more skill.  
  
"Ranma isn't winning," said Genryu as he glared at the battling  
pair.  
  
"Seems pretty even to me," commented Ukyo.  
  
"No, boy is right. Ranma not win fight this way," said Shampoo  
with a sagely looking nod.  
  
Mousse had been strangely silent thus far; he crossed his arms and  
made a grunting agreement. Japan was definitely more interesting than  
he had expected.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"You're getting weaker," said Xianghua with an evil looking smile  
creeping onto her face.  
  
Ranma glared at her silently, his chest heaving as he breathed  
roughly and stepped back into a wider stance. "Damn it..." he muttered  
to himself after a moment.  
  
"You used up too much energy fighting the boomerang boy," said  
Xianghua as she realized what was happening to him. "You're mine this  
time."  
  
"We'll see. I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve," countered  
Ranma as he took up a strange stance in front of her. His feet were  
spread out across the ground in a horse stance, and he pulled his  
hands up to his chest. He closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly.  
  
"Giving up?" snarled Xianghua as she charged forward.  
  
"Hardly," said the boy calmly. The woman was forced to jump back  
as the ground at his feet began to glow with a light blue.  
  
"What the?" she stammered as a tingling sensation began to run  
through her body. "What is that?"  
  
"An electromagnetic field. The Earth constantly generates  
electrons, I'm collecting them," said Ranma calmly.  
  
"What?" stammered Xianghua as she rushed forward again, intent on  
stopping him.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that," commented the boy calmly.  
  
Xianghua ignored him, and stopped just in front of him. She was  
thrown back by an arc of energy that slammed into her chest from the  
power field around him. She was lifted her off the ground and laid out  
across the ground.  
  
"I warned you," commented Ranma.  
  
"Take this!" screamed Xianghua as she recovered and stood up. She  
thrust her arms forward again, creating another blast of pink energy.  
  
This time, Ranma was the one sent sprawling across the ground.  
"Damn!" He rolled across the ground as he landed and twisted back onto  
his feet again.  
  
"So, it seems you aren't as invincible as you claim," snorted  
Xianghua coldly.  
  
"I never said I was, come on," snapped Ranma as he slowly stalked  
forward towards her again.  
  
Xianghua met him halfway, and the pair exploded in a flurry of  
punches and kicks. Neither one seeming to have the advantage. Finally,  
the woman staggered back as Ranma landed an elbow to her face.  
  
The boy pressed his advantage, rushing forward and slamming his  
fist into her gut, before spinning into a kick that caught her across  
her face. She was thrown onto her side, and rolled away from a strike  
that was meant to catch her on the ground.  
  
"Bastard! I won't lose this time!" she screamed as she rushed  
forward, seemingly unharmed by the assault.  
  
"What the?" said Ranma in shock.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Aiya! Woman train in breaking point technique?" said Shampoo as  
she watched the scene.  
  
"Seems she's had some kind of endurance training," commented Taro  
lazily.  
  
"Huh?" said Ryoga and Genryu in unison.  
  
"If you get hit enough, it stops hurting so much," explained Taro.  
  
"Seems like it," agreed Mousse.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Xianghua rushed forward, catching Ranma across his face with a  
left hook. The boy staggered back and braced himself. She did not  
disappoint him.  
  
Xianghua was merciless as she beat her former lover back. He managed  
to remain standing catching most of the blows with his forearms and  
legs, but she still pounded him back. Finally, her assault ended as  
she spun into a back kick that caught him dead in the chest.  
  
Ranma was thrown back, and landed on his back roughly.  
  
"Are you ready to die now?" snorted the woman as she stalked  
towards him.  
  
"No...not yet," he gasped as he painfully rose to his feet again.  
"I can't die yet."  
  
"You don't have a choice, husband," snarled the woman angrily as  
she raised her fist as she stood over him.  
  
"NO!" snapped Ranma as he jumped up, catching her in the jaw with  
his head.  
  
Xianghua cursed as she staggered back. Ranma was as kind as she  
had been, rushing forward to press his advantage. This time, he held  
nothing back. Power started to crackle down the length of his arms,  
creating a flash of energy as each blow struck her.  
  
Xianghua grunted in pain, patches of her clothes exploded as they  
came in contact with his fist, leaving a bruise behind with each blow.  
Ranma screamed as he worked his arms relentlessly, forcing her to  
stagger back a little more with every strike.  
  
Finally, they reached the edge of the ring. The world had gone  
completely silent to both of them, nothing but the fight mattered now.  
Ranma stopped his attack and glared at her with madness in his eyes.  
The energy crackled across his body, his hair stood upright, and a  
strange glow formed in the back of his pupils as he glared at her.  
  
"Damn you..." she managed before falling to one knee. "I won't be  
beaten!" Her fists slammed into the concrete at his feet, the bracers  
on her arms flared to life at the same instant. The ground exploded  
beneath the both of them, sending a shower of rocks in every  
direction.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Everyone stood silent as the dust cloud generated by Xianghua's  
attack hid the pair from view. It seemed to hang in the air for an  
eternity, slowly fading away around the edges.  
  
Finally, a blue light could be seen within the ring, followed by a  
smaller, pink light.  
  
Someone in the back of the crowd screamed.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood glaring angrily at Xianghua, completely unharmed by  
her desperate attack. Her body was now covered in the pink glow, but  
it was rough, and fading away quickly.  
  
"You've lost," he said calmly.  
  
"I'm not down yet," she snarled. Her body was covered in bruises,  
patches of her clothes were torn away, leaving very little behind to  
cover her. She was not in good shape, one arm hung limply at her side,  
and dirt and blood seemed to cover her skin.  
  
Ranma was beaten, but very lightly. The cold blue glow that had  
formed in his eyes seemed to shine off of his irises, giving him a  
surreal air of power.  
  
"Your energy is fading away, I'm not even at half strength yet.  
Xianghua, you've lost," he said as calmly as ever.  
  
"Never!" she screamed as she moved back into a battle stance  
again.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes; a single tear ran down his face. "It's  
over."  
  
"No!" screamed the woman as she charged him again.  
  
Ranma became aware of several voices, silently calling out to him.  
The sky above roared angrily, and Xianghua's charge seemed to be in  
slow motion for a moment. Everything around her was moving, the crowd,  
the wind. Slowly, his eyes went wide and he screamed in desperation.  
  
"Xianghua! Look out!"  
  
The Chinese girl saw him burst forward in an amazing display of  
energy. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and his leg pushed  
against her belly before she could react. He leaned back, pulling her  
down with him and rolled onto his back. Finally, she felt herself  
being thrown into the air as he kicked her up and back as he landed,  
throwing her clear across the ring, and off the other side.  
  
Slowly she staggered to her feet, a look of complete shock on her  
face. "What?"  
  
"Ranma! No!" screamed Genryu as he stood up from directly beside  
her.  
  
"What?" she repeated in confusion as everyone around her seemed to  
be in a panic. "Who?" she managed after a moment of uncertainty.  
  
The Amazon girl was rushing towards the ring, a long glowing spear  
in her hands. The other martial artists were either being held back by  
those calm enough to realize what was happening, or standing in shock.  
  
  
Slowly she turned to look at the ring again. There was Ranma,  
lying on the ground. An armor clad warrior standing over him, with a  
sword thrust into his side, pinning him down on the ground. The boy  
was clutching the blade, glaring up at the thing hatefully.  
  
Ranma Saotome screamed, and the world went bright white, all sound  
seemed to be sucked out of the air in an instant. It was followed by a  
resounding boom, that tore through everyone around the ring, sending  
them to their knees.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki noticed the people rushing by around her in a panic. Ranma  
and Xianghua were still locked in combat, the dust cloud slowly fading  
away around them. She paused as those shoving by her became more and  
more forceful. She turned and saw Nodoka, now clutching her unsheathed  
katana beside her. A look of complete terror on her face. Nabiki  
slowly turned the camera towards the middle of the crowd. Standing  
there, was a black and gold clad suit of armor, hacking his way  
through the quickly thinning spectators as he made his way towards the  
ring.  
  
"My god!" she whispered in horror. She panned the scene, revealing  
a long red trail behind the thing as it moved forward, without slowing  
once. "It's true..." she managed after a moment.  
  
Nodoka didn't seem to notice, she was pulling on her shoulder,  
forcing her back. Thankfully, the woman's katana afforded them both a  
little more room than the rest of the terror stricken spectators.  
  
Finally, she lowered the camera as the thing approached Ranma and  
Xianghua. It raised the blade over its head as it walked up behind the  
woman.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Shampoo stood up in an instant, working with practiced ease as she  
unwrapped her spear. The thing had cut a path through the crowd, and  
was now bearing down on Ranma and Xianghua.  
  
"Shampoo!" stammered Mousse as he turned towards her.  
  
She decked him, sending him sprawling across the ground  
indifferently. "Stay out of way." She walked calmly into the ring,  
watching absently as Ranma was pinned to the ground after saving the  
woman's life. Her eyes narrowed as the thing looked up at her, its  
eyes glowing red for a moment.  
  
"Shampoo kill you now," she said simply.  
  
Then, Ranma screamed. She couldn't hear the sound that came from  
his mouth. The only thing she remembered after seeing him open his  
mouth was a white light. Then the burning sensation, that was quickly  
quelled as the protective aura of the spear surrounded her body.  
  
Finally, the light faded away, and the ringing in her ears  
lessened slightly.  
  
Ranma Saotome was standing, or more precisely hovering, just in  
front of the thing. The aura around his body was the only light in the  
entire field now. The lights that had been set up for the tournament  
were now nothing more than a few shattered, and sparking, glass  
shards.  
  
His face was contorted in a mask of painful anger, both fists were  
clenched tight as he stared the thing down, thunder rumbling in the  
sky above him only heightened the effect. His eyes were now nothing  
more than two glowing blue spheres of power.  
  
He let out an inhuman cry of anger and moved with impossible  
speed, rushing at the demonic armor.  
  
She only frowned, she had seen this before, in the mountains of  
China. Now, her Great Grandmother could not deny what she had seen.  
Here it was right before her, the legendary technique that no one had  
mastered for almost two thousand years. The Fist of the Thunder God.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Die," said the demon as it glared up at Ranma fearlessly. The  
bloodied Katana still in its grip.  
  
Ranma merely roared incoherently, he blasted forward. The thing  
could not keep up with his speed. The young Saotome boy faded in and  
out of his slashes easily, striking with a resounding boom with each  
blow. The electrical power dissipated as it struck the black aura,  
leaving the thing unharmed.  
  
Ranma spun in the air, weaving around the monster, striking with  
seemingly endless power all across it's body, desperately searching  
for a weakness.  
  
The thing merely stood there, swiping at the air almost lazily.  
"You cannot harm me! I am eternal!"  
  
"Shampoo not think so!" said the Amazon as she rushed forward,  
stabbing at the thing with her spear. The two aura's clashed, fighting  
for dominance, neither gave any, creating a stalemate between the two  
powers.  
  
The demon ignored Ranma, and the boy jumped back hovering just  
above the ground, with a slightly confused frown. Instead it slashed  
the katana at Shampoo, who also ignored the strike. The weapon stopped  
cold by her own protective aura.  
  
Ranma grunted and raised his hands. Small beams of electric energy  
shot from his fingertips, attacking the black aura of the demon. The  
energy bounced away harmlessly. The boy snorted in frustration, and  
raised his hands into the sky for a moment. He screamed in rage and  
lowered his hands.  
  
Shampoo and the demon were both thrown apart as another lightening  
bolt slammed into the ground between them. Ranma was laughing madly,  
as he floated above the scene, repeating the attack over and over.  
  
Wai Mei Kai simply stood there, each bolt of power preventing him  
from moving, but not doing any real damage.  
  
Shampoo was screaming with her hands clutched over her ears. She  
had fallen to her knees and the spear lay on the ground in front of  
her. After a moment she stood up, staggering for a moment as Ranma  
finally stopped his assault. She shook her head and hefted the spear  
over her shoulder for a moment, glaring at him and the demon.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
On the sidelines, the martial artist were standing in a group, a  
fair distance away from the battle.  
  
"My god," said Tofu in shock.  
  
Matin, who had Mousse draped over his shoulder, merely nodded in  
agreement.  
  
"What is he?" stammered Akane.  
  
"He is human. I never thought I would see this. I did not believe  
my Shampoo when she told me of this, but I can see it is true," said  
Cologne.  
  
Xianghua spat a small amount of blood on the ground and glared at  
the two fighters in the ring for a moment. "Ranma's done this to me  
once before."  
  
"You survived?" commented Cologne in surprise.  
  
"Barely. What I want to know, is what the hell that thing is,"  
Xianghua pointed at the demon with a cold scowl on her face.  
  
Genryu interrupted the pair, Ukyo was cowering in terror in his  
arms. He looked up at the two women for a moment, barely able to tear  
his eyes away from the scene to answer.  
  
"That, is what killed your brother," he said calmly.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Is not working!" said Shampoo as she glared at Ranma for a  
moment. She turned away from him with a disgusted grunt as he ignored  
her and continued to pour energy into the horrible thing that was  
slowly moving towards them.  
  
Ranma was nothing more than a berzerker at the moment, throwing  
energy at his target relentlessly. Occasionally a small bolt of  
lightening would strike him again, ensuring that he did not run out of  
power. The demon was unharmed by the attacks of both teens though, and  
merely walked after them almost methodically. Shampoo's aura, and  
Ranma's speed kept them both safe for the time being though.  
  
How long that would last was the question.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Hakama stood silently on the side of the ring, simply watching the  
scene in a fascinated horror. There was nothing he could do really,  
and the panicked mob was opposite him on the field, running into the  
darkness, or lying on the ground in shocked horror. The conditions had  
gone from bad to worse, spectators had rioted immediately once they  
began losing limbs and lives to the demon.  
  
He watched both Shampoo and Ranma battle the thing with a sort of  
calm fear, slowly his hand went to the covered box at his side.  
"Saotome..." he muttered quietly.  
  
That was when the rain began to fall.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Shampoo looked on in horror as her ally changed. It happened the  
instant the rain began to pour down on them. Ranma arched his back,  
his clothes tearing to shreds as his body grew and expanded. The cry  
that escaped his lips was no longer human as he reared back, seeming  
to land on all fours, despite the fact that he never touched the  
ground.  
  
The worst thing of all, was that his eyes never changed. They  
still were nothing more than bright spheres of energy, surrounded by a  
cold blue fire. His mane seemed to be alive, twisting and writhing in  
the air along his neck.  
  
The demon looked on indifferently, slowly stalking towards the  
much larger target. It's blade rising into the sky as it neared it.  
  
Ranma shook his mane and reared back on his hind legs, snorting  
angrily. As he came down again, a ball of blue light erupted from his  
mouth, slamming into the demon's chest, sending him back a few feet  
and nothing more. Finally, another bolt of lightening struck again.  
The energy in the air seemed to rise dramatically. Shampoo could feel  
the increase across her skin, causing goosebumps to travel up and down  
the entire length of her body.  
  
The huge black stallion stood still for a moment, walking over to  
her side calmly. It lowered its head down to her neck, still glaring  
at the monster before them.  
  
"Shampoo understand," said the Amazon as she grabbed a handful of  
his mane.  
  
"Child! What are you doing!? Get off that cursed beast!" snapped  
Cologne from the sideline. She watched in terror as her Great  
Granddaughter pulled herself onto the horse's back. "You'll be killed!  
Don't be a fool!"  
  
The young girl glared at the demon that still moved slowly and  
methodically towards her. She hefted the spear at her side,  
determination burning in her eyes. The blue and white aura's  
surrounding the pair flowed in and out of one another, seeming to  
merge, while fighting for dominance. Shampoo switched back to her  
native tongue, not bothering to look back at her Great Grandmother. "I  
know."  
  
"Shampoo," stammered Mousse as he slowly rose from where she had  
left him at the beginning of the fight. He shook his head, wiping the  
water that had woke him from his face in confusion.  
  
The horse reared back on its hind legs one final time, turning to  
face the demon, who now simply stood waiting for them. It's blade  
drawn, and held defensively in front of it.  
  
"Is good day to die? Yes?" asked the Amazon on his back.  
  
Ranma snorted, and charged forward.  
  
What followed was an image that would never be forgotten by any  
who witnessed it. Shampoo raised the spear over her head and let out a  
war cry as Ranma reared back on his hind legs one final time, just in  
front of the demon. Wai Mei Kai, slashed upwards with his blade,  
attempting to halve both of them in a single stroke. When Ranma came  
down, so did the spear, and another bolt of lightening that easily  
dwarfed all the others that had struck thus far.  
  
There was an explosion of energy, a white light brighter than a  
thousand suns turned the entire valley into day once again.  
  
Then, only silence.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome looked up at the sky for a moment, the clouds were  
dissipating quickly, revealing an endless sea of stars in the  
distance. "Did I get him?" he wondered out loud as he slowly sat up,  
staggering to his feet. "I'm...a man?" The air around him was a haze,  
nothing more than a steam cloud that rose from the scorched ground  
that had once been the battlefield. He shook his head and smiled as he  
glanced around the shattered concrete. Pieces of metal, some of them  
shining with a gold tint, were glittering in the moonlight. The crowds  
were gone, a few bodies lying on the ground where they had once been,  
and the small band of martial artist around the edges of the ring were  
all that remained. "Heh, it's over," he said as he slumped slightly,  
clutching at his belly in pain.  
  
That was when she appeared before him again. Xianghua, she was  
standing in the moonlight, staring at him.  
  
"Well? Shall we finish our fight?" he said as he put up one hand,  
keeping the other clutched against the wound on his belly. "I'm  
ready."  
  
"You're in no condition to fight," she said to him quietly.  
"You'll die if you fight me now."  
  
"Heh, that's the plan," he quipped as he swayed for a moment.  
  
"Why?" she said finally, emotion filling her voice suddenly.  
  
"I've been a real bastard, somebody has to do me in. Right?" he  
said with an almost joking tone. "Come on, let's get this over with.  
My calendar is finally clear." He fell to his knees and spit up a  
mouth full of blood. "Damn it."  
  
Xianghua rushed up, pulling him into her arms. "No!"  
  
"Sorry, Little Mountain Girl, looks like you don't get to kill me  
after all," he said with a wry grin. With that, his head rolled back,  
and his eyes closed.  
  
"Ranma! No! Wake up!" she cried desperately as she shook him  
violently for a moment.  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Genryu as he rushed to the scene from his place  
at the sidelines. "Ranma! Wake up! Damn you!" he gasped with tears  
flowing down his face. He buried his face in the older boy's chest,  
simply crying. Xianghua was still holding her husband's body,  
seemingly numb as she stared at the scene in shocked horror.  
  
"He is gone, my son," said Nodoka quietly as she knelt down beside  
her living child. Emotion tore through her own features as well, she  
was barely in control, looking down at the dead body of her son.  
  
Xianghua paused, scanning the field desperately for a moment.  
"Tofu! Get up here damn it!"  
  
The man was already on his way. "Move away from him," he  
instructed firmly. After a moment he grabbed Genryu's hands, forcing  
them onto the wound on the elder boy's belly. "Apply pressure." He  
took out a small flashlight and quickly went over the body, checking  
his eyes and pressing his fingers against the boy's neck. "He's still  
alive, barely. I can't keep him that way here. We're going to lose  
him, there's nothing I can do."  
  
"No, we aren't," said Hakama as he calmly walked into the scene.  
He moved his hands, and four men rushed around the fallen Saotome. "I  
have no intentions of allowing him the comfort of such a noble death."  
  
"Where?" stammered Tofu as the four medics worked around Ranma,  
pulling him onto a stretcher.  
  
"Do you really think we can hold an event like this without  
alerting some sort of medical staff?" snorted the boy in an almost  
business like manner. "He will be taken to Nerima General immediately.  
I'm far from finished with this one." Hakama turned away, leaving the  
group alone as Ranma was carried towards a waiting helicopter that had  
just landed a few hundred yards away.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki Tendo stood over the hospital bed with her fiance in it. He  
had just come from surgery, and was still on the brink of death.  
Bandages covered his body, and machines forced oxygen into his lungs  
with a rhythmic pumping. A large bag of fluid hung beside her, slowly  
pouring fluids into his arm. She frowned deeply as she looked at the  
machines that were keeping him alive.  
  
"All it would take is a simple flick of a switch, and you'd be out  
of my life, Saotome," she said to him quietly. "Just pull on a single  
cord, or adjust the flow of those medications they have stuck in your  
arm. You'd be gone forever. You couldn't torture my sister anymore,  
you couldn't endanger my family any longer."  
  
She placed her finger on top of the main power switch of the  
machine that was forcing him to breathe. "So why can't I?" She hugged  
herself and turned away from him. "Damn you. I hate you."  
  
"Just one switch, and she'd destroy the only friend her older  
sister had made in years. She'd destroy her younger sister's  
tormenter, who had gone out of his way to make sure her dreams became  
a reality. She'd destroy the son of a mother who had somehow found  
hope in finding her family again, even after meeting the terrible man  
that her son had become." Nabiki glanced back over her shoulder.  
  
"Ranma, I hope you..." she paused and frowned, uncertain about  
what to say. "See you later you jerk."  
  
++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Tales of Adventures Past...  
  
What happened? What's Hakama up too? What the hell happened to  
Shampoo? Argh! So many questions...heh...you'll just have to wait.  



	27. The Three Saotomes part 27

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 27  
  
Aftermath  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting with all the  
participants of the tournament. They sat around her, a few of them  
pacing nervously around the room. She looked up and saw Nabiki emerge  
from his room, clutching herself with a disturbed look on her face.  
"Well?"  
  
"No change, the doctors think he'll pull through," muttered Nabiki  
quietly.  
  
"Oh," said Akane with an uncertain frown on her face.  
  
"My son will survive then?" said Nodoka with hope shining in her  
eyes.  
  
"He's good at that," commented Taro with a slight smile on his  
face.  
  
Ukyo looked at the boy for a moment and squeezed Genryu a little  
tighter. Her husband was looking at the ground, not saying a word as  
he rested in her arms.  
  
"What about Shampoo?" said Mousse from the corner. "Any word at  
all?"  
  
"She's fine," said a doctor who walked into the group with a  
friendly smile on his face. Tofu was standing next to him, with a  
white coat on as well. "She received only a few minor burns. She's  
very lucky to have escaped any serious injury."  
  
Cologne appeared behind him, with the young Amazon at her side.  
Shampoo was silent, and had a tired look in her eyes.  
  
"I have a question. How did the young man come across a technique  
like that? It was thought to have been lost, two thousand years ago,"  
she said as she motioned for Shampoo to sit down.  
  
The girl did so, with a slightly pained look on her face. There  
were a few bandages on her arms and legs, but nothing serious.  
  
"You'll have to ask him when he wakes up. He never told us how he  
learned it," said Genryu quietly.  
  
"I see," said Cologne with a small nod.  
  
"It appears that my son is a mystery to more than myself," said  
Nodoka as she mirrored the elder's gesture.  
  
"I almost lost him," said Genma. He had been sitting in silence  
the whole time, with his face buried in his hands. He looked up at the  
group with an expression of horror on his face. "It was all my fault.  
I almost lost my son."  
  
"He seems to feel that way," said Matin coolly. Everyone turned to  
look at him in shocked silence. "I've got my own score to settle with  
him, but I'll deal with it on my own terms. I never intended for him  
to die. When he's well again, I'll challenge him." He stood up and  
walked out of the room.  
  
"What? You! Don't you have any respect at all?" snapped Akane as  
she jumped up and glared at him. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I  
thought you were an honorable man at least!"  
  
Matin paused and turned his head to look at her. "Do you really  
think he'd forgive me, if I didn't challenge him again one day?"  
  
Akane paused and looked at him in shock. "What?"  
  
"There are some bonds, that are not spoken of. I will fight Ranma  
Saotome again one day, it is a simple fact," he said as he walked out  
of the room with a wistful smile on his face.  
  
Tofu frowned and looked at Matin's retreating form. "My god, he  
knows."  
  
"Knows what?" said Genryu as he went pale and looked up at the  
doctor.  
  
"Genryu, Ranma will never be the same. He'll...never fight again,"  
said Tofu quietly.  
  
Everyone looked at the man in shocked silence.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Xianghua stood on the rooftop of Nerima General, simply watching  
the town below silently. The cold night air blew by, blowing her hair  
around wildly. She said nothing, but simply watched the night.  
  
"That, is what killed your brother."  
  
The statement worked over and over in her mind. It was the truth,  
and she knew it. Now she remembered, she remembered the pain that she  
saw in his eyes every time they had fought together. She remembered  
every detail; the look on his face when she'd first attacked him,  
right up to the last moments of the tournament, when he'd almost died  
in her arms.  
  
Tears flowed down her face freely as she stood in the moonlight,  
with nothing but the wind to comfort her. She fell to her knees and  
sobbed painfully, clutching at the gravel surface of the rooftop.  
"What have I become? What have I done?" she asked herself over and  
over.  
  
Her chest became tight; she clutched at her chest with one of her  
hands. Still, she didn't care about the pain. The thing that had hurt  
her the most was the look in his eyes at the last moment. She knew  
that he still loved her, somehow, after all she had done, and he had  
never hated her. The look was always the same, no matter what his face  
told her, his eyes had never changed. Not even when they were full of  
the strange energy that somehow powered him.  
  
The memory slammed into her with the force of a mach truck. She  
reared her head back and screamed, the sound echoed throughout the  
sky, drowning out the wind. Finally, she fell down, her eyes closing  
as she passed into unconsciousness.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Taro chuckled to himself in the waiting room. Everyone present  
turned to look at him in confusion; he ignored them and sighed for a  
moment before he began to speak, uncertain of why he was suddenly  
sharing this with them.  
  
"I remember when we were in Hong Kong. Me, Genryu, and Ranma, we  
got together for a drink before he left for home."  
  
Genryu went white as a sheet, and looked towards his mother  
nervously. "Um, Pantyhose..."  
  
"Shut up boy," muttered Genma, glad for the distraction.  
  
"We went into a bar, Persian Kitty or something like that. He  
wanted Genryu to experience something like that at least once in his  
life," continued the Chinese boy obliviously.  
  
"Is that what it sounds like?" muttered Ukyo as she dug her nails  
into Genryu's shoulder for a moment.  
  
"Yup, live nude entertainment. Nothing too bad though," said Taro  
wistfully. "You should have seen the kid, someone spilled beer on him  
at the beginning of the night. He was still as red as a beet the whole  
time. The women loved it, they were all over her."  
  
Genryu hung his head and began to turn green.  
  
"We didn't have too much trouble getting him to have a few drinks  
with us after that," said Taro wistfully. "Poor kid, he was sloshed  
after about a half hour."  
  
"Oh my!" muttered Nodoka.  
  
Taro chuckled again. "I think he made more money that night than  
any of the girls working there."  
  
Ukyo was staring at Taro in shock. "You mean he..."  
  
"Yup, only took ten drinks for him to go all the way," said the  
Chinese boy cheerfully.  
  
"Pantyhose..." growled Genryu bitterly.  
  
"You know, he was the first, and only real friend I've ever had,"  
said Taro as his face suddenly fell. "We had quite an adventure in  
China, kept running into each other. That night would have been the  
perfect end, if she hadn't shown up. The pair started brawling in the  
street; she almost got him, but threw him into a power transformer.  
That's how she got that scar on her belly. Scared the hell out of all  
of us too, us and half the population of Hong Kong as well. I hear it  
started a new religion, some sort of cult."  
  
"Who?" said Nodoka as she looked at the sudden anger that had  
flashed on Taro's face.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome," said Taro with a small chuckle.  
  
Genma and Soun went completely rigid.  
  
"I've never been to China..." Nodoka stopped suddenly and looked  
at the boy. Her face became very stern. "Who do you mean? Ukyo  
didn't..."  
  
"No, I'm talking about Ranma's wife," said Taro coolly. "That girl  
he was fighting, when this thing showed up and sent everything to  
hell."  
  
Nodoka turned towards her husband and frowned deeply. "What does  
he mean, husband? Explain yourself."  
  
"I uhhh..." stammered Genma nervously. "The marriage was never  
validated! I didn't have anything to do with it! The boy saw that he  
had other obligations, and decided to marry Tendo's daughter, in order  
to uphold our honor!" He was silenced by a hard right across his face;  
Genryu stood over him, cracking his knuckles with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Shut the hell up old man! You want to know what happened? Fine,"  
snarled the boy as he turned towards his mother. He began to recant  
the tale of what happened in China to his mother.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma opened his eyes. A bright beam of light shone inside the  
room from a space in the curtains. He shielded his face painfully and  
attempted to sit up, only to fail miserably. Pain exploded across his  
belly and he groaned as he fell back onto the sheets. Finally, he  
blinked slowly and looked up at the fuzzy outline standing over him.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
His vision slowly cleared up, and he saw Kasumi Tendo staring down  
at him. Strangely enough, she had a scowl on her face. He blinked for  
a moment, and she slapped him.  
  
"Ouch! What the?"  
  
"Don't ever do that to me or my family again," said the girl  
firmly. Her anger faded away into a gentle smile. "Welcome back Ranma.  
You've been missed."  
  
The boy chuckled painfully and smirked. "Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Kasumi smiled again, and stood up from her seat.  
  
"Wait! How long have I been..."  
  
"A week," said the girl with relief flooding her face. "The others  
will want to see you."  
  
"Wait! It can wait a few more minutes," said the boy as he laid  
his head back. He looked down at his hand and held it up. The silver  
cross hung from his grasp still. "I told you I'd give this back to  
you."  
  
Kasumi smiled again, and walked over to accept it. "I knew you  
would. They weren't able to pry it from your hand during the whole  
surgery, or even the week you've been resting here."  
  
"I keep my promises," said the boy with a wry looking grin.  
  
"I can see that," said Kasumi as she placed the cross around her  
neck again. It tingled against her skin for a moment as she gently  
placed it inside her blouse. She looked at the door nervously, and  
smiled back at him again.  
  
"Go on, go get em. I guess I ain't dead, so I might as well get  
this over with," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Of course," said Kasumi as she walked out the door calmly.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma screamed in pain, as Nodoka crushed him in her grip. The  
woman backed away, with a heavy blush on her face as he lay in the  
bed, twitching in pain.  
  
After a moment, Ranma paused and looked at the crowd in his room.  
"All of you?" he muttered.  
  
The group consisted of all of the Tendo's, his mother, his father,  
Genryu and Ukyo, and Ryoga.  
  
"Well, we're all they would let in right now," said Genryu with a  
slight blush.  
  
"Oro?" muttered Ranma in surprise.  
  
"The Kunos are both here, and those Chinese people as well," said  
Ukyo nervously.  
  
"I didn't know you cared," said Ranma cheerfully. Both Nabiki and  
Akane were doing their best to pretend they didn't care. They both had  
the exact same scowl on their faces as the tried desperately not to  
look at him.  
  
Tofu walked into the room and smiled gently at the group. "I'm  
glad to see everyone is all right after that mess." He pulled out the  
clipboard from the foot of Ranma's bed and looked at him  
apologetically. "I'm afraid I must ask everyone to step outside for a  
moment. You'll be allowed to see him in a short time. There are some  
things he needs to know, and a few examinations as well."  
  
The group looked at Tofu for a moment, and shuffled away, leaving  
the pair alone.  
  
"Hello Tofu," said Ranma with a neutral expression on his face.  
  
"Saotome," said the man with a small nod at the boy. "I think it  
might be better if you hear this from someone else, considering our  
past."  
  
"No. You tell me," said Ranma as calmly as ever. "I'm not angry  
with you Tofu, just...disappointed."  
  
The doctor gave a weak smile at this. "It seems I'm not alone  
then." He shuffled through the papers for a moment and coughed.  
"Ranma, has anyone told you how serious your injuries are?"  
  
"No. I almost died though. I'm smart enough to realize that," said  
the boy with a scowl forming on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid it's much worse than that Ranma. I'm sorry,  
but...you'll never fight again," said the doctor calmly. "Your heart  
can't take the stress anymore. If you push yourself too hard, it will  
literally explode. I'm sorry. We have medications that will help, and  
you won't be helpless, but you'll be weaker, and you'll grow tired  
more easily as time goes on."  
  
Ranma kept a straight face, his fists clenched the sheets of his  
bed and he simply glared at the wall. "I know. I knew this would  
happen eventually if I kept using that technique." He hung his head  
and sighed. "I'll still be able to teach at least?" Ranma's eyes were  
almost pleading.  
  
Tofu had never seen such a look from anyone; it wasn't so much  
pity, and hope, as determination. It was clear that Ranma was still  
clinging to some aspect of his life. "That shouldn't be a problem,"  
said Tofu with a small nod. "You're still quite fit, and should stay  
that way. You just can't push your heart the way you have been  
anymore. It can still last you a long time Ranma, but you have to be  
more careful now." He stood up and turned towards the door. "I'll send  
the others in, if you're feeling up to it."  
  
"Tofu, where is she? Is she all right?" said Ranma quietly.  
  
The doctor never turned to face him, but Ranma saw his knuckles go  
white as he gripped the doorknob. "She's gone Ranma, she left for  
home. It was right after we brought you here."  
  
Ranma nodded in silence. "Thank you doctor."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Nodoka Saotome stood next to Genma; both hung their heads as the  
stood at the foot of the bed. Ranma was simply glaring at them.  
  
"Forgive me," said Nodoka as she bowed to him.  
  
He turned his head away and looked out the window. "How could you  
do it to your own son? You would have fulfilled that contract, if I  
had not intervened when I did."  
  
"I would have," agreed Nodoka. "I was foolish, in the time I have  
spent with my son, I see that I would have been wrong."  
  
"Good," said Ranma quietly. "I'm glad you think that." He smiled  
at her and sighed. "You're just lucky I'm not the type to hold a  
grudge."  
  
Nodoka's eyes went wide and she stared at the ground for a moment.  
"What?"  
  
"If you ever do anything to threaten my family that way again, I  
will not hesitate, understand?" he said firmly. His gaze was as cold  
as ice as she looked at him in shock. "However, I will not deprive my  
brother of a family, just because of one stupid mistake. I would have  
killed this fat fool a long time ago if that was true."  
  
"Son..." muttered Genma in a warning tone.  
  
"You be silent!" snapped Nodoka as she gave him a gaze that  
stopped him cold. "I almost lost my whole family, not once, but three  
times because of your incompetence!"  
  
"Three?" muttered Genma in shocked horror.  
  
"You never had any intention of bringing him back to me!  
Especially after you got yourselves cursed! You nearly got both of my  
boys killed by some demonic monster because of your own stupid greed!  
And that damn contract you suggested! I regretted that decision from  
the day I made it! You preyed on my own youthful innocence!"  
  
Genma shrank back as if he had been struck. "But, dear!"  
  
"Shut up! I never loved you! I only upheld the honor of my clan,  
and foolishly believed that I might grow to love you in time! Look  
what you have done to me! All that I have had for almost ten years has  
been my honor!" Tears ran down the woman's face as she finally gave in  
and slapped him. "The divorce will go through husband, I cannot live  
like this any longer."  
  
Nodoka turned and looked at her son, who was watching the events  
calmly. "I...I..." she stammered, searching for an apology, or  
explanation of some kind.  
  
"I understand," said the boy with a small nod. He turned away from  
them and looked back out the window.  
  
"Son?" muttered Genma in shock. Ranma had looked neither  
surprised, nor upset about the woman's announcement.  
  
Nodoka began to pull at his arm, dragging Genma out the room.  
  
"Mother, leave him here, and send Soun in," said Ranma calmly.  
  
The woman paused, and faced her son. She released Genma's arm and  
left him standing dumbfounded.  
  
Within a few moments, both men sat next to the hospital bed,  
watching him intently.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "It's over. I'm breaking the engagement to  
Nabiki."  
  
"What? You can't!" gasped Soun.  
  
"He's right! We swore that the schools would be united by this  
union! You must marry a Tendo!" agreed Genma forcefully.  
  
"Shut up!" snarled Ranma as he glared at them.  
  
"The family's honor must be upheld," insisted Genma. He seemed  
completely fearless.  
  
"He is right Ranma, this is a matter of honor," said Soun with an  
equal amount of anger in his voice.  
  
"We could bring my mother in here to discuss this, with her  
katana," said Ranma. "If you two will remain silent, and listen, I  
will explain."  
  
Genma and Soun seemed upset by this, but relented.  
  
"The agreement has already been honored," said Ranma as he looked  
out the window.  
  
Soun's face went white with shock. "You mean you, and my little  
Akane have eloped?"  
  
"Good job boy!" agreed Genma.  
  
"No one has married anyone," said Ranma coolly.  
  
"But you said..." muttered Soun.  
  
"I saw the contract, all that was stated, was that the schools  
were to be united. It never even implied marriage," said Ranma. He had  
yet to look back at them.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean boy," said Genma as he frowned.  
  
"Son, this is not acceptable," muttered Soun angrily.  
  
"What you wish it to imply is irrelevant. Akane Tendo has learned  
both the Tendo and Saotome schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts,"  
said Ranma with a wry looking smile. "You might say I obeyed the  
letter of the law, if not the spirit. The schools have been united."  
  
"That's..." muttered Tendo as he sputtered incoherently.  
  
"Boy, this isn't acceptable! You must..."  
  
"I must nothing, the agreement has been honored. You can be  
satisfied with that, or you can blow it out your ass. I've washed my  
hands of the matter."  
  
"Boy, if you don't," growled Genma as he clutched his son's  
collar.  
  
"You'll what? Kill me? Take everything I've ever loved away? Or  
perhaps just take me on another road trip so you can torture me some  
more?" He met the enraged Genma's gaze calmly and smirked. "What  
haven't you already done old man? There's nothing you can do to me  
anymore."  
  
"Boy..." warned Genma.  
  
"Heh, get out of my sight, or I'll have you removed," said Ranma  
as he placed his finger on the call button beside his bed.  
  
Soun and Genma stood up and huffed away angrily. Ranma looked up  
at them one last time.  
  
"Tell me how it feels to have your dreams crushed, old man."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Man, Pop was pissed," muttered Genryu as he looked at his brother  
on the hospital bed. Ukyo was standing beside him, clutching his arm.  
  
"Yeah, kinda nice having him like that instead of us," said Ranma  
lazily.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Genryu with a nervous laugh. "So, they told you?"  
  
"About my heart? Yeah, don't worry Genryu, it's not as bad as it  
sounds. I just can't go around blasting things anymore, that's all."  
  
"You mean, you don't have to give up the art?" said the younger  
boy hopefully.  
  
"I'll never be the same again, but yeah. I don't have to give it  
up, not completely," said Ranma with a small nod.  
  
"Oh," muttered Genryu with obvious disappointment in his voice.  
  
"So, how long do I have to wait until I have a nephew?" said Ranma  
cheerfully.  
  
Ukyo and Genryu blushed heavily, neither saying a word.  
  
"Not as long as I'd thought apparently," said the older boy with a  
slightly surprised chuckle.  
  
"Shut up you jackass!" squeaked Ukyo.  
  
"Come on, you don't really think something like almost dying is  
going to stop me from teasing you do you?" said Genryu with a small  
chuckle. "Good job little brother. So tell me, did you like it?"  
  
"Man, he's still a jerk," muttered Genryu as he walked away  
towards the door.  
  
Ranma was chuckling to himself as he watched the pair leave the  
room.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The next to enter was the Amazons. Shampoo nodded to him, and he  
returned the gesture.  
  
"What brings you to visit me?" said Ranma cautiously.  
  
"I have come to discuss the technique you used against the demon,"  
said Cologne as she sat down next to him. "I wish to know how you  
learned it."  
  
Ranma looked her dead in the eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't tell  
you, even if I knew how. I almost died because of it. I'm lying here  
now, not because of my injuries in battle, but because of what that  
technique does to a human body."  
  
"I see, it does lose some of its appeal," agreed Cologne as she  
looked him up and down. "I am more interested in who you learned it  
from."  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're worried about Happosai getting his hands on  
this little technique?"  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Among other things."  
  
"And you're hoping I'll give away the name of my master, so you  
can send a few hapless girls to him."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping I could just send them to you," said  
Cologne to the boy cheerfully.  
  
"I can't train someone in the technique. I don't know how," said  
Ranma with a sigh.  
  
"Pardon?" said Cologne cautiously. "You did learn the technique  
did you not?"  
  
"The man who taught me this technique, won't be found unless he  
wants to be. He did something to my body in order to teach me to the  
technique, and I'm still not certain what it was."  
  
"I see," said Cologne with a sigh. "I will leave you now. If you  
learn anything more, please contact me. I will return to China once  
again. I assume you know where to find us."  
  
Ranma chuckled at this. "Fat chance old lady. The technique dies  
with me if I have any say in the matter. Unfortunately, I don't."  
  
"Shampoo...grateful," said the Amazon girl with a slight bow to  
him. "She not destroy demon alone."  
  
Cologne narrowed her eyes at the scene, but continued to walk  
away.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane and Nabiki stood in the room side by side, each looking at  
one another in confusion. "You wanted to speak with us?"  
  
"Yes, the engagement is gone," said Ranma as he smiled at them.  
  
"Pardon?" muttered Nabiki in shock.  
  
"The engagement is over, done, finito!" said Ranma cheerfully.  
"Aren't you happy?"  
  
"What do you mean?" said Nabiki cautiously.  
  
"I called the two of you in here together, because it involves  
both of you. Akane is now versed in the techniques of both the Satome,  
and Tendo schools. Therefore, the agreement has been fulfilled, thus,  
no more engagement."  
  
"What?" stammered Akane in shock.  
  
"I told you I had a plan Nabiki," said Ranma as he winked at her.  
"The old farts aren't happy about it, but there isn't much they can  
do. Next time, they'll be more careful about how they word their  
contracts."  
  
"Th-that's..." stammered Nabiki, uncertain about what to say or  
do. "Good I guess," she managed after a while.  
  
"Yeah, you won't be seeing to much of me anymore. I'm probably  
going to be moving back home, and I doubt if your father will want me  
around much. Neither one of the idiots is happy with this."  
  
"Yes, but our family honor is intact," agreed Nabiki. "You don't  
have to torture us anymore, and we can get on with our lives."  
  
"You catch on quick," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"But..." said Akane with her eyes growing wide with shock.  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma as he looked at her.  
  
"I haven't learned...everything yet! I..." she looked completely  
shocked at what was coming out of her own mouth. "I still haven't beat  
you damn it! I'm going to be better than you ever were!"  
  
Ranma smirked at her stumbling. "Good for you."  
  
"You're going to teach me how!" she snapped angrily as she grabbed  
his collar.  
  
"Oh?" muttered Ranma as he arched his eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Damn you Saotome! I'm not going to back out now! I've still got a  
score to settle with you, and it isn't going to end like this! I won't  
let it!"  
  
Ranma returned her gaze confidently. "You still think you can keep  
up with me?"  
  
"Of course! You're nothing but a bed-ridden cripple! I'll wipe the  
floor with you! Just you wait!" Akane released him, and walked out of  
the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"You know, my sister was never this colorful before you came  
along," commented Nabiki snidely.  
  
"We all change Nabiki," said Ranma calmly.  
  
"She does care you know, I've never seen her act this way with  
anyone. I'm not sure if it's pure hate, or some sort of twisted love,"  
said Nabiki as she followed after her sister. "You'd better not hurt  
her."  
  
"That's up to her," said Ranma in reply.  
  
Nabiki merely shut the door behind her, not giving any indication  
that she had heard him.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Saotome, we have brought roses to speed your recovery," said Kuno  
as he stood next to his sister. They both held him a bouquet of  
flowers, one red, the other black.  
  
"Um, thanks...I think," muttered Ranma quietly.  
  
"Fear not, my sister has ensured me that there are no poisons  
within these dark and morbid signs of her affections," commented Kuno  
as he noted Ranma nervously eyeing the black roses.  
  
"Great. It's nice to see you're both not hurt too badly..." lied  
Ranma.  
  
"It has come to my attention, that you can no longer carry on our  
battle of honor, due to your condition. I shall quietly accept your  
surrender, and carry on the battle no more," said the boy stoically.  
  
"Hey, look," said Ranma irritably.  
  
"I shall await your recovery Ranma! Unfortunately, this lowly  
hospital would not allow me to personally nurse you back to health,"  
said Kodachi as she blushed demurely.  
  
"Look, I appreciate you coming and all, but..." said Ranma as the  
pair continued to ignore him.  
  
"The mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan High is merciful indeed! Weep  
for joy, for your life has been spared, by my most noble and righteous  
heart!"  
  
"Please accept this kiss, until we can be reunited once again!"  
said Kodachi as she leaned in to the prone boy's face.  
  
"Hey!" cried Ranma as he desperately pressed the call button over  
and over.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Pantyhose Taro looked out over Nerima, a wistful smile on his face  
as he watched the sun set in the horizon. "Only one name left,  
Happosai. It seems I've found you at last old man, I hope you're  
ready." He turned his head and looked back at the hospital in the  
distance. "See you around Saotome."  
  
He jumped away, vanishing into the city.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Home Sweet Home...  



	28. The Three Saotomes part 28

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 28  
  
A New Beginning.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked slowly down the front steps of the hospital. A  
walking cane in his hand supported some of his weight as he slowly  
made his way down with his family.  
  
Nodoka stood beside him, with Genma opposite her, Genryu and Ukyo  
trailed a little behind him, and both had unreadable expressions on  
their faces.  
  
"Don't look so down little brother, I won't be this weak for  
long," commented Ranma as he gave a quick glance back at the boy.  
  
Genryu blushed and turned his head away. "Sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be, you think I don't know what a pitiful sight  
this is?" snorted the older boy casually.  
  
"Right," grumbled Ukyo sarcastically.  
  
"Son," said Nodoka.  
  
"I'll be back to normal soon enough," said the boy calmly as he  
continued to walk away. He stopped when a black limousine rolled to a  
stop in front of him on the street. "He wouldn't," muttered Ranma  
angrily.  
  
The door opened and a familiar figure stepped out, two large  
bodyguards stood on either side of him as he strolled up to the  
crippled looking man.  
  
"Hakama," snarled Ranma angrily.  
  
"Now, let's calm down a bit shall we? You're in no condition to do  
anything at the moment," said Hakama calmly. "I merely came to inquire  
about your condition."  
  
"I can still do it you know," snarled Ranma, as he looked the boy  
dead in his eyes. "If I do, I'll just have to make sure I take you  
with me."  
  
"How quaint," snorted the boy as he looked Ranma up and down for a  
moment. "I can see you're just as spiteful as ever."  
  
"More so now," agreed Ranma with a smirk forming on his face.  
  
"There is no animal I cannot tame, much less an upstart like you,"  
said Hakama coldly. "I'll have my 'wild horse' yet."  
  
"Over my dead body," said Genryu as he stepped up beside his  
brother. Ukyo was just behind him, an angry scowl on her face.  
  
"If it comes down to it. You're too weak for my taste just yet.  
I'll catch up with you in a few months, and we'll settle this," said  
Hakama as he looked the trio up and down for a moment. Genma and  
Nodoka stood a comfortable distance away from them. The boy brushed  
off the lapel of his suit for a moment and smirked back at Ranma.  
  
"I don't think so," said Nodoka as she stepped down from beside  
Genma. "Whatever problem you have with my son, it ends here and now."  
  
"Problem?" said Hakama with a cheerful looking smile as he turned  
towards her. "My dear woman, I want him alive. He will be mine, I will  
tame him yet, and he will be my most magnificent conquest."  
  
"Pardon?" muttered Nodoka with a shocked expression. All the color  
drained from her face in an instant.  
  
Hakama chuckled and turned away, walking back towards his car.  
"I'll be seeing you, Saotome."  
  
"Yes," agreed Ranma. "You will."  
  
"Who was that man?" asked Nodoka as she turned towards him.  
  
"Just an annoying thorn in my side, nothing for you to worry  
about," said Ranma as he started walking again.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Shampoo stood on the deck of the ship that was carrying them back  
to China. The sea was calm, and a wind blew from the west that made  
her hair billow out behind her as she simply watched the waves.  
  
The spear was wrapped, and slung across her shoulder like a  
firearm, the glow long since gone from the metal. Her eyes searched  
the horizon, looking for any sign of her homeland.  
  
"Shampoo," said Mousse as he walked out onto the deck behind her.  
"Perhaps we can have a romantic moment here, looking out over the  
ocean..."  
  
She ignored him completely as he strolled up beside her. He was  
grinning like an idiot, mentally praising his luck at finding such a  
perfect moment. He spread his arms to embrace her, thinking he would  
sweep her off her feet.  
  
"If you touch me, you will never make it home. Leave me alone,  
you're disturbing my meditation," said the girl calmly. She didn't  
even bother to look at him.  
  
Mousse grabbed her, hugging her tightly in his arms. "But...I love  
you! How can you be so cold? How can you turn me away like that?"  
  
Shampoo moved like a striking cobra, her arm snapped up in an  
instant, catching his neck. Mousse gasped as he found himself lifted  
off his feet easily. She turned to face him, her features completely  
calm.  
  
"I warned you Mousse," she stated.  
  
The boy's glasses fell off, and vanished into the water below as  
she moved him over the side of the deck. He attempted to gasp for air  
desperately, clutching at her arm in desperation.  
  
Shampoo's features never changed, she continued to watch the  
horizon as the boy struggled in her grip. Slowly, his struggles  
slowed, becoming weaker and weaker. His eyes began to turn red with  
blood and his chokes slowed.  
  
"Shampoo! Bring him on the deck and release him at once!" snapped  
Cologne as she bounded towards them.  
  
The girl responded by casually tossing him back without turning  
away.  
  
Mousse slumped down, gasping desperately for breath. His vision  
faded in and out as he struggled to rise to his knees.  
  
"Leave me," said Shampoo coldly to the both of them. "I have much  
to think about."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Cologne as she pulled Mousse along, watching her  
cautiously.  
  
"Shampoo..." whispered Mousse. He found himself thrown against the  
wall roughly. His head hit with a metallic clang and he jumped up,  
rubbing the spot in irritation.  
  
"If you ever touch Shampoo again, I will not stop her from killing  
you," said Cologne as she glared at him.  
  
"I can't see!" muttered Mousse as he felt around himself for a  
moment.  
  
"Your eyes will return to normal soon enough. Another few seconds  
and you would have died boy," snorted the elder. Her face softened  
somewhat as she watched him flounder about pathetically. "Stop being  
an idiot, you were almost blind anyway."  
  
"Shampoo! Why?" said the boy as he finally gave up and fell to his  
knees again.  
  
"She is not the same person we once knew Mousse. You'd best  
remember that, she has seen and done things you cannot imagine,"  
snorted the old woman in disgust.  
  
"But...I still love her!" pleaded the boy.  
  
"And she does not love you. There is nothing you can do about  
that," said Cologne calmly.  
  
"She does! She just..."  
  
"If I had not stopped her, you would be dead boy," said Cologne  
with an icy tone. "Shampoo did not even bat an eye when she held you.  
There is no place in her heart for you anymore."  
  
"But..." stammered Mousse.  
  
"The times of the past are gone Mousse. Shampoo is a hunter now,  
she has lost much of her kindness. Some of it will return in time, but  
she will never be the same girl again. Her childhood is over, and she  
is a woman, and a warrior now. You will not be able to chase her as  
you have been, and escape with a mere beating."  
  
Mousse hung his head, for the first time she could remember,  
Cologne saw real fear in his eyes.  
  
"I..."  
  
"It is over Mousse, you have lost. If you do not give up your  
foolish quest for my Great Granddaughter's heart, you will die."  
  
"The I'll die!" snapped the boy as he stood up.  
  
"If you must continue, give her some room. I do not care for you  
personally boy, but I also don't want to explain what happened to you  
to your mother. She is not open to you now, leave her alone for a few  
weeks, or at least until we get back to China."  
  
"She will love me," insisted Mousse.  
  
"Dig your own grave boy, but don't make me a party to it. Until we  
reach China, you are not permitted to speak with Shampoo. On pain of  
death," said the old woman as she turned away from him.  
  
Mousse merely slumped down against the wall, he had no idea what  
to do, and he still couldn't see. Both Amazons left him there for the  
remainder of the trip, and he did not move.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Ukyo Saotome sat behind her grill, Ranma was sitting in front of  
her with a smirk on his face as he watched Genryu move around the  
restaurant. The boy was waiting on the few customers inside the shop.  
  
"Quit starin will ya?" said Genryu irritably.  
  
"I'd never think you'd get into this business thing. It suits  
you," said Ranma cheerfully. "You'd do better if you did it as a girl  
though."  
  
"I haven't been able to talk him into it," muttered Ukyo absently.  
  
"I don't see you pulling no carts around!" retorted Genryu.  
  
"So, how are things going?" said Ranma as he turned towards Ukyo.  
"You've been keeping my brother all to yourself over the past few  
weeks."  
  
"We've got a business to run," said Ukyo with a shrug.  
  
"It was a joke, jeez," snorted Ranma as the girl put a plate of  
Okonomiyaki in front of him.  
  
"I know, we've...adjusted pretty well," said Ukyo as she smiled at  
him weakly.  
  
"Love life doing okay?" asked Ranma.  
  
"None of your business!" cried Genryu from across the room.  
  
"I know, I just like getting you all worked up. Both of you turn  
the most interesting shade of red whenever I bring it up," said Ranma  
with a small chuckle.  
  
"Jerk," snorted Ukyo as she turned away.  
  
"Well, I suppose. You didn't expect something like near death to  
change me that much did you?" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"I suppose not. How are you feeling anyway?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"Better every day, a few more weeks and I won't need this  
anymore." Ranma tapped his cane against the counter top. "I should be  
able to start training again after that."  
  
"Hey! Great!" said Genryu. "I can't wait to pound on you for bein  
such an ass!"  
  
"We'll, I've got to admit, this little sister thing is kinda new  
to me. I've had practice though," said Ranma as he looked at Ukyo and  
grinned.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" cried Genryu.  
  
Ukyo giggled slightly and covered her mouth.  
  
"Ah, I've still got it," said Ranma as he winked at her.  
  
"Right," said Ukyo as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I definitely didn't get my wit from my father, must be  
mom's side of the family," said Ranma as he picked at his okonomiyaki.  
  
"How is that fat fool doing anyway?" said Ukyo.  
  
"I dunno, he's still living with Soun. I'm not exactly welcome  
there. Neither one of the idiots is speaking to me, and frankly, I'm  
much happier," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Pop hasn't changed much," said Genryu lazily.  
  
"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get you out of your marriage,  
and into another stupid engagement," said Ranma casually. "Mom won't  
speak to him at all, and she definitely won't let him near me."  
  
"Ranma..." muttered Genryu uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go talk to the moron after I'm able to defend  
myself a little better. Those two are dumb enough to try a shotgun  
marriage."  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I hear Akane is coming to see you a lot."  
  
"Yeah, stupid pig headed..." muttered Ranma. "She's a good  
student, and shows up every afternoon. I'm not sure what old man Tendo  
has to say about that, but she's devoted to kicking my ass once I get  
better."  
  
"A lot of people are," agreed Ukyo lazily.  
  
"Yeah, kinda nice to have a break," said Ranma with a snort. "I'm  
thinking the only reason I haven't heard from Soun or Genma is because  
she comes over so often. Those idiots are expecting love to bloom  
between us or something."  
  
"Yup, that sounds like something Pop would do," said Genryu as he  
walked up next to them and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Mom wants you two over for dinner tonight," said Ranma as he  
looked at the pair for a moment as he finished his meal.  
  
"Sounds good to me," replied Genryu with a small shrug.  
  
Ukyo growled at him for a moment. "We've got things to do here."  
  
"You don't know your mother in law very well. She won't take no  
for an answer. Whatever you're supposed to be doing, it will be here  
when you come back. She hasn't seen her son for almost ten years  
little sister," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"I suppose...and don't call me that," said Ukyo with a small  
frown.  
  
"Why not? It's true," said Ranma calmly.  
  
"Jerk," said Ukyo as she turned away from the grill for a moment.  
  
"You're running out of insults," commented Ranma as he stood up.  
"I've got to get back, Akane should be showing up soon. I'll see you  
two lovebirds later then." He twirled the cane around in his hand as  
he strolled towards the door.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"You're still overextending," said Ranma as he watched Akane go  
through her kata from the porch of the Saotome home. He walked over to  
her and moved her body slightly, correcting her mistake. His hand  
brushed against her chest for a moment as he did so.  
  
"Pervert," muttered the girl angrily under her breath.  
  
"Maybe I am," replied Ranma as he stepped back and nodded for her  
to begin again.  
  
Akane did as she was instructed, growing faster and more intense  
with each motion.  
  
"Calm down," said Ranma as he sat down again. "You've got focus,  
but it can work against you if you get to worked up."  
  
"What do you mean?" said the girl as she paused and looked over at  
him.  
  
"To quote my father, 'A martial artist must be aware of his  
surroundings, as well as his opponent. Becoming too focused can result  
in missing something important, such as another attacker, or a stone  
that could be used to your advantage."  
  
Akane snorted at this and sat down in the grass. "I thought you  
didn't like him."  
  
"Genma Saotome is a lot of bad things, but he is an excellent  
teacher," said Ranma with a shrug.  
  
"Maybe I should get him to train me," replied the girl snidely.  
  
"He wouldn't do any better than your father did, but for different  
reasons," replied Ranma.  
  
"What? Are you saying my father is a poor teacher?" snarled Akane  
as she rose to her feet.  
  
"Calm down. Your father couldn't bring himself to train you  
properly, out of fear of hurting you. My father would just slack off,  
because you're a girl. He wouldn't think you could take it."  
  
"Pig," grumbled Akane.  
  
"Among other things, yes," said Ranma with a small nod. "Our  
culture in general tends to think of women as weaker beings. It's not  
completely his fault."  
  
"What happened to you then?" said Akane as she sat down again. She  
still didn't look particularly happy with him.  
  
"I met women who were just as strong as I was, if not stronger,"  
replied the boy with a shrug. "I tend to not be influenced by other's  
opinions as much as most people. I prefer to draw my own conclusions,  
based on experience. Which is one of your faults as well."  
  
Akane turned her head away from him for a moment, but didn't  
argue.  
  
"You've certainly lost some of your bark over the past few weeks,"  
commented Ranma.  
  
"I'll never beat you if I don't learn more," said Akane as she  
glared at him for a moment. "Like you said, my father isn't going to  
be enough, and you're all I've got otherwise."  
  
"I see," said Ranma with a small chuckle.  
  
"Ranma! You have a guest," said Nodoka as she walked out of the  
home for a moment.  
  
"Really?" said the boy in surprise.  
  
"Hello," said Kasumi as she walked up behind the woman and smiled.  
  
  
"Kasumi?" muttered Akane in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been visiting Ranma. I got used to talking with him while he  
was staying with us," replied the girl as she sat down next to him.  
  
"We used to keep the same hours, I'd spend a lot of time talking  
with her in the morning," said Ranma with a shrug.  
  
"It hasn't been the same since he left," said Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
Akane frowned; she didn't like the idea one bit. Until something  
Nabiki said crept into her mind. "How many friends do you think Kasumi  
has?" She growled in the back of her throat for a moment, and remained  
silent.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane finished her kata, and walked into the home. Ranma and  
Kasumi were chatting cheerfully together at the table. They were  
sitting opposite one another, and had tea set out between them. She  
walked up to the pair and sat down.  
  
"Kasumi, you've been coming over here often?"  
  
"Huh? Of course I have, where did you think I'd been going?" said  
the girl as she blinked and looked at her sister.  
  
"Kasumi stops by on the way to the store Akane," said Ranma with a  
small chuckle.  
  
"But..." said the younger girl as she looked down at the table in  
disbelief.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me if no one noticed you were gone an extra  
hour or two, Kasumi," said Ranma with a small chuckle.  
  
"Oh my," gasped the older girl as she put her hand over her mouth.  
"You mean?"  
  
"If Akane didn't notice, I'm pretty sure those two idiots didn't  
either." Ranma laughed for a moment as he noticed the expressions on  
both girls' faces.  
  
"Don't call my father an idiot!" snapped Akane as she punched  
Ranma in the back of his head.  
  
Ranma fell face first onto the tabletop and clutched at his chest.  
"Oh! My heart!" He stood up and staggered around over dramatically.  
"Oh! It's the big one! I can feel it!"  
  
Kasumi giggled, while Akane merely scowled at him.  
  
"Well, I suppose we're done training for the day Akane," said  
Ranma as he looked up at the clock. "Genryu and Ukyo are both coming  
over tonight for dinner, mom's gonna be busy in the kitchen till then.  
I'll walk you to the store Kasumi."  
  
"Thank you," said the girl with a small smile.  
  
"No problem," said Ranma with a shrug.  
  
"I'm going too," said Akane quickly. She jumped up and stood  
between the pair.  
  
Ranma blinked in surprise, but Kasumi didn't seem to notice.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Inside the store, Ranma hung back a bit with Akane, while Kasumi  
did her shopping blissfully.  
  
"Watch yourself," said Akane coldly.  
  
"Come here," said Ranma as he stopped and waited patiently.  
  
Akane strolled up to him and looked him dead in the eyes.  
  
"I know what you're worried about," said Ranma calmly. "I've got  
no interest in her that way, Akane. I just lost my wife, and I'm not  
about to start something new now. I doubt if I'll be able too for a  
very long time."  
  
Akane's features softened for a moment, but she continued to stare  
at him. "Keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"I'm not going to promise you anything. I like Kasumi, and we're  
good friends, in a few years, things might change. In the short term  
though, you've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"She doesn't need you," replied the girl coldly, anger seethed  
inside her voice.  
  
"She knows that, and doesn't need you to protect her from me,"  
said Ranma calmly. "Akane, I'm not looking for love, and she knows  
it."  
  
The younger girl said nothing and turned away from him. Ranma  
remained behind, and watched her leave as calmly as ever. He sighed  
and shook his head for a moment before continuing to follow them.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Goodbye Ranma, it was nice seeing you again," said Kasumi as she  
bowed to him as they parted ways outside the store.  
  
"Same here Kasumi," said the boy as he returned the gesture. "I  
suppose you'll be coming by again tomorrow?" He looked directly at  
Akane as he said this.  
  
The girl merely nodded and turned away from him coldly.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was trapped. He glared at the fallen wall of rubble  
that now held him inside the small cave he had used to duck out of the  
rain. "Damn. I'm trapped," he growled as he attempted to move some of  
the debris out of the way. For every stone he moved, two more replaced  
it.  
  
A voice outside the cave called to him. "I may have a way for you  
to escape. Here take this." A scroll fell through a small opening at  
the top of the blocked entrance.  
  
"What? Who's there? What is this?" said the boy as he picked up  
the scroll.  
  
"It's a technique used for demolition. I've never been able to get  
it right. Maybe you'll have better luck with it," said the voice  
calmly.  
  
Ryoga frowned and attempted to peer through the crack near the  
top. A small man in a hardhat stood outside the cave. "I work at a  
construction site nearby. I'm afraid I don't have any tools with me,  
or I'd help you out."  
  
"Thanks," muttered Ryoga halfheartedly.  
  
"Sorry. I'd call for help, but by the time anyone else got here,  
you'll have dug yourself out of there. The rockslide wasn't that bad,"  
said the man with a shrug as he wandered away.  
  
"What is this technique?" grumbled Ryoga as he opened the scroll.  
His eyes went wide as he began to read.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"What the heck?" said Ranma as he turned to see a familiar looking  
ball of energy bouncing towards him.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! What a haul!"  
  
"Granpa?"  
  
Happosai skidded to a halt and stared up at the boy for a moment.  
"Well, if it isn't li'l Ranma!"  
  
"Still up to the same old tricks are we?" said the boy with a  
small chuckle.  
  
"Of course," said the old man cheerfully. "I've heard about what  
happened to you. A real shame."  
  
"I'm getting better, but it's time consuming," said Ranma with a  
slightly tired sounding sigh.  
  
"I imagine so. I'll come by and see you tomorrow. I may be able to  
help you out a bit," said the old man as he sat down on the pavement  
and lit his pipe.  
  
"Pardon?" muttered Ranma in shock.  
  
"Well, you are going to be my heir after all. You promised me  
you'd let me train you after that whole thing was over," said the old  
man as he looked up at the boy.  
  
"I...suppose I did," muttered Ranma as he looked down at the old  
man for a moment. "Real training though, not that crap you pulled on  
Soun and my father."  
  
"Of course, those two idiots still don't realize I never took them  
seriously," said Happosai with a small chuckle.  
  
Ranma nodded and leaned against a nearby wall. "According to the  
doctors, I'll never be like I was though."  
  
"Rubbish," snorted Happosai. "Doctors aren't worth spit. I'll have  
you back to normal in no time flat."  
  
"I'm sure," commented Ranma wryly.  
  
"Don't count this old man out yet, I've got a trick or two up my  
sleeve still," said Happosai cheerfully as he hopped back to his feet.  
  
"You'll forgive me if I don't get too excited," deadpanned Ranma.  
"I'd love to do a little training with you though. I don't think I've  
ever seen my mother happier than the day she caught us raiding her  
panty drawer."  
  
"Nodoka, is a good woman," agreed Happosai.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then, I've got to get back. Mom's having  
Genryu and his wife over tonight. You know how these things can be."  
  
"How is that cute little sister of yours anyway?" said Happosai.  
  
"Ukyo?" muttered Ranma as he feigned ignorance.  
  
"No boy! The hot one, that cute little redhead!" quipped Happy.  
  
"Oh, well you should know. She's coming down the street with her  
wife, and about fifty other women armed with brooms and mops."  
  
Happosai looked over his shoulder for a moment. "Oops, gotta run  
boy!" He lifted his bag back over his shoulder and jumped up onto the  
wall.  
  
"Yup," agreed Ranma as he watched the old man rush off. "I suppose  
I should tell Mom that Genryu and Ukyo are gonna be a little late."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Guess who's coming to dinner? And I don't mean Ukyo and  
Genryu.  



	29. The Three Saotomes part 29

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 29  
  
Guess who's coming to dinner?  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat in the dining room of his home and smiled as he sipped at a cup of tea. It was nice and quiet, a type of moment he rarely had the time to enjoy in his life. The sky was awash with the orange and pink tones of a sunset. The wind blew across the yard, sending a mass of sakura petals floating through the air.   
  
"It's beautiful," he commented to himself as he stared outside. Memories of his training journey floated into his head. It wasn't all bad; there were moments and places that stuck in his mind. Even Genma couldn't be an ass all the time.  
  
"What was that?" asked his mother as she entered the room rubbing her hands on a dishtowel.   
  
"Nothing, just remembering old times," he said with a somewhat wistful sigh. "There's a lot I'd like to forget, but things I'll always want to remember too."  
  
The woman nodded at this and smiled gently. "I see."  
  
Ranma watched her for a moment and stood up to help set the table, it wasn't until after he'd finished that he'd realized something. "Aren't there an awful lot of places set?" He looked up at her and smirked. "You're up to something."  
  
"I am not up to something," she said with a slight irritation showing in her voice. She sighed and sat down. "I invited your father over tonight."  
  
The boy stared at her for a moment and didn't say anything. His face was unreadable. Finally after an awkward silence, he spoke up. "That's a surprise."  
  
"He is my husband, and I cannot keep him away from his son forever," she said as she shook her head.  
  
"I know, I wish you had said something though. I'd be better prepared to deal with this if you had."  
  
"I know you don't like him..." said the woman as she turned away.  
  
"Of course I don't, he's an idiot. He's still my father though, I'll never respect him, but I do care a little."  
  
Nodoka stared at him for a long time. Finally she released a small giggle that she had been holding in and shook her head. "I am pleased to hear that...somewhat."  
  
"Anything else I should know about?" said Ranma as he nodded at the other places and grinned.  
  
"He's bringing the Tendo family with him," she said calmly.   
  
Ranma shrugged. "Great. They're over here all the time anyway. Well, Kasumi and Akane that is."  
  
"I thought you might be a little upset, so I thought it was best not to say anything."  
  
"Me? Upset? Hardly. I suppose I should be ready for both of the idiots though. As far as their concerned, I'm available now."  
  
"Aren't you?" pried his mother as she stood up and suddenly looked very formal. Even her tone changed.  
  
"Don't you start this now. I've got a lot to work out before I can even think about that. Maybe it will take a while, maybe not." Ranma actually looked somewhat amused.  
  
"I worry about you," said his mother as she sighed.  
  
"You should," he said quietly as he turned away and hobbled out onto the porch, leaning very slightly on his cane still.  
  
It didn't take very long before a knock came at the door. He paused his silent reflection as the last rays of light fell behind the horizon, giving way to the stars. With a small sigh he smiled and turned into the home. As he expected, Ukyo and Genryu were standing there, arm in arm, watching him.  
  
"Did you catch him?" asked Ranma with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Ukyo.  
  
"Did you catch Grandpa? You were chasing him earlier," said Ranma as he walked into the home and looked at them.   
  
"No, the little jerk," growled Genryu irritably.  
  
"That's too bad I suppose," said the older boy as he shrugged.  
  
"You know that little troll?" said Ukyo as she stared at her husband.  
  
"He's an old friend of the family. I use the term friend loosely of course, but he and I have always gotten along well," said Ranma. "I guess it's because I don't have anything to grope. Not that he'd be interested in anyway."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?!" snapped Ukyo as she glared at him.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything to you, it was him. Leave me out of it," replied the older boy as he pat his brother on the back. He turned his head and looked down at the boy. "Glad you could make it. Seems we've got more people coming than I expected."  
  
"Huh?" said the boy in confusion.  
  
"Mom invited everyone," said Ranma cheerfully. "Come on, you can help carry the food. Mom won't let me touch anything that weighs more than ten pounds, it's irritating."  
  
"You shouldn't be straining yourself!" said the woman as she entered the home.  
  
"Hello...mother," said Ukyo with a slightly nervous bow.  
  
"Come along dear, you can help me in the kitchen," said the woman as she smiled at her.  
  
"I hope she's not this friendly with Akane," commented Ranma.   
  
"Gah! Don't say things like that!" cried Genryu nervously.  
  
"Come on squirt, we can let the women bond on their own," said Ranma as he started walking back to the porch.  
  
No more than five minutes later, both brothers turned their heads in unison as another knock came at the door. "Showtime," commented Ranma as he strolled back in to get the door.   
  
Genryu moved in front of him and smirked. "Slowpoke." He opened the door to see Soun and Genma standing there with all three Tendo sisters.   
  
"Hello boy," said Genma calmly.  
  
"Hey, how's it goin?" quipped Ranma cheerfully.  
  
Soun was surprisingly friendly. "Hello Ranma. It is nice to see you again."  
  
"Same here I guess," replied the boy as he nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Hello," groused Akane as she passed by him and gave him a slightly frustrated stare. It was obvious she hadn't known about this little meeting.  
  
"I wonder what type of idiocy I'll have to deal with tonight?" thought Ranma as he looked the two men up and down as they walked past him into the house.  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki walked in after them. The older girl smiled at him cheerfully and the younger one ignored him completely.   
  
"Hello Ranma," said Kasumi as she bowed politely after entering.  
  
"How ya been?" he replied cheerfully.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready," said Nodoka as she turned from greeting the two men. Ukyo was putting some of the food out already and Nodoka turned to get the rest of it from the kitchen. "Well, shall we eat and get this unpleasant experience out of the way?" asked Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Right," grumbled Nabiki irritably.  
  
They sat down around the table and Genma snorted gruffly at his son. He was eyeing the cane irritably and turned his head away.  
  
"S'matter Pop?" said the boy with a smirk forming on his face. He tapped the cane against the table and stared right at him. "This bother you?"  
  
"It's disgraceful," snorted the man irritably.  
  
"Good thing I didn't marry one of the Tendo girls then huh?" replied Ranma cheerfully. "The school certainly wouldn't benefit from an invalid like me."  
  
The man sputtered in undisguised shock at that. "Now look boy...you're not attached at the moment. There's no need to..."  
  
"I'm a married man," replied Ranma calmly as he picked up his drink and took a sip.  
  
"Funny, your wife doesn't seem to think so," countered the man.  
  
"Saotome," grumbled Soun.  
  
"That one was free old man," growled Ranma under his breath.   
  
Kasumi stared at him blankly for a moment and didn't say anything. The rest of the table was uncomfortably silent. It was mercifully broken as Ukyo and Nodoka emerged from the kitchen with the rest of the meal.  
  
"Shall we eat?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes," said Nodoka cheerfully. She didn't seem to notice the tension.  
  
"So, how is married life treating you Genryu?" asked Nodoka as she turned to look at her youngest.  
  
The boy froze in place and stared at her. He blushed badly and started to stammer. "Uh...fine I...guess..."  
  
Ukyo turned red as well. "We're still...adjusting."  
  
"Well, it's nice to hear that you both are," said Nodoka cheerfully.  
  
This caused the pair to blush even worse.  
  
Ranma decided to save them and smirked. "So, think you'll do any of this 'adjusting' tonight?"  
  
"Huh?" said Genryu in confusion.  
  
Ukyo was far to embarrassed to explain it, but narrowed her eyes at her older brother. Nabiki tried her best not to chuckle, but did anyway at the pair's reaction.  
  
"I wonder how long I've got till I'm an Uncle Ranma?"  
  
Genma nodded. "Hmmm, the boy is right."  
  
"What!? We aren't, I mean, we..." stammered Genryu as he started shaking like a frightened rabbit.  
  
"Ranma! You shouldn't embarrass your brother like that!" chided Nodoka as she frowned at him.  
  
"Sorry, you were doing such a good job of it, I shouldn't have butted in, you're absolutely right," agreed the older boy. It was what he had been hoping for.  
  
Akane was oddly amused by this and shook her head.  
  
"I understand my Akane has been taking lessons here?" said Soun as he looked at Ranma with a carefully practiced glare.  
  
"Yeah, she's dead set on beating me. She's surprisingly stubborn," agreed Ranma.  
  
"Hey! I can take you any time you invalid!" snapped Akane.  
  
Nodoka's head whipped around to glare at the girl in shocked anger. Ranma merely chuckled and quietly put his hand on his mother's fingers. She glanced at him and he shook his head.   
  
She relaxed slightly and he pulled his hand away. "Maybe we'll see about that tomorrow."  
  
"You're going to spar with me?" muttered the girl as she stared at him.  
  
"Maybe," he responded. "It all depends on if I think you're ready for that or not."  
  
"I am ready!" she snapped.  
  
"Boy, what are you talking about?" snapped Genma.  
  
"You're confusing injured with helpless, that's what," replied the boy calmly. "I'm not what I used to be, but I'm also not going to break, or let some hotshot kid beat me."  
  
Genryu snickered as his father frowned at this. It was obvious he was taunting the man more than Akane. Their mother had forbidden the man from touching his son, training or otherwise, until she gave him express permission.  
  
"Stop teasing your father," said Nodoka with the same cheerful calm as she normally had.  
  
"All right, it's fun though," said Ranma as he shook his head.  
  
"What are you talking about boy?" growled Genma.  
  
"Something that's just beyond your grasp," said Ranma as he made a pinching motion with his fingers.   
  
"I know when I've been insulted!" snorted the man.  
  
"It's about time you figured it out, I've been doing it for years," replied Ranma with a small shrug.  
  
"That is enough!" snapped Nodoka. "Can't you two sit in the same place for five minutes without bickering?"  
  
"Huh? No, not really," said Ranma.  
  
"The boy and I are always like this," agreed Genma as he looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Yeah, old, fat, and handsome here can't stand that I'm smarter than him," said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you boy," said Genma. "Even if it isn't true that you're smarter than me."  
  
"Anytime," replied Ranma as he smiled at his father.  
  
Genryu hadn't seen them like this in a long time, and could barely contain his smirk.  
  
Nodoka was thoroughly confused.  
  
The Tendos were somewhat used to Ranma getting the better of Genma verbally and ignored it as they ate.  
  
Soun noticed a break in the conversation and coughed. "Ranma, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"  
  
Nodoka found another place to focus her glare. Soun seemed about to back off when Ranma intervened.  
  
"He has every right to ask mother. I've been seeing a lot of Kasumi lately."  
  
The woman looked at him and calmed down.  
  
"None, she's a good friend, but I've got a long way to go," replied the boy as he stared at the man seriously. "I'd say the same to any girl as well."  
  
"I see," said Soun as he nodded slightly and frowned. The answer was obviously less than satisfactory to him. He didn't press the matter though, mostly because of Nodoka. He wasn't too upset, but mostly because it was a rather open ended statement.  
  
Ranma turned his eyes towards Nabiki, and briefly wondered if he had found out through her or Akane. The girls didn't seem to care about the conversation outwardly, but he could tell they were both giving it the utmost attention.  
  
The dinner was relatively quiet from then on, with only small talk, and the occasional verbal barb between Genma and his eldest son. After it ended, most of the guests actually stayed and sat around the living room. Ranma went outside on the back porch and paused.  
  
Genryu and Ukyo were kissing there in the shadows. It was obviously awkward, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. He started to turn away and cursed when a surprised yelp stopped his retreat.   
  
"Gah! We weren't..." stammered Genryu in shocked embarrassment.  
  
Ukyo elbowed him lightly, but frowned at the older boy anyway.  
  
"Oops. I thought you were with the rest of them," said the older boy as he turned and smiled at them.  
  
"Nuthin happened!" snapped Genryu as he turned his head aside.  
  
"Right, I'm sure mother will be so disappointed in you Genryu," said the older boy as he nodded to himself and crossed his arms.  
  
"Gah! You aren't going to..." said the boy as he jumped up and down.  
  
"No, don't be silly. I'm actually pretty relieved to see you two getting along so well," replied the older boy as he sighed and sat down. "I suggest you wait until later if you want privacy though."  
  
"You jerk," grumbled Ukyo.  
  
"Yeah, nothin's gonna happen later," muttered Genryu quietly.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Ranma as he frowned at them. "I do have a wife you know. I wasn't so different from you two once," he said as he stared into the stars for a moment.   
  
Both of the young teens were taken aback by his sudden seriousness. Ukyo realized that he looked much like he did at the tournament, older somehow.  
  
It faded as quickly as it came and Ranma shook his cane at him. "You young kids gotta realize that you need to enjoy your youth while you have it! Damn what anyone else thinks!"  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't have ta be such an ass earlier," grumbled Genryu.  
  
"Who are you kidding? I saved your ass Genryu. You looked like you were about to pass out from embarrassment. At least I was quick, mom would have dragged it on for the whole meal."  
  
Genryu paused and stared at the older boy for a moment. "You think so?"  
  
"Gods, I know so," muttered Ranma as he rolled his eyes and lay back against the wooden floor. He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. "Why don't you two take off and spend some time together? Use the restaurant to get out of here if you need too."  
  
"What?!" cried Genryu as he stared at his brother for a moment.  
  
"You pervert," grumbled Ukyo.  
  
"I'm serious, you two need a break," said the older boy as he continued to stare up at the stars. "Go on, get lost the both of you."  
  
The pair realized he was indeed serious and wandered back into the home. Within a minute they were gone.  
  
Ranma sighed and relaxed a bit more as he lay there. His eyes drooped slightly and he smirked as he looked up at the sky. "You can come out now, they're gone."  
  
"You didn't have to get rid of them," said Kasumi as she stepped out and sat down next to him.  
  
"What are Akane and Nabiki doing?" he asked her without looking at her.  
  
"They've started a game of Go, your mother is keeping my father and yours busy. They're talking in the living room."  
  
"That's nice, I wonder if she's doing it on purpose?" said the boy as he chuckled.  
  
"I can't tell," said Kasumi honestly.  
  
"Well, I doubt if they'll even notice that you're gone until she points it out. Are they drunk yet?"  
  
"No, but well on the way," said Kasumi with a small sigh.  
  
"Let them be old together, it'll make them happy," said Ranma.  
  
"I suppose it would," agreed the girl. "How are you doing Ranma?"  
  
"This wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. I actually missed having the fat bastard around. It surprised me."  
  
"I'd noticed that," said the girl as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Hmmm," said the boy as he nodded once.  
  
"Ranma...what are we?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Friends," he replied. "I can't give you more than that right now."  
  
She nodded at that and rested her chin against the tops of her knees. "That sounds right."  
  
"I care Kasumi, I know it doesn't seem that way sometimes. Maybe some day it will grow."  
  
"I know," she said with a small giggle. "You have a hard time hiding it from anyone who pays attention."  
  
"Really? I thought I was better than that. I guess my little brother rubbed off on me huh?"  
  
Kasumi sighed. "I don't think he'd be the man he is if you weren't there for him."  
  
"I think he might surprise you," said Ranma wistfully. "I taught him a lot, but he was there for me as much as I was there for him."  
  
The girl turned to look at him again and her smile widened a bit. She didn't know what to say, but it was obvious the pair had a bond that even she couldn't understand. Not even with both of her sisters. They had seen and done things together she couldn't imagine, and it showed in their relationship.  
  
"Kasumi, what do you think of your future?"  
  
"Huh?" she said as she looked at him again.  
  
"Where do you think you'll be in ten years?" he clarified with a small frown on his face.  
  
"I hope to have my own family by then, a loving husband, a home, even if it's just a tiny apartment."  
  
Ranma nodded at this and let out a heavy breath. "I don't have any notion of the future for me. Nothing. I try to think of it, but all I get is nothing. Ten years, twenty years, no matter how far, or how broad I try to think of my life. I get nothing but..."  
  
"But?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"I can only see myself as I am now. Stronger maybe, never the same as I was though. I wonder what the future will hold for me."  
  
"Alone?" she asked him with a small frown of her own.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe," he replied quietly. The idea didn't seem to upset him in the slightest, and that bothered her a little more than she wanted to admit to herself.  
  
"Ranma. If you ever ask me, I will say yes," she said to him suddenly.  
  
"Kasumi, I'm grateful for that, but it bothers me," he said quietly.  
  
The girl blinked in surprise and stared down at him.  
  
"Don't wait for me Kasumi. I don't want you to miss your dreams because you were. I might never come."  
  
The girl found herself nodding, but she was somewhat numb to the concept.  
  
"All my dreams have been broken, shattered to the ground at my feet," he said with a somewhat lyrical quality to his voice. "Heh. Story of my life. I think I've taken it rather well really."  
  
"That's...so sad," said the girl.  
  
"Yes, despite everything. I believe I'm a better man because of it. Maybe one day I will find another dream?"  
  
Kasumi was growing slightly uncomfortable. Ranma was being strangely introspective tonight.   
  
"Gah, I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe seeing all of us together again has something to do with it?" He sat upright and shook his head. "Sorry if I've unloaded a bit. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"No, I'm glad you told me," replied the girl as she smiled at him despite herself. "I still don't understand, but I'm closer to it now."  
  
"Kasumi, I sincerely hope that you never do," he replied quietly. "My life...I'm not sorry for it. I'm sorry for things I've done, mistakes I've made...but I can't ever regret who I am. I can't spend my life apologizing for my father either."  
  
Kasumi nodded in agreement.   
  
"I have a strange feeling though," said the older boy.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"Over the past few days, I've realized that I'll probably become known as Genryu Saotome's brother, and not the other way around. I've taught him a lot, his father has taught him a lot, but he's about to become a man of his own. I can't protect him the way I used too. He's his own man now."  
  
Kasumi blinked at this and looked over at him. "Protect him?"  
  
"Yes. In a way, I'm glad this has happened, I might never have realized it if it hadn't. I'd have spent my whole life, trying to save him from himself, from the same mistakes I made. From mistakes he might make."  
  
"He worries you?" asked the girl.  
  
"He used to, but I've started to see him as the man he's become," said Ranma. "The fact that he's Genma's son worried me more than anything else though."  
  
Kasumi found herself giggling at that and looked over at him. When he talked to her this way he was so different from the boy everyone else thought they knew. He was so much more now. Mature, strong, intelligent, the kind of man she'd always envisioned herself with. Outwardly he seemed immature, somewhat careless, and even a little vindictive. It was true to a point, but he seemed so much more to her than that. There was also a sadness there, something that forced him to close up from the world. She knew what caused it now, although she had seen it in him when he'd first arrived. Sometimes she wished she had never found out.  
  
It was just like he'd said. His hopes and dreams were crushed, blown away by his life. Everything he had ever known and loved was fading away, or destroyed. Even his brother was moving on, and she could tell that scared him.  
  
"Oh Ranma," she muttered as she stood up. "I wish I knew what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I feel better just getting some of it off my chest. I'm sorry if I've burdened you." He shook his head in a very slight self disgust and snorted. "I'll get through, I always do Kasumi."  
  
"Yes, I know you will," she said as she looked at him. He was still watching the sky. Seeming to search for a new dream already.  
  
Timidly she turned her head and saw the family still sitting around the living room. They weren't paying attention and she grabbed his hand, pulling him aside slightly.   
  
"Huh?" he muttered in confusion.  
  
"Ranma, I know it might never happen. I don't want to regret though. Will you...just once..."  
  
It seemed to take him a moment to figure out what she wanted and he frowned slightly. "Kasumi...I can't..."  
  
"I know. I don't want to spend my whole life, wondering what it would have been like."  
  
"You love me?" he said as he stepped back.  
  
"I think I do, but I'm not in love with you," she said as she turned her eyes to the ground.   
  
The boy nodded and sighed. "Just once?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she tilted her head and leaned into him.  
  
Their lips met, a warmth spread across the girl's body as she clutched at his back and leaned in a little more. He responded by pushing back slightly. Her smell filled his senses, and her touch seemed so soft and gentle.  
  
Finally, Kasumi broke off and smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
He nodded and sighed, something tickled his cheek for a moment and he didn't quite recognize the sensation. "What?" He reached up and touched it with the back of his hand and frowned when he realized it was wet. "Am I?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Kasumi stepped back away from him with a sort of saddened look in her eyes. He was lost, and she knew it. He always had been. "Oh Ranma..."  
  
He looked up at her and found she was smiling at him. "I..."  
  
"You do have a dream. Why are you still here?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment. "I have a dream?"  
  
"I think that you do," she said quietly. "You should go find it. I'll bet you know where it is if you look hard enough."  
  
"I wish it was that easy," he said as he turned away from her and started walking into the yard.  
  
"Maybe it is?" said the girl softly.   
  
If he heard her, he didn't respond and walked through the yard, looking up at the moon through the branches of the cherry tree.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Morning came. A soft light through the curtains of his room roused him from his slumber and he sighed. He hung his legs over the side of his bed and half opened his eyes. "I'm getting too used to sleeping in. I need to do something about that." He shook his head to clear the sleep away and snorted as he looked at the cane that was resting against the night stand.   
  
"Stupid western bed, it's too damn comfortable," he grumbled as he looked down at his mattress. He stepped onto the floor and finally realized that a sound had roused him. A low buzzing noise filled the air and he blinked as he searched for the source.  
  
Finally he discovered a small alarm clock.   
  
"I've got one of these?" he muttered in surprise. It was six in the morning, the light coming through his curtain was nothing more than a dull gray. He glanced through the small slit in the curtains and sighed. "Oh, right, school."  
  
Staggering up and grabbing his cane he scratched his head and yawned as he started to get dressed.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Good morning, Ranma," said Nodoka as she smiled at him as he staggered down the stairs.  
  
"Morning," he said somewhat sleepily.   
  
"Would you like some tea, or coffee?" she said cheerfully.   
  
Ranma was growing irritated, he had forgotten that his mother was one of those damned morning people. "No thanks. I should get going. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get to school."  
  
"Oh! That's today?" said the woman as she looked suddenly worried.  
  
"Yeah, can't put it off forever," he replied with a slight chuckle as he pulled an umbrella from the stand by the door and put it over his shoulder.  
  
"There is a school closer to here..." started the woman.  
  
"I like Furinkan," he said calmly. "It's not a big deal. I'm not going to break from a little walk every day mother."  
  
"Right," said the woman as she pushed aside her arguments. "You should be careful."  
  
"Yes, I'll probably be home late today. I'm supposed to meet Grandpa Happosai after school."  
  
"Happosai?" said Nodoka in confusion. Her worried frown returned again.  
  
"Grandpa Happi and I get along fine Mom. Remember?" said the boy as he laughed at her reaction.  
  
Nodoka blushed and turned her head slightly. "Oh, yes. He was always such a nice little man. I don't know what he did to get your father so upset at him."  
  
"I wonder about that sometimes too," said the boy as he smirked at her. Briefly he wondered just how much she really knew about the old man. "I'll be back tonight though. Don't worry so much." He twirled his cane around his hand and stepped out the door with his bag hanging from the umbrella on his shoulder.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The school was much as he remembered it. Crowds mulling about in front of the building, no longer to attack Akane, but more to see the stars of the show like some sort of groupies. He snorted in disgust as he stepped through the gates and glanced around.  
  
Kuno was standing behind his tree, waiting to pounce on his tigress when she appeared to bask in his glory. Nabiki had arrived and was watching him from the window. Ukyo and Genryu were both moving towards him from near the front doors.  
  
Oddly enough, the group was somewhat more concentrated than usual. His mind worked and he realized something was definitely wrong. "Ambush!"  
  
He spun around as the sports teams rushed him. He twisted sideways to avoid a baseball bat and took a right hook across his jaw from someone in the boxing club. Growling in anger he hooked his cane around the boy's leg and sent him to the ground, lashing out with his foot and catching the boy in the groin.   
  
The battle had just started and a mass of bodies rushed at him from all sides. He stepped back and readied himself, his cane held offensively and his umbrella tossed carelessly to the ground. Without so much as a thought, he quickly took down five of them and cleared himself a path. "Damn! What the hell is going on!?" he cried in frustration.  
  
People were flying away, and he suddenly realized that the crowd was a lot thinner, and it wasn't because of him. He turned his head and blinked in surprise as he saw Kuno, Ukyo, and Genryu backing him up.  
  
"I don't need help," he said to the trio.   
  
"You took a hit," said Genryu as he frowned at his brother and backhanded the last of the attackers in his face without looking at him. The hockey mask clad boy fell to the ground out cold.  
  
"Only because they took me by surprise this time," snorted the older boy in disgust.  
  
"Still," grumbled Ukyo.  
  
"I appreciate it," said the boy with a reluctant sigh. "You know I could take them though. Akane could, and she's still not up to par with me, even in this condition."  
  
"Akane was getting worse because of it," said Genryu.  
  
"I am disgusted with these dogs, attacking an injured man? Have you no honor?" growled Kuno as he stared at one of his kendo club and pointed his bokken down at the knocked out boy's throat.  
  
"You I'm surprised to see here," commented Ranma.  
  
"I did not do this for you, but rather to discipline my peers," snorted Kuno.  
  
"He took out the Kendo club, but no one else," commented Genryu.  
  
"I have no love for you Ranma Saotome. I have cast aside our battle, it would hold no glory now."  
  
"The fact that I'm Akane Tendo's sensei doesn't hurt either huh?" snorted Ranma as he frowned at the boy.   
  
"What?" said Kuno irritably.  
  
"Nothing," grumbled Ranma as he turned his head away in disgust.   
  
"You claim to be Akane Tendo's sensei?" asked the kendoist.  
  
"Yeah, what of it? I'm a higher ranking member of her family's martial arts school," snorted Ranma. "It's my duty, and her father requested it."  
  
"I see," said Kuno. "I would be worried by this news, but Akane Tendo holds no false love for you in her heart."  
  
"So, you're smart enough to realize that, but not observant enough to realize that she's started to use my branch of the Anything Goes style?" Ranma was somewhat surprised.  
  
"Wow, even Kuno noticed that she hates you," commented Genryu.  
  
"Speaking of which," said Ranma.  
  
Akane strolled through the gates and her face fell as she noticed the mess in front of her. "What the? This again?"  
  
"Actually, they were after me this time," commented Ranma.  
  
"What? Why?" asked the girl as she stared at him for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Ranma as he picked up one of the waking students by his collar. "Hello."  
  
"What do you want?" snapped the boy indignantly.  
  
"To find out what you want. Why did you attack me? What kind of idiots are you? I could have killed all of you."  
  
"Ha!? In your condition? You're lucky your friends protected you!" snapped the boy.  
  
Ranma growled and stabbed the boy's thigh with his cane. "Wrong answer."  
  
The boy screamed in pain and started jerking violently.   
  
"What the?" said Genryu as he realized something. Something on his brother's cane he hadn't seen before. A twist of wire that coiled around it all the way to the base. "Ranma..."  
  
"I'm busy," said the older boy as he dropped his prisoner on the ground and kept the cane stuck in his leg. "What made you get this idiotic idea in your head?" he asked the quivering teen.  
  
"You humiliated all of us!" snapped the boy. "We heard you were injured, and decided to get revenge!"  
  
"Humiliated? Oh, you mean when Kuno beat you all?" snorted Ranma as he turned his head and sent another jolt of power into the boy.  
  
"What are you doing?! You'll be killed!" cried Akane as she moved to stop Ranma.  
  
"Don't touch me idiot, you'll get shocked!" he snapped irritably. She stopped moving towards him and he looked down at the boy. "I have to discharge some of the energy I collect, otherwise I'll overheat and burn alive. This could be a good excuse to do it, I just have to watch how much I use these days. That's all."  
  
The boy stopped shaking and glared at Ranma hatefully. "Bastard. We'll..."  
  
"You'll die the next time you attack me like the coward you are," he replied coldly. "I suggest you pass the word around to these fools as well. Don't confuse being injured with being weak." He collected his umbrella and started walking towards the school building.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC... Next Time: Grandpa Happy's Training! 


	30. The Three Saotomes part 30

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 30  
  
Explosion of love!  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome sat in class and stared at the teacher. He wasn't  
really paying attention, and no one seemed to notice or care. He was  
blissfully free of any real annoyance, save for a few easily ignored  
glares from a few of his classmates. It was a nice feeling to know  
that no one would bother you. Kuno was ignoring him completely, and  
several boys from the class had still not returned from the morning  
attack, causing their girlfriends to glare at him hatefully.  
  
"Shit," he grumbled as he thought about that. "What the hell were  
those idiots thinking?" The boys had gotten wind of his injury  
apparently, and had taken it upon themselves to gang up on him. It was  
the result of a beating the majority of the boys in the school had  
gotten after defeating Akane Tendo with his help. Kuno hadn't taken it  
well, and he had manipulated the idiots into thinking they could beat  
him. His frown became more pronounced at that. "Idiots."  
  
Still, there wasn't much he could do aside from seriously hurting  
a few and hoping the rest would get the message. No big deal really.  
He wasn't able to take on any of his rivals at the moment, but the  
idiot mob was nothing compared to Matin or Xianghua.  
  
The teacher lobbed an eraser at his head for his inattention, and  
he caught it idly, placing it on the corner of his desk after peering  
at it curiously for a moment. "What is it?"  
  
The man blinked and stared at him for a moment before disregarding  
the boy in favor of the lesson. "Never mind Saotome."  
  
"Heh, right."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"You've found him?" A pair of pink tinged lips spoke into a cell  
phone calmly. A woman sitting inside of a limousine, shrouded in  
shadows smirked as she felt a warm feeling rush over her body. She was  
wearing a business suit with a low cut skirt and dark pantyhose. A  
huge round and black hat rested on top of her dark brown hair. She  
wore a pair of shades that concealed her eyes from view. After  
listening to the reply she nodded to herself calmly. "Furinkan High  
you say? Excellent." She closed the phone, folding it in half before  
putting it inside of her handbag carefully.  
  
She chuckled to herself as she shifted her legs, uncrossing and  
then crossing them again. "Well...it has been a while hasn't it?" She  
reached into her purse and removed a small photo. "I've found you at  
last."  
  
Placing the worn looking photo back into her bag, she pressed a  
small button on the armrest at her side. "Take me to Furinkan High."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Genryu Saotome paused and shuddered for a moment. He felt a chill  
run down his spine and he jerked upright suddenly.  
  
Ukyo blinked and looked at her husband for a moment. "What's with  
you?"  
  
"Nuthin," replied the boy as a slightly confused frown crossed his  
face. "Feels like someone just walked over my grave, ya know?"  
  
The girl shook her head and went back to the small grill in front  
of her. She was selling lunch to the crowd at the moment, and didn't  
think much about the boy next to her at the moment.  
  
Genryu had other thoughts. "That feeling..." He'd been around  
enough curses and magic to not ignore something like the feeling he'd  
just gotten. "Something bad is coming soon." His frowned deepened as  
he realized that he'd probably be the one to handle it. Ranma was in  
no condition for anything serious at the moment.  
  
As if summoned by the boy's thoughts, Ranma walked up to his  
little brother and frowned down at him. "Did you feel that?"  
  
The younger boy nodded slowly. "Yeah, something is comin."  
  
Ranma snorted and shook his head. "Right. It's best not to ignore  
that feeling. We should be ready."  
  
Genryu nodded carefully and stared into the crowd.  
  
Ukyo smacked him in the back of his head, ruining the seriousness  
of the moment. "What the hell are you two idiots talking about?"  
  
"I just got a bad feeling," grumbled Genryu as he rubbed the back  
of his head. "Stupid Uncute Tomboy! Why'd ya hit me?"  
  
"Because you're scaring off my customers! You too! Get lost!"  
snapped the girl as she glared at Ranma.  
  
"Huh? Me?" said the older boy dumbly.  
  
"No one is going to come here while you're standing there!  
Everyone is avoiding you!" snapped Ukyo.  
  
"Treating your own family so! What would mother say!" said Ranma  
with false tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"That I've got good business sense! Scram!" snarled Ukyo as she  
pushed him away forcibly.  
  
"Yeah. I know when I'm not wanted," said Ranma as he started  
walking away. This caused Ukyo to stumble forward a little, as she  
suddenly found no resistance to her shoving. "Genryu, I'll talk with  
you about this later on. See ya." The boy waved back at the pair  
casually, without looking back at them as he walked off.  
  
"A bad feeling?" she muttered as she turned to stare at Genryu.  
  
"Hey! I know better than to ignore stuff like that!" he retorted  
irritably. "Too much bad stuff has happened to me before. I know what  
it feels like."  
  
Ranma chuckled to himself as their voices faded as he moved away  
from them. The last thing he heard was a familiar clanging sound  
followed by an angry girl's voice. "And who the hell are you calling  
Uncute!?"  
  
"I guess there's some things he'll never learn," said the older  
boy calmly. He paused and stared down at the cane in his hand for a  
moment. He was feeling a little light headed and leaned on it heavily.  
"Damn..." It took a moment to catch his balance again, but the feeling  
passed rather quickly. "Shit. This could get annoying." He continued  
on his way, putting just a little more of his weight on the cane than  
before.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stared forward. His eyes were vacant and simply  
stared at the road in front of him as he trudged onward. "Genryu, I  
probably won't be able to defeat you...but I must try anyway. My honor  
demands it." He sighed and hung his head a little lower as he walked.  
  
After several minutes of trudging onward in silence, he came  
across a man pulling a cart along the road.  
  
Ryoga paused and slowly turned his gaze towards the man.  
  
He was a skinny balding man in his late sixties. He stared at the  
boy with wide eyes and stepped back slightly.  
  
Ryoga spoke up. "You probably won't be able to help me, but could  
you tell me where I can find Furinkan High?"  
  
The old man raised his hand shakily and pointed down the road.  
"Tokyo is about a hundred miles that way," he whispered calmly.  
  
"Really? Thanks," muttered Ryoga halfheartedly. "It'll probably  
rain before I get there." He looked up at the sky again, ignoring the  
endless light blue as he stared directly at a tiny white puff of a  
cloud.  
  
The old man shuddered as he watched the boy walk away. "That  
boy...I've never seen anyone with eyes so full of despair. It's like  
he's a dead man walking!"  
  
The lost boy trudged onward, giving a small humorless chuckle as  
he overheard the old man. "Death...might not be so bad after all..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma smirked to himself as he stared at the open lot in front of  
him. It was little more than a patch of dirt. However, the tiny old  
man sitting in the middle of the lot hummed to himself cheerfully. He  
had a small fire going, and was holding a stick with a sweet potato on  
it into the flame. "Hey Grandpa."  
  
"Eh?" muttered the diminutive man as he turned to look up at the  
boy. "Ranma! How've you been boy?" Happosai cheerfully turned back to  
his potato as the boy walked up to his side.  
  
"Fine I guess," replied Ranma as he stared at the man's food.  
"Making a snack?"  
  
"Good food makes for a sound body," said Happosai cheerfully. "I'd  
offer you some, but I'm a growing boy you see..."  
  
"Ha! Still as greedy as always I see," said Ranma in amusement.  
  
"Come for training have you?" said Happosai as he turned the  
potato over a few times.  
  
"You offered didn't you?" replied Ranma wryly.  
  
"Hmmm. So I did. You've got quite a problem though," said Happosai  
as he turned his head to look at the cane in the boy's grip.  
  
"Yeah, quite the crutch so to speak," said Ranma with his smirk  
fading slightly.  
  
"We'll see what we can do about that," said Happosai. "What I need  
to know boy, is exactly when you died, and when you were planning on  
telling everyone you were dead?"  
  
Ranma blinked at this and said nothing for a moment. "I..."  
  
"Come on boy, out with it," said Happi calmly.  
  
"It's not the same as being dead," said Ranma as he turned his  
head away slightly. "I'm just...not in here anymore."  
  
"Hmmm," said Happosai as he nodded. "I don't know much about that  
technique of yours I'm afraid. It shouldn't be too difficult to fix  
though."  
  
"Fix? It's not something you can 'fix' old man," said the boy  
indignantly. "I'm not dead...I'm just..."  
  
"Not alive?" quarried Happosai.  
  
"I am! I can feel, I can breathe, I can even have children!" said  
Ranma with a heavy snort as he turned his back on the old man.  
  
"Can you?" asked Happosai as he seemed to think about this a bit  
more.  
  
"It's hard to explain what it's like..." said Ranma as all the  
anger flooded away from his face at once. "It's sort of like I'm  
driving my body... I've just got to keep it charged up is all..."  
  
"So, you're a vampire then?" asked Happosai as he stared at the  
boy with wide eyes.  
  
"No!" snapped Ranma. He paused and thought about it.  
"Well...kinda...yeah. I guess I am in a way. I just take energy from  
somewhere other than blood. I kinda overheated my engine a bit  
though." He patted his chest a few times and sat down next to the old  
man with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Humph! The body is not a machine!" snapped Happosai.  
  
"Just an analogy," said Ranma defensively. "Don't get all mad at  
me!"  
  
"I suppose it's a start..." said Happosai as he sighed and pulled  
his potato out of the fire. He lit his pipe and puffed on it a few  
times for a moment. "I guess we should get started then."  
  
"Right," said Ranma with a small shrug.  
  
"Okay boy, it's time to begin then!" Happosai jumped to his feet  
and started walking out of the lot.  
  
Ranma blinked as the old man turned the corner and vanished. He  
simply sat there and waited for a moment. Nothing happened for several  
seconds. He smiled to himself and reached out to touch the abandoned  
sweet potato. He had no intention of eating it; he didn't even like  
them to be perfectly honest. No sooner than his finger came to within  
a half inch of the potato...  
  
Happosai burst around the corner and quickly dashed over to the  
boy's side. "Right after I finish my lunch!" He snapped up the potato  
and started to eat it cheerfully.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma blinked as he looked down at the diminutive old man and  
smiled. "A bathhouse?"  
  
"That's right boy, we've got to get you back into shape!" said  
Happosai cheerfully as they stood behind the building. There were  
several windows just below the roof of the building.  
  
"Okay, I'm game," replied the boy with a shrug.  
  
"Come on, this should get your blood flowing!" said Happosai  
cheerfully as he jumped up to one of the ledges. It was small, but he  
was short enough to crouch down and peer inside without hanging on.  
  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders and jumped up, performing a pull up  
to peer inside with the old man. "What's the point of this, besides  
the obvious I mean?" said Ranma as he grinned and peered at the nude  
women inside.  
  
"You've got to exercise that muscle of yours," said the old man as  
he turned his head and smiled at him. "This should get your heart rate  
up!"  
  
Ranma nodded and continued to watch the women bathe inside. His  
father would have made him run a few laps or something to accomplish  
the same thing; more like a few hundred or so. He turned towards the  
old man again. "Okay. I guess it's working a bit."  
  
"See anything you like?" asked the old man cheerfully.  
  
"That one is pretty nice," replied Ranma as he pointed out a  
particularly well endowed woman in her mid twenties.  
  
"True, there are a lot of younger ones as well," said Happosai  
thoughtfully. Several young girls were inside the room as well.  
  
"Yeah, I can appreciate that as well," said the boy as he searched  
the room over and picked out a few older teens that weren't quite as  
developed. "Still, something has to be said for a fully developed  
woman."  
  
"I agree, there's more life in the younger ones though," said  
Happosai.  
  
"Not as much experience though," pointed out Ranma.  
  
"That's true as well," said Happosai.  
  
Ranma pointed towards a girl of about thirteen. "She'll be cute  
when she's older."  
  
Happosai nodded. "It's already pretty apparent. A shame she's  
still a little young though."  
  
"Wonder how long till they notice us?" asked the boy.  
  
The old man smiled at him cheerfully. "We'll see."  
  
"Then the chase starts right? That's fun too!" said Ranma with a  
knowing smirk.  
  
"I knew I liked you for a reason boy!" quipped Happosai.  
  
"EEEK! Perverts!" cried a voice from within the room.  
  
"Here we go!" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
They remained still, watching as the women scrambled around the  
room. It was enjoyable to say the least. The women were all running or  
diving into the water, throwing things at the closed window. Watching  
them run was an experience in itself.  
  
After about two minutes of this, a few of the women had managed to  
dress themselves at least partially and were starting to emerge from  
the front of the building, armed with various mops and other cleaning  
utensils.  
  
"Time to go!" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
The pair dashed off, with the women and girls in hot pursuit.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
The chase was fast paced and frantic. The women were lobbing  
anything they could at the pair, and several others had joined the  
pair in the street. That was mostly due to Happosai stopping to grope  
anyone who caught his eye whenever he could.  
  
Ranma was a bit more subdued and concentrated on running alone. He  
was very aware of how his body was reacting to the chase. So far he'd  
had no trouble and was enjoying himself.  
  
The pair turned into an alley between several homes and the mob  
was lost for a moment. Happosai jumped up to the windows and the  
clothes lines that hung there. He cheerfully plucked a few of the  
panties and bras hanging there off and stuffed them into a sack.  
"What? Don't you want some?" he said as he noticed Ranma standing  
below him.  
  
"Nah. That's your thing," replied the boy with a cheerful grin. He  
hopped up next to the man and jumped over a few windows skillfully.  
"This is more my thing. Hi how's it goin?"  
  
The nude woman was in the act of getting dressed when she turned  
her head and stared at the boy waving at her from her windowsill.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Oops. Gotta go!" said the boy as he noticed the mob react to the  
scream from the street outside. He winked at her and jumped away,  
landing on the pavement in a run again.  
  
The woman blinked and looked down at herself for a moment.  
"Hey...he was kinda cute..."  
  
"Hotcha!" said Happosai as he appeared in her window and leered at  
her for a second before dashing off.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!" cried the woman in revulsion.  
  
Happosai quickly caught up with Ranma and chuckled as he bounced  
along.  
  
The boy blinked and slowed suddenly. "Uh-oh. Game's over old man."  
  
"Eh?" said Happosai as he turned in mid jump and watched as Ranma  
stopped suddenly. He slammed into a wall that he hadn't seen. It was  
blocking the street and he shook his head for a moment. "Oh..."  
  
The crowd of women surrounded Ranma as he sat on the ground.  
"Whoa, that was interesting. Hi." He grinned at them all and they  
glared at him with their makeshift weapons held ready. "Boy. This is  
going to suck."  
  
Happosai was hidden away behind several trashcans as the women  
beat on his student. "Oh Ranma! You've made me so proud! Sacrificing  
yourself so that I could get away!" Tears filled his eyes as he  
watched and did nothing. It was good for the boy; he would build up a  
lot of stamina that way.  
  
Ranma was taking a rather nasty beating. He wasn't screaming in  
pain or anything, but it was still rather brutal. A few of the women  
had already backed off by this point.  
  
He was lying on the ground covered in scratches and bruises at  
this point. "Ouch."  
  
"Pervert!" snapped one of the more upset women as she kicked him  
in his balls.  
  
Ranma reacted to this and rolled over onto his back, clutching  
himself in pain. "Heh. It was worth the peek pretty lady."  
  
The woman flushed, partially out of embarrassment, but mostly in  
anger at the boy's audacity. "You pig!" She kicked him in the chest,  
but there wasn't too much heat in it.  
  
The crowd started to disperse and left him lying there.  
  
After several moments, Happosai appeared next to the boy and  
sighed. "Well boy, they really did a number on you. You didn't have to  
stop though."  
  
"I'd have collapsed in a short time if I didn't," replied the boy  
with a small chuckle. "My heart got quite a workout though. Thanks old  
man," replied the boy with a slightly pained chuckle as he sat up.  
"I'd have kept this up all day if I could have."  
  
"That's the spirit boy!" said Happosai cheerfully.  
  
"So, now what?" asked Ranma as he pulled himself up to his feet  
and grabbed the discarded cane from a small puddle. He wiped it off a  
little and leaned on it as he stood up.  
  
"We should get something to eat now!"  
  
"Sure thing," replied the boy cheerfully. He started walking after  
the old man and felt his strength returning to him slowly.  
  
"I know a place!" cried Happosai as he bounced away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma grinned at the old man as he sat in a booth with him. There  
was a bottle of sake between them, and a modest meal. The partially  
nude women who were feeding them helped him relax even more. They  
fawned over him and the old man.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahaaaa!" cried Happosai as he nuzzled the naked  
breasts of one of the strippers. She grinned at him with her disgust  
barely hidden away.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna pay right? I kinda might wanna come back here,"  
said Ranma as he looked at the old man for a moment.  
  
"Don't be stupid boy! Of course we are!" said Happosai. "This  
isn't some run down yakitori! I'm a regular here!"  
  
"Oh. Cool," said the boy as he smirked at the old man and let one  
of the girls use her chopsticks to put some of the beef from one of  
the plates into his mouth.  
  
The woman giggled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Ranma noted  
a few more of the girls were hanging off of him than the old man.  
"Hey! I ain't the only one paying here! Give my grandpa some attention  
too!" He shoved a few of them towards Happosai and they reluctantly  
complied.  
  
Happosai had tears of joy in his eyes. He had at last found his  
true heir! If only he could find a way to rid the boy of his problem,  
he'd ensure the continuation of the school for generations!  
  
"What's after this?" asked Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Hmmmm...It's unfortunate that you're still in school...we could  
always go to the locker rooms if I could train you during the day."  
  
Ranma blinked at this. "What are you kidding?"  
  
"Eh?" said Happosai as his head jerked around to the boy.  
  
"There's a volleyball tournament at the school tonight! I know  
when all the sports teams will be having matches!" said the boy  
cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Ranma! You've made me so proud!" said Happosai as he burst  
into tears again. He nuzzled his head into one of the stripper's chest  
and she twitched slightly. "Comfort me!"  
  
The woman patted him on the back somewhat reluctantly, but didn't  
shove him off. He was a good customer after all.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"Shhhh," said Happosai as he peeked around the corner to the  
girl's locker room and found it empty. He hopped inside and searched  
around. "The coast is clear!"  
  
"Course it is. They're all in the gym playing ball right now,"  
said the boy as he strolled in casually.  
  
Happosai bounced into the room and froze in horror. Every one of  
the lockers had a padlock on it. "Oh no!"  
  
Ranma blinked at this and looked at the man for a moment. "What's  
the problem?"  
  
"They've imprisoned all the silky darlings! How could they be so  
cruel? Don't worry my babies! I shall free you!" He bounced up to one  
of the lockers and began to tug on the lock rather pathetically.  
  
Ranma tapped him on the shoulder and sighed. "Step aside old man."  
  
"Eh?" replied Happosai dumbly.  
  
"Heh, they've all got key locks on them. That's good, this would  
be harder if they'd used combination locks." He pulled a pin out of  
his hair and smiled at the old man for a moment.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" asked Happosai.  
  
"Always be prepared," replied Ranma as he quickly picked the lock  
and popped it open. "Man, they didn't even get the good key locks. I  
might have had a bit more trouble with a tumbler."  
  
"Quickly! To work boy! We've got to free as many of the silky  
darlings as we can!" cried Happosai as he quickly pilfered what he  
wanted out of the locker.  
  
Ranma nodded at this and almost did a double take at the inside of  
the locker. "Whoa!" Sitting partially hidden inside the back was a  
photo of a naked Akane in the bath. He plucked it out and stared at it  
for a moment. It actually had a lipstick mark on it. "Heh. Well, I'd  
hate to disappoint one of your fans, Akane." He put it back and turned  
to the next locker.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The lockers were now all cleared and Ranma smiled in satisfaction  
as he watched Happosai cheerfully hug his huge sack of gym shorts and  
underwear.  
  
"Come on! Quickly boy!" chimed the old man.  
  
"Huh? What we're leaving?" said the boy as he stared at him.  
  
"Course we are!" said Happosai dumbly. "What do we have to wait  
for?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "We could always hide and wait for the girls to  
come back and change."  
  
Happosai paused and blinked at this. "Another chase?"  
  
"Nah, the point of this time is not to get caught," said the boy  
cheerfully.  
  
"An empty locker?" asked Happosai dumbly.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "That's the first place they'll look."  
  
"Where then?" said Happosai as he grinned at him.  
  
Ranma merely pointed at the ceiling tiles above them. They were a  
flimsy cardboard like substance that hid the real ceiling from view.  
  
Within moments the pair was sitting on the wall between the locker  
room and the showers. They were hidden away by the pseudo ceiling and  
had a good view through the various cracks of the aged material.  
  
"Ingenious!" gasped Happosai as the girls started to enter the  
room. They were sweaty and chattering amongst themselves.  
  
Happosai was riveted to the scene with drool coming out of his  
mouth as he watched. The girls were showering on one side, and  
changing on the other. It didn't take the girls long to figure out  
they'd been robbed. The reaction was short lived though, they were  
somewhat used to it by this point.  
  
"I was sure those locks would work!" cried one of them angrily.  
  
Ranma noticed that she was the one with the photo of Akane in her  
locker. She was a young blue haired girl with a nice figure. He  
smirked as she checked for the photo when no one was watching and  
breathed a sigh of relief after she found it.  
  
"Heh. Not bad Akane," he said to himself.  
  
"Akane? Where!?" whispered Happosai in excitement.  
  
"She's not here. Just thinking to myself," replied the boy calmly.  
He wasn't all that interested in the goings on below him any longer.  
He did have to stop Happosai from bursting into the room at several  
points and held the old man tightly in his grip with his hand over his  
mouth. Happosai put up a minimal struggle though. Ranma let him  
continue to watch until all the girls had left the room.  
  
The pair jumped down from the ceiling and looked at each other for  
a moment. "Well, that was fun!" said Ranma.  
  
"I think that's enough for today though," said Happosai as he  
patted his bag of undies. "I've got to go sort through my new panties  
and add to my collection!"  
  
"What do you do with doubles?" asked Ranma as he appeared to think  
about it for a moment. "I mean, you must have more than one of a few  
pair."  
  
"Heh. How little you know boy! Each silky darling is a new  
adventure in itself!"  
  
"Hey. Whatever floats your boat old man!" replied the boy with a  
shrug.  
  
The door in front of them started to open and Happosai and Ranma  
froze.  
  
The team had returned back into the locker with the coach for an  
after game meeting. Thinking quickly, Ranma hooked his foot under  
Happosai and kicked him out the window. The old man yelped in  
surprise, but landed on his feet.  
  
Ranma found himself backing away as they entered the room. There  
was no way he'd make it to the window himself. He spotted an unopened  
locker behind himself and quickly ducked inside.  
  
"What was that noise?" asked one of the girls as she noticed the  
door move. "Hey! There's someone in there!"  
  
There was a collective screech.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and slumped down against the door. A group  
of angry girls opened the door and he fell forward onto the ground,  
appearing to be out cold.  
  
"Eek! Pervert!" cried one of the girls angrily.  
  
"He's all beat up!" pointed out one of the other girls.  
  
"Hey! I know that guy!" said another one of the girls.  
  
"Isn't that the guy Akane's trying to kill?"  
  
"Yeah! Ranma Saotome! He's dangerous!" squealed someone.  
  
"Step aside!" growled the coach. She wasn't exactly a beautiful  
woman, but she wasn't mannish either. She had short cut gray hair and  
a somewhat stocky build to her. She glared down at the fallen boy for  
a moment and picked him up by the back of his shirt. "You'd better  
have a good reason for being here."  
  
Ranma was glaring at her in what appeared to be disgust. "Stupid  
old man."  
  
Everyone blinked at this.  
  
"Why are you in here?" snapped the coach.  
  
"I was fightin some old guy who was robbing the place. He got  
lucky and shoved me in there last I remember," snorted Ranma as he  
returned her harsh glare.  
  
"How did you know he was here?" snapped one of the girls.  
  
"I followed him, he's been stealin panties and stuff," replied the  
boy calmly. "Can I go now? I hurt all over."  
  
Remarkably, his story flew. He looked beat up enough from the last  
mob of girls he'd run into.  
  
The coach put him down and stepped aside with a confused frown. He  
strolled out of the room unobstructed and walked out the door. As soon  
as he was outside, he pushed himself against the wall with is eyes  
wide and gasped as he clutched his chest. "Man, that was close!"  
  
"Ranma! You're alive!" cried Happosai as he bounced over to the  
boy. "Good job!"  
  
The boy nodded and started to stagger away. "Come on, let's get  
out of here!"  
  
Happosai bounced away cheerfully.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma stared at Akane as she frowned at him and punched again.  
"Come on you jerk!"  
  
"I'm a bit out of it today, sorry Akane," he replied with a small  
shrug. "I told you I'd be training with that old man today."  
  
Akane frowned at this and pushed her attack a bit harder. Ranma  
grabbed her chest almost lazily, but a bit slower than normal as he  
shoved her back, making sure to get a good squeeze in while he did it.  
"You're still rough with those punches Akane."  
  
"Damn," grumbled the girl as she fell on her rear and rubbed at  
her breast in irritation. "I'll beat you yet!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That's enough for tonight though. Go home and get  
some rest," replied the boy as he turned away from her.  
  
She snorted in disgust and relaxed her stance. He walked towards  
the house and opened the door. Akane was right behind him, she was  
scowling angrily and turned her head away from him as she walked  
directly behind him.  
  
"I had no idea you were still living here Mrs. Saotome! It's so  
nice to see you again!" said a feminine voice from inside. "I checked  
with the school, but it seems no one was there when I arrived. I was a  
little too late."  
  
"That's all right, I'm sure my family will be happy to hear you're  
back in town dear!" said Nodoka.  
  
Ranma had frozen in mid step and Akane almost walked into his  
back. "Huh?"  
  
"It can't be!" muttered the boy with an unreadable gaze on his  
face.  
  
"What the hell?" grumbled Akane irritably.  
  
"Oh Ranma! Finished training?" said his mother as she stood up to  
greet him.  
  
"Ranma!" cried the woman who stood up next to the boy's mother  
with a smile on her face. "Wow! You've grown so much!"  
  
"Midori..." muttered Ranma as he stared at her.  
  
"Yeah! Nice to see you too! How have you been? It's been a long  
time, Ranma. You never came to visit."  
  
Akane looked at the woman for a moment. She had her hair pulled up  
in a tight bun on top of her head and was dressed in a business suit.  
"Who?"  
  
"Who is this girl?" asked Midori cheerfully.  
  
"That's Akane. She's my son's student!" said Nodoka cheerfully.  
  
Ranma had said nothing and merely stared at the girl.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" replied the girl as she  
walked over to him and touched his chest with her fingers lightly.  
"It's been so long handsome."  
  
Ranma looked down at her hand and then back up at her face again.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHH!!"  
  
Akane blinked as the boy turned away and ran into the yard at a  
full sprint. He bounced over the wall and vanished into the streets of  
Nerima.  
  
"What the hell?" She stared at the girl for a moment in confusion.  
  
"He still likes me!" said Midori cheerfully.  
  
"Such a shy son I have," commented Nodoka to herself.  
  
Not sure of what else to say, Akane blinked and turned towards the  
door. "I'll see you tomorrow night Auntie."  
  
Nodoka nodded and smiled at her. "Tommorow then Akane."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma was huddled inside a cement pipe in a construction yard  
mumbling to himself in horror. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" His heart  
was racing and he was gasping badly. "She's found me!"  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC... 


	31. The Three Saotomes part 31

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 31  
  
The flame of depression.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome woke up shivering. He wasn't sure why that was, or  
the reason he was so uncomfortable. He slowly opened his eyes to the  
sound of a gentle rain just outside. "Where?" he muttered as he  
noticed his dull gray surroundings. "I'm..."  
  
He was sitting inside a cement pipe, and was basically stuck there  
until the rain let up.  
  
"Shit," he grumbled as he shifted his position in order to make  
himself more comfortable. It was morning, and he was probably already  
late for class. "Might as well just skip today," he muttered under his  
breath.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A limo pulled up to Furinkan high in the rain. The student body  
froze as a large man dressed in a black suit stepped out of the  
driver's seat and walked to the back door with an umbrella. He didn't  
bother opening it until he was standing in front of the door and  
pulled it open.  
  
"Who?" stammered one of the girls near the front of the crowd. The  
boy next to her simply felt his jaw grow slack at the sight of what  
emerged. It was a stunning looking woman with her hair pulled into a  
tight bun and a professional looking business suit on. She smirked at  
the crowd and strolled towards the gates.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno let out a quiet gasp as he staggered back at the  
sight of her.  
  
She simply walked forward with her escort holding the umbrella  
over her head at her side towards the building.  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Hey. It's that Midori girl."  
  
One of her friends turned her head towards her and whispered.  
"What? You know her? Who is she?"  
  
"I don't know her, she's a friend of Ranma's. I met her yesterday  
when I was training. He seems scared of her."  
  
"Ranma? Afraid of someone?" muttered the girl in shock.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Akane quietly. The girl had been at the fight,  
along with a good portion of the students in the crowd. Those that  
heard her quickly spread the word around and within moments there  
where whispers running through the crowd.  
  
Midori smirked to herself at the sound of it. "Talking about me  
already?"  
  
"You made quite an entrance," said the stone-faced bodyguard  
calmly.  
  
"So it seems, I do wonder where dear Ranma is though, I don't see  
him in the crowd."  
  
"Perhaps he is inside?" asked the man calmly.  
  
"Come, we'll ask some of the students first." She turned towards  
the crowd and the man with her gave a slight frown at this.  
  
A sound caught her attention though; she cocked her head and  
peered at the newcomer who rushed through the gates. It was a familiar  
looking boy with an umbrella in his hand.  
  
"Jeez Ucchan, I would have been all right," muttered Genryu  
Saotome as he looked at his wife in irritation.  
  
"I don't need you catching cold. Besides, wouldn't you rather be a  
man anyway?" said the boy who was standing next to him with a slightly  
irritated frown. He had an umbrella of her own and looked like she was  
growing irritated with the conversation.  
  
"I know, it's just that we were almost late today. We could have  
bought these later, I could live with it until we got here," said the  
boy with a small sigh.  
  
Midori narrowed her eyes slightly, but her cheerful smile quickly  
returned. "Well, hello there. It's been a while since I've seen you  
little brother."  
  
Genryu froze in his tracks and stared at her.  
  
"L-little brother?" muttered Kuno as he began to edge away from  
the scene a little more.  
  
Midori blinked at the sound of the voice that had floated over the  
silent crowd. "Tachi?"  
  
Kuno muttered a silent curse under his breath and tensed his body  
suddenly. Everyone was looking at him and he froze. "It...has been a  
while Midori," he said with a nod.  
  
"Oh! It is you! Fancy meeting you here!?" cried the girl.  
  
"M-m-m-" stammered Genryu with a horrified looking expression on  
his face.  
  
Ukyo promptly slapped him on the back of his head. "Spit it out  
will ya?"  
  
"Midori! Oh shit! I gotta warn..." he trailed off as he found his  
path blocked by his wife. "Um..."  
  
"You know her?" said the chef as she stared at the girl for a  
moment.  
  
"Um, kinda yeah..." said the boy nervously. He was shaking so  
badly that he looked like he was about to drop his umbrella.  
  
Ukyo didn't like the look of this. She turned towards the new girl  
and frowned. "Who are you? How do you know my husband?"  
  
The girl blinked at this. "Husband?" She peered closer at the girl  
and realized that she was indeed female. "Oh! Oh my! How terribly rude  
of me! You must be my future sister in law! I am Midori Tachibana. It  
is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Future..." muttered Ukyo as she stared at the girl.  
  
"Sister in law?" muttered Akane as she moved up next to the girl.  
  
"Yes, I am Ranma Saotome's fiancee," said the girl with a heavy  
blush on her face.  
  
"Saotome! It could not be! I would never wish such a fate upon my  
most hated rival!" cried Kuno out loud.  
  
Midori turned slowly and looked at him. "Pardon me?" she said  
cheerfully.  
  
Kuno stared at her, a shocked and horrified expression on his face  
as he realized that he had spoken out loud. "'Twas a mere slip of the  
tongue. Ranma Saotome, my dear friend and comrade in arms, is most  
fortunate to have such a lovely bride. The cur I speak of, would never  
have such fortune fall upon him!"  
  
The student body blinked in unison. Tatewaki Kuno had just called  
the man who had broken his family sword a 'dear friend'.  
  
"How sweet!" said Midori cheerfully as she pinched his cheek and  
jerked it a little. She released him and Kuno found himself rubbing  
the spot in irritation.  
  
"You're Ranma's fiancee?" said Akane as she stared at the girl.  
  
"Yes," said Midori cheerfully.  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you I suppose," she said with a simple shrug.  
She started walking towards the school without much interest in what  
was going on any longer.  
  
"Hold, don't I know you?" said Midori.  
  
Genryu stepped in before Akane could respond, much to her  
annoyance. "She's from the sister school to our own. Ranma's teaching  
her some of the more advanced forms."  
  
"Oh?" said Midori with her eyebrow arching slightly. "Yes, you  
were there that day I met with him in his home."  
  
"That's right," said Akane coldly. "When he ran away from you."  
  
Midori barely managed to keep her eye from twitching. "He's just a  
little shy."  
  
"I doubt that very much," muttered Kuno.  
  
"What was that?" said Midori as she faced him again.  
  
"Ranma Saotome is anything but shy, it is no doubt he wished to be  
presentable for his future wife. Meeting one's future spouse is  
something one does not do after such an arduous workout," said Kuno  
quickly.  
  
"Oh. I suppose you're right," said the girl. "I probably should  
have called first, but I couldn't wait to meet him again! It had been  
so long!"  
  
"More like you didn't want to give him the chance to escape,"  
grumbled Genryu irritably.  
  
Ukyo stared at him for a moment, but the girl didn't seem to  
notice his words. "What's going on here?" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Later," replied Genryu quietly.  
  
Ukyo nodded with a serious frown on her face.  
  
"Where is my darling Ranma anyway? I don't see him here," she said  
as she looked around the campus for a moment.  
  
Various mutters about how lucky Ranma Saotome was could be heard  
in the crowd as the act gave everyone a good look at her.  
  
"Saotome is not present today," said Kuno calmly. "Perhaps he is  
late."  
  
"He's not here?" said Genryu in confusion.  
  
"No, Saotome has not yet set foot upon these hallowed grounds,"  
said Kuno with a serious nod.  
  
"Well, I suppose I shall catch him another time," said Midori as  
she turned back towards her car. The man followed her, keeping the  
umbrella over her head as he did so with practiced ease.  
  
Kuno frowned as she left them standing there. "Midori Tachibana?  
Ranma Saotome, I shall pray for your very soul."  
  
"You know her?" said Genryu as he stared at the boy.  
  
"Indeed, we attended the same junior high school," said Kuno  
seriously. "Nabiki Tendo will know of her as well. She is not one that  
anyone should tread on. She is dangerous." The boy rubbed at his  
shoulder absently for a moment with a frown on his face.  
  
"Ucchan, I've got to go. I've got to find Ranma and warn him about  
this," said Genryu seriously as he faced his wife.  
  
"He already knows," said Akane as she moved back into the group.  
"She showed up last night when I was there for my training."  
  
Genryu nodded at this. "Still, he's going to need my help."  
  
"Wait! What the hell is going on here? Who the hell is that?" said  
Ukyo irritably.  
  
"We'll meet at the restaurant tonight, I'll explain everything  
then," said Genryu as he gave her a serious nod.  
  
Ukyo looked uncertain about this for a moment, but finally nodded.  
"All right. You'd better show up Genryu."  
  
The boy nodded and turned towards the gates.  
  
Akane frowned at this and snorted.  
  
Kuno merely stood up straight and turned away.  
  
"Are you two going to show up as well?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"Ranma can deal with his own problems," said Akane coldly.  
  
"I would not involve myself with anything having to do with that  
woman. I feel Saotome's pain, but I am not his ally," agreed Kuno  
stoically.  
  
"Fine," said Ukyo with a small shrug.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A short distance away...  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stared out over the rooftops of Tokyo with a frown on  
his face. "So, I'll be there soon." He clenched his fist at his side  
and started off with the same dead look in his eyes. "Genryu Saotome,  
I cannot defeat you, but I can take you with me. It is all I can hope  
for."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma rubbed at his head as he sat in thought on top of the cement  
pipe that had been his prison not even an hour before. The rain had  
stopped and he was free to go, but instead he merely sat and  
contemplated his situation. "Damn. I knew she'd find me sooner or  
later. This really sucks, I don't have a clue what to do about her. I  
can't piss her off, there's no way I'm gonna marry her. Pop might  
actually be of some use in this, but I doubt it." His frown deepened  
at the thought of it.  
  
"Genryu should be relatively safe, he's not staying with me  
anymore."  
  
With a short nod he stood up and stared forward towards the  
street. "I guess this is my problem. I'd better find a way to deal  
with it fast." He jumped down off his perch and started walking.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Midori smirked as she stood in the rain watching the Tendo dojo.  
She chuckled silently as she simply stared at the gates for a time and  
did nothing. "So, this is where Ranma was staying."  
  
"Yes, he recently moved back in with his mother due to an injury,"  
said her bodyguard calmly. "According to our reports, it is some kind  
of heart condition."  
  
The girl frowned slightly at this. "Pardon?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome, has a weak heart," replied the man calmly.  
  
"That isn't good," said Midori as she scowled at him.  
  
"There is little we can do about this situation," replied the man  
calmly. "Someone like him, is not a fitting heir to the Tachibana  
family fortune."  
  
Midori's hand moved like a snake as she slapped him across his  
face. "That is for me alone to decide!" Her voice was a hateful hiss  
as she glared at him with a barely checked fury. "Ranma Saotome is  
mine! I shall do as I please, he is the one I have chosen!"  
  
The man said nothing and merely nodded at her.  
  
"See that your tongue does not slip again!"  
  
"This place has no real interest to us," said the man as he  
quickly changed the object of the conversation.  
  
"Perhaps not," said Midori calmly. "Still, it is possible that  
this Tendo girl wishes to take my love away from me. I have heard that  
she visits him on an almost daily basis."  
  
"Her reasons are sound," replied the man simply. "The Tendo family  
and Saotome family do have a rather long personal history."  
  
"That worries me even more," growled Midori. "I'll deal with it  
myself."  
  
"That is not wise," replied the man calmly.  
  
"I hate having others do my work for me," she said quietly. "I'll  
deal with this, and soon nothing will stand between me and Ranma."  
  
"Very well," said the man calmly as he waited patiently for her to  
finish staring.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat in his home with a scowl on his face as he sipped at his  
tea.  
  
His mother sat across from him with a cheerful smile on her face.  
"Well, that was quite exciting!"  
  
"Midori?" he muttered irritably.  
  
"Yes, I haven't seen her in years. It was some time ago that her  
family moved away. About a year after you left actually."  
  
Ranma merely nodded and frowned. "Why would she show back up after  
all this time though? It was bad enough when we were little."  
  
"Oh Ranma. She's your childhood sweetheart, don't be that way,"  
said his mother with a blush on her face.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with this?" he muttered with a heavy  
sigh.  
  
"No. I wish I had thought of it sooner. She could be good for  
you," said the woman with a wistful smile.  
  
"Don't even think it. I'd rather marry that student of mine."  
  
Nodoka blinked. "Ranma?"  
  
"Nevermind. I forgot who I was talking too. It was meant to show  
how much I disagree with that idea."  
  
"Midori is a sweet girl though," pointed out Nodoka.  
  
"Midori burned off my hair when I was five mother," replied the  
boy calmly. "That little pyromaniac, I'd never marry her."  
  
"Ranma! She's grown up! You don't really think..."  
  
"Mother, Midori Tachibana is the one girl my father has refused to  
engage me too in his entire life. She's rich, and that's saying a lot  
concerning Genma Saotome."  
  
"He's not still upset about that is he?" muttered the woman as she  
blinked.  
  
"He never grew his hair back mother. I'd say he's still a bit  
bitter," was her son's reply.  
  
"It's true, she was a rather active child..." muttered Nodoka.  
  
"She was a psychotic firebug, she nearly killed me more than once,  
and decided that I should be in love with her somewhere along the  
line. I never agreed, please don't call her my 'childhood  
sweetheart'."  
  
  
"I'm sure she's changed," muttered Nodoka with a blush forming on  
her face.  
  
"It's obvious she's still fixated on me, it's been ten years,"  
replied the boy irritably. "I was hoping she'd forget about me."  
  
Nodoka frowned at this slightly. She didn't quite understand why  
her son was so worried about the girl. She seemed nice enough after  
all, she was pretty, she was rich, her family was in excellent  
standing, and she seemed very interested in him.  
  
Ranma found himself wondering if his mother even remembered all  
the times she'd tried to kill Genryu for 'getting between them'.  
"Probably not," he muttered under his breath as he put his head down  
on the table and stared at her for a moment.  
  
She smiled at him in a motherly fashion and stood up. "Well, I  
suppose it's up to you my son. I've got some work to do around here  
today."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered as she left him there.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Genryu was walking along the fence towards his mother's home. He  
gave a small sigh and kept his eyes forward. Midori was bad news, and  
he now that he knew that his brother already knew about her, much of  
the urgency was gone from the situation. Still, he wanted to find him  
and at least find out what they were going to do about it.  
  
His trek forward was halted by a familiar voice. "Genryu Saotome,  
I've found you at last!"  
  
The pigtailed boy stopped and turned. He looked somewhat confused  
by the boy standing behind him in travel clothes. "Ryoga? What the  
heck are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come, for my final revenge, Saotome," replied the boy  
coldly. His voice was calm and oddly devoid of emotion.  
  
"Revenge? What the heck have I done now?" grumbled the pigtailed  
boy.  
  
"That's enough, just fight," said Ryoga in a dead tone.  
  
"Not right now. I gotta find Ranma, he's in trouble," said Genryu  
as he turned away. "We can fight later."  
  
"Heh. I'm not giving you a choice, Saotome," replied the lost boy  
as he jumped forward with his fist extended in a punch.  
  
"Jeez, aren't you pushy?" snorted the boy as he dodged the blow  
easily.  
  
"You won't take this lightly Saotome," growled Ryoga as he jumped  
back to avoid the kick that was meant to counter his strike.  
  
"Come on," snorted Genryu lazily. "I ain't got all day."  
  
"You've got your entire afterlife! Shishihokoudan!" Ryoga extended  
his palms forward and a ball of energy formed there. It expanded and  
Genryu went flying through the air. The pigtailed boy landed roughly  
against the chain link fence and bounced to the ground.  
  
He stood up and stared at Ryoga in shock. "What the heck was  
that?"  
  
"Do you like it, Saotome?" replied Ryoga with a cold frown on his  
face. "It's the force of your destruction!"  
  
Genryu stepped back in a defensive stance. "It's like...a solid  
wave of air? How is he doing this?"  
  
"Shishihokoudan!" cried Ryoga as he sent another of the blasts  
towards his opponent. Genryu grunted as he found himself unable to  
defend and took the full brunt of the attack.  
  
"Damn!" he growled as he found himself flat on his back a few  
yards down the sidewalk. "I can't defend against that!"  
  
"This is too easy," muttered Ryoga as his eyes fell a bit more. "I  
was hoping you'd give me more of a fight."  
  
"I'll give you one you won't forget!" snapped Genryu as he jumped  
into the air towards his opponent.  
  
Ryoga snorted and simply raised his palm. "Shishihokoudan," he  
whispered calmly.  
  
Genryu was thrown back once again. He landed hard and pushed  
himself up with his arms. "Damn."  
  
Ryoga simply stared at him. "You've got three days. I'd kill you  
now, but I'd rather do it with the perfected technique. Be ready."  
  
"It's not perfected?" muttered Genryu as his eyes went wide. He  
was staring at the pavement with his jaw slack. "No way! Ryoga!  
I'll..." When he looked up, the lost boy was gone. "Damn."  
  
He staggered to his feet and looked around at the empty street.  
"This can't be happening." He glanced towards his destination and  
frowned. "Ranma..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo frowned as she stared at her television. She was  
wearing her dogi and still had a light sweat from her practice after  
school. Ranma hadn't been home, so she had returned and gone to the  
dojo instead. Apparently, by the time she had gotten there, he was  
still gone from when he'd run off the day before. Things around the  
dojo had been relatively quiet since the two Saotome brothers had  
left. Genma was still there, but he largely ignored her.  
  
The only event worth speaking of was the arrival of the Dojo  
Destroyer a few weeks ago. She'd handled that rather easily, he was  
large, but not very skilled once he lost his signs.  
  
Still, it wasn't all that bad having a period of peace and quiet.  
Kuno still bugged her, but he wasn't near as persistent as he had  
been. The crowd at school was long gone. What was left?  
  
"I'm fuckin bored," she stated finally.  
  
"Lovely Akane," said Nabiki as she peered over the cover of her  
magazine for a moment.  
  
"Oh my!" muttered Kasumi as she blushed at the comment.  
  
Soun and Genma both looked at her for a moment. They were both  
relatively used to her bursts of profanity as of late. Kasumi seemed  
to be the only one having a hard time with it.  
  
The girl fell flat on her back and spread her arms. There wasn't  
really anything to do, maybe she could go pick a fight or something?  
Her brow furrowed at that, no doubt her father wouldn't approve of  
things like that. "I gotta find something to do."  
  
"You could go out into the dojo," commented Soun.  
  
"Quite so Tendo, one should never pass up the opportunity to  
better one's self," agreed Genma.  
  
Akane snorted as she jumped to her feet. "Whatever," she turned  
towards the door and glanced at her older sister. "I should be back  
before dinner. I'm gonna go for a walk and get some practice in."  
  
"Oh. All right then," said Kasumi cheerfully.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was lost, that was normal. He didn't particularly  
care where he was at the moment though. He had three days before he  
had to be somewhere, and he knew he'd probably be late. He sighed as  
he strolled through the park and looked at everyone surrounding him.  
He was given a wide birth as he plodded forward.  
  
His forward motion was halted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, I know you. Ryoga Hibiki right?"  
  
He was somewhat surprised to hear anyone who recognized him by  
name. He was usually not in the same place long enough to get more  
than a passing glance from someone. "Yeah? Who wants to know?" he  
muttered.  
  
It was the girl from the tournament. "You?"  
  
Akane found herself smirking as she stared at him. "Yeah. Me."  
  
"What do you want?" snorted Ryoga as he turned away from her. He  
had no real interest in the girl.  
  
"A challenge," she replied simply. "Ranma's still gone, Genryu is  
probably busy with his wife, I've got no one to practice with."  
  
"Why should I?" replied Ryoga calmly.  
  
"Because, I challenge you," replied Akane as she stepped into a  
stance and smirked at him coldly.  
  
Ryoga narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I went easy on you the last  
time we fought."  
  
"Now you know better," she replied calmly.  
  
Ryoga actually found himself giving a short snorting chuckle. "All  
right. If you really want to lose, I'll oblige you."  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't care if I win or not, all  
I care about, is becoming better than Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ryoga was actually somewhat surprised by that statement, but he  
didn't show it. His icy cool hadn't broken yet, even when he had  
laughed it was still there. "Ranma? I'm only interested in his  
brother."  
  
"Then we won't get in each other's way," replied Akane.  
  
Ryoga merely nodded. "All right, it's a challenge then! Fight!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Shishihokoudan?" said Ranma as he stared at Genryu calmly. They were  
sitting at the table across from each other. The younger boy had a  
frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah," said the younger boy as he frowned at this.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I've heard of that technique."  
  
Genryu actually looked surprised to hear it. "You have?"  
  
"That's right. It's a chi blast, a dangerous one at that," said  
the older boy calmly.  
  
"I can't think of a way to counter it. I've got to learn it!" said  
the younger boy as he clenched his fist.  
  
"That's a bad idea," said Ranma calmly.  
  
"What?" said Genryu as he stared at his brother.  
  
"The Shishihokoudan, it's a dangerous technique, both to your  
opponent, and yourself. You'd be better off finding another way to  
counter it."  
  
"I can't think of anything though," growled Genryu angrily. "I've  
got to figure out how he does it, and copy him. That's the only thing  
I can think of."  
  
"Heh. If you really think so, go ahead. You'll never be able to  
match Ryoga Hibiki's power with the Shishihokoudan," replied the older  
boy calmly. "You just don't have what it takes for that move. Neither  
do I for that matter."  
  
Genryu frowned at this. "So, you can't help me?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "I never said that."  
  
This caught the younger boy's attention in an instant. "What?"  
  
"I know of the Shishihokoudan because I studied it at one time. I  
could never get it to work right. Then, I became as I am now, and it  
was rendered useless."  
  
"You know the Shishihokoudan?" muttered the boy in shock. "You  
never showed me?"  
  
"You weren't ready," replied Ranma calmly. "I think perhaps you  
are now. I'll share the secret of the Shishihokoudan with you, and a  
new technique that you will be able to use to counter it."  
  
Genryu simply stared at his older brother for a moment. "I..."  
  
"Heh. The Shishihokoudan's perfect form however, you'll never be  
able to overpower," replied Ranma as he glared at his brother firmly.  
"You'll have to defeat him, before he can use it."  
  
The boy growled at this and hung his head. "If I can get through  
that defense, I know I can."  
  
"Better be sure," replied Ranma calmly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane screamed as she charged forward with her foot extended in a  
kick. The lost boy blocked with his arm, but she hooked her foot  
around his forearm and used it to launch herself into the air in a  
jumping crescent kick that slammed across his jaw and sent him flying  
back.  
  
Ryoga staggered and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of  
his wrist. "Not bad."  
  
Akane was waiting calmly as she hopped in place. She took  
controlled breaths and simply watched him.  
  
Ryoga didn't keep her waiting long as he charged and they clashed.  
His fist tore through the air and was blocked with a quick shove. She  
countered with a knee to his stomach, but that was blocked as well.  
  
"I'm still holding back," said Ryoga calmly.  
  
Akane growled in anger and jumped straight up into the air. The  
lost boy was caught off guard by the maneuver and found himself flat  
on his back as she kicked him in the face. "See what it gets you?"  
  
Ryoga staggered to his feet. "Yeah. Guess I'll have to stop now."  
  
The girl readied herself and tensed as he skid his foot across the  
ground creating a small cloud of dust as he set himself.  
  
Ryoga growled and jumped forward. His speed increased suddenly and  
he punched at her with a few quick jabs. Akane kept up with him,  
barely. Her face was serious as she set her foot into the ground and  
pushed herself back suddenly, breaking off contact with the fighter.  
  
"You're better than I'd thought," conceded Akane.  
  
"You're much more improved than I had thought," said Ryoga  
respectfully. "It's still not enough though."  
  
"We'll see," said Akane firmly.  
  
"Not ready to give up yet?" snorted Ryoga.  
  
"I'm still standing aren't I?" she cried as she charged forward.  
  
Ryoga raised his palm. "No. Shishihokoudan."  
  
Akane was no longer on her feet. The girl groaned painfully as she  
lay on her back for a moment. "What the?"  
  
"You've improved a lot, I wish you luck," said Ryoga as he frowned  
at her. "You've still got a long way to go though."  
  
Akane pushed herself onto her elbows and looked at the boy. "Wh?  
What was that?"  
  
Ryoga smirked at her. "I'd tell you, but you're Ranma's pet  
project. I don't want him finding out about it before I can kill his  
brother."  
  
Akane growled. "Tell me. I swear I won't tell them. I might be  
able to defeat Ranma with it!"  
  
"Do you really think it will help? You saw what he can really do,"  
said Ryoga as he turned away from her.  
  
"It's a start," she grumbled as she stood up and dusted off the  
pants on her dogi.  
  
"I'd help you, but I've got training of my own to see to. That  
technique hasn't been perfected yet." The boy turned away again and  
started walking. "If you really want it, find it yourself. Everyone  
has heavy Ki, but perhaps you and I have more than most."  
  
Akane blinked at this. "Heavy ki?" She stared down at her hands  
for a moment and then turned to watch the lost boy wander off. "A new  
technique?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ranma as his little brother pulled him  
down the street.  
  
"Ucchan's," replied Genryu.  
  
"Why?" asked the older boy.  
  
"Cause I told Ukyo I'd bring ya," replied the boy as he tugged on  
the front of his brother's shirt. "C'mon."  
  
"Why the hell does she want to see me?" muttered Ranma irritably.  
  
"We're gonna talk about this whole Midori thing," said Genryu as  
he snorted at his brother's attitude.  
  
The older boy's face fell. "Damn."  
  
"Quit complaining, we can't ignore this until it goes away," said  
Genryu irritably.  
  
"Why not?" grumbled Ranma. It was obvious that he knew why, but  
that didn't make dealing with it any easier.  
  
"Just get in there," grumbled Genryu as he shoved his brother  
towards the restaurant that was now across the street.  
  
"Fine," muttered the older boy.  
  
Once inside, they found Ukyo doing what she normally was at that  
time of day. She was standing behind the grill with a few scattered  
customers sitting around her. "Hey."  
  
"Yo!" said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
"Sit," said Genryu as he pointed at one of the stools in front of  
the grill.  
  
"Don't be so pushy," grumbled Ranma.  
  
"Quit complaining!" snapped Genryu. "You sound like a girl!"  
  
"At least I don't look like one," said Ranma calmly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ukyo as she glared at her  
husband and leaned towards him over the grill.  
  
"Relax, he was trying to use one of our father's insults to get to  
me," said Ranma as he pushed her back behind the grill.  
  
"Right. Now, who's this Midori? What's she got on you?" said Ukyo  
as she frowned at the older boy.  
  
"Midori used to live down the block from us when we were little.  
She decided that I would make the perfect husband for her when we were  
about six," said Ranma calmly.  
  
"She's been chasing him for as long as I can remember. We had a  
few close calls when we were on our training trip, but we usually got  
away," agreed Genryu.  
  
"So?" grumbled Ukyo.  
  
"So? She's so psychotic, that my father refused an engagement from  
a rich and powerful family," said Ranma flatly.  
  
"What's the big deal?" grumbled Ukyo.  
  
"This is the same man, who engaged his other son to a cross  
dressing tomboy, for a Yattai," said Ranma as he glared at her.  
  
Ukyo looked like one of the veins in her forehead was about to  
explode.  
  
"Um, another example?" said Genryu nervously.  
  
"Okay, how about the time he sold Genryu here for a bowl of rice  
and two fish, and a pickle?"  
  
Ukyo stared at him, most of her anger was gone because of her  
surprise. "What?"  
  
"He stole me back later," muttered Genryu sheepishly.  
  
"Midori is dangerous. She tried to kill him a few times because  
she thought he was keeping us apart. Genma managed to whine his way  
out of it usually, but we don't like talking about that."  
  
"So, you're scared of this girl?" muttered Ukyo as she stared at  
him.  
  
"Terrified," said Genryu instantly.  
  
Ranma blushed slightly at this. "I wouldn't go that far..."  
  
"I would," replied Genryu calmly. "She burned off Pop's hair."  
  
"Well, yeah..." said Ranma.  
  
"Yours too," continued the younger boy.  
  
"That's enough," said Ranma as he backhanded his brother in the  
face. The younger boy fell silent as he found himself flat on his back  
on the floor.  
  
"She burned off your hair?" said Ukyo.  
  
"She likes fire," muttered the boy as he looked away. "It was an  
accident at the time...I think. We used to play together, but she got  
worse as time went on..."  
  
"This is..." said Ukyo as she stared at him dumbly. "Really  
weird."  
  
"I haven't seen her in a while. We lost her a few months before  
China. I was kind of hoping she caught the hint after I ran away  
screaming the last time..."  
  
Ukyo sighed. "And apparently, she didn't."  
  
"That's about the size of it, yeah."  
  
Genryu snorted as he sat on his stool again. "What are we gonna  
do?"  
  
"You're not going to do anything. I can handle this on my own.  
You've got problems of your own to deal with," said Ranma as he stared  
at his younger brother for a moment.  
  
"What?!" cried Genryu.  
  
"You're off on your own, married, and you've got Ryoga Hibiki to  
deal with. I'm hoping she'll ignore you since we aren't around each  
other all the time anymore."  
  
"So, you want him to stay out of this?" said Ukyo with a smile  
forming on her face.  
  
"If he can, yes. I want him to be on guard though," said Ranma  
firmly.  
  
"No way! I ain't leavin you ta..."  
  
"Shut up. It's my problem, and she won't kill me remember?" Ranma  
smirked at him. "I'll think of something, but for now, you just hang  
back. It'll make things easier if she's not worried about you."  
  
Genryu growled at this, but nodded his head.  
  
"Well, now that it's taken care of, I'm gonna head home." Ranma  
stood up and turned towards the door. "You kids behave yourselves.  
Just stay out of the way for a while okay? I'll be fine."  
  
"So, I guess we should leave him be for now," said Ukyo with a  
small sigh.  
  
Her husband merely nodded. "Yeah. I've got problems of my own." He  
didn't look very comfortable saying that and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Ukyo as she frowned at him.  
  
"I got a challenge today. I gotta train some," replied the boy as  
he walked out the door.  
  
Ukyo growled at this. "Hey! You're leaving me to run this place on  
my own?! You jackasss! Get back here!" She rushed out the door, but  
wasn't fast enough to catch him. "Damn it!"  
  
After she walked back inside, Genryu let out a heavy sigh of  
relief as he stepped out of a nearby alleyway. "Man, that was close!  
Guess I can't come back here for a few days at least..." He hung his  
shoulders low and started walking. "I'll stop by the house and borrow  
some camping stuff from Ranma." He had his own, but didn't want to  
risk going back inside for them later on.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki Tendo was alone in the house. It wasn't that bad of a  
feeling really, especially with such a crowd at times. Rather than  
revel in the feeling of freedom, she found herself working in her  
room.  
  
A notebook with names, numbers, and a lot of personal information.  
Most of it she'd never used, but it was there if she needed it. It was  
silent, and it made studying such things a little easier. With a lazy  
yawn, she stretched her arms and popped her back.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
She realized that she was a little uncomfortable, and the reason  
why all at once. She looked at her watch and realized that it was  
still somewhat early. Dinner would probably not be ready for a few  
hours even after Kasumi returned from the store. With a small shrug  
she stood up and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
She turned into the kitchen and ignored the refrigerator. Going  
directly to the cabinet where Kasumi kept the snacks, she pulled out a  
bag of chips and opened it as she closed the door by pulling on one  
end with her teeth. That would probably sate her appetite until dinner  
came. She decided to get a soda and walked over to the fridge. After  
she had what she needed she walked out of the kitchen and into the  
living room while munching casually.  
  
Something caught her attention as she passed the bathroom though.  
It was a steady sound that she didn't recognize. Only the complete  
silence of the house allowed her to notice it at all. She paused and  
cocked her head, a potato chip still stuck between her lips. "What  
the?"  
  
She turned towards the sound and entered the dressing room. It got  
a little louder, but she not much. With a frown she realized that it  
was coming out of the furo.  
  
She jerked the door open and flicked on the light. As she looked  
into the room, her eyes went wide and the chip wedged between her lips  
fell to the ground. "Oh shit."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Akane walked home calmly. She was deep in thought and had a  
serious expression on her face as she moved closer and closer towards  
her destination. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice  
though.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
The girl blinked and turned her head. Her sister was jogging up to  
her with a bag of groceries on her arm. "Oh! Imagine meeting you  
here!"  
  
"Yeah," said the girl as a smile crept onto her face. "I was just  
heading home actually."  
  
"We can walk together then," said Kasumi as she smiled at her  
sister.  
  
"Yeah. Let me," she took the bag from the older girl and felt  
herself relax a bit. "It's like when we were little."  
  
"Oh. Yes," agreed Kasumi as she giggled a little.  
  
Akane found herself smiling a little more. "I wasn't expecting to  
see you here."  
  
"Yes, Father and Mr. Saotome went out with Grandpa. He decided to  
take them out for a while. They should be back in time for dinner, but  
I didn't have enough food for everyone, so I had to go shopping for a  
few things."  
  
Akane nodded at this and smiled. The dojo was still a fair  
distance away and they passed Tofu's office.  
  
"Oh. I wonder if he's in?" said Kasumi as she looked at the  
building.  
  
"Only when you're not around," commented Akane.  
  
"Pardon?" said the girl sweetly.  
  
"Nothing," said Akane as she smiled at her. "Come on. We're almost  
at the dojo."  
  
"Oh. All right then," said Kasumi as she nodded. "Father should be  
home soon anyway."  
  
"Right," said Akane as she rolled her eyes. Eating dinner with the  
old pervert who had shown up was not high on her list of things she  
wanted to do. Still, she could defend herself to a point, and he  
wasn't too pushy. That struck her as rather odd, considering how he  
treated most of the other women he'd met. Kasumi and Nabiki were also  
largely unmolested.  
  
The pair quickly found themselves at the gate. Kasumi opened the  
way and smiled at her sister. "After you."  
  
Akane took a single step forward.  
  
The house exploded in a ball of flame. The force of the explosion  
threw both girls back. Akane found herself reeling and rolled across  
the pavement as debris showered down on them from above. Kasumi was  
slumped down against the wall that had surrounded the dojo with a  
small trickle of blood running down her forehead.  
  
The younger girl stared forward painfully from on the ground. She  
gasped as she saw the burning remains of her home. "No! I..."  
  
That was when the world went black.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Evil. I am so evil. Tee hee! ^_^ 


	32. The Three Saotomes part 32

The Three Saotomes  
  
Part 32  
  
Moving on from Nerima.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome frowned as he stood in the waiting room of  
Tokyo General Hospital. His brother had not yet arrived, but  
Genma and Nodoka were both present in the sterile and florescent  
lit room with numerous plastic chairs that lined the walls. There  
were magazines strewn about carelessly, and a television gave a  
local news report.  
  
He had grown to hate hospitals in the course of his life.  
He'd been inside them only a handful of times over the course of  
his training; most injuries were taken care of and tended on the  
road. That was how he thought it should be. However, there were  
times when places like them were necessary, and he accepted that  
fact.  
  
Genryu rushed into the room with Ukyo at his side. He looked  
worried, but not too much. The Tendo family were friends, but not  
family in his mind. "What happened?"  
  
Ranma simply glared forward with a scowl on his face as he  
watched the doors that led into the treatment area. "Midori."  
  
"Damn," muttered the younger boy angrily.  
  
"What?" said Ukyo in shock.  
  
"Seems she's learned a bit since we've last seen her," said  
Ranma as he frowned at the girl for a moment. He was quite  
serious in his mannerisms.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" asked Genryu quietly.  
  
"No," was the simple reply.  
  
Nodoka walked up to the boy and hugged her youngest son.  
"Genryu I'm sorry."  
  
"What's going on? What happened?" pleaded the boy as he  
looked up at his mother in confusion.  
  
"There was a bomb," said Ranma simply. "The Tendo house is  
gone."  
  
"What?" stammered the younger boy in shock.  
  
Ranma shook his head and sighed. "It's worse than it sounds.  
The dojo is still there, but the police are not finding any  
evidence, I doubt if they ever will. I'm sure that's not an  
accident."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Genryu in confusion.  
  
"Nothing," replied Ranma simply. "If Nabiki saw the bomb, we  
still have nothing. I suspect any evidence linking Midori to this  
is already destroyed."  
  
Soun Tendo, a man who had been sitting in silent tears until  
that point, stood up and looked the boy up and down in the most  
serious way. Genryu had never seen him like that before.  
  
"We can't afford to repair the home," he stated simply. "The  
dojo still stands, but we will lose it all. My home is gone; I  
can barely afford to pay the bill for the hospital. Soon, the  
government will take everything away. I can't afford to pay the  
taxes on my home. There is nothing I can do to stop this. I have  
failed."  
  
Genryu stared at the man in shock. "What?"  
  
Ranma stared the boy down hard. "It gets worse."  
  
The younger boy looked at his elder sibling in horror.  
"Worse?"  
  
"Akane and Kasumi were just coming home when the blast  
happened, but Nabiki..."  
  
The younger Saotome's eyes went wide as he stared at his  
brother in complete shock.  
  
"Genchan?" muttered Ukyo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and groaned in pain. The world was  
nothing more than a bright florescent light over her head as she  
looked up from the hospital bed. It took a moment for her to get  
her bearings straight as she simply stared upwards.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"At the hospital, there was an explosion."  
  
She pulled her head up to stare at the one who had spoken too  
her.  
  
Kasumi was standing with a weak smile on her face as she  
looked at her sister. Her head was wrapped up in a large bandage  
that covered the entire top of her head, and her right eye.  
  
"Explosion?"  
  
"Yes, we were very lucky."  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Here, waiting outside. They'll be along to see us in a  
moment. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" confusion flooded her and then fear. "Sorry?" she  
looked up at her elder sister and stared at her for a long  
moment, hoping for an answer.  
  
Kasumi turned her head away, unable to explain things.  
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked calmly. Forcing  
herself to be strong and conceal any possible hint of fear or  
anger.  
  
"About three hours," replied the elder girl simply. "They  
weren't expecting you to wake up until sometime tomorrow."  
  
"We've always been a hardy family," replied the girl with a  
rough snort.  
  
Kasumi smiled at this despite herself. "Yes, we are strong."  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
The older girl's smile fell in an instant.  
  
"I see," said the younger girl as she lowered her head. Her  
entire body felt like it was nothing more than a bruise. Her hair  
was matted and sweaty and hung down into her face messily. She  
reached up to brush it aside with her right hand, only to find  
nothing more than a white wrapping. A white wrapping that was  
about six inches too short.  
  
She pulled her stump away from her face and stared at it with  
wide eyes. Horror was clear on her features as she slowly started  
to gasp as she stared at it. There was no concealment any longer,  
only horrified realization.  
  
Kasumi Tendo rushed out of the room with tears in her eyes,  
unable to take the scene in front of her.  
  
Nabiki Tendo slowly lowered her stump and flexed her left  
hand, if only to be sure it was still there. She tossed aside the  
sheets that covered her body and looked down at herself. The  
hospital gown hid most of her body from view, but it was pulled  
off with little difficulty.  
  
Her entire body was wrapped in bandages; she could see the  
red markings of burn scars protruding out from behind the  
bandages in the few places that remained uncovered. Her right  
breast was mostly gone, along with a lot of the muscles on her  
right leg. She could actually see where chunks were missing out  
of her calf and thigh. Her torso was largely unmolested save the  
superficial burns.  
  
The memory came to life inside her mind in one crystal clear  
revelation that would haunt her nightmares for years to come.  
  
The bomb, she'd found it in the bathroom. Seconds ticking  
away, with only about fifteen remaining.  
  
Her first reaction had been to freeze in terror; the second  
was to run. Unfortunately, she'd only just made it out the back  
door when the device exploded.  
  
"Who? Why?" she muttered in her silent morbid afterthought.  
  
The answer came quite easily once she'd put her mind too it.  
Who might have been a bit sketchy at first, but why was glaringly  
clear. "Ranma."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pink lips hidden in the shadows of the back seat of a  
limousine smiled darkly as she closed a cellular phone.  
"Excellent."  
  
"Are your plans working?" asked the large bodyguard who drove  
the vehicle. The window between them rarely closed.  
  
"Of course they are," she replied snidely. "That family is  
ruined, their position in my way easily eradicated. They'll never  
recover from this, I've ensured that."  
  
"Of course, but they are weak and vulnerable now. That makes  
them dangerous."  
  
"No. They have no standing, their assets are gone, and they  
are little more than a number added to the homeless. I have  
ruined them completely. Poverty alone makes them undesirable. The  
Saotome family will not have anything to do with them any longer.  
I know Mother in law well enough to know that at the very least."  
  
The driver frowned. Midori was underestimating the family  
ties between these two clans. "You underestimate their friendship  
I think. Your target survived, and there is a witness as well.  
None of the family was killed in the explosion. "  
  
"That is of little consequence," she replied simply. "Perhaps  
they will cling to this notion for a time, try to help their  
friends out so to speak. In time, when their financial situation  
becomes worse and worse..."  
  
"I see," said the man with a serious nod.  
  
"Heh. I'll have them so much in debt, that not even that lout  
Genma will speak to them. The honor system is such a wonderful  
thing at times."  
  
The large man merely nodded as she laughed lightly behind  
him. It was a cold and vicious sound, but not entirely  
unpleasant.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ranma stood over the hospital bed with  
his cane supporting him as he leaned forward towards Nabiki  
Tendo's prone form.  
  
"Like shit," she replied irritably.  
  
"That's odd, considering all the painkillers you're on at the  
moment," he replied simply.  
  
The girl turned her head away from him in disgust.  
  
"You think this is my fault?" he asked her calmly.  
  
"Of course it is," she replied darkly. It had taken her a bit  
of time to realize just how doped up she was. Thinking clearly  
was a rather distant memory to her, and she didn't mind much. She  
held up her stump in his face and smirked from under her  
bandages. Half her face was covered. "Still want to get married."  
  
"I don't think anything important is missing," he replied  
with a rather unusual grin.  
  
"You think not?" she asked as she pulled her sheets down to  
reveal her single breast.  
  
"Ouch," muttered the boy sympathetically.  
  
"This is your fault you know," she said in a slurred tone.  
  
"That's probably the morphine kicking in," he said as he  
noted the fresh bag hanging just over her good arm.  
  
"Are you going to answer me or not?" she snorted irritably.  
She idly wondered if being drunk was similar to this experience.  
It wasn't all that bad, at least not yet.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right. You and your family are moving  
in with us. I doubt if that has anything to do with who's at  
blame though. It's more a case of the plotting fathers, and the  
immediate reaction of a family friend."  
  
Nabiki frowned at that.  
  
"I've got a sinking feeling that this is just starting," said  
the boy as he turned away. "Nabiki."  
  
The girl looked up at him.  
  
"You're in for some hard times, we will be there for you."  
  
"That makes me feel so much better," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I've counted you, and your family among my friends Nabiki.  
That may not mean much to you, but I am loyal if nothing else. No  
matter how hard it gets, I want you to remember that. We will  
never turn you away, even if your family must stay with us for  
the rest of your lives."  
  
"What?" said the girl in shock.  
  
"Midori is much more dangerous than you realize."  
  
"I think I know," replied the girl sharply.  
  
"In the coming weeks, you will find out what I mean. There is  
more than just physical pain to deal with when facing her. She  
will destroy you totally if she can, and she has the power to do  
just that."  
  
Nabiki stared at him as best she could. It was becoming  
difficult to focus her eyes though. She tried her best to put  
forth a scowl, but it just wasn't in her.  
  
"I'll send your father in before you pass out, and stop your  
sister from doing something stupid while there's still time."  
  
Nabiki growled a little, then what he said registered,  
"Stupid?"  
  
He walked out without another word.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo stared at the wall in front of her. Anger, rage,  
a blind fury had consumed her. Still, thanks to her sensei, she  
had focus, power.  
  
She stood there looking strong as she glared at the white  
plaster in front of her with an angry and righteous frown on her  
face. Those around her gave a wide birth of clearance as they  
passed her in the hallway.  
  
She was standing just outside the hallway, letting her anger  
fester and boil up inside her. Her gaze almost literally burned  
the paint on the wall as she stared forward, rigid, unmoving,  
enraged.  
  
"If you keep standing there like that, someone is likely to  
call security."  
  
She didn't even bother looking back at him. "Good. I could  
use a good fight."  
  
"That's not a very healthy attitude to have," he chided  
calmly. "A battle like that, would do nothing but ruin the lives  
of others. This is not the time, or the place."  
  
Akane turned to see Ranma standing behind her calmly. He  
seemed relaxed, at ease, and peaceful in his stature. A strange  
strength radiated from him as well, something she couldn't place  
her finger on.  
  
"I won't let her get away with this."  
  
"Neither will I. Attacking her, will only do harm to your  
family at this point. It will make her plan more successful than  
you imagine. It is best to wait."  
  
"Wait for what?!" screamed Akane.  
  
"You are weak and vulnerable right now. An attack on her,  
will only serve to destroy the last remnants of what your family  
has left."  
  
Akane turned away in disgust. "I'll make her suffer for  
this."  
  
"Not as much as she'll make your family suffer if you do."  
  
The girl turned to face him, hatred and rage were etched onto  
her features. "What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"How Buddhist of you."  
  
"Sometimes he's right."  
  
"Not this time." Akane turned away from him and stared at the  
wall in front of her. "I'll crush her, humiliate her, and then  
destroy her."  
  
"What will that accomplish?"  
  
"She won't be able to hurt my family anymore."  
  
Ranma's tone had remained the same throughout the entire  
conversation. It did not waver even now. "No, but you will."  
  
The girl's anger and rage peaked. "You think I'm not good  
enough?"  
  
"Your skill doesn't matter here. You're simply not smart  
enough."  
  
Akane fell off the deep end as her anger flared with such  
intensity that she couldn't hold herself back any longer. She  
thrust forward with her palms at the wall and screamed.  
  
"Ryuu Hageshiku Okoru!"  
  
Ranma simply stared in awe as a ball of red power exploded  
from the girl's hands. The wall in front of her crumbled down  
into dust and debris. She stood staring at it for a long moment,  
unapologetic.  
  
"I will destroy her."  
  
Ranma merely frowned as she looked back at him. "The Shishi  
houkou dan."  
  
The girl's eyes went wide as she gasped at his immediate  
recognition of the altered technique.  
  
"Focus all your rage in a single point, and then release it;  
a derivative of the move, possibly even more dangerous than the  
original. Akane, do you realize what you have unleashed upon  
yourself?"  
  
The girl snorted. "I'm strong enough to face her."  
  
"This will destroy you. You know that don't you?" His gaze  
was serious and firm. "Perhaps not as quickly, or as physically  
as the technique that has taken everything away from me, but it  
will do the same to you."  
  
The girl lifted her chin defiantly. "I'll have revenge for my  
family yet."  
  
"Even if it costs your soul?" insisted the boy as firmly as  
ever.  
  
Akane nodded firmly, but somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Akane, what you will do to your family with this technique,  
is a hundred times worse than anything that Midori will do to  
them. I do not think Soun Tendo will be able to take the loss of  
another member of his family."  
  
The girl stared at him firmly. "Our honor..."  
  
"Is less important to your father than his daughter's  
wellbeing."  
  
"What would you know?" snorted the girl.  
  
"Perhaps, you should ask yourself that. You might understand  
the answer better than I can."  
  
Akane smirked with viciousness easily read in her eyes.  
"You're worried that I'll become better than you."  
  
"I'm more concerned that you might not," he replied simply.  
"The road to victory is always paved with sacrifice. The key to  
truly winning, is finding the path that takes the least from  
you."  
  
The girl frowned deeply as she glared at him. Without another  
word, she turned away and started walking down the hallway,  
ignoring the frightened staff and patients that stepped out of  
her way without speaking.  
  
Ranma merely watched her go with a somewhat sad look in his  
eyes. "I've got to do something about this...but what?"  
  
He turned to go back to the waiting room with the rest of the  
family. All the while, a strange smile began to form on his face.  
If Genryu had been there to see it, he would have become quite  
nervous. After all, he'd seen it many times before, and nothing  
good had ever come of it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm leaving. Genryu is coming with me, alone."  
  
The two families turned to look at him in confusion.  
  
"What?" said Ukyo angrily.  
  
Ranma turned to face Kasumi and ignored her. "I'm sorry to  
leave at a time like this, but I've got a promise to keep."  
  
Genma looked confused and nervous. "Promise?"  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki said he would return in three days to defeat  
Genryu. He has to be ready for this technique, it is very  
powerful."  
  
The boy blinked as he seemed to suddenly remember this.  
  
"I'd say that gives us about a week to prepare," said the  
older boy.  
  
Genma nodded. "I understand boy."  
  
Ukyo looked a little upset by this. "What? I..."  
  
Nodoka put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Daughter, you  
have married a member of the Saotome clan. You are one of us now,  
and you must be prepared. This is a part of what it means to be  
the wife of a martial artist."  
  
"He's not a waiter Ukyo," said Ranma as he looked at his new  
younger sister with a small amount of pity in his eyes.  
  
The girl turned her gaze to the floor and growled. "I'm a  
martial artist too ya know."  
  
"Yes, I know," replied the older boy as he smiled at her.  
"That's why I think you understand this."  
  
The girl nodded reluctantly and stared at the older boy. "If  
he doesn't come back, I'm holding you responsible."  
  
Ranma merely smiled at the confused reaction that got in his  
younger brother. "I'm sure you will. He's not in any real danger,  
Ryoga Hibiki has more bark than bite to him. That doesn't mean  
this should be taken lightly."  
  
"Um, yeah," muttered Genryu as he looked both embarrassed and  
confused.  
  
Ranma turned away and started walking towards the door. "Come  
on. We should get started."  
  
Genryu blinked as he realized he was being left behind and  
jogged after his brother.  
  
Ukyo glared at the doors as they closed after the pair had  
left. "He didn't even say goodbye."  
  
"I suppose we'll have to scold him for that when he gets  
back," said Nodoka with a serious nod.  
  
Genma swallowed a little at that, but quickly found an  
upside- down magazine article to take his mind off of it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Ranma stood on the top of a boulder in a forest. Genryu was  
standing on a small dirt patch in the middle of the clearing the  
pair had decided to train in. Their camp was about a quarter of a  
mile away in the woods.  
  
"So, what's this move you want to show me?" asked the younger  
boy as he stared at his brother.  
  
"First, you must learn the Shishi houkou dan, and then you  
can begin learning the new technique," said Ranma simply.  
  
"What?" said Genryu in confusion. "But you said..."  
  
"That it is a dangerous move? Yes. It is," he smirked as he  
looked down at his brother and sat down on top of the boulder in  
a relaxed position. "However, learning it, makes grasping the  
secret that much easier."  
  
"So, what do I do?" said Genryu in confusion.  
  
"You don't know?" asked his older brother with a slightly  
amused chuckle.  
  
"What?" said Genryu irritably.  
  
"I figured you'd picked something up from seeing it done,"  
replied the older boy casually.  
  
"It's like a solid wave of air, he pushed it forward with his  
hands..." said the younger boy as he mulled over it.  
  
"What else?"  
  
Genryu looked up at his brother. "Like what?"  
  
"Surely you noticed something," said Ranma patiently.  
  
"He was actin a little funny," said the younger boy as he  
scowled a bit.  
  
"Really?" said Ranma as he leaned back even further and laid  
down. He seemed quite relaxed and closed his eyes. "I suppose  
that had something to do with it then."  
  
"I thought you were gonna train me!" snapped Genryu angrily.  
  
"I am training you," said Ranma as he smiled and didn't move  
from where he was lying.  
  
"Fine ya jerk! I'll figure it out myself!" Genryu stared at  
his hands and sat down in the dust. "I just gotta figure this  
out, that's all."  
  
"You do that, wake me up when you figure something out," said  
Ranma as he finally relaxed completely.  
  
"I will! Ya stupid jerk!" snapped Genryu irritably.  
  
His only reply was a light snoring sound from the boulder  
behind him. Snorting in disgust he focused back on his problem.  
"How did he do that again? Hmmm...He did something with his  
hands. Is that it?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki Tendo stared out the window of her room. She'd be  
there for a couple of days, probably as doped up as she was at  
the moment. Painkillers were about to become a very large part of  
her life over the next year or so.  
  
It was a depressing thought if nothing else. There was  
probably going to be a lot of that as well.  
  
She was scarred for life, the burn marks were going to fade  
with time. They weren't that bad actually, most of the damage  
done to her body had been shrapnel from the blast; the same thing  
that had happened to Kasumi, but on a much larger scale.  
  
She was aware that her body wasn't going to grow back. Her  
breast was gone forever, only expensive surgery would give that  
back to her, and it would never be the same. A lot of the damage  
could be repaired that way, it might take a few years, but she  
was fairly confident that she'd find a way to pay for it, even if  
it took a little time. Money management wasn't something she  
couldn't handle, even if she wasn't an expert yet.  
  
Then there was her hand. There was nothing she could do about  
that, it was gone. A prosthetic limb would probably replace it.  
It wasn't something she liked, but she imagined she could learn  
to live with it.  
  
Or maybe it was just the morphine talking.  
  
She continued to look out the window. Tomorrow they'd put her  
on a less addictive, and less effective painkiller. She wasn't  
sure if she was looking forward to it or not.  
  
One thing she was sure of, was that it was a long road of  
recovery ahead of her.  
  
"At least you can still walk," she muttered under her breath.  
  
  
After a moment, she cursed. She wasn't sure if she could or  
not, and didn't really feel like she should try to find out at  
that moment. Her leg was torn up pretty badly, but she could  
still move her toes. That was a good sign towards her somewhat  
cynical optimism.  
  
She decided that being on less powerful painkillers wasn't a  
bad idea. She was a little more than muddled at the moment, and  
it showed when she tried to think.  
  
It was a nice day outside and she sighed. A new wave of pain  
shuddered through her body and she barely noticed.  
  
"I guess I'm not looking forward too it," she muttered under  
her breath as she relaxed a bit more and let her head sink into  
her pillow.  
  
A light knock at the door caught her attention. Glad for any  
distraction she turned to face the source of the noise. "Come  
in."  
  
Kasumi nervously entered the room with a smile on her face.  
It seemed so odd to see her with the bandage over her head.  
  
"Is it bad?" asked Nabiki as she looked at her sister's head  
intently.  
  
"Not really," replied the older girl with a slight break in  
her smile. "I wouldn't have used nearly this much bandage on the  
wound if I had wrapped it myself."  
  
"Well, at least one of us can say that," replied Nabiki a  
little too cheerfully.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit," replied the girl simply. Also a little too  
cheerfully.  
  
"Oh my," muttered Kasumi a little nervously.  
  
"I'm starting to understand why Akane started talking like  
that. It's quite liberating."  
  
It was easy to see that the older girl didn't approve, but  
didn't have the energy or the desire to scold her sister at the  
moment.  
  
"I'm going to be all right Kasumi," she said simply. "Might  
not be as pretty as I was, but in a few years I can work on  
that."  
  
The older girl nodded silently.  
  
"I haven't seen Akane."  
  
Kasumi blushed slightly. "She didn't take this well. She left  
just before Ranma and Genryu did. The rest of us will remain  
until we can take you home; well, Auntie Nodoka and I at any  
rate. I think Ukyo will stay as well."  
  
"I see," said the younger girl as she nodded.  
  
"We'll be able to take you...out of here, in a few days or  
so."  
  
"Home is gone, isn't it?" said Nabiki with a slightly wistful  
chuckle.  
  
"The house is gone, but the dojo is still there," said Kasumi  
with a small amount of cheer creeping into her voice.  
  
Nabiki nodded silently. "Ranma told me we'd be staying with  
his family."  
  
"Yes," replied the older girl with a blush on her face.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry Kasumi. He seemed...honest."  
  
"I know," said the older girl as she nodded seriously. "He  
always has been."  
  
Nabiki frowned as she glanced up at the older girl. She  
looked like she believed what she had said with every fiber of  
her being. It was unsettling. "If you put this much faith in  
someone, you'll get hurt."  
  
"I don't think I will," said Kasumi as she shook her head for  
a moment. "I love him."  
  
Nabiki frowned. "I know."  
  
"Even if I know I can never have him, I know he won't betray  
us Nabiki."  
  
This caught the younger girl by surprise. "What?"  
  
"Don't look so surprised Nabiki. He's a married man, and he  
has been since the day we met him."  
  
Nabiki frowned at this. "That..." She turned the gears in her  
mind as fast as they would go. Remembering things from the past  
as best she could. It wasn't easy, and she gave up frustrated.  
She could think of nothing to argue Kasumi's claim with. Perhaps  
before the fateful tournament she could have, but since...it was  
as if she'd known a completely different person before those  
events. Everything he did had some sort of motive behind it,  
hidden though it might have been at the time. He made a lot more  
sense once she had learned more about him.  
  
"That doesn't excuse him for bringing this down on us."  
  
Kasumi nodded, her expression was completely unreadable. "I  
see."  
  
Nabiki gave a humorless laugh as she noticed her sister's  
expression. "That doesn't mean he won't try his hardest to make  
up for it, does it?"  
  
"No, it doesn't," said Kasumi as she cheered up again  
slightly.  
  
"These people, they change the lives of others completely.  
Remember that Kasumi."  
  
"I have realized that for some time now Nabiki," replied the  
older girl as she turned to leave. "You should get some more  
rest."  
  
Nabiki merely nodded and went back to her thoughts. What was  
she going to do now? She had no real idea about how she was going  
to handle this situation.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome stood in the hallway staring at  
the hole in the wall just outside the waiting room.  
  
"Saotome..." muttered Soun seriously.  
  
"This situation is indeed grave Tendo," said Genma with a  
serious nod.  
  
"What has happened to my little girl?" said Soun as he looked  
at the charred dust and debris that his youngest had left behind.  
It was quite obvious that she had not done the damage with her  
fists.  
  
Both of them had been quite aware of what had happened in the  
hall from the moment it had occurred. Their training alerted them  
immediately. Genma was well aware that what he was now seeing was  
something his eldest son was incapable of doing.  
  
Soun shook his head slowly and turned towards his friend. "My  
Akane. I fear what she might do."  
  
Genma wasn't sure what to say or do. The girl was more than  
enraged by the events that had occurred over the past day. "We  
can only hope Tendo."  
  
"We must find her Saotome," said Soun simply.  
  
"Indeed Tendo," agreed the larger man with another short nod.  
  
"That you should," said a quiet voice from behind them.  
  
Both men froze in terror as they slowly turned to see  
Happosai standing behind them. He looked quite serious as he held  
his hands behind his back and moved between them to look at the  
destroyed wall.  
  
"This is most serious Tendo," said the old man as he peered  
at his student for a moment.  
  
Soun nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "What do you  
suggest master?"  
  
"I would suggest that we find her and destroy her, she will  
only become worse with time, and will eventually destroy  
everything she hopes to save."  
  
Soun gasped as he froze in terror.  
  
"However, it is still early. Perhaps she can be turned back?"  
He looked up at the two men with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"What are you saying master?" stammered Soun.  
  
"Find your daughter Tendo. You may be her only hope, then  
again...perhaps there is another?" With that said he turned his  
head to look back down the hallway.  
  
Several security guards rounded the corner at full sprint.  
"There he is!"  
  
"Oops, gotta go!" chirped the old man cheerfully as he hefted  
a bag over his shoulder and bolted down the hall at full speed.  
  
Genma merely nodded. "Well, that explains why no one  
responded to this mess. A blessing in disguise perhaps."  
  
Soun merely looked at his old friend and then down the hall  
in the direction the master, and his pursuers had run. "Come  
Saotome. We have much to do."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Genryu struggled to figure out the dangerous technique a few  
yards away. It was slow going, but Ranma wasn't particularly  
worried about that. Genryu was smart enough to figure it out on  
his own. A little prodding, and the right information would be  
enough to get the boy where he needed to be.  
  
He had other problems to deal with though.  
  
Midori had shown just how dangerous she had become. More than  
even he had suspected she was capable of. He doubted if it would  
stop anytime soon. The Tendo family had nothing now, and she  
would make sure they would not recover to get in her way again.  
That made the situation even more dangerous, having them in his  
own home, with his own family wasn't something he thought of with  
a lot of comfort.  
  
Genryu would be elsewhere at least, but his mother was  
another story. Midori would think nothing of removing her if it  
meant she might get rid of the Tendo family's perceived  
interference. That left him with a big problem.  
  
She was very unpredictable, she used methods that would keep  
her out of danger personally, and she had enough money and power  
thanks to her family, that she could cover her tracks if she was  
less than careful at times.  
  
He knew that the police would be of little help unless he  
managed to catch her red handed, with them present; a very  
unlikely situation, one that would probably be avoided  
intentionally by some rather high-ranking officials.  
  
"So what the hell can I do about this?" he thought to himself  
as he continued to fake sleeping.  
  
He knew he'd have to charge headlong into things sooner or  
later, it was just a matter of when and how. This wasn't a battle  
he could win easily with his fists, killing her that way would  
only bring more trouble. He'd have to outsmart her, outmaneuver  
her, not as easy as it sounded. She was powerful, her family was  
powerful, and she was dangerously smart.  
  
He didn't have a clue what to do, or how to keep anyone else  
out of the mess he'd found himself in.  
  
There was a simple solution though.  
  
Ranma frowned involuntarily. "No. I can't do that."  
  
Genryu continued to meditate, oblivious to all of this.  
  
The older boy opened his eyes to look at his younger brother  
for a moment. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place at the  
moment. Midori wasn't likely to try the same thing again for a  
while. She'd wait and see how effective what she'd done so far  
had been, and make sure the Tendo family was being kicked while  
they were down. That left him a little time to think, but not a  
lot.  
  
"Shit. Why can't this kind of thing just be simple?"  
  
He was a Saotome, and knew that it never was that easy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo stalked forward. She had no real destination in  
mind at the moment, she just walked.  
  
Finding Midori was the focus of her mind. She had no idea  
where to start, but it shouldn't prove too difficult. Getting too  
her was another matter entirely.  
  
The scene she'd made when she'd visited Furinkan made that  
obvious enough. The girl was rich, and probably part of a  
powerful family. That meant she'd be well guarded.  
  
Sooner or later, she'd come back to Ranma though.  
  
Attacking her around him wasn't an option either. She had a  
strong feeling that he'd do whatever he could to stop her. She  
even understood on some level.  
  
The fire in her heart would not be satisfied with that  
though. She had to take revenge, justice. The girl would pay  
dearly and painfully for what she'd done to her family.  
  
The only question was how.  
  
"Damn," she muttered as she mulled over it. It would be best  
for her to avoid the man she called sensei for a time, but she  
knew that he was her best chance of finding the woman. It left an  
interesting dilemma for her.  
  
"Feh, there are ways to find people, if you look hard  
enough," she growled as she pushed further into the city.  
  
Ranma had taught her one thing though, she couldn't just  
charge in and lay waste to anything that got in her way. Her rage  
had to be focused, her skills sharp, she would have to plan and  
wait for a time to strike.  
  
Opportunities like that didn't come often though, it would be  
an interesting game of cat and mouse. She just had to be sure  
that Midori didn't turn out to be a dog in disguise.  
  
Akane clenched her fist and smirked as she turned a corner  
and found herself looking at a busy street in downtown Tokyo.  
People filled the sidewalks, and cars ran bumper to bumper in the  
street.  
  
As she stood watching them she realized something. She was  
the most dangerous predator in the city at the moment. With a  
little caution, and a focus for her rage, she could destroy her  
enemies easily.  
  
She turned to look up at the sun as it hung in the sky  
overhead, the flame in her eyes burned a thousand times more than  
the giant gas ball that warmed the planet.  
  
She turned back into the street with a confident swagger  
about her as she pushed through the crowd easily. "I'm coming for  
you bitch."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Midori sat in a large office, she wasn't sure what it was  
for. It was really nothing more than a place for her to be during  
the day besides the home. She didn't do any work, and her father  
ran the company without her help, just a position that came with  
her name.  
  
Idly she flipped the switch on her desk and spoke to the  
secretary outside her office. It was considered one of the best  
duties in the entire building. Like her, her secretary had little  
to do besides sit around and answer the occasional call.  
  
Midori had no meetings, and usually took calls herself. Other  
than a few messages, the woman outside had little to do.  
  
"Do I have any messages?"  
  
"None today Midori, I'm going to lunch if that's all right  
with you."  
  
"Yes, go ahead," replied the girl as she crossed her legs  
under her desk. She had a pair of black silk stockings on and a  
business suit that would send most of the male employees in the  
building into little piles of goo if they had seen her perform  
the action she had just done.  
  
She turned her high-backed chair to look out the window with  
a smirk forming on her lips. She had her long blonde hair down at  
the moment and it cascaded down her back in golden curls as she  
stared out at the city below her. The people on the streets were  
nothing more than ants to her from this height. It was a fitting  
description as far as she was concerned. They worked to serve the  
queen, toiling their lives away so that the elite few could live  
in luxury.  
  
"I think something interesting is about to happen," she said  
as she watched them for a moment. There was a tension in the air  
that hadn't been there earlier in the day. She couldn't explain  
it, but it thrilled her slightly.  
  
"My darling Ranma, soon we'll be together forever, but I have  
a feeling that convincing you of this will not be easy." She  
smiled as she turned back towards the desk again. "I'll bet it  
will be quite interesting though."  
  
"Makoto?" she flipped the switch as she said this. There was  
no answer. The woman's previous message seemed to be recalled a  
moment later. "Oh yes. Lunch." She flipped the switch off and  
relaxed. She'd ask her to retrieve the Tendo file when she  
returned, there was no hurry. She was the one controlling the  
game after all.  
  
She turned back to the window once again and stared out at  
the street. At the moment, she was blissfully unaware of the  
dangerous new player she had unwittingly introduced into the  
game.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Ah yes. The build up. Suspense is killing you isn't it? ^_^  
  
Well, you'll just have to wait until next time. Heh. Ja! 


End file.
